Lire Twilight
by Saw-v1
Summary: TRADUCTION. Un jour, les Cullen reçoivent un colis contenant quatre livres. Ils décident de les lire ensemble.
1. First Sight

**Auteur : **Choices HP

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Family

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Choices HP. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**Okay, alors le concept de cette histoire est un peu différent. Même concept que Changer le Futur...mais ici, on va redécouvrir l'histoire avec nos vampires préférés. Les Cullen vont nous relire les quatre livres (et demi) et on aura le droit à leurs commentaires et à leurs réfléxions au fil de l'histoire. Le grand changement viendra dans la cinquième histoire de cette série où l'on verra comment ils changent leur futur... Comme vous le réaliserez rapidement, les passages en gras sont l'histoire de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**- Chapitre 1 : First Sight -**

C'était une journée typique dans la ville pluvieuse de Forks - okay la maison n'était peut-être pas dans la ville-même mais ça ne comptait pas. Alice sautillait dans toute la pièce à vitesse surhumaine, remplaçant les fleurs et toutes les denrées périssables de la maison, même si ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de faire semblant d'être humains; qui mettrait jamais les pieds dans leur maison pour s'en rendre compte? - c'était un moyen comme un autre de passer le temps. Alors qu'elle courrait, elle pouvait entendre Jasper et Emmett discuter du match de lutte qu'Emmett avait perdu l'autre jour - il essayait de convaincre Jasper de lui donner sa revanche. Edward secoua la tête; il était assit à son piano et jouait la chanson favorite d'Esme. D'après son sourire en coin, Alice conclut que Jasper faisait semblant d'hésiter juste pour embêter Emmett, et lorsqu'elle regarda son mari du coin de l'oeil, elle en vit clairement les signes sur son visage. Bien que ce n'était pas le cas d'Emmett. Rosalie était assise sur le canapé, avec le regard dans le vide - ou plutôt sur l'immense fenêtre où elle pouvait admirer son reflet. Esme était entrain de travailler dans son bureau, mais comme à chaque fois qu'Edward jouait - et surtout cette chanson - une vague de paix et de bonheur émanait d'elle. Carlisle n'était pas à la maison pour le moment, mais il devait arriver d'une minute à l'autre; il était à l'hopîtal, à faire des heures supp' pendant les fêtes- c'était le jour de Noël - pour que ses collègues humains puissent avoir un jour de repos et passer cette journée avec leurs familles.

A peine cinq minutes plus tard, sa voiture remonta l'allée et trois secondes plus tard, il passa le pas de la porte en portant une boîte sous son bras. Il regardait la boîte avec curiosité, vu qu'il n'y avait aucune adresse dessus.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda Emmett.

"C'est une boîte," répondit Jasper, en taquinant son frère qui était déjà frustré. Emmett lui lança un regard noir, mais ne releva pas, et l'étincelle brillant dans ses yeux indiqua à tout le monde qu'il préparait quelque chose.

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit dangereux," dit Edward, qui se tenait maintenant à côté de Carlisle et examinait la boîte. Il avait apparemment remarqué l''appréhension de son père. "Mais c'est bizarre qu'on ait rien entendu..."

"C'est juste une boîte, allez, ouvres-la," dit Emmett avec impatience. "Et ensuite, Jasper et moi, on pourra..."

"Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne te donnerais pas une revanche," lui dit Jasper d'une voix ennuyée, mais la bouche d'Edward s'étira en un rictus amusé.

Carlisle ouvrit la boîte et en sortit quatre livres. "_Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, et Breaking Dawn," _énuméra-t-il en lisant le titre de chaque livre. "Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ces bouquins."

"On dirait des romans, peut-être même des romans d'amour," ricana Emmett. "Pas ton genre habituel."

"Voyons voir," dit Alice en attrapant le premier et en regardant la quatrième de couverture. Elle la lu en moins d'une seconde et fut plutôt intriguée en apprenant qui tomberait amoureuse du... Elle interrompit rapidement sa réfléxion, et alors que les autres vampires la regardaient avec curiosité, elle courut rapidement dans sa chambre pour aller y cacher les trois autres livres avant de rejoindre sa famille. "Je pense qu'on devrait lire ces livres ensemble."

"Pourquoi?" demandèrent plusieurs voix. Personne n'avait envie de lire ces livres pour le moment.

"Je pense que ça pourrait être intéressant," dit Alice en haussant nonchalamment les épaules et en passant son temps à traduire l'hymne national en espagnol pour empêcher Edward de lire dans ses pensées.

Edward la regarda, sans comprendre pourquoi elle essayait de le bloquer, et la curiosité commença à le ronger. Elle savait qu'il détestait qu'elle lui cache des choses. "D'accord."

"Très bien, je commence." Alice rayonna pendant une seconde avant de s'installer à la table à manger. Tous les autres l'imitèrent, légèrement interessés par les livres désormais.

* * *

**"Prologue,"** lut Alice.

**Je n'ai jamais beaucoup réfléchi à la manière dont je mourrais – **

"Tu es déjà morte, Alice," ricana Emmett. "Pourquoi tu ferais ça?"

"Tu ne vas pas nous interrompre tout le temps, n'est-ce pas?" s'exclama Rosalie avec impatience - bien qu'elle n'ait pas vraiment l'air de s'intéresser à tout ça.

"Oh, on va tous interrompre les autres plus d'une fois," ricana Alice. "Je n'ai même pas besoin de mon don pour voir ça."

"Hmm," marmonna songeusement Edward, en lançant un regard perçant à sa soeur lorsqu'elle passa au latin pour sa cinquième traduction de l'hymne national. Elle se contenta de lui faire un sourire avant de continuer à lire.

**même si, ces derniers mois, j'aurais eu toutes les raisons de le faire – mais je n'aurais pas imaginé que ça se passerait ainsi.**

**Haletante, je fixai les yeux noirs du prédateur, à l'autre bout de la longue pièce. Il me rendit mon regard avec affabilité.**

"Vous pensez que c'est un vampire?" questionna Esme. "Une pauvre âme est chassée par un vampire?"

"Ça m'a l'air logique," dit Carlisle. "Ça pourrait aussi expliquer pourquoi ces livres nous ont été envoyés à nous."

"Oh, il y a d'autres raisons," sourit Alice et Edward plissa les yeux.

**C'était sûrement une bonne façon d'en terminer. À la place d'un autre, d'un que j'aimais.**

"Oui, c'est effectivement une bonne façon de mourir," dit Edward en détournant les yeux d'Alice juste assez longtemps pour regarder chaque membre de sa famille. Ils semblaient tous avoir pensé la même chose que lui.

Alice fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant son expression. _'Tu n'as pas plus de raison de mourir que n'importe lequel d'entre nous, Edward.'_ Edward soupira et ses yeux se posèrent brièvement sur Jasper avant de retourner vers Alice, une action que seule Alice fut en mesure d'interpréter; elle connaissait son frère mieux que quiconque vu qu'ils étaient liés par leurs dons. _'Je sais que tu donnerais ta vie pour n'importe lequel d'entre nous sans hésitation, surtout en sachant que tu sauverais non seulement nos vies, mais celles de nos âmes-soeur aussi, mais Edward... on t'aime tous aussi. Ça nous tuerait de te perdre...Ça me tuerait de te perdre.'_ Oui, elle ne voulait définitivement pas perdre son frère préféré. Elle ignora Edward lorsqu'il leva les yeux au ciel et continua à lire en fronçant les sourcils.

**Noble, pourrait-on dire. Ça devrait compter en ma faveur.**

**Si je n'étais pas partie pour Forks,**

"Forks?" répétèrent plusieurs voix et Alice sourit, savourant le fait qu'elle avait eu raison, avant de reprendre sa traduction de l'hymne national - en Russe cette fois.

"Est-ce que ça veut dire que cette personne parle de l'un d'entre nous?" demanda Jasper, avec une expression inquiète à peine dissimulée sur son visage - il était le plus suspect d'entre eux.

"Je ne pense pas que tu ais besoin de t'inquiéter," lui dit Alice, d'une voix douce tout en lançant un regard inquiet à Edward avant de continuer.

**je ne me serais pas retrouvée dans cette situation, j'en avais conscience. Pourtant, aussi terrifiée que je fusse, je n'arrivais pas à regretter ma décision. Quand la vie vous a fait don d'un rêve qui a dépassé toutes vos espérances, il serait déraisonnable de pleurer sur sa fin.**

**Ce fut avec un sourire aimable et tranquille que le chasseur s'approcha pour me tuer.**

"Et ben, c'est pas jojo, tout ça," sourit Emmett. "Je pense que j'aimerais vraiment rencontrer cet humain."

"C'était la Préface, mais je pense que je vais continuer avec le prochain chapitre," dit Alice, en tournant la page.

* * *

**"Première Rencontre,"** lut-elle.

**Ma mère me conduisit à l'aéroport toutes fenêtres ouvertes. La température, à Phoenix, frôlait les vingt et un degrés, le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant. **

"Le dernier endroit où il y a un risque de rencontrer quelqu'un comme nous," dit Emmett. "En journée, en tout cas."

**En guise d'adieux, je portais ma chemise préférée, la blanche sans manches, aux boutonnières rehaussées de dentelle. **

"Ce n'est pas une tenue assez chaude pour Forks," dit Esme, qui comme toujours, s'inquiétait pour tout le monde.

**J'avais mon coupe-vent pour seul bagage à main.**

"Voilà qui est mieux," dit-elle ensuite.

"Ugh," dit Alice en grimaçant. "Un coupe-vent."

**Il existe, dans la péninsule d'Olympic, au nord-ouest de l'État de Washington, une bourgade insignifiante appelée Forks où la couverture nuageuse est quasi constante. **

"Des conditions parfaites pour les familles," sourit Emmett. "En tout cas pour des familles comme la notre."

**Il y pleut plus que partout ailleurs aux Etats- Unis. C'est cette ville et son climat éternellement lugubre que ma mère avait fui en emportant le nourrisson que j'étais alors. C'est là que j'avais dû me rendre, un mois tous les étés, jusqu'à mes quatorze ans, âge auquel j'avais enfin osé protester. **

**Ces trois dernières années, mon père, Charlie, **

"Charlie? Vous pensez que c'est le Chef Swan?" demanda Carlisle.

"Ce serait logique, sa fille, Isabella, est censée emménager ici dans quelques semaines," dit Edward.

"T'as l'air bien renseigné," ricana Emmett; il passait son temps à taquiner Edward parce qu'il n'avait pas d'âme-soeur - et qu'il ne s'intéressait pas au sexe opposé.

"Elle est au centre de la plupart des commérages en ville." Edward leva les yeux au ciel et ne vit pas le sourire moqueur d'Alice.

**avait accepté de substituer à mes séjours obligatoires chez lui quinze jours de vacances avec moi en Californie.**

**Et c'était vers Forks que je m'exilais à présent – un acte qui m'horrifiait. Je détestais Forks.**

"Pourquoi vient-elle à Forks si elle déteste cette ville?" marmonna Edward, en secouant la tête.

"Peut-être que sa mère l'y a forcé," suggéra Jasper.

**J'adorais Phoenix. J'adorais le soleil et la chaleur suffocante. J'adorais le dynamisme de la ville immense.**

— **Rien ne t'y oblige, Bella, me répéta ma mère pour la énième fois avant que je grimpe dans l'avion.**

"Maintenant, je suis confus," dit Edward, mais tous les autres haussèrent les épaules, ça ne semblait pas vraiment les intéresser.

**Ma mère me ressemble, si ce n'est qu'elle a les cheveux courts et le visage ridé à force de rire. Je scrutai ses grands yeux enfantins, et une bouffée de panique me submergea. Comment ma mère aimante, imprévisible et écervelée allait-elle se débrouiller sans moi ?**

"Euh, c'est pas elle l'enfant?" demanda Emmett.

"Les enfants prennent souvent des responsabilités parentales, surtout en cas de divorce," expliqua Carlisle.

**Certes, elle avait Phil, désormais. Les factures seraient sans doute payées, le réfrigérateur et le réservoir de la voiture remplis, et elle aurait quelqu'un à qui téléphoner quand elle se perdrait. Pourtant...**

—**J'en ai envie, répondis-je. J'ai beau n'avoir jamais su mentir, j'avais répété ce boniment avec une telle régularité depuis quelques semaines qu'il eut l'air presque convaincant.**

— **Salue Charlie de ma part.**

—**Je n'y manquerai pas.**

— **On se voit bientôt, insista-t-elle. La maison te reste ouverte. Je reviendrai dès que tu auras besoin de moi.**

**Son regard trahissait cependant le sacrifice que cette promesse représentait.**

"Elle semble être très prévenante," dit Esme en souriant.

"Oui, très altruiste pour une humaine," ajouta Edward.

— **Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va être génial. Je t'aime, maman.**

**Elle me serra fort pendant une bonne minute, je montai dans l'avion, elle s'en alla.**

**Entre Phoenix et Seattle, le vol dure quatre heures, auxquelles s'en ajoute une dans un petit coucou jusqu'à Port Angeles, puis une jusqu'à Forks, en auto. Autant l'avion ne me gêne pas, autant j'appréhendais la route en compagnie de Charlie.**

"Mais c'est son père," dit Esme en fronçant les sourcils.

"Qu'elle voit rarement. Leur relation doit être tendue," dit Edward, et Alice eut un sourire amusé en le voyant prendre la défense de la fille.

"En plus, imaginez devoir faire le trajet dans une voiture de police," dit Rosalie en frissonnant à cette pensée.

**Charlie s'était montré à la hauteur. Il avait paru réellement heureux de ma décision – une première – de venir vivre avec lui à plus ou moins long terme. **

"Bien sûr qu'il l'est, c'est son père," dit Esme. "Je ne pouvais même pas imaginer ne pas voir..."

Carlisle enroula rapidement son bras autour d'elle lorsqu'elle s'interrompit; ses yeux s'emplir de désespoir lorsque ses pensées se tournèrent vers un triste souvenir.

**Il m'avait déjà inscrite au lycée, s'était engagé à me donner un coup de main pour me trouver une voiture. **

**Mais ça n'allait pas être facile. Aucun de nous n'est très prolixe, comme on dit, et je ne suis pas du genre à meubler la conversation. Je devinais qu'il était plus que perturbé par mon choix – comme ma mère avant moi, je n'avais pas caché la répulsion que m'inspirait Forks.**

**Quand j'atterris à Port Angeles, il pleuvait. Je ne pris pas ça pour un mauvais présage, juste la fatalité.**

"Hmm...un esprit sensible," dit Carlisle; il pouvait s'entendre avec n'importe quelle personne un tant soit peu raisonnable - en fait, il pouvait s'entendre avec n'importe qui.

**J'avais d'ores et déjà fait mon deuil du soleil. **

**Sans surprise, Charlie m'attendait avec le véhicule de patrouille. **

"Okay, c'est un peu flippant," dit Emmett. "Ça commence vraiment à avoir l'air réel."

"J'ai l'impression que ça l'est," sourit Alice. "Et je suis plutôt sûre qu'on va tous bientôt apparaître dans ce livre." Elle ajouta ça en faisant un sourire moqueur à Edward.

Edward déglutit en voyant son étrange expression, et à en juger par l'expression de surprise et d'espoir sur le visage d'Esme, il commençait à deviner où cette histoire allait les mener.

**Charlie Swan est le Chef de la police, pour les bonnes gens de Forks. Mon désir d'acheter une voiture en dépit de mes maigres ressources était avant tout motivé par mon refus de me trimballer en ville dans une bagnole équipée de gyrophares bleus et rouges. **

"Personne ne peut lui en vouloir pour ça," dit Rosalie en grimaçant.

**Rien de tel qu'un flic pour ralentir la circulation.**

"Effectivement. C'est pour ça que je les évite," ricana Edward, bien que ce soit un peu forcé; il redoutait la direction que prenait tout ça.

**Charlie m'étreignit maladroitement, d'un seul bras, lorsque, m'approchant de lui, je trébuchai.**

— **Content de te voir, Bella, dit-il en souriant et en me rattrapant avec l'aisance que donne l'habitude.**

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par 'rattrapant'?" marmonna Jasper. "Elle n'a pas l'air d'être du genre à courir dans les bras de son père."

Les autres haussèrent les épaules; ils n'en savaient rien.

**Tu n'as pas beaucoup changé. Comment va Renée ?**

—**Maman va bien. Moi aussi, je suis heureuse de te voir, papa. Devant lui, j'étais priée de ne pas l'appeler Charlie.**

"C'est malpoli tout court de l'appeler comme ça," dit Esme en fronçant les sourcils. "Les jeunes de nos jours."

"Mais au moins, elle lui montre du respect lorsqu'ils parlent," souligna Edward.

"Effectivement," sourit Esme, plus parce qu'il avait prit la défense de la fille qu'autre chose.

**Je n'avais que quelques sacs. **

"Hmph," fit Alice.

"Alice, tu ne prends jamais plus d'un sac en voyage," remarqua Jasper.

"C'est vrai," dit Alice en sachant qu'il ne comprendrait pas - c'était tout simplement parce qu'elle refaisait la moitié de sa garde-robe partout où elle allait; cette fille n'aurait aucune option.

**La plupart des vêtements que je portais en Arizona n'étaient pas assez imperméables pour l'État de Washington. Ma mère et moi nous étions cotisées pour élargir ma garderobe d'hiver, mais ça n'avait pas été très loin. Le tout entra aisément dans le coffre.**

Alice plissa à nouveau les yeux, mais cette raison était acceptable - enfin limite.

—**Je t'ai dégoté une bonne voiture, m'annonça Charlie une fois nos ceintures bouclées. Elle t'ira comme un gant. Pas chère du tout.**

—**Quel genre ?**

**Son besoin de préciser qu'elle m'irait comme un gant au lieu de s'en tenir à « une bonne voiture » m'avait rendue soupçonneuse.**

"Elle est perspicace," s'étonna Carlisle.

— **En fait, c'est une camionnette à plateau. Une Chevrolet.**

— **Où l'as-tu trouvée ?**

— **Tu te rappelles Billy Black de La Push ?**

Tout le monde fronça les sourcils à la mention de ce nom. Carlisle leva les yeux au ciel en sentant la tension de sa famille, il aurait vraiment pouvoir mettre toute cette animosité entre eux et les Indiens _Quileute_ derrière eux.

**La Push est la minuscule réserve indienne située sur la côte.**

— **Non.**

— **Il s'en servait pour aller pêcher, l'été.**

**Ce qui expliquait pourquoi je ne m'en souvenais pas. Je suis plutôt douée pour gommer de ma mémoire les détails aussi inutiles que douloureux.**

Emmett rigola en entendant ça. "Je pense que je vais beaucoup aimer cette nouvelle fille."

— **Il est cloué sur un fauteuil roulant, maintenant, continua Charlie, il ne peut donc plus conduire. Il m'en a demandé un prix très raisonnable.**

— **De quelle année date-t-elle ?**

**Rien qu'à son expression, je compris qu'il avait escompté couper à cette question.**

— **Euh, Billy a sacrément bricolé le moteur... Elle n'est pas si vieille que ça, tu sais.**

"Il évite la question," remarqua Jasper avec un sourire amusé.

"Je ne pense pas que la fille va le laisser s'en tirer comme ça," ricana Edward. "Elle a l'air bien trop observatrice pour ça."

**Il ne pensait quand même pas que j'allais renoncer si facilement ? Je ne suis pas cruche à ce point-là.**

"Hmm...et têtue aussi," s'exclama Edward.

— **Il l'a achetée en 1984, me semble-t-il, enchaîna-t-il.**

"C'est pas si vieux que ça," remarqua Emmett.

"C'est bien assez vieux," répliqua Rosalie en grimaçant à nouveau. "Même la voiture de patrouille pourrait être préférable à ça."

"Il a dit 'il l'a achetée'," souligna Carlisle avec un sourire, et ses yeux brillèrent d'amusement. "Je parie qu'elle est encore plus vieille que ça."

— **Neuve ?**

— **Euh, non. Je crois que c'est un modèle du début des années soixante, avoua-t-il, piteux. Ou de la fin des années cinquante. Mais pas plus.**

— **Char... Papa, je n'y connais rien en mécanique. Je serai incapable de la réparer s'il arrive quoi que ce soit et je n'ai pas les moyens de payer un garagiste...**

"Tu pourrais la réparer, bébé," dit Emmett.

"Ugh," répliqua Rosalie. "Je ne toucherais jamais à cette chose."

— **T'inquiète, Bella, cet engin est comme neuf. On n'en fabrique plus des comme ça, aujourd'hui.**

**« Cet engin... » Ça promettait !**

— **C'est quoi, pas chère ?**

**Après tout, c'était la seule chose sur laquelle je ne pouvais me permettre de me montrer difficile.**

— **Euh, laisse-moi te l'offrir, chérie. Une sorte de cadeau de bienvenue.**

**Charlie me jeta un coup d'oeil plein d'espoir.**

"C'est gentil de sa part," rayonna Esme.

**Une voiture gratuite. Rien que ça !**

— **Tu n'es pas obligé, papa. J'avais prévu d'en acheter une.**

— **Fais-moi plaisir. Je veux que tu sois heureuse, ici.**

**Il se concentrait de nouveau sur la route. Charlie a du mal à exprimer ses émotions. Difficulté dont j'ai hérité. C'est donc en fixant moi aussi le pare-brise que je répondis :**

"Famille intéressante," remarqua Emmett en rigolant.

—**C'est vraiment très gentil, papa. Merci. C'est un cadeau formidable.**

**Inutile de lui préciser qu'être heureuse à Forks relevait de l'impossible. Il n'avait pas besoin de souffrir avec moi. **

"Une personne vraiment altruiste," dit Edward avec un sourire ébahi.

**À cheval donné, on ne regarde pas la bouche. Pas plus qu'on ne regarde le moteur d'une camionnette qu'on n'a pas payée.**

—**Euh, de rien, marmonna-t-il, gêné.**

**Nous échangeâmes encore quelques commentaires sur le temps – humide –, et la discussion s'en tint là. Ensuite, nous contemplâmes le paysage.**

**Magnifique, il me fallait en convenir. Tout était vert les arbres, leurs troncs couverts de lichen, leurs frondaisons dégoulinantes de mousse, le sol encombré de fougères. Même l'air qui filtrait à travers les feuilles avait des reflets verdâtres. **

**Une overdose de verdure – j'étais chez les Martiens.**

"Euh...le vert est une couleur plutôt commune sur notre planète, en fait," dit Emmett avec confusion.

"Tu parles à un livre, Em", répliqua Alice avec un sourire amusé.

"En plus, elle vient de Phoenix; le vert n'est pas vraiment une couleur abondante là-bas," souligna Carlisle.

**Nous finîmes par arriver chez Charlie. Il vivait toujours dans la maisonnette de trois pièces achetée avec ma mère aux premiers (et seuls) jours de leur mariage. Devant ce logis immuable était garée ma nouvelle – pour moi – voiture. D'un rouge délavé, elle était dotée d'ailes énormes et bombées ainsi que d'une cabine rebondie. **

**À ma plus grande surprise, j'en tombai amoureuse. **

"Cette fille est folle," dit Rosalie en frissonnant une fois de plus.

**J'ignorais si elle roulerait, mais je m'y voyais déjà. De plus, c'était une de ces bêtes en acier solide qui résistent à tout, de celles qui, en cas de collision, n'ont pas une égratignure alors que le véhicule qu'elles ont détruit gît en pièces détachées sur le sol.**

— **Elle est géniale, papa ! Je l'adore ! Merci !**

**La journée abominable qui m'attendait le lendemain en serait d'autant moins atroce. Pour aller au lycée, je n'aurais pas à choisir entre une marche de deux kilomètres sous la pluie ou une virée dans la voiture de patrouille du Chef Swan.**

"Hmm...Je préférerais la voiture de patrouille," dit Rosalie.

— **Ravi qu'elle te plaise, bougonna Charlie, embarrassé par mon expansivité.**

**Je ne mis pas longtemps à transporter mes affaires à l'étage. J'avais la grande chambre à l'ouest, celle qui donnait sur la façade. Elle m'était familière, ayant été mienne depuis ma naissance. **

**Le plancher, les murs bleu clair, le plafond incliné, les rideaux de dentelle jaunie à la fenêtre — tout cela appartenait à mon enfance. Les seuls changements opérés par Charlie au fur et à mesure que j'avais grandi avaient consisté à remplacer le berceau par un lit puis à ajouter un bureau. Sur ce dernier trônait désormais un ordinateur d'occasion, la ligne du modem agrafée le long de la plinthe jusqu'à la prise de téléphone la plus proche. Une exigence de ma mère, histoire de garder plus facilement le contact. Le rocking-chair qui avait bercé ma prime jeunesse était toujours dans le même coin.**

**Il n'y avait, sur le palier, qu'une petite salle de bains que je devrais partager avec Charlie, une perspective à laquelle je m'efforçai de ne pas trop penser.**

**Charlie a une grande qualité : il n'embête pas les gens. **

"Il ne peut probablement plus supporter le silence gêné," dit Jasper.

**Il me laissa donc m'installer tranquillement, un exploit dont ma mère aurait été incapable. Je fus contente de cet instant de solitude pendant lequel je n'avais ni à sourire ni à afficher un air béat. Je pus contempler à loisir la pluie battante ; découragée, je m'autorisai même quelques larmes. **

"La pauvre chérie," soupira Esme.

**Je n'étais cependant pas d'humeur à pleurer pour de bon. Je gardais ça pour l'heure du coucher, lorsque je devrais songer au matin suivant.**

**Le lycée de Forks n'accueillait que trois cent cinquante-sept élèves – cinquante-huit à présent : terrifiant ! A Phoenix, les classes de première comptaient à elles seules plus de sept cents individus. Ici, tous les mômes avaient grandi ensemble au même endroit, comme leurs grands-parents avaient fait leurs premiers pas à la même époque et au même endroit. **

"Oui, c'est plus dur de se fondre dans la masse dans une petite ville," dit Esme. "J'espère que cette fille se fera des amis."

"A en juger par ce que tout le monde pense d'elle, elle ne devrait pas être seule trop longtemps," dit Edward. "Bien que je ne sois pas sûr qu'elle appréciera toute cette attention. Elle a l'air un peu timide."

**Je serais la nouvelle, venue de la grande ville, un objet de curiosité, un monstre.**

**Si j'avais eu l'allure d'une fille de Phoenix, j'aurais sans doute pu en tirer avantage. **

**Mais, physiquement, je ne m'étais jamais adaptée. Au lieu d'être bronzée, sportive, blonde, joueuse de volley, et pourquoi pas pompom girl, bref, la panoplie de toute fille vivant dans la Vallée du Soleil,**

"Il y toute sorte de gens dans le monde, cette fille ne devrait pas s'inquiéter pour ça," dit Edward en fronçant les sourcils.

**j'avais, en dépit de l'éternel été d'Arizona, une peau d'ivoire, sans même l'excuse d'avoir les yeux bleus ou les cheveux roux. J'ai toujours été mince, dans le genre mou cependant – rien d'une athlète. Je n'étais pas assez coordonnée dans mes mouvements pour pratiquer un sport sans m'humilier –, et je ne parle pas des blessures que je m'infligeais, ainsi qu'à ceux qui se tenaient trop près de moi.**

"J'espère qu'elle sera dans mon cours de sport." Emmett rigola à cette pensée.

**Mes vêtements rangés dans la vieille commode en pin surmontée d'un miroir, j'emportai ma trousse de toilette dans la salle de bains commune afin de me débarrasser de la crasse du voyage. **

**Tout en démêlant mes cheveux mouillés, je m'examinai dans la glace. Peut-être était-ce la lumière, mais je me trouvai mauvaise mine, le teint terne. Ma peau pouvait être jolie – elle était très pâle, presque translucide – à condition d'avoir quelques couleurs. Je n'avais pas de couleurs, ici.**

**Devant mon reflet blafard, je fus contrainte d'admettre que je me mentais. Ce n'était pas qu'une question de physique. Je ne m'intégrerais pas. Si je n'avais pas réussi à me fondre au milieu des trois mille élèves de mon précédent lycée, qu'allait-il en être dans ce bled ? **

"Cette fille n'a jamais eu de vrais amis," soupira Esme, en s'inquiétant une fois de plus pour elle.

**J'avais du mal à m'entendre avec les gens de mon âge. Plus exactement, j'avais du mal à m'entendre avec les gens, un point c'est tout.**

"Peut-être qu'elle s'entendra plus facilement avec des vampires." Emmett éclata de rire. Cependant, toutes les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce - à l'exception d'Alice - se tendirent à cette idée, parce qu'ils savaient à quel point ce serait dangereux pour tout le monde, y compris - et surtout - pour la fille.

**Même ma mère, la personne au monde dont j'étais la plus proche, n'était jamais en harmonie avec moi, jamais sur la même longueur d'onde. **

Edward fronça les sourcils à ça, il avait l'air d'essayer de déchiffrer cette fille étrange.

**Parfois, je me demandais si mes yeux voyaient comme ceux des autres. Mon cerveau souffrait peut-être d'une défaillance. Mais la cause importait peu, seul comptait l'effet. Dire que demain ne serait qu'un début !**

**Je dormis mal, cette nuit-là,**

"Toujours mieux que nous," ricana Emmett.

**bien que j'eusse pleuré. Les claquements permanents des gouttes et du vent sur le toit refusaient de s'estomper en simple bruit de fond. Je ramenai le vieux couvre-lit délavé sur ma tête, y ajoutai plus tard l'oreiller. Rien n'y fit : je ne m'assoupis pas avant minuit, lorsque la pluie finit par se transformer en un crachin étouffé.**

"Elle ferait mieux de s'habituer à ça," dit Emmett. "Il pleut toujours ici."

**Au matin, ma fenêtre m'offrait pour seul spectacle un épais brouillard, et une sensation de claustrophobie grimpa sournoisement en moi. On ne voyait jamais le ciel, ici ; c'était comme d'être en cage.**

**Le petit-déjeuner en compagnie de Charlie se déroula en silence. Il me souhaita bonne chance pour le lycée. Je le remerciai, consciente de la vanité de ses bonnes paroles. La chance avait tendance à me fuir. Charlie se sauva le premier vers le commissariat – son épouse, sa famille. Une fois seule, je restai assise sur l'une des trois chaises dépareillées qui entouraient l'ancienne table carrée en chêne et examinai la minuscule cuisine aux murs palissés de bois sombre, aux placards jaune vif et au sol couvert de lino blanc. Rien n'avait changé. **

"Il est évident que Charlie ne fait pas ce genre de chose. Tout comme il ne semble pas passer beacoups de temps dans cette maison," remarqua Edward.

**C'était ma mère qui avait peint les menuiseries, dix-huit ans plus tôt, tentative dérisoire d'amener un peu de soleil dans la maison. Sur le manteau de la petite cheminée du salon adjacent, pas plus grand qu'un mouchoir de poche, se trouvait une rangée de photos. Une du mariage de Charlie et Renée à Las Vegas, puis une de nous trois à la maternité après ma naissance, prise par une infirmière serviable, suivie de la ribambelle de mes portraits d'école, y compris celui de l'année précédente. Ces derniers m'embarrassèrent – il faudrait que j'en touche un mot à Charlie pour qu'il les mette ailleurs, au moins tant que je vivrais chez lui.**

**Il m'était impossible, dans cette maison, d'oublier que mon père ne s'était pas remis du départ de maman. J'en éprouvai un certain malaise.**

"Je parie que ça doit être difficile," dit Jasper. "Surtout depuis que sa mère s'est remariée."

**Je ne tenais pas à arriver trop tôt au lycée, mais je ne supportais pas de rester ici une minute de plus. J'enfilai mon coupe-vent – qui me fit l'effet d'avoir été tissé dans un composant dangereux pour l'homme**

"Horrible," marmonna Alice dans un souffle.

– **et sortis. **

**Il bruinait encore, pas de quoi me tremper néanmoins pendant les quelques minutes où j'attrapai la clé toujours cachée sous l'avant-toit de la porte et verrouillai celle-ci. Mes nouvelles bottes imperméabilisées chuintaient d'une façon agaçante. Les craquements habituels du gravier sous mes pas me manquaient. Je n'eus pas l'occasion d'admirer ma camionnette tout mon content ;**

"Pourquoi voudrait-elle faire ça?" s'exclama Rosalie avec incrédulité. Cette fois-çi, tous les autres semblèrent d'accord avec elle.

**j'avais trop hâte d'échapper à la brume humide qui virevoltait autour de ma tête et s'accrochait à mes cheveux, en dépit de ma capuche.**

**L'habitacle était agréablement sec. Billy ou Charlie avaient apparemment fait un brin de ménage, même si les sièges capitonnés marron clair sentaient encore un peu le tabac, l'essence et la menthe poivrée. **

**À mon grand soulagement, le moteur réagit au quart de tour, mais bruyamment, rugissant à l'allumage avant de tomber dans un ralenti assourdissant. Bah ! Un véhicule aussi antique ne pouvait être parfait. La radio antédiluvienne fonctionnait, une heureuse surprise. **

"Sérieusement, c'est incroyable," renifla Emmett.

**Bien que je n'y eusse jamais mis les pieds, trouver le lycée fut un jeu d'enfant. Comme la plupart des autres édifices officiels locaux, il était situé le long de la quatre voies. À première vue, il n'avait rien d'un établissement scolaire. Seul le panneau annonçant sa fonction m'incita à m'arrêter. On aurait dit une série de maisons identiques construites en briques bordeaux. Il était noyé au milieu de tant d'arbres et d'arbustes que j'eus d'abord du mal à en mesurer l'étendue. Où était passée la solennité de l'institution ? Me demandai-je avec nostalgie. Où avaient disparu les clôtures grillagées et les détecteurs de métaux' ?**

"Pourquoi voudrait-elle ce genre de trucs?" Emmett renifla et rigola à la fois.

**Je me garai devant le premier bâtiment, qui arborait, au-dessus de sa porte, un écriteau marqué ACCUEIL. Il n'y avait aucune autre voiture, d'où je conclus que le stationnement était interdit. Mieux valait cependant demander un plan à l'intérieur plutôt que de tourner en rond sous la pluie comme une idiote. Quittant à regret la cabine surchauffée, je remontai un étroit chemin pavé bordé de haies sombres. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant d'entrer.**

**L'intérieur était brillamment éclairé et plus chaleureux que ce que j'avais prévu. Le bureau n'était pas vaste : une salle d'attente exiguë avec des chaises pliantes capitonnées, une moquette mouchetée, orange et de mauvaise qualité, des murs surchargés d'avis et de trophées, une grosse pendule bruyante. Des plantes poussaient à profusion dans de grands pots en plastique, à croire qu'il n'y avait pas assez de verdure dehors. La pièce était coupée en deux par un long comptoir qu'encombraient des dépliants aux couleurs vives et des corbeilles métalliques débordant de paperasse. Derrière, trois bureaux, dont l'un réservé à une matrone à lunettes et cheveux rouges. Elle portait un T-shirt violet qui me donna aussitôt le sentiment d'être sur mon trente et un.**

**La femme à la crinière flamboyante leva la tête.**

—**Je peux t'aider ?**

—**Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, l'informai-je.**

**Immédiatement, un éclat alluma son oeil. Elle était au courant, j'étais attendue, un sujet de ragots à n'en pas douter. **

"Sans aucun doute," ricana Edward.

**La fille, enfin rentrée au bercail, de l'ex-épouse volage du Chef.**

"Hmm, c'est ce que la plupart d'entre eux pense...enfin, les adultes, en tout cas," dit Edward.

— **Ah oui, acquiesça-t-elle.**

**Elle fouilla dans une pile dangereusement instable de papiers jusqu'à dénicher ceux qu'elle cherchait.**

— **Voici ton emploi du temps. Et un plan du lycée.**

**Elle m'apporta plusieurs feuilles et m'indiqua l'emplacement de mes classes, surlignant les chemins les plus rapides. Elle me donna aussi une fiche à faire signer par chaque prof et m'avertit que j'étais priée de la lui rapporter en fin de journée. Avec un sourire, elle émit, comme Charlie, le voeu que je me plusse à Forks. Je lui répondis par le rictus le plus convaincant à ma disposition.**

**Lorsque je regagnai la Chevrolet, d'autres élèves avaient commencé à arriver. Suivant la file des véhicules, je contournai le lycée. Je constatai avec plaisir que la plupart des voitures étaient plus vieilles que la mienne, rien de tape-à-l'oeil. À Phoenix, j'avais vécu dans un des rares quartiers modestes ponctuant le district de **_**Paradise Valley**_**. Il n'était pas rare de voir une Mercedes ou une Porsche flambant neuves sur le parking. **

"Si seulement," soupira Rosalie. Elle mourrait d'envie de pouvoir prendre sa voiture pour aller à l'école.

**Ici, la plus belle voiture était une Volvo rutilante, et elle détonnait. **

"Et c'est la voiture la plus commune qu'on ait," dit Edward; il aimait beaucoup sa Volvo, mais pas autant que son Aston Martin.

**Malgré tout, je coupai le contact dès que j'eus trouvé une place, histoire de ne pas trop attirer l'attention par mes pétarades.**

**Avant de descendre, j'essayai de mémoriser mon plan afin de ne pas devoir le sortir à tout bout de champ, au vu de tous. J'enfouis ensuite les papiers dans mon sac, mis ce dernier sur mon épaule et respirai un grand coup. « Tu peux le faire, me mentis-je sans beaucoup de conviction. **

"Ça ne sert à rien de se mentir," dit Jasper en secouant la tête. "Et le faire sans beaucoup de conviction est encore plus inutile."

**Personne ne va te mordre. » **

Tout le monde rigola à ces mots.

"On fera de notre mieux," ricana Emmett.

**Sur ce, je soufflai et m'extirpai de l'habitacle.**

**Prenant soin de dissimuler mon visage sous ma capuche, j'empruntai le trottoir bondé d'adolescents. Ma veste noire unie se fondait dans la masse, ce qui me soulagea.**

**Une fois que j'eus dépassé la cantine, je dénichai le bâtiment 3 sans difficulté – un gros chiffre noir était peint sur fond blanc à l'un des angles de l'édifice. **

"C'est vraiment dur de se perdre dans Forks," dit Emmett en levant les yeux au ciel, mais la lueur malicieuse qui y brillait révéla son amusement à l'idée que cette fille soit en mesure de le faire.

**Au fur et à mesure que je m'en rapprochais, je sentais mon pouls s'accélérer de façon désordonnée. Je franchis la porte derrière deux imperméables unisexes en tâchant de contrôler ma respiration.**

**La salle de classe était modeste. Les élèves qui me précédaient s'arrêtèrent sur le seuil pour suspendre leurs manteaux à une longue rangée de patères. Je les imitai. C'étaient deux filles, une blonde à la peau de porcelaine, l'autre également pâle, avec des cheveux châtain clair. Au moins, je ne serais pas la seule ici à être blanche comme un lavabo.**

"Oui, on apprécie ça aussi, bien qu'on soit toujours encore un peu trop pâle," dit Carlisle.

**J'allai porter ma fiche de présence au prof, un grand homme au front dégarni dont le bureau portait une plaque l'identifiant comme M. Mason. En voyant mon nom, il me dévisagea bêtement – une réaction pas très encourageante – et, bien sûr, je rougis comme une pivoine. Sans prendre la peine de me présenter aux autres, il finit par m'envoyer à un pupitre vide au fond de la classe. À cette place, il était plus difficile à mes nouveaux camarades de me reluquer, ce qui ne les dissuada pas pour autant. **

"Prêts à tout pour étudier la nouvelle," soupira Edward.

"Et cette fille n'a même pas les caractéristiques vampiriques que nous possédons," soupira Jasper à son tour. "Ça va prendre des jours, peut-être même des semaines avant qu'ils arrêtent de s'intéresser à elle." Jasper n'avait jamais apprécié l'attention qu'ils attiraient et il pouvait comprendre le dégoût de cette fille mieux que quiconque.

**Je gardai les yeux baissés sur la bibliographie que le prof m'avait remise. Guère originale : Brontë, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. J'avais déjà tout lu. Ce qui était à la fois réconfortant et... ennuyeux.**

"A qui le dis-tu," gémirent les cinq vampires qui passaient tout leur temps au lycée.

**Je me demandai si ma mère accepterait de m'expédier mon classeur de vieilles dissertations ou si elle considérerait que c'était de la triche. **

"Si c'est le cas, alors je passe mon temps à tricher," dit Emmett.

"C'est quoi l'intérêt de réutiliser tes vieilles dissertations quand il ne te faut que deux minutes pour écrire quelque chose de nouveau," dit Edward.

"Étant quelqu'un qui a tout son temps, je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me comprennes," répliqua Emmett, en remuant ses sourcils et son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il vit le froncement de sourcils d'Edward alors qu'il approfondissait son propos dans son esprit.

**Pendant que M. Mason ronronnait, je passai en revue différents scénarios de dispute avec elle.**

**Quand la sonnerie – espèce de bourdonnement nasal – se fit entendre, un boutonneux dégingandé aux cheveux aussi noirs qu'une nappe de pétrole se pencha depuis la rangée de tables voisine pour me parler.**

"Eric Yorkie," dit Edward.

— **Tu es Isabella Swan, hein ?**

**Le prototype du joueur d'échecs excessivement serviable.**

"Ouaip."

— **Bella, le corrigeai-je.**

**Tous ceux qui étaient assis dans un rayon de trois chaises se retournèrent pour me lorgner.**

— **Quel est ton prochain cours ? demanda-t-il. Je dus vérifier dans mon sac.**

— **Euh... civilisation. Avec Jefferson. Bâtiment 6. **

**J'étais cernée de tous côtés par des regards avides.**

—**Je vais au 4, je peux te montrer le chemin. **

**(Décidément trop obligeant.) **

"Elle est vraiment observatrice," dit Jasper.

"Et marrante," rigola Emmett.

**Je m'appelle Eric.**

— **Merci, répondis-je avec un sourire timide.**

**Enfilant nos vestes, nous sortîmes sous la pluie qui avait repris de plus belle. J'aurais juré que plusieurs personnes marchaient suffisamment près de nous pour entendre ce que nous disions. Je devenais paranoïaque, il fallait que je me surveille.**

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas," dit Alice. "Les gens peuvent vraiment être malpolis."

"Comme si tu ne serais pas toute aussi curieuse si tu n'étais pas en mesure de l'entendre depuis l'autre bout de l'école," lui dit Edward, et Alice lui tira la langue.

— **Alors, c'est drôlement différent de Phoenix, hein ? S'enquit Éric.**

— **En effet.**

— **Il ne pleut pas beaucoup là-bas, non ?**

— **Trois ou quatre fois l'an.**

"Presque l'exact opposé d'ici," souligna Edward.

— **La vache, ça doit être bizarre.**

—**Juste ensoleillé.**

— **Tu n'es pas très bronzée.**

— **Ma mère est albinos.**

**Il me dévisagea avec une telle stupeur mâtinée de frayeur que je soupirai. Apparemment, nuages et sens de l'humour étaient incompatibles. **

"Hm, c'était pas drôle," dit Emmett songeusement. "En tout cas, pas aussi drôle que les choses auxquelles elle pense. Tu sais Eddie, je pense que je peux désormais voir l'intérêt qu'il y a à être en mesure de lire dans les pensées des gens."

"Ce n'est pas toujours aussi drôle que ça," lui dit Edward, en fronçant les sourcils. "De nombreuses personnes ont...des pensées horribles."

**Encore quelques mois de ce régime-là, et j'oublierais comment manier le sarcasme.**

**Contournant la cafétéria, nous nous dirigeâmes vers les bâtiments sud, près du gymnase. Éric se donna la peine de m'accompagner jusqu'à la porte, alors que celle-ci était visible à des kilomètres.**

"On dirait qu'elle a au moins un admirateur," lui dit Emmett.

"Comme si quelqu'un voudrait de ce genre d'attention de la part d'Eric," renifla Edward, étrangement moqueur.

"Edward, sois gentil," le disputa Esme.

"Désolé, maman," répondit Edward, confus par sa propre réaction. Alice étudiait son frère avec attention, et était à peine capable de dissimuler son excitation - aussi bien sur son visage que dans ses pensées.

— **Eh bien, bonne chance ! me lança-t-il au moment où j'attrapais la poignée. Nous aurons peut-être d'autres cours ensemble, ajouta-t-il, plein d'espoir.**

**Je lui adressai un hochement de tête vaguement aimable et entrai.**

**Le reste de la matinée se déroula grosso modo de la même façon. Mon prof de maths, M. Varner, que j'aurais de toute manière détesté rien qu'à cause de la matière qu'il enseignait, fut le seul qui m'obligea à. me planter devant la classe pour me présenter. **

"C'est vraiment un bâtard," dit Emmett; Mr Varner n'aimait aucun des Cullen.

**Je balbutiai, piquai un fard et trébuchai sur mes propres chaussures en allant m'asseoir.**

**Au bout de deux heures de cours, j'étais capable de reconnaître quelques visages ; chaque classe avait toujours son courageux pour entamer la conversation et me demander mes impressions sur Forks. Je m'essayai à la diplomatie mais, pour l'essentiel, je mentis. **

"Allez, dis-leur juste que c'est nul et que tu préférerais être n'importe où ailleurs," rigola Emmett. "Pourquoi prendre la peine de faire semblant?"

"Parce que les gens l'accepteront plus facilement comme ça," lui dit Edward en haussant les épaules. "Tu sais à quel point les humains ont besoin d'être acceptés par leurs pair."

"Je suppose," soupira Emmett. "Je pensais qu'elle serait au-dessus de ça."

**Avantage : je n'eus pas une seule fois besoin de mon plan. Une fille s'assit à côté de moi en maths et en espagnol, et c'est ensemble que nous gagnâmes la cantine à midi. Elle était frêle, largement plus petite que mon mètre soixante-trois,**

"Hmph, elle est plus grande que moi," dit Alice en fronçant le nez.

"Tout le monde est plus grand que toi, la naine," rigola Emmett, et Edward éclata de rire.

**mais sa masse de boucles brunes compensait notre différence de taille. **

"Jessica Stanley," dit Edward, à peine capable de retenir un frissonnement - elle avait été vraiment difficile à repousser et son don de télépathie était vraiment un désavantage quand elle était dans le coin.

"Je n'avais pas entendu ce nom depuis un petit moment," dit Esme en souriant à Edward. Ses frères l'avaient taquiné sans arrêt aux cours des premiers mois, lorsque Jessica pensait encore qu'elle avait une chance avec lui.

"Non, et elle n'est pas vraiment une bonne amie," dit Edward en fronçant les sourcils. "Elle veut probablement juste un peu plus d'attention."

**Son prénom refusant de s'inscrire dans mon cerveau, je me contentai d'acquiescer à son verbiage sur les profs et les cours, un air béat sur le visage. Je ne tentai même pas de suivre la conversation.**

**Nous nous installâmes au bout d'une table bondée, et elle me présenta à quelques-unes de ses amies, dont j'oubliai les noms au fur et à mesure qu'elle les énonçait. Elles paraissaient impressionnées par l'audace dont elle faisait preuve en m'adressant la parole. De l'autre côté de la salle, le garçon de mon cours d'anglais, Eric, m'adressa de grands signes du bras.**

**C'est là, en pleine cantine, alors que je m'efforçais de discuter avec des inconnues indiscrètes, que je les vis pour la première fois.**

"Aw, et nous voilà," dit Emmett avec excitation.

Rosalie tourna légèrement la tête et pour la première fois, elle sembla porter toute son attention sur le livre.

**Ils étaient assis dans un coin, aussi loin que possible du milieu de la longue pièce où je me trouvais. Ils étaient cinq. Ils ne parlaient pas, ne mangeaient pas, bien qu'ils eussent tous un plateau – intact – devant eux. Contrairement à la plupart des élèves, ils ne me guignaient pas, et il me fut aisé de les observer sans risquer de rencontrer une paire d'yeux exagérément curieux. Ce ne fut cependant rien de tout cela qui attira – et retint – mon attention.**

"Oh non, cette fille va immédiatement remarquer nos différences," dit Carlisle.

"Comme tout le monde," répondit Emmett en haussant les épaules, mais Carlisle avait l'air un peu nerveux de sa réaction vis-à-vis de sa famille.

**Ils n'avaient aucun trait commun. L'un des trois garçons, cheveux sombres et ondulés, était massif – musclé comme un type qui soulève de la fonte avec acharnement. **

"C'est moi," dit Emmett.

"Vraiment, j'aurais pas deviné," répliqua Jasper en secouant la tête.

**Le deuxième, blond, était plus grand, plus élancé, mais bien bâti. **

"C'est toi, Jazz," continua Emmett pour irriter son frère - et ça marcha...sur ses deux frères.

**Le dernier, moins trapu, était long et mince, avec une tignasse désordonnée couleur cuivre. **

"Moins trapu," dit Emmett en rigolant. "Ouais, très viril, Eddy."

Edward plissa les yeux mais ne releva pas.

**Il avait l'air plus gamin que les deux autres, lesquels évoquaient moins des lycéens que des étudiants de fac, voire des enseignants.**

"Ben, on est plus vieux que toi de quelques années," observa Jasper. "Mais je ne te qualifierais pas vraiment de gamin."

"Plus gamin que les deux autres," grogna Edward.

**Les filles étaient à l'opposé l'une de l'autre. La grande était hiératique. Elle avait une silhouette magnifique, comme celles qui font la couverture du numéro spécial maillots de bain de **_**Sports Illustrated**_**, du genre qui amène chaque femme se retrouvant à côté d'elle à douter de sa propre beauté. Sa chevelure dorée descendait en vagues douces jusqu'au milieu de son dos. **

"Et ben, c'est une bonne description, hein bébé?" dit Emmett et Rosalie eut l'air satisfaite - à en juger par son sourire flatté.

**La petite, mince à l'extrême, fine, rappelait un lutin. Ses cheveux noirs corbeau coupés très court pointaient dans tous les sens.**

"Hey, tu n'as rien dit sur moi," pleurnicha Alice. Elle s'était arrêtée pendant une seconde pour donner l'opportunité à Emmett de faire un commentaire.

"Nan," dit Emmett, en haussant les épaules. Il fut incapable de dissimuler son sourire lorsqu'elle lui tira la langue.

**Et pourtant, ces cinq-là se ressemblaient de façon frappante. Ils étaient d'une pâleur de craie, plus diaphanes que n'importe quel ado habitant cette ville privée de soleil, plus clairs que moi, l'albinos.**

"Ah, ce commentaire est plus marrant maintenant," rigola Emmett, sans remarquer les expressions inquiètes sur les visages de Carlisle et d'Edward.

**Tous avaient les yeux très sombres, en dépit des nuances variées de leurs cheveux. **

"On dirait qu'on a soif," commenta Emmett.

"Je me demande à quand remontait notre dernière chasse," marmonna Jasper. Il voulait voir combien de temps il pouvait tenir sans chasser, mais était nerveux à l'idée de tenter cette expérience.

**Ils présentaient également de larges cernes sombres, violets, pareils à des hématomes, comme s'ils souffraient d'insomnie **

"Peut-être un peu," ricana Emmett.

Carlisle, Edward, et maintenant Jasper redoutaient de voir tout ce qu'elle remarquait.

**ou se relevaient à peine d'une fracture du nez. Bien que celui-ci, à l'instar de tous leurs traits, fût droit, parfait, aquilin.**

**Mais ce n'était pas ça non plus qui me fascina en eux.**

"C'est à cause de notre beauté délicieuse,"renifla Edward , il devait subir ça encore plus que les autres parce qu'il entendait les pensées de tout le monde lorsqu'ils posaient les yeux sur sa famille pour la première fois - et sans mentionner le fait qu'il était le seul célibataire.

**Ce furent leurs visages, si différents et si semblables, d'une splendeur inhumaine et dévastatrice. De ces visages qu'on ne s'attend jamais à rencontrer sauf, éventuellement, dans les pages coiffure d'un magazine de mode. Ou sous le pinceau d'un maître ancien ayant tenté de représenter un ange. Il était difficile de déterminer lequel était le plus sublime. La blonde sans défaut, ou le garçon aux cheveux cuivrés, peut-être.**

"Elle pense que tu es sublime, Eddy," le taquina Emmett, qui ne remarqua pas la moue boudeuse de sa femme face à une telle hésitation.

**Tous les cinq avaient le regard éteint. Ils ne se regardaient pas, ne regardaient pas leurs condisciples, ne regardaient rien de particulier pour autant que je pusse en juger. Soudain, la plus petite des filles se leva et s'éloigna de ces grandes enjambées rapides et élégantes qui n'appartiennent qu'aux mannequins. Je la suivis des yeux, ébahie par sa démarche gracile de danseuse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fût débarrassée de son plateau – canette non ouverte, pomme non entamée – **

"Elle a remarqué que tu ne mangeais pas," souligna Jasper. "Qu'on ne mangeait pas."

**et glissée par la porte de derrière, incroyablement vite. **

"Alice," la disputa Rosalie - elle était celle qui faisait le plus attention à son apparence - pas que ce soit vraiment surprenant.

"Ça n'est pas encore arrivé," lui dit Alice en lui tirant la langue.

**Je revins aux autres. Ils n'avaient pas bronché.**

— **Qui sont ces gens ? Demandai-je à ma voisine, dont le nom m'échappait toujours,**

"Hm, elle a oublié le nom de son amie, peut-être qu'elle n'est pas aussi observatrice que ça," dit Carlisle avec espoir, mais ses deux fils n'eurent pas l'air soulagé.

**Au moment où elle se redressait pour voir de qui je parlais, bien qu'elle l'eût sûrement deviné rien qu'à mon ton, il leva brusquement la tête – le plus mince, le gamin, le benjamin sans doute. **

"D'une certaine manière, je suppose," dit Edward. "Bien qu'en fait, il n'y ait qu'une seule personne qui soit vraiment plus vieille que moi ici."

"Pourquoi t'as relevé la tête, Eddy?" lui demanda Emmett.

"Jessica a probablement pensé mon nom," dit Edward en haussant les épaules. "Ou peut-être que j'ai entendu que la nouvelle pensait aux Cullen."

**Il s'attarda moins d'une seconde sur ma collègue d'espagnol, avant de m'aviser.**

"Pour analyser ses pensées sans aucun doute, apparemment Jessica a vraiment pensé à mon nom," dit Edward. "Même si ça aurait été mieux que je puisse entendre les pensées de la nouvelle plus tôt...j'aurais découvert à quel point elle est observatrice."

**Il détourna les yeux rapidement, plus vif que moi, alors que, soudain très gênée, j'avais aussitôt baissé les miens. L'espace de ce bref instant, j'avais cependant eu le temps de noter que ses traits n'exprimaient aucun intérêt : c'était comme si mon interlocutrice l'avait hélé et qu'il avait réagi instinctivement, sachant pourtant qu'il n'avait aucune intention de lui répondre. **

"Sa capacité d'observation est irritante," dit Edward, et tout le monde savait que c'était ce qui s'était probablement passé.

**Confuse, ma voisine rigola et, comme moi, se concentra tout à coup sur ses ongles.**

— **Edward et Emmett Cullen, Rosalie et Jasper Hale, récita-t-elle. Celle qui est partie, c'est Alice Cullen. Ils vivent avec le docteur Cullen et sa femme.**

**Tout cela dans un souffle.**

"Ah, voyons voir si ils vont utiliser des scandales intéressants pour nous décrire," dit Emmett.

**Je jetai un coup d'oeil à la dérobée en direction de l'Apollon qui, maintenant, s'intéressait à son plateau, réduisant en charpie un beignet avec ses longs doigts pâles. À peine entrouverte, sa bouche admirable remuait à toute vitesse. Ses trois commensaux l'ignoraient, mais il ne me fut pas difficile de deviner qu'il leur parlait à voix basse.**

"Okay, je pense que je commence à voir ce que tu veux dire," dit Emmett. "Elle est un peu trop observatrice."

**Des prénoms étranges et rares, songeai-je. Datant de la génération de nos grands-parents. À moins qu'ils ne fussent en vogue dans ces contrées. Je finis par me souvenir que ma voisine s'appelait Jessica, un prénom des plus communs. A Phoenix, j'en avais eu deux en cours d'histoire.**

— **Ils sont... pas mal du tout.**

**Cette litote des plus flagrantes eut du mal à franchir mes lèvres.**

— **Tu m'étonnes ! S'esclaffa Jessica. Oublie, ils sont en couple. Du moins Emmett et Rosalie, Jasper et Alice. Et ils vivent ensemble.**

**Sa voix dénotait à la fois l'étonnement et la condamnation typiques d'une petite ville, pensai-je avec dédain. **

"Elle a l'esprit ouvert," sourit Carlisle.

**Pour être honnête, je devais cependant admettre que, même à Phoenix, la situation aurait provoqué des commérages.**

— **Lesquels sont les Cullen ? Ils n'ont pas l'air d'être de la même famille...**

— **Ils ne le sont pas. Le docteur a la petite trentaine, il les a adoptés. Les Hale, les blonds, eux, sont frère et soeur, jumeaux. Placés en famille d'accueil.**

— **Ils ne sont pas un peu vieux, pour ça ?**

"Peut-être juste un peu," dit Emmett, sa nature taquine reprenant le dessus - il n'était pas vraiment du genre bileux et il s'amusait plus en lisant les commentaires de la fille qu'autre chose.

— **Sais pas. Ils ont tous les deux dix-huit ans, **

"Bien sûr...ce sont des jumeaux," dit Alice en levant les yeux au ciel. "En tout cas, pour ce qu'elle en sait."

**mais ils habitent avec Mme Cullen depuis qu'ils en ont huit. Elle est leur tante, genre.**

— **C'est vraiment sympa de la part des Cullen. S'encombrer aussi jeunes d'autant de gamins.**

— **Ouais, j'imagine, admit Jessica avec réticence.**

**J'eus l'impression que, pour une raison quelconque, elle n'aimait pas beaucoup le couple. Vu les regards qu'elle lançait à leurs rejetons, j'en conclus que c'était par jalousie.**

"Ouaip," acquièsça Edward en hochant la tête.

—**Je crois bien que Mme Cullen ne peut pas avoir d'enfants, précisa-t-elle, **

Esme fronça les sourcils à cela et Carlisle la serra contre lui. Lorsque chacun de ses 'enfants' lui sourit tendrement, elle ne put pas s'empêcher de répondre par son propre sourire.

**comme si cela contrebalançait leur générosité.**

"Elle a un coeur bon," dit Esme, son sourire s'élargissant encore plus.

**Tout en conversant, je ne cessais d'épier furtivement mes surprenants condisciples. Eux continuaient à contempler les murs sans manger.**

— **Ils ont toujours vécu à Forks ? Demandai-je. Auquel cas, j'aurais dû les remarquer pendant l'un de mes séjours estivaux.**

"Je suis sûr qu'elle ça aurait été le cas," marmonna Carlisle.

— **Non, répondit Jessica d'une voix sous-entendant que c'aurait dû être évident, même pour une fille fraîchement débarquée comme moi. Ils ont déménagé il y a deux ans d'Alaska.**

**J'éprouvai un élan de compassion, puis de soulagement. De compassion, parce que, aussi beaux fussent-ils, ils restaient des étrangers rejetés par leurs pairs ; de soulagement, parce que je n'étais finalement pas la seule nouvelle et, surtout, pas la plus captivante.**

"Dommage pour elle que les gens arrêtent rapidement de s'intéresser à nous," dit Jasper. "J'imagine que cette fille restera sous les projecteurs pendant un bon moment."

**Tout à coup, le plus jeune d'entre eux, un des Cullen, plongea les yeux dans les miens. Son expression était, cette fois, celle d'une franche curiosité. **

"Curiosité pour une simple mortelle, impossible," rigola Emmett pour se moquer d'Edward.

**Je me dérobai vivement, mais pas avant d'avoir décelé en lui une sorte d'espérance à laquelle je n'avais pas de réponse.**

"Je me demande de quoi elle parle?" s'étonna Edward.

"Donc tu assumes qu'elle a raison," dit Alice.

"Euh...je suppose que oui," dit Edward. "Toutes ses autres observations ont été correctes, donc je suppose qu'elle a encore une fois raison. Bien que ça puisse ne pas être le cas."

— **Qui c'est, ce garçon aux cheveux blond roux ? M'enquis-je.**

**Mine de rien, je constatai qu'il poursuivait son examen de moi. Contrairement aux autres élèves, il ne se montrait pas indiscret au point d'être impoli. En revanche, ses traits étaient empreints d'une sorte de frustration que je ne compris pas. Je baissai la tête.**

"Sérieusement, c'est quoi cette histoire?" dit Edward - avec une expression semblable à celle décrite dans le livre. "Même si elle a tort au sujet de mon expression - pourquoi est-ce que je la regarde?"

"Peut-être que tu n'aimes pas ses refléxions," suggéra Jasper.

"Ou que tu n'as pas l'habitude de voir des gens aussi prévenants," intervint Alice. "Elle est une humaine étrange."

"Peut-être," soupira Edward.

— **Edward. Il est superbe, mais inutile de perdre ton temps. Apparemment, aucune des filles d'ici n'est assez bien pour lui.**

**Jessica renifla avec une telle rancoeur que je me demandai quand il avait refusé ses avances. **

"Plus d'une fois," ricana Edward.

**Je me mordis les lèvres pour cacher mon sourire avant de m'intéresser de nouveau à eux. Edward avait beau s'être détourné, il me sembla bien que sa joue tressaillait, comme si lui aussi avait étouffé un rire.**

"D'après ce qui est écrit, je pense que c'est le cas," sourit Alice.

**Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les quatre se levèrent d'un même mouvement. Ils étaient d'une grâce remarquable, y compris le costaud. C'en était déroutant. Edward ne me prêtait plus aucune attention.**

"Elle craque définitivement pour toi," rigola Emmett.

"Génial," dit Edward; il n'aimait vraiment pas le fait que la plupart des filles craquaient pour lui parce qu'il était le seul célibataire.

**Je restai en compagnie de Jessica et de ses amies plus longtemps que je ne l'aurais voulu, alors que je ne tenais pas à arriver en retard à l'un de mes cours, en ce premier jour. Une de mes nouvelles connaissances qui, prévenante, me rappela son prénom – Angela –, **

"Angela Weber est une très gentille fille," commenta Edward, approuvant ainsi la nouvelle amie de la fille. "Un esprit agréable."

**avait classe de biologie avancée avec moi dans l'heure qui suivait. **

"Hmm...On dirait qu'elle va avoir un cours en commun avec moi," dit Edward en fronçant les sourcils. "Et elle va devoir s'asseoir à côté de moi."

"Ça devrait être marrant," dit Alice, avec un sourire amusé.

**Nous nous y rendîmes ensemble, en silence. Elle aussi était réservée.**

**Quand nous entrâmes dans le labo, Angela fila s'installer derrière une paillasse exactement identique à celles dont j'avais eu l'habitude en Arizona. Elle avait déjà une voisine attitrée. D'ailleurs, toutes les tables étaient occupées, sauf une, dans l'allée centrale. Je reconnus Edward Cullen à ses cheveux extraordinaires, assis à côté de l'unique tabouret libre.**

**Pendant que j'allais me présenter au prof et faire signer ma fiche, je l'observai en catimini. Au moment où je passai devant lui, il se raidit sur son siège et me toisa. Son visage trahissait cette fois des émotions surprenantes – hostilité et colère. **

"Quoi?" s'exclamèrent plusieurs voix, mais aucune ne fut plus forte que celle d'Edward.

"Edward Cullen, comment oses-tu regarder cette fille comme ça," le réprimanda Esme. "Tu as été élevé mieux que ça."

"Désolé, maman," dit Edward. "Je ne comprends pas non plus pourquoi je la regarde comme ça."

"On sait que tu as soif, cette fille a dit que nos yeux étaient sombres," offrit Jasper.

"Mais c'est Edward," s'exclama Emmett avec incrédulité. "Carlisle est le seul à avoir plus de contrôle que lui."

**Choquée, je m'esquivai rapidement en m'empourprant. Je trébuchai sur un livre qui traînait et dus me rattraper à une table. La fille qui y était assise pouffa.**

**Les yeux d'Edward étaient d'un noir d'encre.**

"Vous voyez," dit Jasper. "Ça doit faire quelques semaines qu'il n'a pas chassé."

"Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour la regarder comme ça," insista Esme avec inquiétude.

**M. Banner parapha ma feuille de présence et me tendit un manuel sans s'embarrasser de politesses inutiles. Je pressentis que lui et moi allions nous entendre. Naturellement, il n'eut d'autre choix que de m'envoyer à la seule place vacante. Je m'y rendis, regard rivé sur le plancher, encore stupéfaite par l'hostilité de mon futur voisin.**

"Seigneur Edward, mets la encore plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne l'est déjà," le taquina Alice, mais Edward n'était pas d'humeur; trop occupé à être déprimé par ce qu'il allait faire dans le futur.

**J'eus beau garder profil bas quand je posai mes affaires sur la paillasse et m'assis, je vis du coin de l'oeil Edward changer de posture et s'éloigner, se pressant à l'extrême bord de son tabouret, la figure de biais, comme s'il tâchait de fuir une mauvaise odeur. **

"Apparemment, elle sent bon," dit Emmett. "Je me demande à quel point son odeur est attirante pour toi?"

"Bien assez," dit Edward, tendu. "On dirait qu'il me faut toute ma volonté pour m'empêcher de lui sauter dessus."

**En douce, je reniflai mes cheveux. Ils sentaient la fraise, le parfum de mon shampooing préféré. Un arôme plutôt innocent. Je m'abritai derrière la tenture de mes cheveux et m'efforçai de suivre la leçon. **

**Malheureusement, elle portait sur l'anatomie cellulaire, un sujet que j'avais déjà étudié. Je pris néanmoins des notes avec application, le nez collé à mon cahier.**

**Malgré moi, je revenais sans cesse à mon étrange partenaire de labo. Pas un instant il ne se détendit ni ne se rapprocha. La main posée sur sa jambe gauche, serrée, formait un poing où se dessinaient les tendons sous la peau blême. Elle non plus ne se relâcha pas. **

"Tu la terrifies, Edward," lui dit tristement Esme.

"C'est toujours mieux que de l'attaquer," soupira Edward. "On dirait que c'est ce que je suis sûr le point de faire..."

**Les manches longues de sa chemise blanche relevées jusqu'aux coudes dévoilaient des avant-bras étonnamment fermes et musclés. Il ne paraissait plus aussi fluet, loin de son robuste frère.**

"Tout le monde a l'air fluet à côté de moi," dit Emmett - qui semblait tellement essayer d'alléger l'atmosphère qu'il ne prêtait même pas attention à ce qu'il racontait.

**Le cours sembla s'éterniser. Était-ce parce que la journée touchait à sa fin ou parce que j'attendais que ce poing se relaxe ? En tout cas, cela ne se produisit pas. Edward ne broncha pas. On aurait dit qu'il ne respirait pas. **

"C'est probablement le cas, c'est le moyen le plus facile d'ignorer une odeur...d'ignorer la tentation," dit Carlisle.

**Qu'avait-il ? **

**Ce comportement était-il habituel ? Je revis mon jugement quant à l'amertume de Jessica. Elle n'était peut-être pas aussi aigrie que je l'avais supposé.**

**Cela n'avait rien à voir avec moi, sûrement. Il ne me connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam.**

"Si perspicace, mais elle renonce trop facilement," commenta Carlisle.

"Mais elle marque un point, c'est bizarre que quelqu'un semble lui en vouloir autant alors qu'ils viennent juste de se rencontrer," souligna Alice.

**Je me permis un nouveau coup d'oeil, ce que je regrettai aussitôt. Il me contemplait de ses prunelles noires qui exprimaient une réelle répulsion. Je tressaillis et revins à mon livre en me tassant sur mon tabouret. La phrase « si les regards pouvaient tuer » me traversa l'esprit.**

"La pauvre chérie," dit tristement Esme.

**À cet instant, la cloche sonna, et je sursautai. Edward Cullen réagit comme un ressort. Me tournant le dos, il se leva avec souplesse – il était bien plus grand que je ne l'avais estimé – et quitta le labo avant que quiconque eût bougé.**

"Tu bouges trop vite," dit Rosalie.

"Est-ce que tu penses que j'aurais mieux fait de m'attarder?" dit séchement Edward. "La vie de cette fille n'était pas la seule en danger dans cette pièce."

"Edward, tu ne pourrais jamais faire ça," dit immédiatement Esme d'une voix pleine de conviction.

"Elle va en parler à quelqu'un," souligna Rose. "Après les regards noirs que tu lui as lancé."

"Honnêtement, je ne pense pas qu'elle le fera," dit Carlisle. "Elle ne m'a pas l'air d'être du genre à se confier aux autres."

"Si tu le dis," répondit Rosalie en haussant les épaules.

**Je restai pétrifiée sur place, le suivant des yeux sans le voir. Son attitude avait été odieuse. Injuste. Je rassemblai lentement mes affaires tout en m'évertuant à maîtriser la colère qui montait en moi, par crainte d'éclater en sanglots. Bizarrement, mes humeurs sont reliées à mon canal lacrymal. Je pleure lorsque je suis furieuse, un travers des plus humiliants.**

— **C'est toi, Isabella Swan ? demanda soudain une voix masculine.**

**Levant la tête, je découvris un garçon au charmant visage poupin et aux cheveux blonds soigneusement gominés en pointes ordonnées. Il me souriait chaleureusement. De toute évidence, lui ne trouvait pas que je puais.**

— **Bella, rectifiai-je d'une voix aimable.**

—**Je m'appelle Mike.**

— **Salut, Mike.**

— **Tu as besoin d'aide pour trouver ton cours d'après ?**

—**Je crois que je me débrouillerai. J'ai gym.**

"Ah," bouda Emmett.

— **Moi aussi, s'exclama-t-il, visiblement ravi, alors que ce n'était sans doute pas une telle coïncidence dans un établissement aussi petit.**

**Nous y allâmes de conserve. C'était un bavard. Il alimenta l'essentiel de la conversation, ce qui m'arrangea. Il avait vécu en Californie jusqu'à l'âge de dix ans, et il comprenait mes réticences envers le climat local. Il se révéla qu'il partageait également mon cours d'anglais. Ce fut la personne la plus agréable que je rencontrai ce jour-là. **

"Beaucoup plus agréable que mon cher frère," le taquina Alice.

Edward fronça les sourcils mais resta silencieux.

**Enfin, jusqu'au moment où nous pénétrâmes dans le gymnase, car il me lança :**

— **Alors, tu as planté ton crayon dans la main d'Edward Cullen, ou quoi ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un tel état.**

"Idiot, est-ce qu'il avait vraiment besoin de dire ça?" demanda Edward.

"Oui, il aurait mieux valut qu'elle te voit comme un psychopathe, qui déteste tout le monde," le taquina Emmett.

"Oui, il aurait mieux valut," acquièsça Edward avec sérieux.

**Je chancelai. Je n'étais donc pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué. Apparemment, la réaction d'Edward Cullen avait été anormale. Je décidai de jouer les gourdes.**

— **Tu veux dire le garçon à côté duquel j'étais assise en biologie ? Répliquai-je ingénument.**

— **Oui. J'ai cru qu'il avait une rage de dents !**

—**Je ne sais pas. Je ne lui pas adressé la parole.**

— **Il est zarbi,**

"Je suis d'accord avec lui," dit Emmett, en faisant un sourire moqueur à son frère.

**poursuivit Mike en s'attardant auprès de moi au lieu de gagner les vestiaires. Moi, si j'avais eu la chance de partager une paillasse avec toi, je t'aurais parlé.**

"Un autre admirateur," dit Alice. _'Tu risques d'avoir de la compétition.'_

"Ce n'est pas drôle," dit Edward en lançant un regard noir à Alice, mais elle se contenta de hausser les épaules. Les autres étaient tous confus, mais pas un ne demanda ce qu'ils avaient loupé.

**Le prof de gym, Clapp, me dénicha une tenue mais m'autorisa à ne pas participer à ce premier cours. À Phoenix, l'éducation physique n'était obligatoire que durant deux ans. Ici, on n'y coupait pas de toute sa scolarité. Forks était décidément mon Enfer personnel sur terre. **

"Peut-être aurait-il été plus prudent qu'elle ne vienne pas ici alors," dit Edward, toujours aussi tendu.

"Tu ne lui feras pas de mal, Edward," dit Esme avec confiance.

"Ouais, une fois que tu auras chassé, tout ira bien," lui dit Jasper, l'expression sur son visage indiquant qu'il pensait autre chose - probablement que ça aurait été pire si il s'était retrouvé lui dans cette situation.

"Je ne sais pas," lui dit Edward, qui semblait répondre à ses paroles tout autant qu'à ses pensées.

**J'assistai à quatre matchs de volley en simultané. Me souvenant du nombre de blessures que j'avais subies – et infligées – en pratiquant ce sport, la bile me monta aux lèvres.**

**La sonnerie finit par retentir. Je retournai lentement à l'accueil pour y rendre ma fiche. La pluie avait cessé, remplacée par un vent violent. Et froid. J'enroulai mes bras autour de moi.**

**Lorsque j'entrai, je faillis tourner les talons et m'enfuir.**

**Edward Cullen se tenait devant le comptoir. **

"Pourquoi t'es là?" questionna Emmett, mais la seule réponse qu'Edward lui donna fut un froncement de sourcils encore plus prononcé.

**Je le reconnus à sa tignasse cuivrée et désordonnée. Il n'eut pas l'air de remarquer mon arrivée. Je me pressai contre le mur du fond, attendant que la secrétaire fût libre. **

**Il discutait avec animation, d'une voix basse et séduisante. Je ne tardai pas à saisir l'objet de leur dispute : il essayait de déplacer son cours de sciences nat. N'importe quel autre horaire ferait l'affaire. **

"Pourquoi?" redemanda Emmett.

"Elle doit sentir insupportablement bon," lui dit Jasper.

"Je pense, oui," dit Edward. "Je ne pense pas qu'une partie de chasse changera quoi que ce soit."

"Um," dit Carlisle, songeur.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda Edward, en réponse aux pensées de son père.

"C'est quand le sang d'un humain chante pour toi," répondit Carlisle. "On dit que c'est un cadeau rare..."

"Un cadeau," renifla Edward. "C'est une fille innocente..." Il frissonna alors que ses pensées devenaient encore plus mornes.

"Je sais, fils," soupira Carlisle. "Je suis désolé..."

"J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois partit," dit Emmett. "Moi, je n'ai pas pu..."

"Mais ce n'est pas choquant qu'Edward ait pu le faire, avec sa discipline et tout," dit Esme, avec une expression fière sur le visage.

"Je suppose qu'on verra," soupira Edward.

**Je ne parvins pas à croire que c'était uniquement à cause de moi. Il devait y avoir eu autre chose, un événement antérieur à ma présence. Sa fureur relevait forcément d'une exaspération qui ne me concernait pas. Il était impossible que cet inconnu éprouvât un dégoût aussi soudain et intense à mon égard.**

**La porte se rouvrit, et un courant d'air polaire envahit la pièce, agitant des papiers et ébouriffant mes cheveux. **

"Quelle poisse." Edward fronça à nouveau les sourcils.

"On dirait que cette fille a vraiment la poisse aussi," commenta Emmett.

"Je n'en suis pas si sûre," dit Alice. "Si quelqu'un doit trouver son sang irrésistible, alors il vaut mieux que ce soit Edward."

"Je ne qualifierais pas ça de chance," grogna Edward.

"Non, pas de la chance," dit Alice. "Mais pas de la malchance non plus."

**La nouvelle venue se contenta de glisser vers le bureau pour y déposer une note avant de ressortir, mais Edward Cullen se raidit. Il se tourna lentement et me toisa – sa beauté frôlait l'absurde – de ses yeux perçants et emplis de haine. Un instant, une bouffée de terreur pure hérissa le duvet de mes bras. Ce regard ne dura qu'une seconde, il réussit néanmoins à me transir plus que la bise glaciale.**

"Tu étais vraiment sur le point de l'attaquer," nota Carlisle. "Ses instincts se sont réveillés."

**L'Apollon s'adressa de nouveau à la secrétaire.**

— **Tant pis, décréta-t-il de sa voix de velours. C'est impossible, et je comprends. Merci quand même. Là-dessus, il pivota sur ses talons et, m'ignorant royalement, disparut.**

**Je m'approchai du comptoir et tendis ma fiche signée. Je devinais que, pour une fois, je n'avais pas rougi mais, au contraire, blêmi.**

— **Comment s'est passée cette première journée, petite ? me demanda la secrétaire d'un ton maternel.**

— **Très bien, mentis-je.**

**Mal. Car elle n'eut pas l'air très convaincue.**

**Sur le parking, la camionnette était quasiment le dernier véhicule encore présent. Elle me fit l'effet d'un refuge, du lieu qui, déjà, évoquait pour moi le plus un foyer, dans ce trou perdu vert et humide. J'y restai assise un moment, contemplant le pare-brise avec des yeux vides. Je ne tardai pas néanmoins à avoir assez froid pour devoir brancher le chauffage, et je mis le contact. Le moteur rugit. Je rentrai chez Charlie, luttant tout le chemin contre les larmes.**

"Tu l'as fait pleurer," soupira Esme.

"C'est la fin du chapitre," dit Alice.

"Je vais lire le suivant," dit Edward en tendant la main.

"Très bien," soupira Alice en lui donnant le livre.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Open Book_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	2. Open Book

**Auteur : **Choices HP

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Family

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Choices HP. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**Okay, vous avez droit à ce chapitre ce soir parce que demain étant un jour férié, c'est réunion de famille chez moi! :D Donc j'aurais vraiment pas le temps de poster.**

**Oh, et j'envisage d'ouvrir un compte facebook pour mes traductions. Histoire d'informer ceux qui n'ont pas de compte ici de mes updates, répondre aux questions que vous pourriez avoir, etc, et peut-être même vous saouler en parlant un peu de moi parfois...Mais je suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée... Ça servirait à rien de créer un compte si personne ne s'y intéresse donc j'aimerais avoir votre avis... Je vais poster un sondage sur mon profil et j'aimerais bien que vous me donniez votre avis... Pour celles qui n'ont pas de compte, dîtes-le moi par review... Je vais poster ce message sur chacune de mes histoire, histoire de m'assurer que tout le monde le verra, et d'ici un mois donc, je verrai le résultat et créerai le compte...ou pas :D**

* * *

**- Chapitre 2 : Open Book -**

**"À livre ouvert,"** lut Edward.

**Le jour suivant fut mieux... et pire.**

"Qui veut parier que ça a quelque chose à voir avec Edward?" demanda Emmett avec un sourire moqueur.

"Non, ça c'est trop facile," dit Jasper en faisant lui aussi un sourire moqueur à Edward. "On devrait parier s'il est la raison pour laquelle le jour fut mieux, ou pire."

"T'as raison," dit pensivement Emmett. "Je parie que c'est..."

"Assez," grogna férocement Edward et son frère tint compte de son avertissement - cette fois.

**Mieux parce qu'il ne pleuvait pas encore, bien que les nuages fussent denses et opaques. Plus décontracté parce que je savais à quoi m'attendre. Mike s'assit à côté de moi en anglais, sous le regard peu amène d'Éric le joueur d'échecs ; c'était assez flatteur. **

"Elle ne semble pas apprécier l'attention des garçons," souligna Alice.

"Bizarre," marmonna Rosalie avec incrédulité.

**Les gens ne me reluquèrent pas avec autant d'insistance que la veille. Je déjeunai avec tout un groupe, parmi lequel Mike, Éric, Jessica et plusieurs personnes dont les visages et les noms ne m'étaient plus aussi étrangers. J'eus le sentiment que je commençais à flotter au lieu de couler à pic.**

**Pire, parce que j'étais fatiguée. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à dormir, avec le vent qui mugissait autour de la maison. Pire, parce que M. Varner m'interrogea en maths – alors que je n'avais même pas levé le doigt –, et que je me trompai. Nul, parce que je dus jouer au volley et que, la seule fois où je n'évitai pas le ballon, je le lançai sur la tête d'un de mes équipiers. **

Emmett rigola à cela et ajouta, "J'aimerais vraiment avoir sport avec cette fille."

**Pire, parce qu'Edward Cullen était absent. **

"Tu vois, Eddy, t'es mentionné," lui dit Emmett avec un autre sourire moqueur.

"Tu es partis," dit tristement Esme.

"Peut-être que je n'ai tout simplement pas été à l'école," lui dit Edward d'une voix convaincante.

_'Tu sais que tu ressentirais le besoin de vraiment partir,' _songea Alice; l'expression d'Edward ne pouvait pas la tromper.

**Toute la matinée, je redoutai l'heure de la cantine et la perspective de son attitude déstabilisante. Une partie de moi souhaitait se confronter à lui et exiger des explications. Pendant ma nuit d'insomnie, j'avais même répété mon discours. Je me connaissais néanmoins suffisamment bien pour savoir que je n'aurais pas ce courage. À côté de moi, Cendrillon a des allures de Terminator. **

"Mais Cendrillon n'est pas vraiment peureuse," souligna Alice.

"Et je ne pense pas que cette fille le soit non plus," ajouta Carlisle.

**Lorsque j'arrivai à la cafétéria avec Jessica – en m'efforçant, en vain, de ne pas le chercher des yeux –, je découvris que, si ses étranges frères et soeurs étaient déjà installés, lui n'était pas là. **

"Ses étranges frères et soeurs, vous savez, c'est une bonne description," médita Edward.

**Mike nous intercepta pour nous entraîner à sa table. Jessica parut ravie de cette attention, **

"Oui, probablement," dit Edward. "Il est sa nouvelle obsession. J'ai été vraiment reconnaissant à Mike Newton lorsque l'attention de Jessica s'est tournée vers lui."

**et ses amies ne tardèrent pas à se joindre à nous. Tout en essayant d'écouter leur insouciant bavardage, je cédai à un malaise tenace et guettai nerveusement le moment où il apparaîtrait. Je priai pour qu'il se contentât de m'ignorer, afin de me prouver que mes soupçons étaient infondés. **

**Il ne vint pas, le temps passa, et ma tension augmenta. **

"Elle pense vraiment beaucoup à toi," continua à le taquiner Emmett.

"J'ai passé mon temps à la regarder de travers, bien sûr qu'elle pense à moi," s'énerva Edward.

"Je ne suis pas sûr que c'est pour ça qu'elle pense à toi," ricana Emmett.

**Lorsque, à la fin du repas, son absence se confirma, c'est avec plus d'assurance que je me rendis en cours de biologie. Mike, qui montrait toutes les qualités d'un saint-bernard, m'accompagna fidèlement aux portes du labo. **

"C'est une bonne comparaison," rigola Emmett.

**Sur le seuil, je retins mon souffle, mais Edward n'était pas là non plus. En soupirant, je gagnai ma place. Mike m'emboîta le pas, sans cesser de pérorer sur une sortie prévue à la mer. **

**Il s'attarda près de mon bureau jusqu'à la sonnerie puis, avec un sourire de regret, il alla s'asseoir à côté d'une malheureuse qui arborait un appareil dentaire et des cheveux gras. Visiblement, j'allais devoir m'occuper de lui, ce qui promettait de ne pas être facile. Dans une ville comme Forks, où les gens vivent les uns sur les autres, un peu de diplomatie est indispensable. Le tact n'a jamais été mon fort, et je manquais de pratique pour ce qui était d'éconduire les garçons un peu trop cordiaux. **

"Donc elle n'aime pas Mike," dit Alice.

"Ouais Eddy, tu n'as pas à te méfier de lui," ajouta Emmett.

Edward ne répondit ni à son frère ni à sa soeur, mais il leva les yeux au ciel.

**Je fus soulagée d'avoir la paillasse pour moi seule. Du moins, c'est ce que je me répétai. En vérité, j'étais obsédée par l'idée d'être à l'origine de la défection d'Edward. Penser que j'étais capable d'affecter quelqu'un à un tel degré était ridicule et égocentrique. Impossible. Malgré tout, je m'inquiétai. **

"Oh, et pourtant c'est le cas," dit Alice d'une voix chantante.

**Lorsque les cours s'achevèrent enfin et que le feu de mes joues (provoqué par un nouvel incident en gym) se fût atténué, je remis rapidement mon jean et mon sweater bleu marine et quittai en trombe les vestiaires, heureuse de constater que j'avais réussi à semer mon protecteur canin. Je fonçai sur le parking, à cette heure encombré d'élèves, grimpai dans ma camionnette et fouillai mon sac pour vérifier que je n'avais rien oublié. **

**La veille au soir, je m'étais aperçue que les talents culinaires de Charlie ne dépassaient guère le stade des oeufs au bacon. **

**J'avais donc exprimé le désir d'être chargée des repas pendant la durée de mon séjour. **

"Hm...Je sens qu'on va beaucoup entendre parler de nourriture dans ces livres," remarqua Jasper.

"Au moins, on aura pas à la sentir," répliqua Edward.

**Mon père avait été plus que ravi de me donner les clés de la salle de banquet. J'avais découvert par la même occasion qu'il n'y avait rien à manger dans la maison. Ainsi, j'avais emporté au lycée ma liste de commissions et du liquide pris dans un bocal étiqueté ARGENT DES COURSES. Je partais en expédition au supermarché du coin. **

**Je démarrai mon engin pétaradant sans tenir compte des têtes qui se tournaient dans ma direction et reculai prudemment avant de me glisser dans le flot de voitures qui attendaient de pouvoir sortir du parking. Tandis que je patientais, laissant entendre que les grondements assourdissants de ma Chevrolet venaient d'un autre véhicule que le mien, je vis les Cullen et les Hale monter dans leur voiture. C'était la Volvo neuve et rutilante. Comme par hasard. Jusque-là, je n'avais pas pris garde à leurs vêtements, **

"Hm..." dit Alice avec un froncement de sourcil déçu.

**trop fascinée par leurs visages. En les observant de plus près, je m'aperçus clairement qu'ils étaient habillés avec une élégance hors du commun ; des affaires toutes simples, mais qui revendiquaient avec subtilité des origines griffées. Ils se seraient baladés en haillons que ça n'aurait cependant rien changé à leur beauté et à leur allure remarquables. **

"Pas moyen," s'exclamèrent en choeur Alice et Rosalie avec incrédulité.

**Tant de classe et de richesse à la fois pouvaient agacer, **

"On a tant de richesse à cause de cette petite chieuse," dit Emmett en essayant d'ébouriffer les cheveux d'Alice mais elle l'esquiva avec facilité.

"C'est pour ça qu'on la garde," ajouta Edward en faisant un sourire amusé à sa soeur préférée.

**même si la vie, la plupart du temps, fonctionnait ainsi, hélas. En tout cas, leur apparence ne les aidait pas à s'intégrer dans l'univers du lycée. **

**Mais non ! Je ne croyais pas vraiment à un ostracisme. Leur isolement était sans doute un choix. Il était impensable que les portes ne s'ouvrissent pas devant tant de vénusté. **

"Elle a raison et tort à la fois," dit Carlisle. "Les gens ont instinctivement peur de nous, mais nos apparences nous donnent un avantage."

**Comme tout le monde, ils examinèrent ma bruyante guimbarde lorsque je les dépassai,**

"Je ne pense pas qu'on examine 'sa bruyante guimbarde'," dit Jasper. "On est probablement entrain de regarder la fille."

"En se demandant pourquoi Edward est parti à cause d'elle." compléta Alice.

**et je fus bien contente de m'éloigner.**

**Le supermarché était tout proche de là, juste à la sortie suivante sur la quatre voies. Faire les courses fut agréable, normal. À Phoenix, c'était mon boulot, et je retombai dans cette routine familière avec plaisir. Le magasin était suffisamment grand pour que je n'entendisse plus le clapotis de la pluie sur le toit qui se chargeait de me rappeler où j'étais. **

**De retour à la maison, je rangeai les provisions, les entassant là où je trouvais de la place en espérant que Charlie ne protesterait pas. J'enveloppai des pommes de terre dans du papier alu et les glissai au four, plongeai deux steaks dans une marinade et les fourrai au réfrigérateur, en équilibre sur une boîte d'oeufs. **

**Puis je montai mon sac à l'étage. Avant de commencer mes devoirs, j'enfilai un survêtement, ramassai mes cheveux humides en une queue-de-cheval et vérifiai mon mail pour la première fois. J'avais trois messages.**

"Tous les trois de sa mère, sans aucun doute," dit Edward.

_**Bella**_**, m'écrivait ma mère, **

_**envoie-moi un mot dès que tu seras arrivée. Dis-moi comment s'est passé ton vol. Pleut- il Tu me manques déjà. J'ai presque terminé nos bagages pour la Floride, mais je ne retrouve pas mon corsage rose. Sais-tu où je l'ai mis ? Coucou de Phil. Maman. **_

**Avec un soupir, je consultai le suivant. Elle l'avait envoyé huit heures après le premier. **

_**Bella**_**, fulminait-elle, **

_**pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas encore répondu ? **_

"Elle vient juste d'arriver," dit Alice en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Elle aurait dût lui répondre immédiatement," répondit Esme, son instinct maternel s'étant réveillé. "Ce n'est pas facile quand un de tes enfants est loin de toi."

_**Tu attends quoi ? Maman**_**. **

**Le dernier datait du matin même.**

_**Isabella, **_

"Oh-oh...elle a des problèmes maintenant," rigola Emmett.

_**si je n'ai pas signe de toi d'ici 17 h 30 aujourd'hui, j'appelle Charlie. **_

**Je regardai mon réveil. J'avais encore une heure, mais ma mère n'était pas réputée pour sa patience. **

_**Maman**_**, écrivis-je, **_**calme-toi. Je t'écris en ce moment-même**_

"N'est-ce pas évident," dit Emmett

"Ben, en fait, elle n'est pas entrain d'écrire, elle est entrain de taper..." répondit Edward.

"C'est la même chose," grommela Emmett.

_**Inutile de grimper au plafond. Bella. **_

**Je l'expédiai, puis en rédigeai un nouveau. **

_**Maman, Tout va bien. Évidemment qu'il pleut. J'attendais d'avoir quelque chose à t'écrire. **_

"T'as qu'à lui écrire au sujet du garçon qui a passé son temps à te lancer des regards noirs," dit Emmett.

"Ce n'est pas marrant," répliqua Edward.

_**Le lycée, ça roule. Juste un peu répétitif J'ai fait la connaissance de gens sympas avec qui je mange. Ton corsage est chez le teinturier. Tu étais censée aller le chercher vendredi. Charlie m'a acheté une camionnette à plateau, tu y crois ? Je l'adore. Elle est vieille, mais super solide, ce qui est bien, tu sais, pour une fille comme moi. **_

"Hmm..." dit Carlisle.

"Qu'y-a-t'il?" demanda Esme.

"Je repensai juste à ce que Charlie lui a dit lorsqu'il lui a offert la camionnette," expliqua Carlisle. "Qu'elle lui irait comme un gant."

"Il doit bien la connaître," sourit Esme.

_**Tu me manques aussi. Je te réécrirai bientôt, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de consulter mes mails toutes les cinq minutes. Détends-toi, respire, je t'aime. Bella. **_

**J'avais décidé de relire **_**Les Hauts de Hurlevent **_**-le roman que nous étudiions en anglais –, **

"Oh joie, j'ai hâte d'y être." Edward leva les yeux au ciel.

**juste pour le plaisir, **

"On dirait qu'elle n'est pas de ton avis," dit Emmett.

"Au moins elle connaît ses classiques en tout cas, la plupart des humains de l'auraient pas lu sans y être forcé," souligna Alice.

**et c'est ce à quoi j'étais occupée quand Charlie rentra du travail. J'avais oublié l'heure et me précipitai en bas pour sortir les patates et mettre la viande sous le gril.**

— **Bella ? lança mon père en m'entendant dévaler l'escalier.**

**Qui d'autre ?**

— **Salut, papa ! Bienvenue**

— **Merci.**

**Il accrocha son pistolet au portemanteau et se débarrassa de ses bottes tandis que je m'affairais dans la cuisine. À ma connaissance, il n'avait jamais utilisé son arme en service. Mais il l'avait sur lui. **

**Lorsque j'étais petite, il avait pris l'habitude de retirer les balles dès qu'il franchissait le seuil. Il faut croire qu'il me considérait comme assez mûre à présent pour ne pas me tuer par accident et pas suffisamment dépressive pour me suicider.**

— **Qu'y a-t-il à dîner ? S'inquiéta-t-il.**

**Ma mère est une cuisinière pleine d'imagination dont les expériences ne sont pas toujours comestibles. Je fus surprise, et peinée, qu'il s'en souvînt encore.**

— **Steaks et pommes au four. Réponse qui parut le soulager. **

**Il avait l'air embarrassé, debout dans la cuisine, les bras ballants. Aussi, il gagna le salon d'un pas lourd pour y regarder la télé pendant que je m'activais. C'était plus simple pour nous deux. Je préparai une salade tandis que la viande cuisait, puis mis le couvert. **

**Lorsque tout fut prêt, je l'appelai, et il me rejoignit en reniflant avec gourmandise.**

— **Ça sent bon, Bella.**

— **Merci.**

**Nous mangeâmes sans mot dire durant quelques minutes. Sans inconfort non plus. Le silence ne nous gênait ni l'un ni l'autre. D'une certaine manière, nous étions faits pour vivre ensemble.**

"C'est bien," dit Esme mais elle ne semblait pas convaincue. Finalement, elle ajouta en souriant à nouveau, "Si ça leur va."

— **Alors, comment ça marche, au lycée ? demanda-t-il en se resservant. Tu as déjà sympathisé ?**

—**J'ai plusieurs cours en commun avec une fille, Jessica. Je déjeune avec ses copines. Il y a aussi ce garçon, Mike, très gentil. Tout le monde est, plutôt accueillant. À une exception, mais de taille.**

"Eddy," rigola Emmett.

"Avez-vous remarqué qu'elle ne qualifie personne d'amis?" souligna Edward.

— **Ça doit être Mike Newton. Chouette môme, chouettes parents. Son père tient le magasin de sport qui se trouve à la sortie de la ville. Avec tous les randonneurs qui fréquentent le coin, les affaires marchent.**

"Et nous," rigola Jasper. "Pas qu'on ait besoin de ces trucs."

— **Tu connais les Cullen ? Risquai-je.**

— **La famille du médecin ? Bien sûr. Le docteur est un chic type.**

"Oui, il l'est," dit immédiatement Esme en rayonnant.

—**Ils… leurs enfants... sont un peu spéciaux. Ils n'ont pas l'air de s'être vraiment intégrés, au lycée.**

**La colère de Charlie me prit au dépourvu.**

— **Ah, les gens d'ici ! grommela-t-il. Le docteur Cullen est un brillant chirurgien qui pourrait travailler dans n'importe quel hôpital et gagner dix fois plus. (Son ton monta.) Nous avons de la chance de l'avoir et que sa femme accepte de vivre dans une petite ville. C'est un grand atout pour notre communauté, et leurs gamins sont bien élevés et polis. À leur arrivée, j'avais des doutes. Des adolescents adoptés... Mais ils se sont révélés très mûrs, ils ne m'ont pas donné l'ombre d'un souci. Je ne peux pas en dire autant d'autres gosses qui vivent dans la région depuis des générations. En plus, ils sont très unis, un exemple pour nous tous. Ils partent camper un week-end sur deux... Mais parce que ce sont des étrangers, les habitants du cru se sentent obligés de cancaner. **

"Ouah, je ne savais pas que Charlie pensait ça de nous," dit Edward avec une expression surprise sur le visage, comme tous les autres.

"Il est un homme bon," rayonna Esme, qui appréciait ce qu'il avait dit de leur famille.

"Bien qu'il se trompe en pensant qu'on ne cause aucun problème," dit Emmett avec amusement.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Edward?" lui demanda Alice en remarquant qu'il fronçait les sourcils.

"C'est juste que Charlie n'est pas exactement l'homme que je pensais qu'il était," répondit Edward, les sourcils toujours froncés. "Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il réagirait comme ça d'après ses pensées."

**C'était le discours le plus long que je l'avais jamais entendu prononcer. Aucun doute, il supportait mal les racontars – quels qu'ils fussent – à propos des Cullen. **

"C'est vrai, c'est une réaction plus forte que ce à quoi on pourrait s'attendre," dit songeusement Jasper.

"Il est amis avec les Quileute, je suppose qu'il entend plus de...plaintes que les autres," dit Carlisle.

"Effectivement," dit Jasper en hochant la tête pour marquer son approbation - ça avait du sens.

**Je fis machine arrière.**

—**Oh, ils ne m'ont pas semblé antipathiques. C'est juste qu'ils ne se mélangent pas. Ils sont drôlement beaux, ajoutai-je, désireuse de me montrer positive.**

— **Tu verrais le docteur, plaisanta Charlie, apaisé. Heureusement qu'il est heureux en ménage. Les infirmières ont du mal à se concentrer sur leur boulot quand il est dans les parages.**

"Vraiment, je devrais garder un oeil là-dessus," dit Carlisle, amusé à cette idée.

**Le dîner s'acheva dans le calme. Charlie débarrassa la table pendant que je m'attaquais à la vaisselle. Puis il retourna au salon et, ma corvée terminée – à la main, pas de machine –, je regagnai ma chambre en traînant des pieds à l'idée des exercices de maths qui m'y attendaient. Je voyais déjà se profiler une routine quotidienne.**

**Cette nuit-là fut enfin sereine. Je m'endormis rapidement, épuisée.**

**Le reste de la semaine se passa sans anicroche. Je m'habituais au train-train de mes cours. Le vendredi, j'étais à même de reconnaître, sinon d'identifier, presque tous les élèves du lycée. En gym, tandis que nos adversaires tentaient de profiter de ma faiblesse, mes partenaires apprirent à ne pas me passer le ballon. Pour ma part, je fus trop heureuse de m'écarter de leur chemin.**

**Edward Cullen ne revint pas en classe.**

Esme ne semblait pas ravie d'entendre ça mais elle ne dit rien.

**Chaque jour, je guettais avec anxiété le moment où le reste de la tribu entrait dans la cantine, sans lui. Alors seulement, je me détendais et me joignais à la conversation régnant à ma table. Elle tournait pour l'essentiel autour de l'excursion à l'Ocean Park de La Push que Mike projetait pour dans quinze jours. J'étais invitée, et j'avais accepté, plus par politesse que par envie. **

**À mes yeux, les plages se devaient d'allier chaleur et temps sec.**

"Je me demande s'il y a quoi que ce soit à Forks qu'elle aime," médita Jasper.

"Rien pour le moment," ricana Alice.

"Mais peut-être qu'Eddy va faire une apparition," le taquina Emmett.

"Ça ne serait pas vraiment une bonne chose pour elle," dit Edward. "Ça n'arrivera pas."

"N'en sois pas si sûr," lui dit Emmett. "On a bien dût recevoir ces livres pour une bonne raison et ce serait logique qu'on...et par là, je veux dire toi, ait une bonne raison."

Edward lui lança un regard noir parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de voir la logique dans les mots de son frère.

**Le vendredi, c'est avec une décontraction parfaitement naturelle que je franchis la porte de ma classe de sciences nat, sans plus m'inquiéter de l'éventuelle présence d'Edward. Pour moi, il avait abandonné l'école. Je m'évertuais à ne pas penser à lui, même si je n'arrivais pas totalement à me chasser du crâne que j'étais responsable de sa disparition, aussi ridicule que cela semblât.**

"Pourquoi s'inquiète-t-elle autant de ça?" demanda Rosalie, qui semblait ennuyée par le livre et la fille. "Qu'est-ce que ça change que ce soit sa faute ou non?"

"Elle n'aime pas causer de la douleur à qui que ce soit," dit Esme.

"Ouais, elle s'intéresse aux autres, contrairement à certaines personnes," dit Edward en regardant sa soeur avec insistance.

Rosalie grogna mais ne dit rien.

**Mon premier week-end se déroula sans incident notoire. Charlie, peu habitué à rester dans une maison d'ordinaire déserte, travailla presque tout le temps. Moi, je fis le ménage, m'avançai dans mes devoirs et écrivis à ma mère des mails faussement enjoués. Le samedi, je me rendis à la bibliothèque, **

"Bonne chance pour y trouver quoi que ce soit d'intéressant," renifla Edward.

"Peut-être qu'on pourrait faire une donation de livres à l'établissement," dit Carlisle - il ferait n'importe quoi pour encourager la soif de connaissance et d'autres personnes, en plus de la fille, pourraient profiter d'une plus grande sélection.

**mais le fonds était si maigre que je ne pris pas la peine de m'inscrire ; il allait falloir que je pousse très bientôt jusqu'à Olympia ou Seattle pour y trouver une bonne librairie. Je m'interrogeai vaguement sur la consommation de la camionnette... et fus prise de frissons.**

**La pluie tomba doucement et sans bruit, je n'eus pas d'insomnies.**

**Le lundi, des gens me saluèrent sur le parking. Des prénoms m'échappaient encore, mais j'agitai la main et souris à tout un chacun. Il faisait plus froid, ce matinlà, mais, ô joie, il ne pleuvait pas. En anglais, Mike prit sa place réservée à côté de moi. Nous eûmes droit à une interro surprise sur Les Hauts de Hurlevent. Facile, très facile.**

"Hmm...ce jour est plus détaillé. Je pense qu'Eddy revient," dit Emmett.

"J'espère vraiment," dit Esme.

**L'un dans l'autre, je me sentais bien plus à l'aise que je n'aurais cru l'être au bout d'une seule semaine.**

**Plus à l'aise que je n'avais jamais espéré l'être ici, en fait.**

"Ah...peut-être qu'elle aime être ici," dit Jasper.

"Je ne pense pas, pas encore en tout cas," dit Alice. "C'est juste que ce n'est pas aussi horrible que ce à quoi elle s'attendait

**À la sortie du cours, l'air était saturé de traînées blanches qui tournoyaient. **

"Ah...De la neige, j'adore la neige," dit Emmett en pensant probablement à la dernière bataille de boules de neige qu'il avait fait avec Jasper et Edward.

**Les élèves s'interpellaient avec excitation. La bise me mordait les joues, le nez.**

— **Super ! s'écria Mike.**

**Je contemplai les lambeaux de coton duveteux qui s'accumulaient le long du trottoir et voletaient de façon erratique devant mes yeux. Adieu ma belle journée.**

—**Beurk !**

"Quoi? Elle n'aime pas la neige?" demanda Emmett avec incrédulité. "Elle est bizarre!"

—**Tu n'aimes pas la neige ? s'exclama Mike, surpris.**

—**Non. Ça signifie qu'il fait trop froid pour pleuvoir. (Tu parles d'une évidence.) En plus, je croyais qu'elle se présentait sous la forme de beaux gros flocons bien propres. Là, on dirait les extrémités de cotons-tiges.**

— **Tu n'as jamais vu la neige tomber ? Me demanda- t-il, incrédule.**

— **Bien sûr que si. **

"On dirait pas," remarqua Emmett en fronçant les sourcils.

**(Pause.) À la télé.**

Emmett éclata de rire.

**Il éclata de rire. C'est alors qu'une grosse boule molle et détrempée s'écrasa sur sa nuque. Nous nous retournâmes pour voir d'où elle venait. Je soupçonnai vite Eric, qui s'éloignait sans nous regarder en direction – la mauvaise – de son prochain cours. Mike était parvenu aux mêmes conclusions, car il ramassa un tas de bouillie blanche.**

—**Je te retrouve à la cafète, d'accord ? Annonçai-je en m'en allant. Les gens qui se bombardent de trucs humides, très peu pour moi.**

**Les yeux rivés sur la silhouette d'Éric, il hocha le menton.**

**Toute la matinée, ce ne furent que discussions animées sur la neige. Apparemment, c'était la première chute de la saison. Je ne m'en mêlai pas. Certes, elle était moins humide que la pluie – jusqu'à ce qu'elle fonde dans vos chaussettes.**

**Lorsque je me rendis à la cantine avec Jessica, après notre cours d'espagnol, j'étais sur mes gardes. De la bouillasse volait de tous côtés. J'avais une chemise cartonnée à la main, et j'étais prête à m'en servir comme d'un bouclier en cas de besoin.**

"Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle aurait les réflexes nécessaires pour se défendre," rigola Emmett.

**Jessica me trouva tordante, mais mon expression la retint de s'en prendre elle-même à moi.**

**Mike nous rattrapa à la porte, hilare. La glace prise dans ses cheveux dérangeait les pointes de sa coiffure. Lui et Jessica, énervés comme des gosses, évoquèrent la bataille de boules de neige tandis que nous prenions notre place dans la queue. Par habitude, j'inspectai la table du coin. Je me figeai sur place. Cinq personnes y étaient assises.**

"Dum Dum Dum..." chantonna Emmett.

— **Oh hé, Bella ? (Jessica me tira par le bras.) Tu veux manger quoi ?**

**Je baissai les yeux ; mes oreilles étaient brûlantes. Je n'avais aucune raison d'être gênée, me rappelai-je.**

**Je n'avais rien fait de mal.**

— **Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive, à Bella ? demanda Mike à ma nouvelle amie.**

"Adresse-toi à elle, espèce d'idiot," marmonna Edward.

— **Rien, répondis-je. Je ne prendrai qu'une limonade, aujourd'hui.**

**Je rattrapai la file d'attente.**

— **Tu n'as pas faim ? S'inquiéta Jessica.**

—**Je suis un peu patraque, expliquai-je sans oser la regarder en face.**

"Maintenant, ça c'est ce que j'appelle de l'attirance...tu la rends malade," rigola Emmett.

**Je patientai pendant qu'ils se servaient puis leur emboîtai le pas en direction d'une table, concentrée sur mes pieds. **

**Une fois installée, je bus lentement ma boisson, l'estomac en déroute. Deux fois, Mike s'enquit de ma santé avec une sollicitude démesurée. **

**Je lui garantis que ce n'était rien, même si j'envisageai de jouer les malades et de me réfugier à l'infirmerie durant l'heure suivante.**

"Elle envisage même de sécher les cours pour rester loin de toi," rigola Emmett.

**N'importe quoi ! Je n'aurais pas dû me sentir obligée de fuir.**

"Hmm..." dit Edward, ses yeux brillant légèrement d'amusement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle?" demanda Esme en voyant l'expression de son fils.

"C'est juste que - ben, je pense que j'ai fuis cette fille... Je veux dire c'est pour ça que j'étais absent," dit Edward. "C'est drôle qu'elle veuille en faire de même."

"Tu te concentres là-dessus parce que tu ne veux pas admettre que tu ne veux pas te considérer comme un lâche, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Jasper, avec une expression amusée sur son visage.

"Peut-être un peu," admit Edward, amusé et irrité à la fois.

**Je décidai de m'autoriser un coup d'oeil à la famille Cullen. S'il me toisait avec hostilité, je sécherais la biologie, en vraie trouillarde que j'étais. **

**Je les épiai en catimini. Aucun d'eux ne nous observait. Je me redressai un peu. **

**Ils riaient. Edward, Jasper et Emmett avaient le crâne couvert de glace fondue. Alice et Rosalie s'étaient écartées d'Emmett qui s'ébrouait dans leur direction. Ils se réjouissaient de ce premier vrai jour d'hiver, comme tout le monde. Sauf qu'ils me donnèrent l'impression d'une scène de film. **

"Je pense que cette scène a été suggérée par notre petit lutin," dit Edward en secouant la tête.

"Probablement, quand nous permettons-nous jamais d'agir normalement?" demanda Alice. "Il semblerait qu'on doive fournir des efforts pour mettre la fille à l'aise."

**Et puis il y avait autre chose derrière ces rires et cette espièglerie. Une espèce de différence sur laquelle je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt. J'étudiai Edward plus minutieusement que ses frères et ****soeurs.**

**Sa peau était moins pâle, trouvai-je, peut-être rosie par l'excitation, **

"Nan," dit Edward. "C'est par la chasse."

**et ses cernes s'étaient beaucoup estompés. Mais ce n'était pas ça non plus. Je me perdis dans des supputations, m'escrimant à identifier ce qui avait changé.**

— **Bella, qui est-ce que tu fixes comme ça ? Intervint soudain Jessica en suivant mon regard.**

**À cet instant précis, les yeux d'Edward rencontrèrent les miens. **

"Jessica pensait probablement à mon nom à nouveau," marmonna Edward.

**Aussitôt, je baissai la tête et m'abritai derrière mes cheveux. J'eus cependant la conviction que, au moment où nos prunelles s'étaient croisées, il n'avait pas semblé inamical ni dur, contrairement à notre dernière rencontre. Une fois encore, il m'était apparu curieux et bizarrement insatisfait.**

— **Edward Cullen te mate, me chuchota Jessica en riant.**

—**Il n'a pas l'air furieux, hein ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.**

— **Non, répondit-elle, déroutée par ma question. Il devrait ?**

"Loin de là," soupira Edward.

—**Je crois qu'il ne m'apprécie guère, avouai-je. Toujours aussi barbouillée, je posai ma tête sur mon bras.**

— **Les Cullen n'aiment personne... Enfin, disons qu'ils ne s'intéressent pas assez aux autres pour les aimer. En tout cas, il continue à t'admirer.**

— **Arrête de le regarder, sifflai-je.**

**Elle gloussa. Je soulevai le menton pour voir si elle obéissait, envisageant de recourir à la violence dans le cas contraire, mais elle s'exécuta.**

"Je doute que cette...Bella recourt à la violence contre qui que ce soit," rigola Emmett. "Et je doute encore plus qu'elle arrive à faire le moindre mal à qui que ce soit, même si elle essayait."

"Tu as décidé d'utiliser son nom," remarqua Edward. Son frère était le premier à l'avoir dit.

"Je me suis dit qu'il était temps; elle est le personnage principal de cette histoire après tout," répondit Emmett en haussant les épaules.

**Puis Mike se mêla à notre conversation. Il projetait une bataille de boules de neige épique sur le parking après les cours et nous invitait à nous joindre à lui. Jessica accepta avec enthousiasme. Sa façon de contempler Mike était transparente – elle était prête à faire tout ce qu'il voudrait. Je gardai le silence, envisageant déjà de me cacher au gymnase en attendant que le parking se vide.**

**Jusqu'à la fin du repas, je pris grand soin d'éviter de me tourner vers sa table. Après mûre réflexion, je décidai de relever le défi que je m'étais lancé : comme il avait semblé dénué de colère, j'irais en sciences nat. La perspective de m'asseoir une nouvelle fois à côté de lui déclencha des petits soubresauts apeurés dans mon ventre.**

**Je ne tenais pas trop à me rendre en cours avec Mike – visiblement, il constituait une cible appréciée des chahuteurs. Mais, arrivés à la porte, tous ceux qui m'entouraient grognèrent : **

"Han, la neige a fondu," soupira Emmett.

"Bah, Bella sera heureuse," dit joyeusement Alice.

**il pleuvait, et la pluie emportait les ultimes traces de neige en ruisseaux glacés qui s'écoulaient dans les caniveaux. Je mis ma capuche, secrètement enchantée. Je pourrais rentrer directement à la maison après l'éducation physique. **

**Mike, lui, ne cessa de se plaindre sur le chemin du bâtiment 4.**

**En classe, je constatai avec joie que la place à côté de la mienne était encore vide. M. Banner déambulait dans la pièce, déposant un microscope et une boîte de lamelles sur chaque paillasse. Le cours ne commençant que dans quelques minutes, les bavardages allaient bon train. J'évitai de guetter la porte tout en gribouillant sur la couverture de mon cahier.**

**J'eus beau entendre très nettement qu'on tirait le tabouret voisin, **

"Tu dois vouloir qu'elle sache que tu es là," dit Carlisle.

"Ça la mettra plus à l'aise de m'entendre arriver," suggéra Edward en haussant les épaules.

**je restai concentrée sur mes dessins.**

— **Bonjour, murmura une voix harmonieuse.**

**Je redressai la tête, stupéfaite qu'il m'eût adressé la parole. **

"Han...tu essayes de lui faire croire qu'elle a halluciné la semaine précédente," dit Jasper. "Je ne suis pas sûr que ça marchera avec elle."

**Il se tenait aussi loin que possible de moi, mais son siège était orienté dans ma direction. Ses cheveux mouillés dégouttaient, ébouriffés ; pourtant, il donnait l'impression de sortir d'une pub pour un gel coiffant. Son visage éblouissant était ouvert et cordial, un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres sans défaut. Seuls ses yeux restaient prudents.**

—**Je m'appelle Edward Cullen, poursuivit-il. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me présenter, la semaine dernière. Tu dois être Bella Swan.**

"Voilà qui est beaucoup plus poli," soupira Esme. "A en juger par ton comportement au cours de votre dernière rencontre, elle a dût penser que tu avais été élevé par des loups."

"Par opposition aux vampires qui m'ont vraiment élevé," rigola Edward.

"Je préfère vraiment être élevé par des vampires que par des loups," dit Emmett en fronçant le nez.

**Soudain, j'étais perdue. Avais-je rêvé ? Car il était d'une politesse exquise, maintenant. Il attendait que je réagisse. Malheureusement, je ne trouvai rien de conventionnel à dire.**

— **D'où... d'où connais-tu mon nom ? Bredouillai-je.**

"On connaît déjà son nom maintenant...euh et pas seulement parce qu'on a lu ces livres," rigola Emmett.

"Hmmm...Mais est-ce que tout le monde ne l'appelle pas Isabella?" demanda Jasper.

"Ouais." Emmett haussa les épaules. "Mais elle a corrigé tout le monde, et je suis sûr que tout le monde passe son temps à parler d'elle donc...il a pu l'entendre n'importe où."

**Il éclata d'un rire séduisant.**

— **Oh, ce n'est un secret pour personne. Tu étais attendue comme le messie, tu sais.**

"Elle ne va pas apprécier," rigola Alice. "T'aurais dû choisir une meilleure phrase si tu voulais la mettre à l'aise."

**Je grimaçai, guère étonnée.**

—**Ce n'est pas ça, m'enferrai-je bêtement. Pourquoi Bella ?**

— **Tu préfères Isabella ?**

— **Non, mais je pense que Charlie... mon père... ne m'appelle pas autrement derrière mon dos. Du moins, c'est ainsi que tout le monde ici paraît me connaître, essayai-je d'expliquer, tout en ayant l'impression d'être une vraie crétine.**

— **Ah bon.**

**Il laissa tomber, et je détournai les yeux, penaude. **

"C'est étrange," dit Carlisle. "Tu ne fais pas de telles erreurs habituellement."

"Je sais, mais la suggestion d'Emmett se tient, j'aurais pu entendre son nom autrement que par télépathie," dit-il avec circonspection.

"Effectivement, mais pourquoi as-tu tout simplement abandonné?" demanda Carlisle en arquant un sourcil. "Je suis sûr que tu l'as entendu dans l'esprit des étudiants et que tu n'as pas réalisé qu'elle les avait tous corrigés."

"Sais pas," marmonna Edward en haussant les épaules.

**Par bonheur, M. Banner débuta son cours à cet instant, et je m'appliquai à suivre. Il nous expliqua que les lamelles des boîtes étaient mal rangées. Nous devions identifier les différentes étapes de la mitose à laquelle étaient soumises les racines d'oignons qu'elles renfermaient et rétablir l'ordre de la division cellulaire. Nous étions censés travailler à deux, reporter nos résultats sur le polycopié fourni, le tout en vingt minutes et sans utiliser nos livres.**

"C'est plus compliqué que d'habitude," soupira Edward - ça ne serait pas un problème pour lui et Mr. Banner était toujours déçu lorsqu'il donnait un devoir comme ça et que les Cullen étaient tout de même capable de ne faire aucune erreur.

— **Allez-y, conclut M. Banner.**

— **Les dames d'abord ? me proposa Edward. Son sourire était si beau que je le dévisageai comme une idiote.**

— **À moins que tu préfères que je commence. Le sourire se fana. Visiblement, il s'interrogeait sur mes capacités mentales.**

— **Non, protestai-je en piquant un fard, aucun problème.**

**C'était de la frime. Un peu. J'avais déjà mené cette expérience, et je savais quoi chercher. **

"Intéressant, j'en conclus qu'elle est très intelligente," dit Carlisle.

"Je pense qu'on le savait déjà, ça," dit Edward.

"Je suppose, mais il semblerait que ce soit aussi bien sur le plan scolaire que sur le plan humain," répondit Carlisle en haussant les épaules.

**Ça devrait être facile. Prenant la première lamelle, je l'insérai sous le microscope et ajustai rapidement l'oculaire.**

**Un coup d'oeil me suffit.**

—**Prophase, décrétai-je avec assurance.**

— **Ça t'embête si je regarde ? Intervint Edward au moment où j'allais retirer la lamelle.**

**Sa main s'empara de la mienne pour arrêter mon geste. Ses doigts étaient glacés, à croire qu'il les avait plongés dans une congère juste avant le cours. **

"Ce n'était pas très intelligent de ma part," dit Edward en fronçant les sourcils.

"Au moins, c'était un jour neigeux - tu devrais capable de t'en tirer avec ça," dit Jasper.

**Mais ce ne fut pas pour cela que je me libérai de son emprise à toute vitesse – son contact m'avait brûlée comme une décharge électrique.**

"Voilà qui est intéressant," dit Carlisle en haussant les sourcils. "Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose auparavant. Je me demande si tu l'as ressentis aussi, ou si c'était juste elle."

"Je ne sais pas," dit Edward. "Je me demande ce que ça veut dire."

— **Désolé, marmonna-t-il en me lâchant aussitôt.**

**Il ne renonça pas pour autant à se saisir du microscope. Chancelante, je l'observai mener un examen encore plus rapide que le mien.**

— **Prophase, acquiesça-t-il en inscrivant soigneusement ce résultat dans la première case de l'imprimé.**

**Il positionna habilement la deuxième lamelle, à laquelle il n'accorda guère plus qu'une étude superficielle.**

— **Anaphase, annonça-t-il en écrivant.**

—**Je peux ? Demandai-je d'une voix neutre.**

"Elle veut encore participer," dit Jasper en haussant les sourcils. "C'est bizarre, les humains ont tendance à abandonner dès qu'on s'implique dans quelque chose. Cependant, ça ne fait que quelques minutes et c'est une élève studieuse. Je suppose que ce n'est pas trop bizarre."

"Oublie-ça," dit Emmett. "Elle pense qu'il a tort. Eddy n'a jamais tort."

"Peut-être qu'elle veut juste vérifier la lamelle," suggéra Esme.

**Avec une moue narquoise, il fit glisser l'appareil vers moi. **

**Je m'empressai de vérifier. Bon sang, il avait raison ! Je fus déçue.**

"Nan, elle veut qu'il ait tort," rigola Emmett.

— **Troisième lamelle, exigeai-je en tendant la main sans le regarder.**

**Il me la passa en s'arrangeant pour ne pas toucher ma peau, cette fois. **

"Peut-être que je l'ai ressentis aussi," médita Edward.

"Ou que tu as remarqué sa réaction," suggéra Carlisle.

**Je fus aussi brève que possible.**

— **Interphase, pronostiquai-je.**

**Je lui cédai le microscope avant qu'il ait eu le temps de le réclamer. Il contrôla mon verdict pour la forme puis le reporta sur le polycopié, ce que j'aurais pu faire pendant son observation, sauf que son écriture nette et élégante m'impressionnait. Je ne tenais pas à déparer la page avec mes pattes de mouche.**

**Nous eûmes fini bien avant les autres. Je vis Mike et sa partenaire comparer deux lamelles plusieurs fois de suite, et un des groupes de travail avait ouvert en douce son livre sous la table.**

**J'eus donc tout le loisir de m'obliger à ne pas dévisager mon voisin, sans succès. J'étais en train de le guigner quand je m'aperçus qu'il me contemplait avec cet air de frustration inexplicable qui m'avait déjà intriguée. **

"Tu n'es pas encore entrain de la regarder de travers, n'est-ce pas?" lui demanda Esme, d'une voix inhabituellement sèche.

"Il y a écrit 'frustration'," dit Edward. "Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprend pas chez elle...Mais je ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi ça m'intrigue autant - vu qu'elle sent si bon, je pense que je ne voudrais pas interagir avec elle plus que nécessaire." Il ajouta ces derniers mots parce qu'Esme lui lançait un regard noir.

**Tout à coup, je crus deviner ce qui avait changé en lui.**

— **Tu portes des lentilles, non ? M'exclamai-je tout à trac.**

"Oh Seigneur, elle a remarqué que tes yeux avaient changé de couleur," dit Esme.

"Pourquoi a-t-elle regardé?" demanda Jasper avec exaspération. "Les humains ne nous regardent pas dans les yeux généralement."

"Je ne pense pas que Bella soit une humaine comme les autres," dit Alice. "En plus, il lui lançait des regards noirs la dernière fois...ce n'est pas difficile d'imaginer qu'elle s'en rappelle."

"Je suppose," dit Jasper en haussant les épaules.

**Cette réflexion inattendue parut le désarçonner.**

"Surpris, une fois de plus," dit Carlisle avec circonspection.

"C'est une bonne chose que Bella soit venue ici si elle peut choquer Eddy," sourit Emmett. "J'aurais juste aimé pouvoir voir ça."

— **Non.**

"Ce n'est pas la bonne réponse," soupira Jasper.

"Elle ne pensait pas au raisonnement derrière sa question, alors comment étais-je censé le savoir?" demanda Edward avec frustration.

— **Ah bon, marmottai-je. Tes yeux sont différents, pourtant.**

**Haussant les épaules, il détourna la tête. **

**Malgré tout, j'étais convaincue qu'il y avait quelque chose de nouveau en lui. Je gardais un souvenir très net de la noirceur terne de ses pupilles lorsqu'il m'avait toisée – une couleur qui tranchait sur sa pâleur et ses cheveux blond vénitien. Aujourd'hui, ses yeux avaient une teinte complètement autre : un ocre étrange, plus soutenu que du caramel mais panaché d'une nuance dorée identique. Je ne me l'expliquais pas, à moins qu'il m'eût menti à propos des lentilles. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait, cependant ? Ou alors, Forks me rendait folle, au sens littéral du mot.**

"Elle renonce à ses théories bien trop rapidement," dit Carlisle. "Mais je suppose que c'est une bonne chance qu'elle croit à ces mensonges."

"Je ne pense pas qu'elle y renonce vraiment," dit Edward. "Mais qu'elle se contente de laisser courir pour le moment."

**Baissant les yeux, je remarquai qu'il serrait les poings.**

**Intrigué par notre inactivité, M. Banner s'approcha de notre paillasse. Par-dessus nos épaules, il découvrit notre imprimé dûment complété et examina de plus près nos réponses.**

— **Laisse-moi deviner, Edward, insinua-t-il, tu as estimé qu'Isabella ne méritait pas de toucher au microscope ?**

"Il ne devrait pas assumer qu'elle ne soit pas capable de le faire toute seule," dit immédiatement Edward.

"Tu la défends un peu trop, non?" ricana Emmett.

"Elle est intelligente," dit rapidement Edward, mais il s'empêcha de continuer - son frère essayait de le tourmenter.

— **Bella, le corrigea automatiquement mon voisin. Et détrompez-vous, elle en a identifié trois sur cinq.**

**M. Banner s'adressa à moi, quelque peu sceptique.**

— **Tu as déjà travaillé là-dessus ?**

— **Pas avec des racines d'oignons, admis-je, embarrassée.**

— **De la blastula de féra ?**

— **Oui.**

— **Tu suivais un programme pour élèves avancés, à Phoenix ? devina-t-il en hochant le menton.**

— **Oui.**

**Il médita quelques instants.**

— **Eh bien, finit-il pas déclarer, il n'est sans doute pas mauvais que vous deux soyez partenaires de labo. **

**Il s'éloigna en grommelant dans sa barbe. Je repris mes gribouillis**

— **Dommage, pour la neige, hein ? me lança Edward.**

"La météo, Edward," dit Alice en secouant la tête. "Honnêtement, tu lui parles de la météo."

**J'eus l'impression qu'il se forçait à faire la conversation. Une fois de plus, je cédai à la paranoïa – c'était comme s'il avait entendu l'échange que Jessica et moi avions eu à la cafétéria et qu'il essayait de prouver qu'il s'intéressait aux autres.**

"C'est étrange tout ce qu'elle remarque," dit Jasper, mal à l'aise.

—**Pas vraiment, répondis-je, choisissant la franchise. **

**Préoccupée par mes soupçons ridicules, j'avais du mal à être attentive.**

— **Tu n'aimes pas le froid.**

**C'était une affirmation.**

— **Ni l'humidité, renchéris-je.**

— **Tu dois difficilement supporter Forks, s'aventura-t-il.**

— **Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point.**

**Ces mots parurent le fasciner, ce qui me laissa pantoise. **

"Euh...ça c'est bizarre," dit Emmett avec confusion.

"Je dois me demander pourquoi elle est venue vivre ici alors," suggéra Edward sans y croire.

**Quant à son visage, il m'obsédait tellement que je devais m'interdire de le contempler plus que ne l'autorisait la courtoisie.**

— **Pourquoi es-tu venue t'installer ici, alors ? **

"Tu vois," dit Edward avec satisfaction.

"C'est mal élevé Edward, tu ne devrais pas te mêler de ses affaires comme ça," le disputa Esme.

"Désolé," soupira Edward, sa satisfaction s'évaporant immédiatement.

**Personne ne m'avait posé la question – en tout cas, pas de façon aussi directe.**

—**C'est... compliqué.**

—**Je devrais réussir à comprendre, persifla-t-il.**

**Je ne dis rien pendant un long moment, puis commis l'erreur de croiser son regard. Ses prunelles d'un or sombre me déstabilisèrent, et c'est sans réfléchir que j'acceptai de m'expliquer.**

— **Ma mère s'est remariée.**

— **Ça ne me paraît pas très compliqué, souligna-t-il. Quand est-ce arrivé ?**

— **En septembre.**

**Même moi, je perçus la tristesse de ma voix.**

— **Et tu ne l'apprécies pas, conjectura Edward sans se départir de sa gentillesse.**

— **Si, Phil est chouette. Trop jeune, peut-être, mais sympa.**

— **Pourquoi n'es-tu pas restée avec eux, s'il est aussi agréable ?**

**Son intérêt me dépassait. Il me scrutait pourtant comme si ma pauvre vie était d'une importance fondamentale.**

—**Phil voyage beaucoup. Il est joueur de base-ball professionnel, précisai-je avec un demi-sourire.**

"Je me demande qui il est," dit Emmett; il était fan de baseball, tout comme Jasper et Edward.

— **Célèbre ? S'enquit-il en souriant à son tour.**

— **Non. Il n'est pas très bon. Juste des championnats de second ordre. Il se déplace pas mal.**

— **Et ta mère t'a expédiée ici afin de l'accompagner librement.**

**De nouveau, c'était une affirmation.**

"Faux, sa mère voulait qu'elle reste," dit Emmett.

"Une grande partie d'elle le voulait," corrigea Edward. "Mais le reste d'elle voulait rester avec son nouveau mari. _'Son regard trahissait le sacrifice'_. Je pense que c'est ça qui a décidé Bella à venir ici."

— **Non, protestai-je, elle n'y est pour rien. C'est moi qui l'ai voulu.**

"Elle n'aime pas que tu supposes des choses sur elle," rigola Emmett. "Arrête de faire ton monsieur je-sais-tout."

—**Je ne saisis pas, avoua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.**

**Sa frustration me sembla démesurée. **

"Frustré à nouveau," dit Emmett. "Trois fois en un jour."

**J'étouffai un soupir. Pourquoi prenais-je la peine de raconter ma vie ? Sûrement parce que l'intensité de sa curiosité ne faiblissait pas.**

— **Au début, repris-je, elle est restée avec moi. Mais il lui manquait. Elle était malheureuse... Bref, j'ai**

**décidé qu'il était temps que je connaisse un peu mieux Charlie. **

**Je prononçai ces dernières paroles avec des intonations sinistres.**

— **Et maintenant, c'est toi qui n'es pas heureuse, en déduisit-il.**

— **La belle affaire !**

"Altruiste," dit Edward en souriant tout en secouant la tête. "Elle place le bonheur des autres avant le sien."

— **Ça n'est pas très juste.**

—**On ne te l'a donc jamais dit ? Ripostai-je avec un ricanement amer. La vie est injuste.**

"Hmph," dit Edward avec un sourire moqueur. "Ouais, j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part."

—**J'ai en effet l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part, admit-il sèchement.**

"Arrête de te répéter," dit Emmett.

— **Inutile de se lamenter, par conséquent, conclus-je en me demandant pourquoi il me fixait ainsi.**

— **Tu donnes bien le change, murmura-t-il, appréciateur, mais je parie que tu souffres plus que tu ne le laisses voir.**

"Edward, ne lui le rappelle pas," dit Esme. "Elle ne veut pas que qui que ce soit sache qu'elle souffre."

"Désolé, je pense que je ne le savais pas encore," répondit Edward en haussant les épaules.

**Je le gratifiai d'une grimace, résistant difficilement à l'envie de lui tirer la langue comme une gamine de cinq ans, puis je détournai la tête.**

—**Je me trompe ?**

**Je l'ignorai. Difficilement.**

—**J'en étais sûr plastronna-t-il.**

— **Et en quoi ça te concerne, hein ? Répliquai-je, acide.**

"Je compatis, Eddy est vraiment gonflant quand il est fier de lui comme ça," dit Emmett.

"Mais sa question est pertinente, pourquoi ça t'intéresse?" lui demanda Jasper.

"Je ne sais pas," dit Edward. "Je n'ai jamais été du genre à bavarder."

**Je refusais toujours de le regarder et me focalisai sur les rondes du prof dans la salle.**

— **Bonne question, chuchota-t-il, si doucement qu'il parut se parler à lui-même.**

**Le silence s'installa, et je devinai qu'il n'en dirait pas plus à ce sujet. Irritée, je fixai le tableau en fronçant les sourcils.**

—**Je t'agace ? demanda-t-il, l'air soudain amusé. **

**Sans réfléchir, je lui jetai un coup d'oeil...et lui avouai la vérité, une fois de plus.**

— **Pas vraiment, maugréai-je. Je m'agace moi-même, plutôt. Je suis tellement transparente. Ma mère m'appelle son livre ouvert.**

—**Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je te trouve au contraire difficile à déchiffrer.**

**Malgré tout ce que je lui avais confessé et tout ce qu'il avait deviné seul, il était apparemment sincère.**

"Qu'est-ce que ça signifie?" demanda Carlisle.

"Je ne sais pas," dit Edward, presque alarmé.

— **C'est que tu es bon lecteur.**

— **En général, oui.**

**Il m'adressa un large sourire qui dévoila une rangée de dents extra blanches et régulières. **

"Je ne te comprends vraiment plus là, Edward," dit Carlisle en fronçant les sourcils. "Que ce soit tes actions ou tes mots."

"T'es pas le seul, Carlisle," dit Edward. "Mais j'imagine que le sourire est destiné à faire comprendre - instinctivement - à Bella qu'elle ferait mieux de rester loin de moi."

"Oui, mais le reste," dit Carlisle, ses sourcils toujours froncés. "Il semblerait que tu parles de ton don mais le pourquoi du comment m'échappe toujours."

**À cet instant, M. Banner rappela la classe à l'ordre, et je me tournai vers lui, soulagée. J'étais ébahie d'avoir révélé ma misérable existence à ce garçon étrange et superbe qui pouvait me mépriser ou pas au gré de ses humeurs. Il m'avait donné l'impression d'être subjugué par notre conversation, mais une brève vérification m'apprit qu'il s'était de nouveau éloigné de moi, et que ses mains agrippaient la table avec une évidente tension.**

**Je m'astreignis à écouter M. Banner qui illustrait, transparents et rétroprojecteur à l'appui, ce que j'avais élucidé sans difficulté à l'aide du microscope. Hélas, j'avais l'esprit bien embrouillé.**

**Lorsque la cloche retentit enfin, Edward se sauva, aussi vif et gracieux que le lundi. Et, comme ce jour-là, je le regardai s'éloigner avec stupeur. **

"Et ça se passait tellement bien," dit Rosalie avec une pointe d'irritation. "Tu viens de gâcher tous tes efforts."

**Mike se précipita vers moi pour porter mes livres à ma place. L'image d'un saint-bernard remuant la queue s'imposa à moi.**

"Brillant," s'exclama Emmett en éclatant de rire.

—**C'était nul, grogna-t-il. Toutes ces lamelles se ressemblaient. Tu as de la chance d'avoir Cullen pour partenaire.**

— **L'exercice ne m'a posé aucun problème, rétorquai-je, piquée par ses insinuations. **

"Elle déteste vraiment que les gens assument des choses à son sujet," rigola à nouveau Emmett.

**Et puis, j'avais déjà mené une expérience de ce type, ajoutai-je aussitôt, regrettant ma rebuffade et craignant de l'avoir blessé.**

"Et elle ne perd pas de temps avant d'apaiser les autres," rayonna Esme.

**Cullen a eu l'air plutôt sympa, aujourd'hui, commenta-t-il au moment où nous enfilions nos manteaux, Et lui n'avait pas l'air très content.**

—**Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris la semaine dernière, éludai-je en jouant l'indifférence.**

**Sur le trajet du gymnase, je fus incapable de prêter l'oreille aux bavardages de Mike. L'heure d'éducation physique n'arrangea rien non plus. Ce jour-là, Mike était dans mon équipe. Chevaleresque, il défendit ma position et la sienne, et mes rêvasseries ne furent interrompues que lorsque c'était mon tour de servir – chaque fois, mes coéquipiers se baissèrent prudemment.**

**La pluie n'était plus qu'un brouillard quand j'émergeai sur le parking, mais je fus heureuse de gagner l'abri de ma Chevrolet. Je mis en marche le chauffage, pour une fois insoucieuse du rugissement abêtissant du moteur, déboutonnai mon coupe-vent, rabattis le capuchon et ébouriffai mes cheveux. **

**J'inspectais les alentours afin de m'assurer que la voie était libre lorsque je remarquai une silhouette blanche et immobile. Edward Cullen s'appuyait contre la porte avant de la Volvo, à trois voitures de là, et me fixait. **

"Tu nous attends toujours dans la voiture," dit Jasper, confus par le comportement étrange d'Edward.

"Mais il n'aurait pas pu voir Bella comme ça," ricana Emmett.

**Aussitôt, je fis marche arrière, manquant, dans ma hâte, d'emboutir une Toyota Corolla rouillée. Heureusement pour elle, j'enfonçai la pédale de frein à temps. C'était exactement le genre de véhicule que ma camionnette aurait réduit en bouillie. Je pris une profonde inspiration et, veillant avec application à ne pas le regarder, je repris ma manoeuvre, avec plus de succès ce coup-ci. Raide comme un piquet, je dépassai la Volvo – j'aurais juré qu'Edward riait.**

"C'était probablement le cas," dit Edward.

"Je sais que j'aurais ri aussi," rigola Emmett.

"C'était la fin du chapitre," ajouta Edward.

"A mon tour," s'exclama Emmett en attrapant le bouquin.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Phenomenon_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	3. Phenomenon

**Auteur : **Choices HP

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Family

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Choices HP. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**Okay, j'ai décidé de tenter le coup avec la page FaceBook! Vous m'y trouverez sous le nom Saw Trombone et il y a un lien direct vers la page sur mon profil! On va voir ce que ça va donner!**

* * *

**- Chapitre 3 : Phenomenon -**

**"Phénomène,"** lut Emmett.

**Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux le lendemain matin, quelque chose avait changé.**

**La lumière. Le vert-de-gris ambiant du genre jour nuageux en forêt était illuminé d'une nuance plus claire. M'apercevant que le brouillard n'opacifiait pas ma fenêtre, je sautai du lit pour aller voir... **

"Elle sera déçue qu'il y ait de la neige," rigola Emmett.

**et poussai un gémissement horrifié. Une fine couche de neige recouvrait la cour, saupoudrait le toit de ma camionnette, blanchissait la rue. La pluie de la veille avait gelé, solidifiant les aiguilles des arbres en sculptures fantastiques et somptueuses et transformant l'allée en patinoire. J'avais déjà assez de mal à ne pas me casser la figure quand le sol était sec – il était sûrement plus sûr que je retourne me coucher tout de suite.**

"Je me demande combien de fois elle va tomber dans ce chapitre?" marmonna Emmett avec amusement.

**Charlie était parti lorsque je descendis. Par bien des aspects, vivre avec lui ressemblait à vivre en célibataire, et je me surprenais à savourer mon indépendance plutôt qu'à souffrir de solitude.**

**J'engloutis un bol de céréales et quelques gorgées de jus d'orange – directement au goulot. J'avais hâte de filer au lycée, ce qui m'effrayait. **

"Ça c'est une pensée effrayante," dit Emmett.

"Surtout que ça a probablement quelque chose à voir avec moi," râla Edward.

**J'avais conscience que ce n'était ni vers une studieuse émulation ni vers le plaisir de retrouver mes nouveaux amis que je courais. J'étais pressée de me rendre à l'école à cause d'Edward Cullen. Et c'était très, très bête.**

"Oui, ça l'est," soupira Edward.

**J'aurais dû l'éviter complètement, après mes sots et embarrassants bavardages de la veille. Et puis je me méfiais ; pourquoi avait-il menti à propos de ses yeux ? L'hostilité qui émanait parfois de lui continuait à me terrifier, et la seule idée de son admirable visage à me paralyser. Je savais aussi que nous n'étions pas du même monde. **

"Je ne pense pas que sa dernière phrase soit correcte," dit Edward.

"Donc elle est dans ton monde, eh Eddy?" Emmett agita les sourcils.

"Pas du tout, je veux juste dire qu'elle pense que je vaux mieux qu'elle et d'après ce qu'on a apprit sur elle, je doute que ce soit la vérité," dit Edward en haussant les épaules.

"Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça? Edward, tu es une personne formidable," lui dit Esme, mais Edward se contenta de hausser à nouveau les épaules.

**En aucun cas, donc, je n'aurais dû être fébrile à la perspective de le revoir.**

**Il me fallut faire appel à toutes mes capacités de concentration pour réchapper de l'allée verglacée. Je faillis bien perdre l'équilibre en atteignant ma voiture mais réussis à m'accrocher au rétroviseur juste à temps. La journée allait être cauchemardesque, aucun doute là-dessus.**

"Peut-être qu'elle ne devrait pas du tout aller à l'école par un temps pareil," dit Edward, en semblant inquiet pour elle.

"Mais ça nous gâcherait tout le plaisir," rigola Emmett.

"Tu veux dire ça te gâcherait tout le plaisir," dit Alice.

Emmett ne répondit pas bien que son sourire suggérait qu'il était d'accord avec elle.

**Sur le trajet du lycée, j'oubliai mes soucis en repensant à Mike et Eric et à la façon manifestement différente dont les garçons, ici, se comportaient à mon égard. J'étais pourtant certaine d'avoir la même tête qu'à Phoenix. Peut-être était-ce que mes camarades masculins, là-bas, m'avaient vue traverser lentement toutes les phases difficiles de l'adolescence et ne s'étaient pas donné la peine de dépasser ce stade. Peut-être était-ce que je représentais une nouveauté dans une ville où celles-ci étaient rares. À moins que ma maladresse qui confinait à l'infirmité ne Kit considérée avec sympathie plutôt qu'avec mépris, me donnant des allures de princesse en détresse. Quoi qu'il en fût, l'attitude de chiot de Mike et l'apparente jalousie d'Éric étaient déconcertantes. Je n'étais pas sûre de ne pas leur préférer ma transparence coutumière.**

Rosalie renifla à ces mots.

"Je parie que c'est sa maladresse. Qui n'aime pas une princesse en détresse," rigola Emmett.

"C'est probablement dû au fait qu'elle est nouvelle," dit Edward. "La moitié des garçons du lycée attendaient son arrivée avec impatience."

"Aucune explication n'est nécessaire," dit Esme en fronçant les sourcils à l'attention de ses fils. "C'est une jeune fille adorable."

**Je conduisis avec une lenteur d'escargot, peu désireuse de semer le désordre et la destruction sur ma route. La Chevrolet semblait cependant ne pas avoir de difficultés avec la glace noire qui couvrait l'asphalte. **

**Lorsque j'en descendis, sur le parking du lycée, je découvris pourquoi. Un éclat argenté ayant attiré mon attention, je me rendis à l'arrière du véhicule – en m'agrippant prudemment au plateau – afin d'y examiner les pneus. **

"Charlie a dû mettre des chaînes à ses pneus, c'est gentil de sa part," sourit Esme.

**Ils étaient ceints de fines lignes métalliques entrecroisées en losanges. Charlie s'était levé à point d'heure pour chaîner ma camionnette. J'eus la gorge serrée, soudain. Je n'avais pas l'habitude qu'on s'occupât de moi, et les attentions discrètes de mon père me prenaient au dépourvu. **

Esme sourit encore plus largement à cela.

**Je me tenais derrière ma voiture en essayant de maîtriser la brusque vague d'émotion qui s'était emparée de moi quand j'entendis un drôle de bruit. **

"Je n'aime pas ça," marmonna Edward, soudainement tendu.

**Plusieurs choses arrivèrent en même temps. Et pas au ralenti, comme dans les films. Au contraire, l'adrénaline parut dégourdir mon cerveau, et je réussis à saisir en bloc une série d'événements simultanés.**

**A quatre voitures de moi, Edward Cullen avait les traits tordus par une grimace horrifiée. Son visage se détachait sur une mer d'autres visages, tous figés dans un masque d'angoisse identique. De plus immédiate importance cependant m'apparut le fourgon bleu nuit qui glissait, roues bloquées et freins hurlant, en tour-noyant follement à travers le parking verglacé. Il fonçait droit sur ma Chevrolet, et j'étais en plein sur sa trajectoire. Je n'eus même pas le temps de fermer les yeux. **

"Non," dit involontairement Edward.

"Oh mon Dieu," dit Esme avec inquiétude.

**Juste avant que ne me parvienne le crissement de tôles froissées du véhicule fou s'enroulant autour du plateau de ma camionnette, quelque chose me frappa. Fort. Sauf que le coup ne surgit pas de là où je l'attendais. **

"Il vaut mieux que ce ne soit pas toi," dit Rosalie en lançant un regard noir à Edward.

"Qu-" dit Edward avec une expression confuse sur le visage, mais avant même qu'il ne finisse sa phrase, il changea d'avis. "Et qu'est-ce que tu feras si c'est moi?"

"Tu vas tous nous exposer," cria Rosalie.

Edward ne répondit pas - il semblait réfléchir à tout ce qui allait se passer tout en sachant qu'il sauverait la fille malgré tout.

**Ma tête heurta le bitume gelé, une masse solide et froide me cloua au sol. Je me rendis compte que je gisais sur le sol, derrière la voiture marron près de laquelle je m'étais garée. Je n'eus pas le loisir d'engranger d'autres détails, car le fourgon se rapprochait : après avoir rebondi bruyamment sur l'arrière de la Chevrolet, il continuait sa course désordonnée et s'apprêtait à me rentrer dedans une deuxième fois. **

"Vraiment pas de bol," marmonna Edward.

**Un juron étouffé m'apprit que je n'étais pas seule. Impossible de ne pas reconnaître cette voix. Deux longues mains blanches jaillirent devant moi pour me protéger, et le fourgon s'arrêta en hoquetant à quelques centimètres de ma figure, les grandes paumes s'enfonçant par un heureux hasard dans une indentation profonde qui marquait le flanc du véhicule. **

"EDWARD," grogna Rosalie à travers ses dents serrées.

**Puis les mains bougèrent, si vite qu'elles en devinrent floues. L'une d'elles attrapait soudain le dessous du fourgon, et quelque chose me tirait en arrière, écartant mes jambes comme celles d'une poupée de son jusqu'à ce qu'elles viennent frapper les pneus de la voiture marron. Dans un grondement métallique qui me déchira les tympans et une averse de verre brisé, le fourgon retomba à l'endroit exact où, un instant plus tôt, s'étaient trouvées mes jambes. **

"Ce n'est pas bon," dit Edward et si ça avait été possible pour lui, il aurait pâlit - mais ça ne l'était pas.

"Pas bon? Tu as tout ruiné," grogna à nouveau Rosalie. "Et tout ça pour une stupide fille."

"Elle n'est pas stupide," répliqua Edward en grognant instinctivement.

"Non, si elle l'était, elle n'aurait pas remarqué que tu jonglais avec le van," siffla Rosalie. "C'est encore pire qu'elle ait l'intelligence de comprendre tout ce qu'elle t'a vu faire."

"Calme-toi, Rosalie," lui dit Carlisle d'une voix apaisante. "Edward a fait ce qu'il fallait en sauvant la fille, bien que j'aurais aimé qu'elle n'ait pas tout vu."

"Mais..." dit Rosalie en regardant son père avec incrédulité.

"Je suis fière de toi, Edward," dit Esme avant que Rosalie ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il était évident qu'elle était contente que la fille n'ait pas été blessée, et elle lança une fois de plus un regard calculateur à son fils.

"C'est ça," grogna Rosalie en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine pour marquer sa frustration. Mais elle n'ajouta rien de plus.

**Un silence absolu régna pendant une seconde interminable, puis les hurlements commencèrent. Dans le charivari, j'entendis plusieurs personnes crier mon nom. Mais plus clairement que ces braillements, je perçus, toute proche, la voix basse et affolée d'Edward Cullen.**

— **Bella ? Ça va ?**

— **Très bien. **

**Mes intonations sonnèrent étranges à mes propres oreilles. Je voulus m'asseoir, m'aperçus qu'il me serrait contre lui dans une étreinte de fer.**

— **Attention, m'avertit-il quand je me débattis. Je crois que tu t'es cogné la tête assez fort.**

"Ton excuse pour ce qu'elle a vu," dit Rosalie avant de plisser les yeux. "Pas que tu te servirais de ça - on ne voudrait pas ruiner la réputation de ta précieuse amie.

**Je pris conscience d'une douleur lancinante au-dessus de mon oreille gauche.**

— **Ouille ! Murmurai-je, déconcertée.**

— **C'est bien ce que je me disais.**

**Il semblait sujet à une étrange gaieté.**

— **Comment diable...**

**Je m'interrompis pour tâcher d'éclaircir mes idées et de recouvrer mes esprits.**

— **Comment as-tu réussi à t'approcher aussi vite ?**

—**J'étais juste à côté de toi, Bella, affirma-t-il en retrouvant son sérieux.**

**Je me détournai pour me redresser et, cette fois, il me lâcha, délaçant ses bras et s'éloignant de moi autant que l'espace restreint le lui permettait. Il arborait une moue inquiète et innocente, et je fus de nouveau désorientée par l'intensité de ses pupilles dorées qui paraissaient me reprocher l'absurdité de ma question.**

"Peut-être que tu devrais juste passer le reste de la journée à la regarder pour qu'elle oublie tout ce qui s'est passé," le taquina Alice.

**Tout à coup, on nous découvrit, une meute de gens aux joues striées de larmes, se hélant, nous interpellant.**

— **Ne bougez pas ! Nous ordonna quelqu'un.**

— **Sortez Tyler du fourgon, cria quelqu'un d'autre. **

**Une activité fébrile s'organisa. Je tentai de me lever, mais la main glacée d'Edward m'en empêcha.**

—**Attends encore un peu.**

—**J'ai froid ! Protestai-je.**

"Ouais, c'est vraiment de ça qu'il faut se soucier," rigola Emmett et Edward ricana.

**Il étouffa un rire. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ?**

— **Tu étais là-bas, me rappelai-je soudain. Près de ta voiture.**

— **Non, répliqua-t-il en se fermant brusquement.**

"Edward, tu es meilleur menteur que ça," lui dit Alice d'un ton réprobateur. "Tu dois garder une expression ouverte."

"Ouais Eddy, tu n'arriveras même pas à lui faire croire les parties les plus raisonnables de cette histoire si tu fais ça," lui dit Emmett.

—**Je t'ai vu**

**Alentour, c'était le chaos. Des voix graves retentirent, signe que des adultes arrivaient sur place. De mon côté, je n'avais pas l'intention de céder. J'avais raison, et Edward Cullen allait devoir en convenir.**

"Argh, elle doit vraiment être aussi têtue que ça?" marmonna Edward.

— **Bella, j'étais tout près de toi et je t'ai tirée de là, c'est tout.**

**Il me balaya du pouvoir dévastateur de ses yeux, comme pour me communiquer une information cruciale.**

"Je ne pense pas que ton charme marchera sur elle," rigola Alice. "En tout cas pas complètement de toutes façons."

— **Non, m'entêtai-je, mâchoires serrées.**

**L'or de ses iris flamboya.**

— **S'il te plaît, Bella.**

— **Pourquoi ?**

— **Fais-moi confiance.**

**La douceur envoûtante de ses accents fut interrompue par les ululements de sirènes lointaines.**

—**Jure que tu m'expliqueras plus tard.**

— **D'accord ! Aboya-t-il, soudain exaspéré.**

"Tu ne vas pas lui dire..." s'exclama Rosalie avec incrédulité.

"Non, je ne vais pas lui dire," soupira Edward.

"Tu dois être exaspéré parce que tu sais que tu vas devoir rompre ta promesse," sourit Alice.

— **Tu as intérêt à tenir parole, insistai-je, furieuse.**

**Il fallut six secouristes et deux profs – Varner et Clapp – pour déplacer le fourgon suffisamment loin afin de laisser passer les brancards. Edward refusa vigoureusement de s'allonger sur le sien, et je m'efforçai de l'imiter, mais le traître leur révéla que je m'étais cogné la tête et que je souffrais sûrement d'une commotion. **

"Comment oses-tu la trahir comme ça?" demanda Emmett avec un indignation feinte.

**Je faillis mourir d'humiliation lorsqu'ils me mirent une minerve. On aurait dit que tout le lycée était là qui observait gravement mon chargement en ambulance. Edward grimpa à l'avant. C'était horripilant,**

**Histoire de ne rien arranger, le Chef Swan débarqua avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de m'évacuer.**

— **Bella ! Brailla-t-il, paniqué, lorsqu'il me reconnut sur la civière.**

— **Tout va aussi bien que possible, Char... papa, soupirai-je. Je suis indemne.**

"Elle devrait attendre d'être examinée avant de dire ça," dit Carlisle. "Les blessures à la tête peuvent être insidieuses."

**Il n'en demanda pas moins confirmation à l'ambulancier le plus proche. Je pris le parti de l'ignorer et m'appliquai à dérouler l'inexplicable méli-mélo d'images folles qui se bousculaient dans mon crâne. Lorsque les brancardiers m'avaient emportée, j'avais remarqué sans l'ombre d'un doute que le parechocs de la voiture marron était profondément enfoncé – une forme qui n'était pas sans évoquer le contour des épaules d'Edward. Comme s'il s'était arc-bouté contre l'auto avec assez de force pour en tordre le métal... **

**Et puis il y avait les siens, qui avaient contemplé la scène de loin, avec un mélange d'émotions qui allaient de la désapprobation à la fureur mais sans une once d'inquiétude pour la santé de leur frère. **

"Bien sûr que non," dit Rosalie.

"Je suppose qu'on sait qui ressentait de la 'fureur'," rigola Emmett en regardant sa femme, qui lui lança un regard noir pendant une seconde avant de reporter son attention sur Edward.

"Elle a même remarqué notre réaction et ça ne fait qu'ajouter à ses soupçons," marmonna Jasper.

**Il fallait que je trouve une explication logique à ce à quoi je venais d'assister – une explication évitant de conclure que j'étais cinglée.**

**Naturellement, l'ambulance fut escortée par la police jusqu'à l'hôpital du comté. C'était d'un ridicule consommé. Le pire fut qu'Edward franchit tranquillement les portes des urgences sur ses pieds. La rage me fit crisser des dents.**

**Ils m'installèrent dans une grande salle d'examen avec une rangée de lits séparés par des rideaux aux dessins pastel. Une infirmière me colla un tensiomètre autour du bras et un thermomètre sous la langue. Personne ne se soucia de tirer la tenture pour me donner un peu d'intimité. Estimant que je n'étais pas obligée de garder cette imbécile de minerve, **

"Ce n'est pas une bonne idée," soupira Carlisle. "Bien que je ne pense pas que sa blessure soit sérieuse ou qu'elle ait besoin de la minerve, elle ne devrait pas l'enlever."

**j'en ôtai rapidement les bandes Velcro et la balançai sous un meuble, une fois l'infirmière partie.**

**Peu après, le personnel médical s'agita dans tous les sens, et un deuxième blessé fut amené sur le lit voisin. Sous les pansements tachés de sang qui enserraient étroitement sa tête, je reconnus Tyler Crowley – il partageait mes cours de civilisation. Il avait beau être dans un état mille fois pire que le mien, il me dévisagea avec anxiété.**

— **Bella, je suis désolé !**

"Je pense qu'elle va gagner un nouvel admirateur dans cette histoire," se moqua Emmett. "Est-ce que t'es prêt à avoir encore plus de compétition?"

"La ferme," grogna Edward.

—**Je n'ai rien, Tyler. Toi, tu as mauvaise mine. Ça va ?**

**Les infirmières avaient commencé à dérouler les bandages souillés, dévoilant une myriade de coupures peu profondes sur son front et sa joue gauche. Il ignora ma question.**

—**J'ai cru que j'allais te tuer ! Je roulais trop vite, j'ai été surpris par le verglas...**

**Il grimaça, car on tamponnait ses blessures.**

— **Ne t'inquiète pas : tu m'as loupée.**

— **Comment as-tu réussi à fiche le camp aussi vite ? Tu étais là et, soudain, plus personne...**

"Bon sang, ça va la rendre encore plus curieuse," dit Edward en fronçant les sourcils.

— **Euh... Edward m'a tirée de là.**

**Tyler parut surpris.**

— **Qui ça ?**

"Ha ha, il ne sait même pas qui tu es," rigola Emmett.

— **Edward Cullen. Il était près de moi.**

**Même moi je ne fus pas convaincue par ce piètre mensonge.**

—**Cullen ? Je ne l'ai pas vu... Enfin, tout s'est passé si vite. Il va bien ?**

"Et ça, c'est la réaction normale qu'un humain devrait avoir," dit Edward.

"Tu nous dit ça à nous? Ou à Bella?" demanda Alice en souriant à son frère.

— **Il me semble. Il traîne dans les parages. Ils ne l'ont pas couché sur un brancard, lui.**

**Je savais que je n'étais pas folle. Qu'était-il arrivé ? Ce dont j'avais été témoin restait inexplicable.**

**Ils m'emmenèrent passer une radio du crâne. Je leur garantis que je n'avais rien du tout, et l'examen me donna raison. **

"Ça n'aide pas," soupira Edward.

**J'exigeai de partir, mais on me répliqua qu'il fallait d'abord que je voie un médecin. Bref, j'en fus réduite à patienter, harcelée par les constantes excuses de Tyler et ses promesses de s'amender. J'eus beau lui répéter x fois que j'étais en pleine forme, il ne cessa de se torturer. Finalement, je fermai les yeux et l'ignorai tandis qu'il poursuivait son monologue contrit.**

— **Elle dort ? S'enquit une voix harmonieuse un peu plus tard.**

**J'ouvris les paupières. Edward se tenait au pied de mon lit, une moue narquoise aux lèvres. Je le fusillai du regard. Ce ne fut pas simple – il m'était tellement plus naturel de le couver des yeux.**

— **Hé, Edward, je suis désolé... commença Tyler. **

**Mon sauveur l'arrêta d'une main.**

— **Il n'y a pas mort d'homme, le rassura-t-il en lui décochant son sourire étincelant.**

"Attend, je croyais qu'elle avait dit que Tyler saignait," dit Emmett avec une expression choquée sur le visage.

"C'est vrai," dit Edward.

"Et tu as été capable de te contrôler, je suis impressionné," dit Carlisle en rayonnant. "Bien que je pense que ça nous prouve qu'elle _est _ta _la tua cantante_, son odeur doit être même plus forte qu'une plaie ouverte."

**Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit de Tyler, face à moi. De nouveau, son expression était sardonique.**

— **Alors, quel est le verdict ? me demanda-t-il.**

—**Je n'ai rien, mais ils refusent de me relâcher, me plaignis-je. Explique-moi un peu pourquoi tu n'es pas ficelé à une civière comme nous ?**

—**Simple question de relations. Ne t'inquiète pas, je me charge de ton évasion.**

**A cet instant, un médecin apparut au détour du couloir, et j'en restai coite. **

"J'en conclus que je fais mon entrée," rigola Carlisle en entendant la réaction de la fille.

**Il était jeune, blond... et plus beau que toutes les stars de cinéma que je connaissais. Il avait néanmoins le teint pâle, les traits tirés et des cernes sous les yeux. Si j'en croyais la description de Charlie, il s'agissait du père d'Edward.**

— **Alors, mademoiselle Swan, m'apostropha-t-il d'une voix remarquablement sexy, comment vous sentez-vous ?**

— **Très bien, affirmai-je (pour la dernière fois, j'espérai).**

"J'en doute," dit Emmett.

**S'approchant du négatoscope, il l'alluma.**

— **Vos radios sont bonnes, m'annonça-t-il. Vous avez mal à la tête ? D'après Edward, vous avez subi un sacré choc.**

"Oui, on se sert définitivement de l'excuse de la blessure à la tête," soupira Carlisle.

"Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas de blessure à la tête," soupira Edward.

—**Tout est en ordre, soupirai-je en lançant un coup d'oeil peu amène audit Edward.**

"Comment as-tu osé dire ça au docteur, Eddy?" ricana Emmett.

**Des doigts frais auscultèrent mon crâne avec légèreté.**

— **C'est douloureux ? S'inquiéta le docteur Cullen en remarquant que je tressaillais.**

— **Pas vraiment.**

**J'avais connu pire. **

"Pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas?" dit Edward en rigolant avec Emmett.

**Un rire étouffé attira mon attention – Edward me contemplait, une moue protectrice sur les lèvres. Mes yeux lancèrent des éclairs.**

— **Bon, votre père vous attend à côté. Vous pouvez rentrer. Mais n'hésitez pas à revenir si vous avez**

**des étourdissements ou des troubles de la vision.**

—**Je ne peux pas retourner au lycée ?**

**Je voyais déjà Charlie s'essayant au rôle de mère poule.**

"Et l'école est préférable à ça?" demanda Emmett.

—**Vous feriez mieux de vous reposer, aujourd'hui.**

— **Et lui, il y retourne ? Insistai-je en désignant Edward.**

— **Il faut bien que quelqu'un annonce la bonne nouvelle de notre survie, se justifia ce dernier avec condescendance.**

— **En fait, précisa le docteur Cullen, la plupart des élèves semblent avoir envahi les urgences.**

"Pile ce qu'elle voulait entendre," rigola Emmett.

"Je pense qu'ils se servent plutôt de cette excuse pour sécher les cours," ajouta Edward.

— **Oh, bon sang ! Gémis-je en me cachant le visage dans les mains.**

— **Vous préférez rester ici ? S'enquit le médecin.**

— **Non, non ! Me récriai-je en sautant du lit rapidement. Trop rapidement, car je titubai, et le père d'Edward me rattrapa, l'air soucieux.**

— **Ça va, assurai-je.**

**Inutile de lui préciser que mes problèmes d'équilibre ne devaient rien à l'accident.**

Tout le monde rigola à ça.

— **Prenez un peu d'aspirine si vous avez mal, suggéra-t-il en me remettant sur mes pieds.**

— **Ça n'est pas aussi affreux que ça.**

— **Il semble que vous ayez eu beaucoup de chance, conclut-il dans un sourire tout en signant d'un grand geste ma feuille de sortie.**

"Une bonne et une mauvaise chose à la fois," dit Carlisle. "Quel développement intéressant."

— **À mettre sur le compte d'Edward La Chance, précisai-je en toisant le sujet incriminé.**

— **Ah oui... c'est vrai, éluda le médecin qui s'absorba soudain dans les papiers qu'il tenait avant de s'intéresser à Tyler.**

**Mes soupçons se réveillèrent : le docteur Cullen était de mèche avec son fils.**

"Je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment bien géré cette situation," dit Carlisle en soupirant et en rigolant à la fois.

—**J'ai bien peur que vous ne deviez rester avec nous un peu plus longtemps, lança-t-il à Tyler en auscultant ses coupures.**

**Dès qu'il eut tourné le dos, je m'approchai d'Edward.**

—**Je peux te parler une minute ? Sifflai-je.**

**Il recula d'un pas, lèvres crispées.**

"Elle était trop près," dit Edward en fermant les yeux et en se demandant comment il allait gérer ça.

— **Ton père t'attend, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.**

—**J'aimerais avoir une petite discussion en privé, si tu veux bien, persistai-je après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil au lit voisin.**

**Furibond, Edward tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce à grands pas, m'obligeant presque à courir pour le rattraper. Le coin du couloir à peine dépassé, il me fit face.**

— **Alors ? demanda-t-il, agacé, le regard froid.**

"Edward," le réprimanda Esme. "Arrête d'être aussi mal élevé."

"Je pense que j'essaye de la garder à distance," dit Edward. "C'est plus prudent pour elle de ne pas vouloir me fréquenter."

**Son hostilité m'intimida, et ce fut avec moins de sévérité que je l'eusse souhaité que je m'exprimai.**

— **Tu me dois une explication.**

—**Je t'ai sauvé la vie, je ne te dois rien du tout.**

— **Tu as juré, contrai-je, bien qu'ébranlée par l'animosité qui suintait de lui.**

— **Bella, tu as pris un coup sur la tête, tu délires.**

— **Ma tête va très bien ! Ripostai-je, exaspérée.**

— **Que veux-tu de moi, Bella ?**

— **La vérité. Comprendre pourquoi tu me forces à mentir.**

"Une excellente question à laquelle je ne pourrais jamais répondre," dit Edward en secouant la tête.

— **Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ?**

—**Je suis sûre que tu n'étais absolument pas à côté de moi. Tyler ne t'a pas vu, alors arrête de me raconter des bobards. Ce fourgon allait nous écraser tous les deux, et ça ne s'est pas produit. Tes mains ont laissé des marques dedans, et tu as aussi enfoncé l'autre voiture. Tu n'as pas une égratignure, le fourgon aurait dû m'écrabouiller les jambes mais tu l'as soulevé...**

**Me rendant soudain compte de la dinguerie de mes paroles, je me tus. J'étais si furieuse que je sentis les larmes affleurer : les ravalant, je serrai les dents. Lui me dévisageait avec incrédulité. Mais il était tendu, sur la défensive.**

"C'est...tu as été choqué par ça?" demanda Jasper.

"Peut-être," dit Edward sur le ton qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il était sur le point d'énoncer une théorie.

"Pourquoi serais-tu choqué?" demanda Emmett. "Bella n'a pensé qu'à ça depuis l'accident."

"Je sais," dit Edward. "Mais - je ne suis pas sûr - mais j'ai l'impression que je ne peux pas lire ses pensées."

Il y eut une seconde de silence avant qu'un Emmett incrédule ne s'exclame, "Quoi?"

"Mais tu entends tout le monde," dit Jasper, lui aussi choqué. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça?"

"C'est juste la façon dont je réagis avec elle parfois," dit Edward. "Je devrais savoir ce qu'elle va me dire mais je suis souvent surpris."

"De plus, il y a ce passage où elle dit qu'elle est comme un livre ouvert, mais que tu lui dis que tu la trouves très difficile à lire," ajouta Carlisle. Il semblerait qu'il en soit venu à la même conclusion qu'Edward.

"Je repense à quand elle t'a dit que tu devais être bon lecteur," dit Alice en souriant à son frère. "Que tu lui ais répondu _'en général'_ est plutôt clair."

"Vous pouvez y croire, il existe quelqu'un qu'Edward ne peut pas lire," rigola Emmett.

"Ce n'est pas drôle, ça rend juste la situation encore plus difficile," critiqua Rosalie.

"Je suppose que c'est vrai mais tu dois bien admettre que ce serait ironique qu'Edward tombe amoureux de la seule fille dont il ne peut pas lire les pensées," dit Emmett en haussant les épaules. Il essaya de toutes ses forces de ne pas rire...mais sans succès.

"Personne ne tombe amoureux de personne," dit sèchement Edward en lançant un regard noir à son frère.

_'Franchement Edward, même toi t'as dû remarquer que ta version littéraire se comporte étrangement et toi... eh bien, tu as dit des choses étranges pendant qu'on lisait,' _songea Alice à l'attention de son frère, qui tourna simplement son regard noir vers elle.

— **Tu penses vraiment que j'ai réussi à soulever une voiture ?**

**Son ton laissait entendre que j'étais folle à lier, ce qui me rendit d'autant plus soupçonneuse. Car on aurait dit une réplique lancée à la perfection par un acteur de talent. J'acquiesçai avec raideur.**

— **Personne ne te croira, tu sais, affirma-t-il, vaguement moqueur.**

"C'est un véritable aveu," râla Rosalie.

"Elle est trop têtue pour ignorer quelque chose comme ça," dit Edward en haussant les épaules.

—**Je n'ai pas l'intention de le crier sur les toits, répliquai-je en détachant chaque mot pour contenir ma rage. Un étonnement fugace traversa son visage.**

"En fait, ce n'est pas si surprenant que ça," dit Edward en souriant. "C'est pas dans son caractère...pas que je le connaisse pour le moment."

_'Tu vois ce que je veux dire, Edward,' _songea Alice avec amusement et il fronça à nouveau les sourcils.

— **Dans ce cas, quelle importance ?**

— **Pour moi, ça en a. Je n'aime pas mentir, alors tu as intérêt à me donner une bonne raison de le faire.**

— **Pourquoi ne pas te contenter de me remercier et oublier tout ça ?**

"Tu sais si tu lui avais dit quelque chose du genre 'pour nous protéger moi et ma famille,' elle aurait laissé courir plus facilement," souligna Alice.

"Tu marques un point, mais comme je te l'ai dit, je ne pense pas que je connaisse son caractère assez bien," dit Edward. "Je ne voudrais pas confirmer ses soupçons aussi clairement."

— **Merci.**

**J'attendis, furieuse, obstinée.**

— **Tu n'as pas l'intention de renoncer, hein ?**

— **Non.**

— **Alors... tu risques d'être déçue.**

"Je n'aime pas ça," dit Jasper. "Quelque chose me dit qu'elle ne sera pas déçue pendant très longtemps."

"Tu penses qu'elle va comprendre toute seule," dit Edward avec inquiétude.

"Sérieusement, Edward, elle est intelligente, observatrice; elle te voit faire des choses incroyables; elle est intriguée par tout ce que tu fais et elle est trop têtue pour renoncer," dit Jasper. "Elle va découvrir ce que tu es en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire."

"Tu es un idiot," dit Rose après quelques secondes de silence où tout le monde réfléchit à ce qui venait d'être dit.

**Nous nous toisâmes quelques instants. J'eus du mal à ne pas me laisser distraire par sa beauté livide.**

**C'était un combat contre un ange destructeur, et je fus la première à rompre le silence.**

— **Pourquoi t'es-tu donné la peine de me sauver, alors ? Demandai-je, glaciale.**

"Je me demande la même chose," marmonna Rosalie.

"Elle en vaut la peine," aboya Edward.

**L'espace d'une seconde, ses traits magnifiques prirent une expression étonnamment vulnérable.**

—**Je ne sais pas, chuchota-t-il.**

"Un mâle typique," marmonna Alice avec un sourire moqueur.

"Ouais, Eddy, c'est parce que tu l'aiiiiimes," ajouta Emmett.

"Oh, j'espère que tu as raison," dit Esme avec espoir.

**Sur ce, il fit demi-tour et s'éloigna.**

**J'étais tellement remontée qu'il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour digérer cette dérobade. Ensuite, je me dirigeai lentement vers la sortie. **

**Affronter la salle d'attente fut encore pire que prévu. À croire que tous les visages que je connaissais à Forks s'étaient donné rendez-vous pour me lorgner. Charlie se précipita vers moi, et je levai les mains.**

—**Je n'ai rien, le rassurai-je d'une voix boudeuse, car je n'étais pas d'humeur à papoter.**

— **Qu'a dit le médecin ?**

— **Que j'allais bien et que je pouvais rentrer à la maison.**

**Mike, Jessica, Éric étaient là et convergeaient vers nous.**

— **Allons-y, décrétai-je.**

**Mettant un bras derrière mon dos sans vraiment me toucher, Charlie me conduisit vers les portes vitrées qui ouvraient sur le parking. J'agitai piteusement la main en direction de mes amis, espérant ainsi les convaincre qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de s'inquiéter. Monter dans la voiture de patrouille fut un véritable soulagement – comme quoi, tout peut arriver.**

**Le trajet se déroula en silence. Plongée dans mes pensées, j'avais à peine conscience de la présence de Charlie. Pour moi, l'attitude défensive d'Edward était la preuve de la bizarrerie de ce que j'avais vu, même si j'avais encore du mal à accepter l'inacceptable.**

"Cette conversation a fait plus de mal que de bien," soupira Edward.

**Une fois chez nous, Charlie ouvrit enfin la bouche.**

— **Euh... il faut que tu appelles Renée, marmonna- t-il en baissant la tête d'un air coupable.**

— **Tu as prévenu maman ! M'écriai-je, stupéfaite.**

—**Je suis désolé.**

"Bien sûr qu'il a prévenu sa mère, elle a le droit de savoir," dit Esme.

**Je claquai la portière de la voiture un peu plus fort que nécessaire et entrai.**

**Ma mère était hystérique, naturellement. Je dus lui répéter au moins trente fois que je me sentais bien avant qu'elle ne se calme. Elle me supplia de rentrer à Phoenix – oubliant que la maison était vide – mais il me fut plus facile de résister à ses prières que je ne m'y étais attendue. Le mystère que représentait Edward me rongeait. Et Edward lui-même m'obsédait encore plus. Idiote, idiote, idiote !**

"Elle a vraiment un faible pour toi Edward, tu devrais faire attention," rigola Emmett - il n'allait pas laisser toutes ces suppositions gâcher sa bonne humeur.

**Je n'avais aucune intention de fuir Forks ; contre toute logique ; ce que n'importe qui de censé et normal aurait fait.**

**Je préférai me coucher tôt. Charlie n'arrêtait pas de me regarder avec inquiétude, et ça me tapait sur le système. Je m'octroyai trois aspirines avant d'aller dormir. Une bonne idée, car la douleur s'estompa, et je ne tardai pas à m'assoupir.**

**Cette nuit-là, pour la première fois, je rêvai d'Edward Cullen.**

"Ooh, je me demande de quoi elle rêve," dit Alice sur un ton taquin.

"C'est la fin du chapitre," dit Emmett. Il semblait presque déçu - lui aussi voulait savoir de quoi elle rêvait... ça lui donnerait encore plus de munitions contre son frère.

"Je pense que j'aimerais lire le chapitre suivant si ça ne dérange personne," dit Esme.

"Bien sûr." Emmett haussa les épaules et lui tendit le livre.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Invitations_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	4. Invitations

**Auteur : **Choices HP

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Family

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Choices HP. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**Okay, j'ai décidé de tenter le coup avec la page FaceBook! Vous m'y trouverez sous le nom Saw Trombone et il y a un lien direct vers la page sur mon profil! On va voir ce que ça va donner!**

* * *

**- Chapitre 4 : Invitations -**

**"Invitations,"**lut Esme.

**Dans mon rêve, il faisait très sombre, **

"Ouais, on va savoir de quoi elle a rêvé," cria Emmett.

**et la lumière chiche semblait sourdre de la peau d'Edward. Je ne voyais pas son visage, seulement son dos, au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait de moi, m'abandonnant dans l'obscurité. J'avais beau courir, je ne le rattrapais pas ; j'avais beau l'appeler, il ne se retournait pas. **

"Aww...elle ne veut pas que tu l'ignores," rigola Alice.

"Ce que je vais probablement faire. Soit je fais ça, soit je repars," soupira Edward.

**Troublée, je m'éveillai et ne retrouvai pas le sommeil avant ce qui me parut être un très long moment. Par la suite, il hanta mes songes presque chaque nuit, mais en restant toujours à la périphérie, hors d'atteinte.**

**Le mois qui suivit l'accident fut difficile, source de tensions, et, pour commencer, de gêne. Consternée, je me retrouvai au centre de l'attention pour le reste de la semaine. Tyler Crowley était insupportable, me suivant partout, obsédé par le besoin de se racheter. Je m'évertuai à le persuader que mon désir le plus cher était qu'il oubliât toute l'affaire, d'autant que j'étais indemne, mais il n'en démordait pas. **

"Ouaip, un autre admirateur," sourit Emmett.

**Il me poursuivait aux interclasses, déjeunait à notre table désormais surpeuplée. Mike et Éric étaient encore plus hostiles à son égard qu'ils ne l'étaient l'un envers l'autre, ce qui m'inquiétait – je n'avais nul besoin d'un nouvel admirateur.**

**Edward n'attisa l'intérêt de personne, en dépit de mes assurances répétées que c'était lui le héros, qu'il avait risqué sa vie en venant à ma rescousse. Malgré mes efforts pour être convaincante, Jessica, Mike, Eric, tout le monde affirmait ne pas l'avoir vu avant qu'on ait retiré le fourgon, **

"Elle me protège même si je n'ai rien fait pour elle," s'exclama Edward avec surprise.

"Tu lui as sauvé la vie," souligna Esme.

"Et je la mets en danger rien qu'en restant en ville," répliqua Edward.

**ce qui m'amena à m'interroger. Pourquoi étais – je la seule à avoir remarqué qu'il se tenait aussi loin de moi avant de voler, brusquement, invraisemblablement, à mon secours ? **

"Parce que les humains ne sont pas censés le remarquer," dit Jasper. "Ou ils sont censés considérer qu'ils n'avaient pas vu qu'il était aussi près."

**Dépitée, je compris que c'était sans doute parce qu'aucun élève ne prêtait attention à lui comme moi. J'étais la seule à être fascinée. Pitoyable ! Il ne fut jamais entouré d'une foule de spectateurs curieux, avides d'entendre sa version de l'incident. Comme d'habitude, on l'évita. Les Cullen et les Hale continuèrent à s'asseoir à la même table, à ne pas ****manger, à ne parler qu'entre eux. Aucun d'eux, surtout pas lui, ne regarda plus dans ma direction.**

**Lorsqu'il était à côté de moi en classe, aussi loin que la paillasse le lui permettait, il paraissait totalement oublieux de mon existence. **

"Pas moyen," dit Edward.

"Ouais, je parie que t'utilise ton don pour surveiller chacun de ses gestes," ricana Alice.

"Pas moyen," répéta Edward, mais Alice remarqua que sa voix n'était pas aussi convaincue que lorsqu'il avait parlé quelques secondes plus tôt.

**Ce n'était que quand il arrivait à ses poings de se fermer tout à coup – peau encore plus blanche que d'ordinaire, tendue sur les os – que je doutais de l'authenticité de son indifférence.**

**Il regrettait de m'avoir tirée de sous les roues de Tyler – il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. **

"Non, Edward ne penserait jamais ça," s'exclama Esme avec détresse.

"Il n'aurait jamais dû la sauver," souligna Rosalie en lançant un autre regard noir à Edward.

"Même s'il pensait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû la sauver, il ne regretterait jamais d'avoir pris la décision de le faire," répliqua Esme, sûre d'elle.

"Même s'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle," ajouta Alice, d'un ton taquin.

"La ferme, Alice," dit Edward à travers ses dents et Esme reprit la lecture avec un sourire aux lèvres.

**J'avais vraiment envie de lui parler et, dès le lendemain de l'accident, le mardi, j'essayai. Lorsque nous nous étions quittés, à la sortie des urgences, nous étions tous deux en colère. La mienne n'avait pas cédé d'un pouce devant sa méfiance à mon égard alors que, de mon côté, je respectais ma part du marché sans faillir. Néanmoins, il m'avait sauvé la vie, quelle que soit la façon dont il s'y était pris. Et, le temps d'une nuit, la chaleur de ma fureur s'était fondue en une gratitude tout à la fois respectueuse et craintive.**

**Il était déjà installé quand j'arrivai au labo, fixant le tableau noir. Je m'assis, m'attendant à ce qu'il se tournât vers moi. Rien dans son attitude n'indiqua qu'il s'était rendu compte de ma présence.**

— **Bonjour, Edward, dis-je avec bonne humeur, histoire de lui montrer que j'avais des manières.**

**Sa tête pivota d'un millimètre, il me gratifia d'un très bref hochement de menton en évitant cependant mes yeux, puis il reprit sa position initiale. **

"Je comprend pourquoi tu dois faire ça," dit Esme en fronçant les sourcils. "Mais j'aimerais tout de même que tu n'ais pas à être aussi malpoli et méchant avec elle."

**Et ce fut le dernier contact que j'eus avec lui, alors qu'il était là, à portée de main, quotidiennement. Je l'observais, parfois, parce que j'étais incapable de m'en abstenir – mais à distance, à la cafétéria ou sur le parking. Je voyais ses yeux dorés s'assombrir imperceptiblement au fil des jours. **

"Argh, elle remarque trop de choses," grogna Jasper.

"Laisse courir, Jazz," lui dit Emmett.

"C'est pas dans ma nature, Em," soupira Jasper. "Pas quand c'est dangereux pour nous - pour les personnes auxquelles je tiens."

**En cours, cependant, je me montrais aussi indifférente à son égard que lui au mien. J'étais malheureuse. Et les rêves se poursuivaient.**

**En dépit de mes mensonges éhontés, la teneur de mes mails alerta Renée sur mon état dépressif, **

"Bien sûr, les mères savent toujours ce genre de chose," dit fièrement Esme en regardant chacun de ses enfants avant de reprendre la lecture.

**et elle téléphona à plusieurs reprises, soucieuse. Je mis ma baisse de moral sur le compte du climat. **

**Il y en eut au moins un pour se réjouir de la froideur de mes relations avec mon partenaire de sciences nat – Mike. Je compris qu'il avait craint que le sauvetage audacieux d'Edward ne m'eût impressionné. Il était soulagé de constater qu'il avait plutôt produit l'effet inverse. Il s'enhardit, s'asseyant au bord de ma paillasse pour discuter biologie avant le début des cours, snobant Edward avec autant d'application que ce dernier nous ignorait.**

"Je ne pense pas que tu vas apprécier..." commença Alice d'une voix taquine, mais apprécier était un mot trop fort. "...tolérer Mike très longtemps."

"Et pourquoi ça m'intéresserait qu'il aime la fille," s'exclama Edward d'une voix hautaine.

"On verra à quel point ça t'intéresse," répliqua Alice, d'une voix connaisseuse.

**La neige disparut pour de bon, après ce jour de verglas périlleux. Mike regrettait sa bataille de boules de neige repoussée aux calendes grecques, mais se rattrapait avec l'idée que l'excursion au bord de la mer serait bientôt possible. Néanmoins, la pluie ne cessa de tomber, et les semaines passèrent. **

**Jessica m'alerta sur une nouvelle menace lorsqu'elle m'appela, le premier mardi de mars, pour me demander la permission d'inviter Mike au bal de printemps qui aurait lieu dans deux semaines. C'était aux filles de choisir leur cavalier.**

"Un bal," s'exclama Emmett avant d'éclater de rire. Tout le monde le regarda bizarrement, jusqu'à ce qu'un des coins de la bouche d'Edward commence à tressaillir alors qu'il s'empêchait d'éclater de rire aussi. "Imaginez Bella entrain de danser," ajouta-t-il à voix haute pour tous les autres.

— **Tu es sûre que ça ne t'embête pas... tu ne comptais pas lui en parler ? Insista-t-elle quand je lui eus répondu que je n'avais aucune objection.**

— **Non, Jess, je n'irai pas.**

**Danser dépassait largement mes compétences.**

"Je le savais...dommage qu'elle n'y aille pas," rigola Emmett avant de soupirer.

— **Tu sais, c'est drôlement sympa, pourtant.**

**Ses tentatives pour me convaincre de venir ne furent guère enthousiastes. Je la soupçonnai de préférer mon inexplicable popularité à ma compagnie.**

"C'est probablement vrai," dit Edward en fronçant les sourcils.

— **Amuse-toi bien avec Mike.**

**Le lendemain, en cours de maths et d'espagnol, je m'étonnai de voir que Jessica avait perdu son exubérance coutumière. **

"Mike a refusé son invitation en espérant que Bella l'inviterait." Emmett secoua la tête. "Il pourrait attendre longtemps, même si elle aimait danser... Elle est obsédée par notre Eddy."

**C'est en silence qu'elle m'accompagna en classe, et je n'osai lui demander la raison de ce mutisme. Si Mike avait décliné son invitation, j'étais la dernière personne à qui elle se confierait. **

**Mes craintes furent confirmées pendant le déjeuner, quand elle s'assit aussi loin que possible de Mike et entreprit Éric avec animation. De son côté, Mike se montra inhabituellement calme. **

**Il ne se dérida que lorsqu'il m'escorta en biologie. Son air gêné me parut de mauvaise augure. Il n'aborda pas le sujet avant que je fusse assise et lui perché sur mon bureau. Comme toujours, j'étais électrifiée, consciente de la proximité d'Edward (j'aurais pu le toucher) et de sa distance (à croire qu'il n'était que le fruit de mon imagination).**

— **Tu sais, se lança Mike, les yeux vissés sur le plancher, Jessica m'a invité au bal.**

— **Super ! M'exclamai-je en feignant le ravissement. Vous allez vous éclater.**

"Quel vent," rigola Emmett.

"Emmett, ce n'est pas facile d'inviter quelqu'un à sortir," le réprimanda Esme. "Tu ne devrais pas te moquer de lui."

— **C'est que...**

**Il hésita, étudia mon sourire, visiblement douché par ma réaction.**

—**Je lui ai répondu que j'avais besoin d'y réfléchir.**

— **Quelle idée !**

**Je m'étais autorisé une once de reproche dans la voix. En réalité, j'étais soulagée qu'il n'eût pas refus tout net.**

"Quel lâche, garder une autre fille sous le coude au cas-où son premier choix ne le veut pas," s'exclama Edward en secouant la tête.

"Ta tolérance commence à disparaître," ricana Alice et Edward fronça les sourcils.

—**Je me demandais si... euh, si tu comptais m'inviter, toi.**

**Je gardai le silence un instant, détestant la vague de remords qui m'envahissait. De biais, je vis la tête d'Edward pivoter vers nous imperceptiblement, en un geste instinctif.**

"Oooh, ça t'intéresse, on dirait," le taquina Emmett et Alice ricana.

—**Mike, je crois que tu devrais accepter.**

—**Tu as déjà choisi quelqu'un ?**

**Edward remarqua-t-il la façon dont le regard de Mike papillotait dans sa direction ?**

— **Non. J'ai bien l'intention de sécher le bal.**

— **Pourquoi ?**

**Peu désireuse d'entrer dans des explications sur le défi périlleux que danser représentait pour moi, je lui donnai le premier prétexte que je trouvai.**

—**Je vais à Seattle, ce samedi-là.**

"Tout le monde verra que c'est un mensonge," dit Alice.

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit un mensonge," dit Edward avec un sourire. "J'ai l'impression qu'elle prévoit maintenant d'y aller ce jour-là."

**De toute façon, j'avais besoin de m'aérer un peu – soudain, cette date convenait à merveille.**

— **Tu ne peux pas choisir un autre week-end ?**

— **Non, désolée. En tout cas, tu ne devrais pas faire languir Jessica plus longtemps. C'est impoli.**

— **Ouais, tu as raison, marmonna-t-il.**

**Et, découragé, il regagna sa place. Je fermai les yeux et appuyai mes doigts sur mes tempes pour tenter de repousser la culpabilité et la compassion que j'éprouvais envers lui. M. Banner se mit à parler. Je soupirai, rouvris les paupières.**

**Edward me dévisageait curieusement, avec cette touche à présent familière de frustration dans les yeux, encore plus nette lorsque ses iris étaient noirs. **

"Je pense que tu es jaloux," rigola Emmett.

"Et frustré de ne pas pouvoir lire ses pensées," ajouta Jasper, d'une voix taquine.

"Et mourant d'envie de savoir pourquoi elle a rejeté ton rival," compléta Alice.

"La ferme," grogna Edward.

**Déconcertée, je soutins son regard, m'attendant à ce qu'il fuie aussitôt. Au lieu de quoi, il continua de me scruter de façon pénétrante. Il était exclu que je cède la première. **

**Mes mains se mirent à trembler.**

— **Monsieur Cullen ? Appela le prof, attendant une réponse à sa question que je n'avais pas entendue.**

— **Le cycle de Krebs, lança Edward qui s'arracha à sa contemplation avec une réticence évidente pour faire face à M. Banner.**

**Immédiatement, je plongeai dans mon livre. **

**Plus pleutre que jamais, je ramenai mes cheveux pardessus mon épaule droite afin de dissimuler mon visage. J'étais incrédule devant la bouffée d'émotions qui m'avait saisie, juste parce qu'il avait daigné me regarder, pour la première fois en plus d'un mois. Je ne lui permettrais pas d'avoir une telle influence sur moi. C'était minable. Plus, c'était malsain.**

**Je fis mon maximum pour l'oublier durant le reste de l'heure et, comme c'était impossible, pour qu'au moins il ne devine pas que j'étais consciente de sa présence. **

"C'est probablement impossible aussi," dit Emmett.

**Quand la cloche sonna enfin, je rassemblai mes affaires en priant pour qu'il file tout de suite, comme d'ordinaire.**

— **Bella ?**

**Sa voix n'aurait pas dû m'être aussi familière – comme si j'en avais connu le timbre toute ma vie et non depuis quelques petites semaines. **

"Elle craque vraiment sur toi," rigola Emmett.

**De mauvaise grâce, je me retournai. Je ne voulais pas ressentir ce que je savais que je ressentirais devant son visage trop parfait. J'arborai une expression prudente ; la sienne était indéchiffrable. Il n'ajouta rien.**

— **Quoi ? Tu me parles de nouveau ? Finis-je par demander, une involontaire note irascible dans la voix.**

"Bien, ne lui montre pas à quel point il te plaît," marmonna Alice.

— **Non, pas vraiment, admit-il, tandis que ses lèvres frémissaient pour étouffer un sourire.**

**Paupières closes, j'inspirai doucement par le nez, consciente que je grinçais des dents. Lui attendait.**

— **Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux, Edward ?**

**Je n'avais pas rouvert les yeux, car il m'était plus aisé ainsi de m'adresser à lui sans divaguer.**

—**Je te prie de m'excuser. (Il paraissait sincère.) Je ne suis pas très courtois, je sais. Mais c'est mieux comme ça, crois-moi.**

**Cette fois, je fus obligée de le regarder. Il était très sérieux.**

—**Je ne te comprends pas, répondis-je avec précaution.**

— **Il vaut mieux que nous ne soyons pas amis. Fais- moi confiance.**

**Je fronçai les sourcils. J'avais déjà entendu cette phrase.**

"Tu t'es mal exprimé," dit Alice à son frère. "Tu n'as pas encore mérité sa confiance."

"Je ne veux pas de sa confiance," répliqua Edward avec ténacité, tout en lançant un regard noir au livre, comme s'il essayait de convaincre son futur de rester loin d'elle.

— **Dommage que tu ne t'en sois pas aperçu plus tôt, grondai-je. Tu te serais épargné tous ces regrets.**

— **Des regrets ? (Le mot et mon ton l'avaient apparemment désarçonné.) De quoi ?**

— **De ne pas avoir laissé cet imbécile de fourgon me réduire en bouillie.**

**Ébahi, il m'observa un moment. Quand il reprit la parole, il était presque mécontent.**

— **Tu penses vraiment que je regrette de t'avoir sauvée ?**

—**Je le sais ! Aboyai-je.**

— **Tu ne sais rien du tout.**

**Cette fois, il était en colère pour de bon. **

"Comment pourrait-elle penser ça de toutes façons?" demanda Edward en fronçant les sourcils.

"Ben, tu lui as sauvé la vie avant de l'ignorer complètement pendant un mois, tu ne regardais même pas dans sa direction," lui dit Alice. "C'est presque une conclusion logique."

**Je tournai brusquement la tête, mâchoires serrées, tâchant de retenir les accusations délirantes que j'avais envie de lui cracher à la face. Je récupérai mes livres, me levai et filai vers la porte. J'avais envisagé une sortie théâtrale mais, bien sûr, je me pris les pieds dans le chambranle et lâchai mes affaires. L'idée m'effleura de les abandonner sur place puis, avec un soupir, je me penchai pour les ramasser. Il était déjà là ; il me tendait mes manuels empilés, le visage dur.**

"Franchement, Eddy, tu devrais être entrain de rire, ça devait être marrant," lui dit Emmett.

"Edward est trop bien élevé pour se moquer d'une fille comme ça," répliqua Esme en lançant un regard noir à Emmett.

"Je pense que je suis toujours irrité par ce qu'elle a dit," suggéra Edward en haussant les épaules.

— **Merci, dis-je sèchement.**

— **De rien, riposta-t-il en pinçant les lèvres.**

**Je me redressai et partis à grandes enjambées raides vers le gymnase sans regarder derrière moi.**

**La séance de sport fut brutale. Nous étions passés au basket. Mon équipe ne me lança jamais le ballon, ce qui était bien, mais je tombai beaucoup, entraînant parfois des gens dans ma chute. **

Emmett qui ricanait déjà, éclata de rire en entendant ça.

**Ce jour-là fut pire que d'habitude, parce que j'étais obnubilée par Edward. Je tâchai de me concentrer sur mes pieds, mais il ne cessait de revenir insidieusement hanter mon esprit, alors que j'avais plus que jamais besoin de mon équilibre.**

**Comme toujours, ce fut une vraie délivrance de rentrer à la maison. Je rejoignis ma camionnette en courant presque parce que je souhaitais éviter un maximum de gens. La Chevrolet n'avait subi que des dégâts mineurs dans l'accident. J'avais dû remplacer les feux arrière et, si j'avais eu un pot de peinture sous la main, je serais allée jusqu'à faire quelques retouches. Les parents de Tyler, eux, avaient été contraints de vendre leur fourgon en pièces détachées. **

**Je manquai d'avoir une crise cardiaque quand, au détour d'un bâtiment, je distinguai une grande silhouette sombre appuyée contre le flanc de ma voiture. Puis je compris que ce n'était qu'Éric. Je continuai mon chemin.**

"Ouais, je peux voir pourquoi elle t'as confondu avec Eric," lui dit Emmett avec un sourire en coin, puis il rayonna soudainement. "Oooh, on dirait qu'on va voir quelqu'un d'autre l'inviter à sortir."

—**Salut !**

—**Salut, Bella.**

—**Quoi de neuf ?**

—**Euh, je me demandais juste... si tu accepterais d'aller au bal avec moi ?**

**Sa voix dérailla sur le dernier mot. J'étais en train de déverrouiller ma portière, et ses paroles me désarçonnèrent.**

—**Je croyais que c'était aux filles de choisir leur cavalier ? Ripostai-je, **

"Aïe," rigola Emmett.

**trop étonnée pour être diplomate.**

— **Euh, ouais, admit-il, penaud.**

**Recouvrant mon sang-froid, je m'arrachai un sourire chaleureux.**

—**Je serai à Seattle ce jour-là, mais merci quand même.**

— **Oh. Une autre fois, peut-être ?**

"Je parie qu'il le savait déjà," dit Edward. "Il a probablement entendu qu'elle avait dit non à Mike et espérait que cette histoire de Seattle n'était qu'une excuse."

— **C'est ça, me dérobai-je.**

**Je me mordis aussitôt la langue. Pourvu qu'il ne prenne pas ma réponse au pied de la lettre. **

**Eric s'éloigna mollement en direction du lycée. Un ricanement étouffé me parvint, et Edward passa devant, mon capot, regard fixé sur l'horizon et lèvres serrées. **

"Edward." Esme essayait d'avoir l'air sévère, mais elle était surprise par son comportement. Toutes blagues à part, il semblait vraiment apprécier cette fille.

**Bondissant dans l'habitacle, je claquai rageusement la portière. Je fis gronder le moteur de manière assourdissante et reculai dans l'allée. Edward était déjà dans sa voiture, à deux places de là, et il déboîta en douceur, me coupant la route. Puis il s'arrêta pour attendre ses frères et soeurs. **

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" lui demanda Jasper avec confusion.

"J'imagine qu'il doit y avoir quelqu'un d'autre qui veut l'inviter au bal," soupira Edward en s'attrapant la tête à deux mains. "C'est la seule raison valable que je puisse trouver."

**Je les apercevais, tous les quatre, qui s'approchaient ; ils se trouvaient encore au niveau de la cantine cependant. J'envisageai de démolir l'arrière de la Volvo rutilante,**

"Vas-y," rigola Emmett.

"Non," dit Edward en pensant à sa voiture.

**mais il y avait trop de témoins. Jetant un coup d'oeil dans mon rétroviseur, je constatai qu'une queue avait commencé à se former. Juste derrière moi, Tyler Crowley agitait la main, assis dans sa vieille Sentra tout récemment acquise. Énervée, je ne lui répondis pas. **

**Tandis que je patientais, regardant partout sauf en direction de la voiture stationnée devant moi, j'entendis qu'on frappait à ma vitre, côté passager. C'était Tyler. Surprise, je vérifiai dans mon rétro : sa voiture tournait, portière ouverte. Je me penchai pour abaisser la fenêtre. La manivelle résista, et j'abandonnai à la moitié.**

— **Excuse-moi, Tyler, je suis coincée derrière Cullen, lançai-je agacée.**

**Il était clair que l'embouteillage n'était pas de ma faute.**

— **Oh, je sais, je voulais juste te proposer un truc pendant qu'on est bloqués ici, répondit-il avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.**

**Non ! Ce n'était pas possible.**

"Je peux comprendre pourquoi tu veux voir ça," dit Emmett. "C'est plutôt amusant."

"Quelque chose me dit que c'est pas pour son amusement qu'Edward veut entendre ça," dit Alice avec un sourire moqueur.

"Je sais," acquiesça immédiatement Emmett. "Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne trouvera pas ça amusant."

— **Tu veux bien m'inviter au bal ? Continua-t-il.**

—**Je ne serai pas là, Tyler, rétorquai-je sèchement.**

**Un peu trop. Après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute si Mike et Éric avaient épuisé mes réserves de tolérance pour la journée.**

— **Ah ouais, Mike me l'a dit, reconnut-il.**

"Faut bien admirer son cran," ricana Emmett.

"Je pense pas qu'elle l'admire," répliqua Alice.

— **Alors pourquoi...**

—**J'espérais seulement que c'était une façon sympa de l'éconduire, admit-il en haussant les épaules.**

**Bon, c'était bien sa faute, finalement. Je tâchai de cacher mon irritation.**

— **Désolée, Tyler, je serai effectivement absente.**

— **Pas grave. Il nous restera toujours le bal de promo.**

**Et, sans me laisser le temps de répliquer, il repartit vers sa voiture. J'étais sous le choc. À travers le pare- brise, je vis Alice, Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper monter à bord de la Volvo. Edward me fixait dans son rétroviseur. Aucun doute : il s'amusait beaucoup, à croire qu'il avait capté toute ma conversation avec Tyler. **

"J'vous l'avais bien dit," dit fièrement Emmett.

**Mon pied taquina l'accélérateur... un petit coup ne leur ferait pas de mal. Seule cette peinture argentée bien lustrée souffrirait. J'enclenchai la première. **

"Vas-y," l'encouragea à nouveau Emmett.

**Mais Edward filait déjà. Je rentrai lentement, prudente, marmonnant dans ma barbe durant tout le trajet.**

**Une fois à la maison, je décidai de préparer des enchiladas de poulet pour le dîner. C'était un processus long, ce qui m'occuperait. Pendant que les oignons et les poivrons réduisaient à petit feu, le téléphone sonna. J'eus presque peur de décrocher, mais ça pouvait être Charlie ou ma mère. **

**C'était Jessica, et elle jubilait. Mike l'avait rattrapée à la fin des cours pour lui annoncer qu'il acceptait d'être son cavalier. Je me réjouis brièvement de la nouvelle tout en remuant mon plat. Elle était pressée, car elle voulait appeler Angela et Lauren pour partager sa joie. Je suggérai – avec une innocence étudiée – qu'Angela, la timide qui était en biologie avec moi, invite Éric. Et que Lauren, une fille distante qui m'avait toujours ignorée, en parle à Tyler – j'avais entendu dire qu'il était encore libre. **

"Ouais, débarrasse-toi de ces admirateurs irritants aussi vite que possible," dit Emmett alors que Rosalie secouait la tête - il était clair qu'elle ne comprendrait jamais cette fille.

**Jess trouva que c'était une excellente idée. À présent qu'elle était certaine d'avoir Mike à son bras, elle parut sincère lorsqu'elle affirma qu'elle regretterait mon absence. Je lui servis l'excuse de Seattle. **

**Après avoir raccroché, je me concentrai sur mon repas, la découpe du poulet en petits dés notamment : je ne tenais pas à effectuer une nouvelle visite aux urgences. Mais j'avais l'esprit ailleurs et ne cessai de revenir sur chacune des paroles qu'avait prononcées Edward. Qu'avait-il voulu dire en affirmant qu'il valait mieux que nous ne soyons pas amis ?**

"Qu'être amie avec un vampire est très dangereux," dit Edward.

"Non, je pense que ça veut dire qu'il aimerait qu'elle soit plus que son amie," le taquina Alice.

"Ce serait encore pire pour elle," grogna Edward.

**Une crampe me tordit le ventre quand je compris le sens caché de ces mots. Il devait avoir remarqué à quel point je m'intéressais à lui ; il ne souhaitait pas m'encourager... donc, une amitié entre nous était exclue... parce que je lui étais complètement indifférente. **

**Évidemment, ruminai-je, amère, les yeux brûlants – une réaction tardive aux oignons sûrement. Je n'étais pas intéressante. Lui, si. Fascinant... brillant... mystérieux... parfait... beau... et sûrement capable de soulever d'une seule main des fourgons d'une tonne. **

"Elle t'as beaucoup observé," dit Esme en souriant à son fils.

"Elle ne semble pas se voir clairement cependant," répondit Edward.

"Ouais, elle est très intéressante," rigola Emmett. "Soulever des fourgons d'une tonne."

**Eh bien, tant pis. Je n'avais qu'à le laisser tranquille. Je le laisserais tranquille. J'effectuerais la peine que je m'étais imposée dans le Purgatoire qu'était Forks puis, avec un peu de chance, une fac du Sud-Ouest ou de Hawaii m'offrirait une bourse. J'imaginai des plages ensoleillées et des palmiers tout en achevant les enchiladas et en les mettant au four.**

**Charlie prit un air soupçonneux quand, à son retour, il renifla l'odeur des poivrons verts. Impossible de lui en vouloir – on ne trouvait probablement de nourriture mexicaine à peu près consommable que dans le sud de la Californie. Mais il était flic, même s'il n'était qu'un petit flic dans une petite ville, et il eut le courage d'avaler une bouchée qui parut lui plaire. Il était amusant d'observer la façon dont sa confiance en mes talents culinaires progressait peu à peu.**

— **Papa ? Lançai-je une fois qu'il eut presque terminé.**

— **Oui, Bella ?**

— **Euh... je tenais juste à t'avertir que je comptais aller passer la journée à Seattle le samedi de la semaine prochaine... Si ça ne t'embête pas.**

**Je ne voulais pas demander sa permission – ça aurait créé un précédent fâcheux ; en même temps, il aurait été quelque peu cavalier de le mettre devant le fait.**

— **Pourquoi ? S'étonna-t-il, comme s'il lui était inconcevable que Forks ne répondit pas à tous mes désirs.**

—**J'ai envie d'acheter des livres, la bibliothèque d'ici est plutôt pauvre, et peut-être quelques fringues.**

**J'avais plus d'argent que d'habitude puisque, grâce à Charlie, je n'avais pas eu à payer ma voiture. Non que la camionnette ne fût pas ruineuse en essence.**

— **Ton engin doit consommer un maximum, avança- t-il, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.**

"Peut-être qu'il est télépathe, lui aussi," dit Emmett.

"Nan, pas besoin d'être télépathe pour savoir ça," sourit Edward.

—**Je m'arrêterai à Montesano et Olympia, voire à Tacoma si nécessaire.**

— **Tu y vas toute seule**

**Je ne sus déterminer s'il soupçonnait l'existence d'un petit ami ou s'il était juste inquiet que la voiture ne me posât des problèmes.**

"Probablement les deux," dit Esme.

—**Oui.**

—**Seattle est une grande ville, tu risques de t'égarer, objecta-t-il, inutilement paniqué.**

— **Papa, Phoenix est cinq fois plus grande que Seattle, et je suis capable de lire un plan. Détends-toi.**

— **Tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ?**

"C'est gentil de sa part de lui le proposer," dit Esme.

"Est-ce que tu plaisantes? Y'a pas moyen que Bella le veuille avec elle," lui dit Alice d'une voix horrifiée.

**Je dissimulai l'horreur que m'inspirait cette proposition sous une ruse de Sioux.**

— **Inutile. Je vais sans doute perdre ma journée aux cabines d'essayage. Rien de très passionnant.**

— **Oh, c'est d'accord.**

**La perspective d'être coincé ne serait-ce qu'une minute dans des boutiques de vêtements l'avait fait immédiatement reculer. Je souris.**

"M'en parle pas," marmonna Emmett et Jasper renifla son accord.

— **Merci.**

— **Tu seras rentrée à temps pour le bal ?**

**Bon sang ! Il n'y avait que dans un bourg aussi minuscule que votre père pouvait être au courant de la soirée organisée par le lycée.**

"Ouaip, pas moyen d'en réchapper," rigola Emmett.

— **Non. Je n'aime pas danser, de toute façon.**

**Lui, pour le moins, devait comprendre ça. Ce n'était pas de ma mère que j'avais hérité mes problèmes d'équilibre. **

**Par bonheur, il comprit.**

— **D'accord, conclut-il.**

**Le lendemain matin, en arrivant sur le parking, je me garai volontairement le plus loin possible de la Volvo argent. Je préférais éviter les tentations qui auraient risqué de me conduire à racheter une voiture aux Cullen, **

"Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je lui achèterais une nouvelle voiture, juste pour le plaisir de te voir exploser la sienne," rigola Emmett.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as contre ma Volvo?" lui demanda Edward en lui lançant un regard noir.

"Rien, mais imaginer la nouvelle entrain d'exploser la voiture, c'est amusant," rigola Emmett.

**Je sortis de la camionnette et me débattis avec mes clés, qui tombèrent dans une flaque. Alors que je me baissais pour les ramasser, une main blanche apparut brusquement et s'en empara avant moi. **

"On dirait que t'as décidé d'arrêter de l'ignorer," sourit Alice.

**Je me relevai d'un bond. Edward Cullen s'adossait avec décontraction à ma Chevrolet.**

— **Pour quelle raison as-tu fait ça ? Braillai-je, à la fois surprise et irritée.**

— **Fait quoi ?**

**Il tendit les clés et les laissa choir dans ma paume.**

— **Surgi à l'improviste.**

— **Bella, je ne suis quand même pas responsable si tu es particulièrement inattentive.**

**À l'ordinaire, ses intonations étaient douces, veloutées, assourdies. **

"Edward," le disputa Esme.

"Je ne crois pas avoir jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi observateur qu'elle," s'exclama Jasper avec incrédulité.

"Je sais," répondit Edward. "Je ne comprend pas cette phrase."

**Je le toisai. Ses yeux étaient redevenus clairs, d'une couleur miel doré assez soutenue. Je fus obligée de baisser la tête pour reprendre mes esprits.**

— **Pourquoi ce bouchon, hier soir ? Lançai-je sans le regarder. Je croyais que tu étais censé te comporter comme si je n'existais pas. Pas t'arranger pour m'embêter jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.**

—**Je rendais service à Tyler, ricana-t-il. Histoire de lui donner sa chance.**

"T'es vraiment un salaud," lui dit Alice.

— **Espèce de... hoquetai-je.**

**Aucun mot suffisamment grossier ne me vint à l'esprit. L'intensité de ma colère aurait pu le brûler, mais il n'en parut que plus amusé.**

— **Et je ne prétends pas que tu n'existes pas, enchaîna-t-il.**

— **C'est donc bien ma mort que tu souhaites, puisque le fourgon ne Tyler n'y a pas suffi !**

"Aww, ça va te remettre en colère," soupira Alice. "Et tu commences à réaliser que tu l'aimes bien aussi."

**Un éclat de fureur traversa ses pupilles fauves. Ses lèvres se pincèrent en une ligne mince. Toute trace d'humour s'évapora.**

— **Bella, tu es complètement absurde, murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche.**

**Mes paumes me démangèrent sous le besoin urgent de frapper quelque chose. J'en fus moi-même étonnée, n'étant pas du genre violente. **

"Ouais, ben Edward peut faire naître de tels besoins chez les gens," dit Rosalie.

"Je ne te qualifierais pas de non violente," répliqua Edward.

**Je me détournai et filai.**

— **Attends ! Appela-t-il.**

**Je continuai d'avancer d'un pas furibond sous la pluie battante. Il n'eut aucune difficulté à me rattraper.**

— **Désolé pour ces paroles désagréables, s'excusa-t-il en m'accompagnant. Non qu'elles soient fausses, mais je n'étais pas obligé de les dire, ajouta-t-il comme je ne répondais pas.**

— **Et si tu me fichais la paix, hein ? Grommelai-je.**

"Oh, elle le pense pas vraiment ça," dit Emmett.

—**Je voulais juste te poser une question, c'est toi qui m'as fait perdre le fil, rigola-t-il, l'air d'avoir retrouvé sa bonne humeur.**

—**Souffrirais-tu d'un dédoublement de la personnalité ? Ripostai-je sévèrement.**

"Tes émotions semblent être fluctuantes," souligna Carlisle en souriant à son fils.

"Ouais, t'as pratiquement plus rien à voir avec le Edward qu'on connaît et qu'on ai...tolère," rigola Emmett.

— **Voilà que tu recommences.**

— **Très bien, soupirai-je. Vas-y, pose-la, ta question.**

—**Je me demandais si, samedi de la semaine prochaine, tu sais, le jour du bal...**

"Tu veux l'inviter au bal?" demanda Emmett avec incrédulité.

"Pourquoi es-tu aussi choqué? Elle lui plaît clairement," répondit Jasper.

"Elle me plaît vraiment, n'est-ce pas?" soupira Edward avec résignation.

"Mais je ne pense pas que tu veux l'inviter au bal," lui dit Alice. "Tu es trop intelligent pour ça."

— **Essaierais-tu d'être drôle, par hasard ? L'interrompis-je en fonçant sur lui.**

**La pluie me trempa la figure quand je levai le menton pour le dévisager. Une lueur malicieuse allumait ses yeux.**

—**Et si tu me laissais terminer ?**

**Me mordant les lèvres, je croisai mes mains et mes doigts pour me retenir de le battre.**

—**J'ai appris que tu allais à Seattle, ce jour-là, et j'ai pensé que tu avais peut-être besoin d'un chauffeur.**

"Oh non," s'exclama Edward, le visage défait. "Je ne peux pas être seul avec elle."

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, Edward, je suis sûre que tu seras un vrai gentleman," sourit Esme.

"Mais..."protesta Edward.

"Je suis sûre que tu ne la mordras pas," lui dit Alice, d'un ton qui se voulait taquin, mais le sujet était trop sérieux pour ça. "Ne t'inquiète pas, Edward."

**Voilà qui était inattendu.**

— **Quoi ? Balbutiai-je, pas sûre de comprendre où il voulait en venir.**

— **As-tu envie qu'on t'accompagne là-bas ?**

— **Qui donc ?**

— **Moi, évidemment.**

**Il articula chaque syllabe, comme s'il s'adressait à une demeurée.**

"Non, il aime bien articuler," dit Emmett.

— **Pourquoi ? M'écriai-je, ébahie.**

— **Disons que j'avais l'intention de me rendre à Seattle dans les semaines à venir et, pour être honnête, je ne suis pas persuadé que ta camionnette tiendra le coup.**

"Ou plutôt, 'je meurs d'envie de passer du temps avec toi et je me suis dit que ce serait le meilleur moyen," dit Alice en imitant parfaitement la voix d'Edward.

— **Ma camionnette marche très bien, merci beaucoup !**

**Je repris mon chemin, même si j'étais trop ahurie pour être encore en colère. Une fois de plus, il me rejoignit facilement.**

— **Mais un seul réservoir te suffira-t-il ?**

—**Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne.**

**Crétin de propriétaire de Volvo.**

"Je me demande ce qu'elle dirait si elle savait que ta Volvo n'est pas ta voiture préférée," rigola Emmett.

— **Le gaspillage des ressources naturelles devrait être l'affaire de tous.**

— **Franchement, Edward ! (Prononcer son prénom déclencha des frissons en moi, je me serais donné des gifles.) Ton comportement m'échappe. Je croyais que tu ne désirais pas être mon ami.**

—**J'ai dit que ce serait mieux que nous ne le soyons pas, pas que je n'en avais pas envie.**

— **Ben tiens ! Voilà qui éclaire ma lanterne ! Raillai-je.**

"Tu es vraiment déroutant, mon chéri," lui dit Esme. "Ce n'est pas surprenant qu'elle ne te comprenne pas du tout."

**Je m'aperçus que je m'étais de nouveau plantée devant lui. Nous nous trouvions sous l'auvent de la cantine, et il m'était plus facile de regarder son visage. Ce qui, naturellement, ne m'aida pas à éclaircir mes idées.**

— **Il serait plus...prudent pour toi de ne pas être mon amie, expliqua-t-il. Mais j'en ai assez d'essayer de t'éviter, Bella.**

**Ses yeux rayonnaient d'une intensité fabuleuse, et sa voix était incandescente lorsqu'il prononça cette phrase. J'en eus le souffle coupé.**

— **Viendras-tu avec moi à Seattle ? Insista-t-il.**

**Muette, je hochai la tête. Il eut un bref sourire avant de recouvrer sa gravité.**

— **Tu devrais vraiment garder tes distances, me prévint-il. On se voit en cours.**

"Non, pas déroutant du tout," dit Alice en secouant la tête.

**Sur ce, il tourna les talons et repartit vers le parking.**

"C'est la fin du chapitre," dit Esme.

"Il semblerait que je sois amoureux d'elle," dit Edward en baissant la tête.

"J'ai hâte qu'elle soit là," s'exclama Esme avec excitation; ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'elle voulait qu'Edward se trouve quelqu'un et qu'elle était très inquiète qu'il n'ait pas encore trouvé.

"Maman- je..." commença Edward, et il semblait mal à l'aise. "Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne chose..."

"N'importe quoi, Edward," répliqua Esme. "Tomber amoureux est la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver - et tu le mérites."

"Mais..." essaya de protester Edward, mais il fut interrompu.

"Oh," dit Alice. "J'ai une idée - je reviens dans une seconde - ne lisez pas sans moi," ajouta-t-elle en s'élançant vers Forks.

"Je suppose que je lirais le prochain chapitre," dit Jasper. Alice l'entendit et sourit - il s'assurerait que personne ne commence à lire tant qu'elle ne serait pas revenue.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Groupe sanguin_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	5. Blood Type

**Auteur : **Choices HP

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Family

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Choices HP. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 5: Blood Type -**

Alice courut aussi vite que possible jusqu'à la petite maison à deux étages devant laquelle était garé la voiture de patrouille. Elle attrapa rapidement la clé dissimulée sous le porche, et une fois à l'intérieur, elle se dirigea vers le manteau de la cheminée. Elle pouvait entendre des ronflements s'échapper de la bouche de Charlie, qui s'était endormi sur le canapé en regardant un match - vu que maintenant, la télé diffusait les meilleures moments. Elle ne lui jeta qu'un coup d'oeil avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur son but - regarder toutes les photos alignées sur la cheminée, les photos de la fille dont ils lisaient l'histoire.

Elle n'était pas spécialement attirante, mais définitivement pas laide - cependant, il y avait quelque chose dans son visage doux et ouvert qui était attirant même sur les photos. Alice sourit à la photo, souhaitant pouvoir l'emporter avec elle, mais sachant que Charlie remarquerait immédiatement qu'elle avait disparu - s'il n'était qu'un dixième aussi observateur que sa fille semblait l'être. Cependant, elle attrapa une feuille et un crayon de papier et commença à dessiner la fille - elle était dans la cuisine maintenant, mais n'avait aucun besoin de regarder à nouveau la photo - le visage de la fille était désormais gravé dans sa mémoire. Elle n'avait prit la peine de venir que parce qu'elle voulait qu'Esme puisse voir la fille qui volerait le coeur d'Edward.

Dès qu'elle eut fini - ça ne lui prit qu'une minute pour finir son dessin - elle retourna chez elle en courant.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, tout le monde était à la place où elle les avait laissé et Edward lui demanda, "Qu'as-tu fait, Alice?"

"J'ai juste pensé qu'on devrait voir à quoi ressemblait Bella si on va lire son histoire," dit Alice, en leur montrant le dessin fait main qui ressemblait exactement à la photo qu'elle avait vu. "Désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire mieux."

"C'est parfait," rayonna Esme en tendant la main pour attraper la feuille et étudier le visage de la fille. "Elle est adorable, elle a des yeux si expressifs...qu'en penses-tu, Edward?"

"Euh," marmonna Edward en regardant intensément le dessin.

"Qu'y-a-t'il, Edward?" demanda Esme.

"C'est juste que je l'ai vu plus jeune dans les souvenirs des gens et que c'est cette image que j'avais en tête," répondit Edward en haussant les épaules.

"Qu'en penses-tu?" répéta Esme. Elle ne reçut aucune réponse mais le sourire tendre qui étira les lèvres d'Edward marqua son approbation.

"Merci pour le dessin, la naine, mais peut-on reprendre la lecture, maintenant?" demanda Emmett avec impatience.

"Je suppose, vas-y, Jazz," sourit Alice.

**"Groupe sanguin,"** lut Jasper.

**J'allai en anglais dans un tel état d'hébétude que je ne remarquai même pas que le cours avait commencé quand j'entrai en classe.**

— **Merci de nous honorer de votre présence, mademoiselle Swan, m'apostropha M. Mason, acide.**

**Je gagnai mon pupitre en rougissant.**

**Ce ne fut qu'à la fin de l'heure que je m'aperçus que Mike avait déserté sa place habituelle, à côté de moi. Je ressentis un élan de culpabilité. Mais vu qu'il m'attendait à la sortie avec Eric, comme d'ordinaire, j'en conclus que je n'étais pas en totale disgrâce. Mike parut d'ailleurs redevenir peu à peu lui-même, cédant à l'allégresse au fur et à mesure qu'il évoquait les prévisions météorologiques du week-end. La pluie était censée s'accorder un maigre répit, rendant l'excursion au bord de la mer éventuellement possible. J'essayai d'avoir l'air enthousiaste, histoire de rattraper la déception que je lui avais infligée la veille. **

"Elle ne devrait pas devoir faire autant d'efforts pour lui, elle n'a qu'à le laisser être déçu," dit Edward.

"Jaloux?" ricana immédiatement, Emmett.

**Ça me fut difficile ; pluie ou non, il ne ferait, avec un peu de chance, guère plus de dix degrés.**

**Le reste de la matinée passa à toute vitesse. J'avais du mal à croire que je n'avais imaginé ni ce qu'Edward venait de me proposer ni la lueur qui avait illuminé ses yeux à ce moment-là. Il s'agissait peut-être d'un rêve très convaincant que je confondais avec la réalité. Ce qui me semblait cependant moins absurde que d'envisager que je lui plaisais un tant soit peu.**

"Elle a très peu d'estime d'elle-même," remarqua Edward en fronçant les sourcils. "Elle ne se voit vraiment pas clairement."

**Bref, j'étais aussi impatiente qu'effrayée lorsque avec Jessica nous entrâmes dans la cafétéria. Je voulais voir son visage, vérifier s'il était redevenu l'être froid et indifférent que j'avais côtoyé ces dernières semaines. Ou si, par miracle, je n'avais pas inventé ce que j'avais entendu le matin même. Jessica babillait sur ses projets de bal – Lauren et Angela avaient invité leurs cavaliers et ils comptaient s'y rendre tous ensemble –, parfaitement inconsciente de mon inattention. **

**La déconvenue s'empara de moi quand mes yeux se posèrent sans faillir sur sa table. Les quatre autres étaient là, mais lui manquait à l'appel. **

"Tu ne l'as pas encore une fois quitté, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Esme en fronçant les sourcils.

"J'en doute," répondit Edward. "Je me suis probablement assis tout seul quelque part pour l'attendre."

Le sourire d'Esme réapparut rapidement.

**Était-il rentré chez lui ? Accablée, j'accompagnai cette pie de Jessica dans la queue. J'avais perdu mon appétit et n'achetai qu'une bouteille de limonade. Je désirais une seule chose – m'asseoir et bouder.**

— **Edward Cullen te mate une fois de plus, m'annonça Jessica en me ramenant sur terre. Je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi il s'est isolé, aujourd'hui.**

"Ça va lui remonter le moral, ça," s'exclama Emmett avec un sourire diabolique.

**Je relevai brusquement la tête. Suivant le regard de ma voisine, je découvris Edward qui me contemplait avec un sourire moqueur. Il était installé à une table vide située à l'opposé de celle où il « déjeunait » normalement. Il leva la main et, de l'index, me fit signe de le rejoindre. Comme je ne réagissais pas, il me gratifia d'une oeillade.**

— **C'est à toi qu'il s'adresse ? demanda Jessica avec une incrédulité insultante.**

— **Il a peut-être besoin d'un coup de main pour le devoir de sciences nat, **

"Ça doit être ça," annonça Emmett en aboyant de rire. "Vous savez à quel point Eddie a besoin d'aide."

**marmonnai-je pour donner le change. Il vaut mieux que j'y aille.**

**En m'éloignant, je sentis les yeux de Jessica braqués sur moi. Quand je fus à la table d'Edward, je restai debout derrière la chaise installée face à lui.**

— **Et si tu t'asseyais avec moi ? Roucoula-t-il, affable.**

**J'obtempérai sans réfléchir, tout en l'examinant avec prudence. Il ne s'était pas départi de son sourire. Difficile de croire qu'un tel Adonis fût réel. J'avais peur qu'il ne disparût dans une brusque explosion de fumée et de me réveiller par la même occasion. **

"Je suis peut-être une créature mythique, mais je n'ai pas le don de disparaître," rigola Edward.

**Il semblait attendre que je parle.**

— **Quel revirement, réussis-je enfin à murmurer.**

— **Disons que...**

**Il s'interrompit, puis reprit d'une seule traite :**

—**J'ai décidé, puisque je suis voué aux Enfers, de me damner avec application.**

"Quoi?" dit Emmett. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

"Je ne sais pas," répondit Edward en haussant les épaules - bien que quelque chose dans ses yeux suggérait qu'il le savait mais qu'il ne voulait pas que les autres le sachent.

**Je ne répondis pas, espérant des paroles plus explicites. Les secondes s'écoulèrent.**

— **Tu sais, finis-je par lâcher, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que tu entends par là.**

— **Ça ne m'étonne pas, pouffa-t-il avant de changer de sujet. Je crois que tes amis m'en veulent de t'avoir enlevée.**

— **Ils s'en remettront.**

**J'avais conscience de leurs regards qui me vrillaient le dos.**

— **Sauf si je ne te relâche pas, ajouta-t-il avec une étincelle malicieuse dans les yeux.**

**J'avalai ma salive.**

"Est-ce qu'elle a peur?" demanda Emmett. "Elle ne peut pas avoir peur...ce serait une réaction bien trop humaine pour elle."

— **Ça a l'air de t'inquiéter, s'amusa-t-il.**

— **Non, répliquai-je (avec de bêtes trémolos, hélas). Ça m'étonne... pourquoi cette volte-face ?**

—**Je te l'ai dit. Je suis las de m'acharner à garder mes distances avec toi. J'abandonne.**

**Ses traits étaient toujours aussi avenants, mais ses pupilles ocre étaient devenues sérieuses.**

— **Tu abandonnes ? Repris-je, perdue.**

"Ne sommes-nous tous pas perdus?" demanda Jasper abasourdi. "Je te connais depuis des décennies et tout ça n'a aucun sens."

"C'est parce que tu ne l'as jamais connu amoureux," répliqua Alice. "Apparemment, il va devenir un idiot marmonnant et indécis quand ça arrivera," ajouta-t-elle sur un ton taquin.

— **Oui. Je renonce à être sage. Désormais, je ne ferai que ce que je veux, et tant pis pour les conséquences. Son sourire s'était fané, et sa voix avait pris une dureté nouvelle.**

"C'est outrageant, comment puis-je avoir une attitude aussi diaboliquement nonchalante à ce sujet," s'exclama Edward, alors que la furie emplissait ses veines.

"Tu n'as probablement pas eu le choix, fils, "répondit Carlisle d'une voix apaisante. "Personne ne peut contrôler ce genre de sentiments."

— **Encore une fois, je ne te comprends pas.**

**La moue narquoise et craquante réapparut.**

—**Je parle trop, en ta compagnie. C'est l'un des problèmes que tu me poses, d'ailleurs.**

— **Ne te tracasse pas, tous m'échappent, ironisai-je.**

"Peut-être pas pour le moment, mais elle pourrait toujours comprendre plus tard," dit Carlisle, d'une voix, non pas inquiète, mais impressionnée.

—**J'y compte bien.**

— **Alors, en bon anglais, ça signifie que nous sommes de nouveau amis ?**

— **Amis... rêvassa-t-il, dubitatif.**

— **Ou ennemis, marmottai-je.**

"Voyons, Bella, est-ce que tu ne peux pas voir qu'il veut être plus qu'un ami pour toi?" s'exclama Emmett. "Je pense que c'est plutôt évident."

"Ça c'est parce que tu connais Edward depuis des années," répliqua Alice. "De son point de vue...ça doit être plutôt vague.

— **Eh bien, on peut toujours essayer, s'esclaffa-t-il. Mais je te préviens d'ores et déjà que je ne suis pas l'ami qu'il te faut.**

"Tu vois ce que je veux dire," insista Alice en lançant un regard incrédule à Edward. "C'est comme si t'essayais de la convaincre de rester loin de toi et de la garder près de toi à la fois. Ça doit être frustrant pour elle."

**Derrière l'affabilité, la menace était sérieuse.**

— **Tu te répètes, soulignai-je en tâchant d'ignorer mes soudaines crampes d'estomac et de conserver une voix égale.**

— **Oui. Parce que tu ne m'écoutes pas. Je continue d'espérer que tu me croiras. Si tu es un tant soit peu intelligente, tu m'éviteras,**

— **Il me semble que tu m'as déjà signifié ce que tu pensais de mon intellect, rétorquai-je, piquée au vif.**

"Edward, tu rabaisses cette fille," soupira Esme.

"Désolé, maman," souffla Edward.

**Il m'adressa une grimace contrite. Je tentai de résumer notre surprenant échange.**

— **Alors, tant que je suis... idiote, on essaie d'être amis ?**

— **Ça me paraît correct.**

**Indécise, je baissai les yeux sur mes doigts crispés autour de ma bouteille de limonade.**

— **À quoi penses-tu ? S'enquit-il.**

"Eh bien, on a enfin une réponse à cette question," s'exclama Edward avec frustration; il n'avait jamais eu à poser cette question à qui que ce soit depuis qu'il était devenu un vampire.

"Génial, il y a quelqu'un que tu ne peux pas entendre," dit Emmett.

"Je me demande si c'est pour ça que tu l'aimes bien," supposa Alice.

"Je ne pense pas," répondit Edward, sans regarder Alice ni sa mère, mais il y avait quelque chose dont la façon dont il prononça ces mots qui fit sourire Esme et Alice.

"Eh bien, c'est une bonne chose pour elle," dit Emmett. "C'est terriblement irritant de t'avoir tout le temps dans ma tête."

"Je ne pensais pas que ça _te _gênait vraiment_,_" répliqua Edward en haussant un sourcil.

"Ben, la plupart du temps non," répondit Emmett en fronçant les sourcils. "Mais tu t'en sers toujours pour tricher...J'aimerais juste qu'on puisse se battre à la loyale..."

"Non, il a raison," dit Alice. "Tu as de la chance de ne pas pouvoir entendre ses pensées, ça ne lui plairait pas."

**Je plongeai dans ses pupilles d'un or profond, perdis pied et, comme d'habitude, bredouillai la vérité.**

—**Je m'efforçais de deviner qui tu es.**

"Et maintenant, il va recommencer à bouder," rigola Emmett.

**Il serra les mâchoires mais parvint, non sans effort, à conserver son sourire.**

— **Ça donne des résultats ? lança-t-il de but en blanc.**

— **Pas vraiment.**

— **Tu as des théories ?**

**Je piquai un fard. Ce dernier mois, j'avais balancé entre Bruce Wayne et Peter Parker. **

"C'est nul, j'aurais cru qu'elle trouverait de meilleures théories que ça," renifla Emmett.

"Et Bruce Wayne n'a pas de super pouvoirs, il est juste riche," dit Jasper.

"Ben, Edward est riche, donc je suppose qu'il ressemble plus à Bruce Wayne," suggéra Emmett. "Mais là encore, Peter Parker est plus fort et plus agile que les humains."

"On dirait que tu trouves que ses idées sont bien meilleures que tu n'es prêt à l'admettre," souligna Edward, irrité.

"Nan, mais je vois ce qu'elle veut dire." Emmett haussa les épaules. "Elle a quand même tort."

**Pas question de l'admettre.**

—**Tu ne veux rien dire ? Insista-t-il, tête penchée,**

**Une moue affreusement séductrice sur les lèvres.**

— **Trop embarrassant, éludai-je en secouant la tête.**

— **C'est très frustrant, tu sais.**

"Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire," le taquina Alice.

"Mais tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça," ajouta Jasper.

"Pourquoi?" demanda Edward.

"Tu ne lui as rien dit sur toi, et tu as même refusé de lui répondre après lui avoir promis que tu lui dirais," lui expliqua Jasper avec un sourire moqueur. "Elle va t'en vouloir."

— **Non, rétorquai-je, cinglante. j'ignore complètement ce qu'il peut y avoir de frustrant dans le fait qu'une personne refuse d'avouer ce à quoi elle pense, alors qu'une autre personne passe son temps à lancer des remarques sibyllines spécifiquement destinées à flanquer des insomnies à la première en la forçant à chercher leur sens caché... voyons ! En quoi cela pourrait-il être frustrant ?**

**Il accusa le coup.**

— **Autre exemple, enchaînai-je, laissant libre cours à mon agacement jusque-là contenu, admettons que cette même personne ait commis tout un tas d'actes étranges, comme sauver la vie de la première dans des circonstances improbables un jour pour la traiter en paria le lendemain sans prendre jamais la peine de s'expliquer, bien qu'elle l'ait promis, ça non plus ne serait pas du tout frustrant.**

"Tu as raison...j'ai mal choisi mes mots," dit Edward avec un sourire amusé.

"Elle est susceptible, non?" rigola Carlisle.

— **Tu as vraiment sale caractère, hein ?**

— **Je n'apprécie guère qu'il y ait deux poids deux mesures.**

**Nous nous défiâmes du regard. Puis, jetant un coup d'oeil par-dessus mon épaule, il se mit à ricaner.**

—**Quoi ?**

—**Ton petit copain a l'air de penser que je suis désagréable avec toi. Il se demande s'il doit venir séparer les duellistes.**

**Il s'esclaffa de plus belle.**

—**Bien que j'ignore de qui tu parles, je suis certaine que tu te trompes, lâchai-je, glaciale.**

— **Oh que non ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, la plupart des gens sont faciles à déchiffrer.**

— **Sauf moi.**

— **En effet. Je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi, ajouta-t-il, changeant subitement d'humeur.**

"Oh génial, Edward, pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas tout simplement que tu peux lire les pensées tant que t'y es?" cracha Rosalie.

"C'est ce que je suis entrain de faire?" demanda Edward avec une expression abasourdie sur le visage.

"Peut-être," répondit Emmett en haussant les épaules. "Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que Bella comprenne ce que tu ne dis pas."

**Ses yeux devinrent pensifs, et je dus me concentrer sur le bouchon de ma bouteille pour me détourner de leur intensité. J'avalai une gorgée de limonade, fixant la table sans la voir.**

— **Tu ne manges pas ? lança-t-il d'une voix distraite.**

— **Non.**

**Inutile de lui préciser que mon estomac était trop noué pour ingurgiter quoi que ce soit.**

—**Et toi ? Contre-attaquai-je en signalant l'absence de nourriture devant lui.**

—**Je n'ai pas faim.**

**Son expression m'échappa – comme s'il s'amusait d'une plaisanterie que lui seul pouvait comprendre.**

"Je ne peux rien faire sans qu'elle s'en rende compte." Edward secoua la tête. "Même si c'est quelque chose d'insignifiant."

— **Tu me rendrais service ? Demandai-je après une brève hésitation.**

— **Ça dépend, répondit-il, brusquement sur ses gardes.**

— **Ce n'est pas grand-chose, le rassurai-je.**

**Il attendit, prudent mais curieux.**

— **C'est seulement que... pourrais-tu m'avertir à l'avance la prochaine fois que tu décideras de m'ignorer pour mon bien ? Histoire que je me prépare.**

— **C'est une requête qui me paraît fondée.**

**Quand je relevai la tête, il s'évertuait à ne pas rire.**

— **Merci.**

— **À mon tour d'obtenir une faveur.**

—**Juste une, alors.**

"Elle n'aurait pas dû être aussi vague," ricana Edward.

— **Confie-moi une de tes théories.**

**Houlà**

— **Pas ça.**

— **Trop tard ! Tiens parole.**

—**C'est toi qui as tendance à trahir la tienne, lui rappelai-je aussi sec.**

"Oui, mais je pense qu'elle aura plus tendance à tenir parole que moi," sourit Edward.

— **Allez, rien qu'une. Je te promets de ne pas me moquer.**

—**Je suis persuadée du contraire.**

**Et je l'étais. **

**Il baissa les yeux, puis me dévisagea à travers ses longs cils noirs, et la lave ocre de ses pupilles me consuma.**

—**Je t'en prie, souffla-t-il en se penchant vers moi.**

**Je battis des paupières, l'esprit vide. Bon sang ! Comment s'y prenait-il ?**

"Je ne sais pas," dit Edward, surpris. "Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un réagir comme ça face à moi."

— **Euh... pardon ?**

— **S'il te plaît, une de tes théories.**

— **Eh bien, disons... mordu par une araignée radioactive ?**

**Avait-il aussi des talents d'hypnotiseur ou étais-je seulement une proie facile ?**

"Eh bien, ce n'est pas un de mes dons, mais je suis ravi que ça marche," dit Edward. "Tout ce qui peut m'aider à savoir ce qu'elle pense est le bienvenu."

— **Pas très original.**

— **Désolée, je n'ai que ça en réserve.**

— **En tout cas, tu es à des kilomètres de la vérité.**

— **Pas d'araignée ?**

— **Non.**

—**Ni de radioactivité ?**

—**Non plus.**

—**Flûte !**

—**Et je suis insensible à la kryptonite, s'esclaffa-t-il.**

"Est-ce que tu essayes d'être drôle ou est-ce que tu ne veux juste pas qu'elle te demande si tu as été mordu par quelque chose?" lui demanda Alice, avec amusement.

"Probablement la deuxième suggestion," rigola Edward. "Je ne voudrais pas devoir lui mentir une fois de plus."

— **Tu n'es pas censé rire.**

**Il tâcha de recouvrer son sérieux.**

—**Je finirai par deviner, le prévins-je.**

"Je préférerais qu'elle n'essaye pas," soupira Edward en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

—**Je préférerais que tu n'essaies pas.**

"Je suppose que tu le penses vraiment alors," rigola Emmett.

"Je suis sûr qu'on voudrait tous la même chose," grogna Edward.

"Si tu le dis," répliqua Emmett en haussant les épaules.

— **Pourquoi ?**

— **Et si je n'étais pas un super héros, mais juste un méchant ? avança-t-il, mutin, bien que ses yeux restassent impénétrables.**

"Tu n'es pas un méchant, Edward, tu n'as jamais été un méchant," lui dit sévèrement Esme.

"J'ai tu..." commença Edward, mais Esme l'interrompit - elle ne le laisserait jamais dire du mal de lui-même.

"Tu es un homme bon, et je ne te laisserais pas dire le contraire," s'exclama Esme d'une voix convaincue.

—**J'y suis ! M'exclamai-je, car certaines de ses insinuations venaient soudain de se mettre en place.**

"Maintenant tu l'as convaincu que tu étais une sorte de monstre," grommela Esme en lançant un regard noir à son fils. "Es-tu content maintenant?"

"Euh..." commença Edward, avec une expression abasourdie sur le visage, "Je ne sais pas."

—**Vraiment ?**

**Ses traits étaient empreints de sévérité. Comme, s'il craignait d'en avoir trop dit.**

— **Tu es dangereux...**

**Cette vérité s'imposa insidieusement à moi, et mon pouls s'accéléra. Dangereux, il l'était. Tel était le message qu'il s'était efforcé de me transmettre depuis le début. Il se contenta de me fixer, le regard plein d'une émotion que je fus incapable de déchiffrer.**

— **Mais pas méchant, chuchotai-je en secouant la tête. Non, je ne crois pas que tu sois méchant.**

"Bien," dit Esme en poussant un soupir de soulagement avant de sourire. "Tu as de la chance qu'elle soit aussi perspicace."

"Oui," dit Edward, toujours ébahi.

— **Tu te trompes.**

**Sa voix était presque inaudible. Il baissa la tête, s'empara du bouchon de ma bouteille et le fit rouler entre ses doigts. Je l'observai, étonnée de ne pas avoir peur. Il ne plaisantait pas, j'en étais sûre. Pourtant, je n'éprouvais qu'une vague anxiété derrière ma fascination, réelle, celle que je ressentais toujours en sa compagnie. **

"Ses instincts ont clairement été réduits au silence," remarqua Jasper. "C'est la seule explication au fait qu'elle ne te fuis pas."

"Mais qu'est-ce qui les as réduit au silence?" demanda Alice avec un sourire amusé. "Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être assez puissant pour réduire son instinct de survie au silence?"

"Ça doit être quelque chose d'encore plus fort que son instinct de survie," ajouta Jasper en comprenant immédiatement où Alice voulait en venir. "Je ne peux penser qu'à une seule chose."

"Moi aussi," rayonna Alice. "Et toi, Edward? Est-ce que quelque chose te vient à l'esprit?"

Edward déglutit sans se départir de son expression ahurie et ne répondit pas.

**Le silence entre nous dura jusqu'à ce que je m'aperçoive que la cantine était presque déserte. Je sautai sur mes pieds.**

— **On va être en retard.**

—**Je ne vais pas en sciences nat, aujourd'hui, annonça-t-il en jouant avec le bouchon si rapidement que je le distinguais à peine.**

— **Pourquoi ?**

— **Un peu d'école buissonnière de temps en temps est bon pour la santé.**

**Il me sourit, mais ses pupilles restaient troublées.**

"Je pense que c'est plutôt dû au titre du chapitre qu'autre chose," dit Edward. "Groupe sanguin."

"Oui, ce n'est pas vraiment le meilleur de cours auquel assister pour un vampire," rigola Carlisle.

— **Eh bien moi, j'y vais.**

**J'étais trop froussarde pour risquer une colle.**

— **À plus, alors.**

**J'hésitai, partagée, puis la première sonnerie me propulsa vers la porte. Un ultime coup d'oeil en arrière m'avertit qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.**

**Tout en me rendant en classe au petit trot, je tournai et retournai les questions dans ma tête encore plus vite que le bouchon de la bouteille. Elles étaient si nombreuses, il avait répondu à si peu. Enfin, la pluie avait cessé, c'était toujours ça de gagné.**

**J'eus de la chance. M. Banner n'était pas encore là quand j'arrivai. Je m'installai rapidement à ma place, consciente que Mike et Angela me dévisageaient. Mike paraissait amer, Angela surprise et méfiante. Le prof surgit, ramenant les élèves au calme. Il portait plusieurs cartons qu'il déposa sur la paillasse de Mike en lui demandant de les faire circuler.**

— **Bon, les enfants, vous allez tous prendre un des éléments de chaque boîte, lança-t-il en sortant une paire de gants de laboratoire de la poche de sa blouse.**

**Il les enfila – le claquement sec du caoutchouc autour de ses poignets me sembla de mauvais augure.**

— **Le premier, enchaîna-t-il en nous montrant une carte blanche marquée de quatre carrés, est un révélateur. Le deuxième est un applicateur à quatre pointes (il brandit un objet qui ressemblait à un peigne quasiment édenté), et le troisième est une lancette stérilisée. Il s'empara d'un petit sachet de plastique bleu et le déchira. À cette distance, le barbillon était invisible, ce qui n'empêcha pas mon estomac de se soulever.**

"J'ai l'impression que ce cours n'est pas vraiment fait pour elle non plus," sourit Carlisle, et Edward sourit aussi.

—**Je vais passer parmi vous avec une pipette afin de préparer vos révélateurs, alors merci de ne pas commencer avant que je sois près de vous.**

**Il débuta l'expérience avec Mike, déposant avec soin une goutte d'eau sur chacun des carrés de la carte.**

— **Ensuite, expliqua-t-il, vous vous piquez prudemment le doigt...**

**Il attrapa la main de Mike, enfonça la lancette dans son majeur. Pitié ! Mon front se couvrit d'une sueur moite.**

Emmett commença à rire à ce moment-là.

— **Vous imprégnez délicatement chaque pointe de l'applicateur...**

**Il serra le doigt blessé jusqu'à ce que le sang coule. Je déglutis, le coeur au bord des lèvres.**

"Elle a peur du sang." Emmett ne put pas s'empêcher de rire.

"Et apparemment, même pas le sien," rigola Carlisle. En fait, tout le monde rigolait. "Je ne crois même pas qu'elle puisse le voir."

— **Et vous placez celui-ci sur le révélateur, conclut-il en agitant la carte dégoulinante de rouge sous nos yeux.**

**Je fermai les miens, assourdie par le bourdonnement qui avait envahi mes oreilles.**

— **La Croix-Rouge organise une collecte à Port Angeles le week-end prochain, et j'ai estimé que vous deviez connaître votre groupe sanguin, annonça M. Banner, visiblement l'air très fier de lui. Ceux d'entre vous qui n'ont pas encore dix-huit ans auront besoin d'une autorisation parentale. Les formulaires sont sur mon bureau.**

**Il se mit à déambuler dans la classe avec sa pipette.**

**Posant ma tête sur le carrelage frais de la paillasse, je luttai contre l'évanouissement. Autour de moi résonnaient les piaillements, geignements et rires de mes condisciples qui s'embrochaient le doigt. Je respirai lentement par la bouche.**

"Est-ce qu'elle essaye de ne pas sentir le sang?" demanda Edward en penchant la tête sur le côté avec une expression confuse sur le visage.

"On dirait," répondit pensivement Jasper. "Tu ne penses pas - qu'elle - puisse - sentir le sang, n'est-ce pas?" articula-t-il lentement. Cette idée était ridicule, mais quand même, quelque chose était bizarre dans cette histoire.

"Ça ne me surprendrait pas vraiment," dit Edward.

— **Ça ne va pas, Bella ? me demanda anxieusement M. Banner, soudain tout près de moi.**

—**Je connais déjà mon groupe sanguin, monsieur, chuchotai-je sans oser lever la tête.**

— **Un étourdissement ?**

— **Oui, murmurai-je en me giflant intérieurement pour ne pas avoir séché alors que j'en avais l'occasion.**

— **Quelqu'un peut-il emmener Bella à l'infirmerie ? lança-t-il à la ronde.**

**Je n'eus pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que Mike se portait volontaire.**

"Bien sûr," marmonna Edward en lançant un regard noir au livre.

— **Tu vas arriver à marcher ? S'enquit le prof.**

— **Oui.**

**J'aurais rampé s'il l'avait fallu ! **

Emmett éclata de rire et secoua la tête.

**Mike me parut bien empressé d'enlacer ma taille et de glisser mon bras sur son épaule. Lourdement appuyée contre lui, je me laissai entraîner à travers le campus. Une fois la cafétéria contournée et hors de vue de M. Banner, je m'arrêtai.**

— **Accorde-moi une seconde de répit, Mike, s'il te plaît.**

**Il m'aida à m'asseoir au bord de l'allée.**

— **Et garde tes mains dans tes poches, ajoutai-je, peu amène.**

**Je me couchai sur le flanc, la joue collée sur le ciment humide et glacé, et fermai les yeux, ce qui me soulagea un peu.**

— **La vache, tu es toute verte ! Lâcha Mike, nerveux.**

— **Bella ? Appela quelqu'un, non loin là.**

"On dirait que je l'ai vu," dit Edward.

"Ça ne va pas lui plaire," ajouta Alice. "Parce que c'est toi."

**Zut ! Pas cette voix atrocement familière ! Pourvu que je délire !**

"Je te l'avais dit," dit Alice, fière d'elle.

— **Que se passe-t-il ? Elle est blessée ?**

**Il s'était rapproché, et il semblait inquiet. Malheureusement, je ne délirais pas. Je serrai encore plus fort les paupières et priai pour mourir. Du moins, pour ne pas vomir.**

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Edward...et si elle saignait?" siffla Rosalie. "Tu savais qu'ils allaient chercher leurs groupes sanguins! Tu ne réalises pas à quel point ce serait dangereux si elle saignait?"

"Je..." commença Edward en pâlissant, ou en tout cas, il aurait pâlit s'il avait pu - il était évident qu'il n'avait absolument pas pensé à ça. "Je retenais probablement mon souffle..." ajouta-t-il, d'une voix qui n'était pas convaincue mais pleine d'espoir.

—**Je crois qu'elle a perdu connaissance, bégaya Mike, embêté. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, elle n'a même pas eu le temps de se piquer le doigt.**

— **Bella, tu m'entends ? reprit Edward, apparemment soulagé.**

— **Non, gémis-je. Fiche le camp.**

"Ah, Bella," soupira tendrement Edward avant de rire avec les autres.

**Il rit.**

—**Je l'emmenais à l'infirmerie, se justifia Mike, mais elle n'a pas réussi à aller plus loin.**

—**Je m'en occupe. Toi, retourne en cours.**

— **Non ! On me l'a confiée.**

**Tout à coup, le sol s'éloigna. Stupéfaite, j'ouvris les yeux. Edward m'avait soulevée aussi facilement que si j'avais pesé cinq kilos et non cinquante-cinq.**

— **Lâche-moi !**

**« Seigneur, faites que je ne dégobille pas sur lui ! » **

Emmett éclata de rire.

"Tais-toi," le prévint Edward.

**Il était parti avant même que j'eusse terminé ma phrase.**

— **Hé ! protesta Mike, déjà à dix mètres de nous. Edward l'ignora.**

— **Tu as une mine affreuse, m'annonça-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.**

— **Repose-moi par terre, grognai-je.**

**Les balancements de sa démarche n'arrangeaient rien. Il me tenait à bout de bras, précautionneux, sans effort apparent.**

"Bien sûr que non, il peut soulever des vans, tu te rappelles?" dit Emmett.

— **Alors, comme ça, tu t'évanouis à la vue du sang ? Persifla-t-il comme si c'était des plus amusants.**

"Naturellement," sourit Edward.

**Je ne répondis pas. Refermant les yeux, je combattis de toutes mes forces la nausée, lèvres closes.**

— **Et il ne s'agit même pas du tien, continua-t-il, euphorique.**

**J'ignore comment il se débrouilla pour pousser la porte avec moi dans ses pattes mais, soudain, une vague de chaleur m'enveloppa, et je devinai que j'étais à l'intérieur.**

— **Oh, mon Dieu ! s'écria une voix féminine.**

"Hmm...Je peux déjà imaginer ce que va penser Mme Cope en me voyant entrer dans la pièce avec Bella dans les bras," soupira Edward.

— **Elle est tombée dans les pommes pendant le cours de biologie, expliqua Edward.**

**J'ouvris les paupières. J'étais à l'accueil, et Edward longeait le comptoir à grands pas en direction de l'infirmerie. Mme Cope, la secrétaire à cheveux rouges, courut en avant pour lui tenir le battant. Surprise, l'infirmière aux allures de grand-mère s'arracha à son roman lorsqu'il surgit dans la pièce et me déposa doucement sur l'alèse en papier craquant qui recouvrait le matelas de vinyle brun d'un des lits. Puis il alla s'adosser contre un mur, aussi loin que l'endroit étriqué le lui permettait. Son regard brillait d'excitation.**

— **Rien qu'une petite perte de connaissance, rassura-t-il l'infirmière. On pratiquait un test sanguin en sciences nat.**

— **Ça ne rate jamais, acquiesça la veille dame, du ton de celle qui en avait vu d'autres.**

"Et ça devait clairement tomber sur Bella," s'esclaffa Emmett.

**Edward étouffa un rire.**

— **Reste allongée un moment, petite, ça va passer.**

—**Je sais, soupirai-je.**

**Mes haut-le-coeur s'estompaient déjà.**

— **Ça t'arrive souvent**

— **Parfois, avouai-je.**

**Edward toussa pour dissimuler un nouvel accès d'hilarité.**

"J'imagine que la plupart du temps, c'est quand elle se fait mal toute seule," rigola Emmett.

— **Tu peux retourner en cours, l'informa l'infirmière.**

—**Je suis censé rester avec elle.**

**Il avait parlé avec tellement d'autorité que la grand- mère n'insista pas, s'en tenant à une moue contrariée.**

"Voilà la réaction que les gens normaux doivent avoir en me voyant," dit Edward.

—**Je vais chercher un peu de glace pour ton front, petite, enchaîna-t-elle avant de filer hors de la pièce.**

— **Tu avais raison, marmonnai-je.**

— **C'est souvent le cas. **

"Espèce de télépathe arrogant et vaniteux," marmonna Emmett avec amusement, mais Edward se contenta d'en rire.

**À propos de quoi, cette fois ?**

— **Sécher est bon pour la santé.**

**Je m'entraînais à respirer de façon égale.**

— **Tu m'as flanqué une sacrée frousse, admit-il après un bref silence, comme s'il confessait là une faiblesse humiliante. **

"J'ai vraiment eu peur et je n'en ai pas l'habitude," dit Edward. "Tout comme je n'ai pas l'habitude d'admettre ce genre de choses."

**J'ai cru que Mike Newton s'apprêtait à aller enterrer ta dépouille dans la forêt.**

— **Ha, ha.**

**Je commençais à me sentir mieux.**

— **Franchement, j'ai vu des cadavres qui avaient meilleure mine. J'ai craint un instant de devoir venger ton assassinat.**

— **Pauvre Mike. Je parie qu'il est furax.**

— **Il me déteste, admit gaiement Edward.**

"Je vois que c'est réciproque," le taquina Alice.

"Je peux seulement imaginer ce que je vais devoir endurer en entendant ses pensées en ce qui concerne Bella," dit Edward en fronçant les sourcils.

— **Tu n'en sais rien, objectai-je avant de me demander brusquement si, au contraire, il le savait très bien.**

"Tu vois, elle commence à se douter de tes capacités à lire les pensées," grogna Rosalie à travers ses dents serrées.

—**J'en suis sûr, je l'ai lu sur son visage.**

— **Comment se fait-il que tu nous aies aperçus ? Je croyais que tu avais quitté le lycée...**

**J'étais presque remise, maintenant. Mon malaise serait passé plus vite si j'avais avalé quelque chose au déjeuner. D'un autre côté, il n'était pas plus mal que j'aie eu l'estomac vide.**

—**J'écoutais un CD dans ma voiture.**

**De sa part, une réponse aussi normale m'étonna. **

"Je peux être normal," dit Edward.

**La porte s'ouvrit, et l'infirmière réapparut, une compresse froide à la main.**

— **Tiens, me dit-elle en la déposant sur mon front. Tu as repris des couleurs.**

—**Je crois que ça va, répondis-je en m'asseyant.**

**Rien qu'un petit bourdonnement dans les oreilles. Pas de vertige. Les murs vert menthe restèrent à leur place. Au moment où la grand-mère allait m'ordonner de me rallonger, le battant s'entrebâilla de nouveau, et Mme Cope passa la tête à l'intérieur.**

— **Nous en avons un deuxième, annonça-t-elle.**

**Je bondis sur mes pieds afin de libérer la place pour le prochain invalide.**

— **Tenez, je n'en ai pas besoin, déclarai-je en rendant sa compresse à l'infirmière.**

**Mike entra en titubant. Il soutenait un autre élève de notre cours de biologie, Lee Stephens. Ce dernier était jaunâtre. Edward et moi reculâmes pour leur laisser le champ libre.**

— **Flûte, marmonna Edward. Va dans le bureau, Bella.**

**Décontenancée, je le regardai.**

— **Fais-moi confiance et file.**

**Tournant rapidement les talons, j'attrapai la porte avant qu'elle se referme et m'éjectai de l'infirmerie, Edward à mes basques.**

"Elle m'a fait confiance," dit Edward avec une expression contente sur le visage.

— **Tu m'as obéi, pour une fois, s'étonna-t-il.**

—**J'ai détecté l'odeur du sang, expliquai-je, **

"Donc elle peut le sentir," dit Jasper. "Ce n'est pas normal."

**en fronçant le nez.**

**Contrairement à moi, Lee n'avait pas flanché rien qu'en observant les autres.**

— **Pour la plupart des gens, le sang n'a pas d'odeur.**

— **Pour moi si. Un mélange de rouille... et de sel. Qui me rend malade.**

"Non, c'est pas vrai," souffla Emmett. "Ça sent tellement meilleur que ça."

"Hmm...Je me suis toujours demandé quelle odeur avait le sang pour les humains," dit Carlisle. "Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit vrai, mais j'ai toujours pensé que ça sentait comme ça, pour les humains, à en juger par les composants du sang..."

**Il me dévisagea avec une expression insondable.**

— **Quoi ?**

—**Rien.**

**Mike surgit dans la pièce. Il nous balaya brièvement du regard. Sa façon d'observer Edward me confirma qu'il détestait ce dernier. Maussade, il se tourna vers moi.**

— **Tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux, me lança-t-il d'un ton accusateur.**

— **Contente-toi de garder tes mains dans tes poches, répliquai-je.**

— **Le test est fini, bougonna-t-il. Tu reviens en cours ?**

— **Tu plaisantes ? Je me retrouverais aussi sec ici.**

— **Mouais... Au fait, tu es partante, pour ce weekend ? La balade à la mer ?**

**Tout en me parlant, il adressa un nouveau coup d'oeil peu amène à Edward qui, appuyé au comptoir surchargé, était perdu dans la contemplation du vide, aussi immobile qu'une statue.**

"Je ne pense pas que tu ais été invité, Eddy," sourit Emmett.

— **Bien sûr, acquiesçai-je en adoptant le ton le plus amical dont j'étais capable. C'était entendu, non ?**

— **Rendez-vous au magasin de mon père, alors. A dix heures.**

**Il toisa Edward derechef. Apparemment, il s'inquiétait d'en avoir trop dit. Tout dans son attitude laissait clairement entendre que l'invitation ne le concernait pas.**

—**J'y serai, promis-je.**

— **On se voit en gym, termina Mike en se dirigeant d'un pas incertain vers la sortie.**

— **C'est ça.**

**Il me regarda une dernière fois, sa figure ronde vaguement boudeuse, puis franchit lentement le seuil, les épaules basses. J'eus un élan de remords. Je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir affronter sa déception au cours suivant. **

"Oh non, pas la gym," s'exclama Emmett, d'une voix faussement horrifiée.

— **Ah, la gym ! Grognai-je**

—**Je peux arranger ça.**

**Je n'avais pas prêté attention à Edward, maintenant tout près de moi.**

— **Va t'asseoir et tâche d'avoir l'air malade, murmura-t-il à mon oreille.**

**Ce n'était pas très difficile. J'étais pâle de nature, et mon évanouissement avait laissé une pellicule de transpiration sur mon visage. Je m'affalai sur une des chaises pliantes et appuyai ma tête contre le mur. Je ressortais toujours épuisée de mes accès de faiblesse. Au comptoir, Edward parlait doucement.**

— **Mme Cope ?**

— **Oui ?**

— **Bella a cours de gym, après, et je ne pense pas qu'elle soit assez bien. En fait, je me demande si je ne devrais pas la ramener chez elle. Vous croyez que vous pourriez lui épargner cette épreuve ? Sa voix ressemblait à du miel onctueux. Je devinai que ses pupilles étaient encore plus irrésistibles.**

"Il n'y a pas moyen qu'elle me dise non," dit Edward d'une voix sûre.

— **Et toi, Edward, tu as aussi besoin d'un mot d'excuse ? Pépia la secrétaire d'un ton aguicheur.**

**Pourquoi étais-je incapable de prendre des intonations pareilles ?**

— **Non. J'ai Mme Goff, elle comprendra.**

— **Bon. C'est d'accord. Tu te sens mieux, Bella ? me lança Mme Cope.**

**J'acquiesçai faiblement, à peine cabotine.**

— **Tu es en état de marcher ou il faut que je te porte ? Maintenant qu'il tournait le dos à la secrétaire,**

**Edward s'autorisait à persifler.**

"Je parie qu'elle aimerait vraiment que tu la portes," rigola Emmett.

"Peut-être bien, mais je doute qu'elle choisisse cette option," sourit Alice.

—**Je me débrouillerai.**

**Je me levai prudemment – ça allait. Il me tint la porte, un sourire poli aux lèvres mais le regard moqueur. Je sortis dans le brouillard froid et léger qui venait de tomber. Ça me fit du bien – c'était la première fois que j'étais heureuse de l'humidité permanente que déversait le ciel – et nettoya mon**

**visage de sa sueur collante.**

— **Ça vaudrait presque le coup d'être malade, ne serait-ce que pour manquer la gym, dis-je tandis qu'il me suivait dehors. Merci.**

— **De rien.**

**Il fixait l'horizon, les yeux plissés sous les assauts de la pluie.**

— **Tu viendras ? Samedi ?**

"Elle veut que tu ailles à la plage avec elle, même si elle sait que Mike ne veut vraiment pas te voir là," souligna Emmett."

"Merci d'avoir clarifié les choses pour moi," dit Edward en levant les yeux au ciel.

"De rien," répondit Emmett.

**J'aurais bien aimé, quoi que cela parût hautement improbable. Je le voyais mal s'entasser dans une voiture avec les autres élèves du lycée. Il n'était pas du même monde. Mais le simple espoir de sa présence suffisait à me donner un peu d'enthousiasme à la perspective de cette virée.**

— **Où allez-vous, exactement ? S'enquit-il, toujours aussi distant.**

— **À La Push. First Beach, pour être exacte.**

"Bon, ben, voilà qui est réglé," soupira Edward.

**Ses traits se crispèrent imperceptiblement, mais je ne réussis pas à déchiffrer son expression. Me jetant un coup d'oeil en biais, il m'adressa une moue sarcastique.**

—**Je ne crois pas avoir été invité.**

— **Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? Soupirai-je.**

— **Soyons sympa avec ce pauvre Mike, toi et moi. Ne le provoquons pas plus que nécessaire. Nous ne voudrions pas qu'il morde.**

**Une lueur malicieuse dansa dans ses pupilles. Cette éventualité le réjouissait plus que de raison.**

"Edward, tu ne devrais pas apprécier l'idée de provoquer ce garçon," le disputa Esme.

— **Maudit Mike, marmonnai-je, préoccupée par la manière dont Edward avait dit « toi et moi », qui me plaisait un peu trop.**

Esme se détendit automatiquement et ses yeux s'adoucirent.

**Nous avions atteint le parking. Je tournai à gauche en direction de ma camionnette. Edward attrapa mon coupe-vent et me tira sèchement en arrière.**

— **Où crois-tu aller, comme ça ? demanda-t-il, offensé.**

— **Ben... à la maison.**

—**J'ai promis de te ramener saine et sauve chez toi. Tu t'imagines que je vais te laisser conduire dans cet état ?**

**Il était presque indigné.**

— **Quel état ? Et ma voiture ?**

— **Alice te la déposera après les cours.**

**Il me remorquait vers son propre véhicule avec tant de vivacité que j'eus du mal à ne pas tomber à la renverse. Serait-ce arrivé, il m'aurait probablement traînée par terre.**

"N'es-tu pas un peu trop insistant, Edward?" demanda Rosalie en plissant les yeux. "Elle a le droit de faire ce qu'elle veut."

Edward se contenta de hausser les épaules.

— **Lâche-moi ! Criai-je.**

**Il m'ignora, et je titubai comme un crabe jusqu'à la Volvo, où fi me libéra enfin. Je m'affalai contre la portière passager.**

— **Quelle délicatesse ! Me révoltai-je.**

— **C'est ouvert, se contenta-t-il de répliquer en s'installant derrière le volant.**

—**Je suis parfaitement capable de rentrer chez moi toute seule !**

**Debout à côté de la voiture, je fulminais. Il pleuvait plus fort, à présent, et comme je n'avais pas mis ma capuche, mes cheveux dégoulinaient dans mon dos. Il baissa la fenêtre automatique et se pencha vers moi pardessus le siège.**

— **Monte, Bella.**

**Je ne répondis pas. J'étais en train de calculer mes chances de parvenir à ma fourgonnette avant qu'il ne me rattrape. **

"Il n'y a pas moyen que ça puisse se faire," dit Emmett.

**Avouons-le, elles ne pesaient pas bien lourd.**

—**Je te jure que je te traînerai là-bas par la tignasse s'il le faut, me prévint-il, comme s'il avait deviné mes plans.**

"Peut-être que tu peux lire ses pensées après tout," dit Emmett.

"Je ne pense vraiment pas," dit Edward qui souriait malgré sa frustration. "Mais je pense que je peux lire son visage," ajouta-t-il avec espoir.

**Je cédai en essayant de conserver le peu de dignité qu'il me restait. Ce ne fut pas très réussi. J'avais l'air d'un chaton à demi noyé, et mes chaussures gorgées d'eau chuintèrent.**

— **Tout cela est inutile, lâchai-je avec raideur.**

**Il laissa passer. Tripotant les boutons, il augmenta le chauffage et baissa le volume du lecteur CD.**

**Nous sortîmes du parking. Décidée à ne pas lui décocher un mot de tout le trajet, j'adoptai une mine renfrognée de rigueur. Malheureusement, je reconnus la musique, et ma curiosité l'emporta sur mes résolutions.**

— **Clair de Lune ? M'exclamai-je, surprise.**

"Elle connaît Debussy," s'exclama Edward avec surprise.

"Intéressant, je ne pensais pas que les jeunes écoutaient encore de la musique classique," dit Carlisle. "Ce qui est une honte."

— **Tu connais Debussy ? riposta-t-il, tout aussi éberlué.**

— **Pas bien, admis-je. Ma mère est une fan de classique. Je ne reconnais que mes morceaux préférés.**

— **C'est également l'un de mes favoris.**

**Les yeux fixés sur le pare-brise, il s'abîma dans ses pensées. J'écoutai le piano et m'installai plus confortablement dans le siège en cuir gris clair. Il était impossible de résister à la mélodie familière et apaisante. Dehors, la pluie gommait les contours de toutes choses, les réduisant à des taches grises et vertes. Je m'aperçus que nous roulions très vite ; la voiture avançait cependant avec tant de souplesse que je ne sentais pas la vitesse. Seuls les bâtiments qui défilaient laissaient deviner notre allure.**

— **De quoi ta mère a l'air ? me demanda-t-il soudain. Tournant brièvement la tête vers lui, je constatai qu'il m'étudiait avec curiosité.**

— **Elle me ressemble beaucoup, en plus jolie. **

**Il sourcilla, perplexe.**

"As-tu vu une photo d'elle aussi?" demanda Edward à Alice.

"Oui," répondit Alice, puis elle repensa à la photo de mariage de Charlie et Renee pour qu'Edward puisse la voir.

"Je ne pense pas que Bella ait raison," dit Edward après avoir comparé les deux images dans son esprit.

"Moi non plus," acquiesça Alice.

—**Je tiens pas mal de Charlie, expliquai-je. Elle est plus extravertie, plus courageuse que moi.**

"Je ne pense pas que sa mère soit plus courageuse," sourit Edward.

**Irresponsable, un peu excentrique. Sa cuisine est imprévisible. Je l'adore.**

**Parler d'elle me déprimait, et je me tus.**

— **Quel âge as-tu, Bella ?**

**Pour une raison que je ne pus identifier, sa voix contenait des accents de frustration. Il avait arrêté la voiture, et je me rendis compte que nous étions arrivés. La pluie était si dense que j'avais du mal à distinguer la maison. On aurait dit que la Volvo avait plongé dans une rivière.**

— **Dix-sept ans, répondis-je, interdite.**

"Si jeune," dit Carlisle. "Elle semble beaucoup plus âgée que ça."

— **Tu fais plus, déclara-t-il d'un ton réprobateur qui déclencha mes rires. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?**

— **Ma mère passe son temps à répéter que j'avais trente-cinq ans à ma naissance et que je suis un peu plus dans la force de l'âge chaque année. Il faut bien que quelqu'un soit adulte, ajoutai-je en soupirant. Toi non plus, tu n'as pas beaucoup l'allure d'un lycéen.**

**Il me gratifia d'une grimace et changea de sujet.**

"Tu sais, tu es très malpoli Edward," lui dit Alice. "Elle te parle de tellement de choses, mais tu ne lui dis rien du tout."

"Je n'y peux rien," soupira Edward.

— **Pourquoi ta mère a-t-elle épousé Phil ?**

**Je fus surprise qu'il se souvînt du prénom. Je ne l'avais mentionné qu'une fois, presque deux mois plus tôt. Je réfléchis un moment.**

— **Elle... elle n'est pas très mûre, pour son âge. Je crois que Phil lui donne l'impression d'être plus jeune. Et puis, elle est folle de lui.**

**Je secouai la tête. Cette attirance restait un mystère pour moi.**

— **Tu approuves ?**

— **Quelle importance ? Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse... et il est ce dont elle a envie.**

"Elle a vraiment l'esprit ouvert," sourit Esme.

— **C'est très généreux... Je me demande...**

— **Oui ?**

— **Pousserait-elle la courtoisie à te rendre la pareille ? Quel que soit le garçon que tu choisisses ? **

**Tout à coup, ses yeux fouillèrent les miens avec intensité.**

"Tu veux dire, est-ce qu'elle autoriserait sa fille à sortir avec un vampire," rigola Emmett.

—**Je... je crois, balbutiai-je. Mais c'est elle la mère, après tout. C'est un peu différent.**

— **Alors, pas un type trop effrayant, j'imagine.**

—**Qu'entends-tu par-là ? Plaisantai-je. Des piercings sur toute la figure et une collection de tatouages ?**

"Non, plutôt un monstre suceur de sang," rigola Jasper.

— **C'est une des définitions possibles du mot.**

— **Quelle est la tienne ?**

**Il ignora ma question pour m'en poser une autre, un vague sourire illuminant ses traits.**

— **Penses-tu que je pourrais passer pour effrayant ? Je méditai quelques instants, hésitant entre lui dire la vérité et proférer un mensonge. J'optai pour la vérité.**

—**Euh... oui. Si tu le voulais.**

—**As-tu peur de moi, là, maintenant ?**

**Son visage d'Apollon était tout à coup très sérieux.**

"Essayes-tu de lui faire peur encore une fois?" demanda Esme.

"Probablement," répondit Edward en haussant les épaules. "Et je le ferais probablement encore de nombreuses fois dans le futur proche."

— **Non.**

**Mais j'avais répondu trop vite, car le sourire resurgit.**

— **Et toi, vas-tu me parler de ta famille ? Attaquai-je pour détourner son attention. Elle doit être bien plus intéressante que la mienne.**

**Aussitôt, il retrouva sa prudence naturelle.**

— **Que veux-tu savoir ?**

— **Les Cullen t'ont adopté ?**

— **Oui.**

**J'hésitai une seconde, puis me lançai :**

— **Qu'est-il arrivé à tes parents ?**

— **Ils sont morts il y a des années.**

— **Désolée.**

—**Je ne m'en souviens pas bien. Carlisle et Esmée les ont remplacés depuis si longtemps.**

— **Et tu les aimes.**

**C'était une affirmation. La tendresse de sa voix avait suffi à m'en convaincre.**

Esme et Carlisle rayonnèrent en regardant leur fils.

Edward, quant à lui, semblait un peu gêné et ne croisa pas leur regard.

— **Oui. Je doute qu'il y ait meilleures personnes au monde.**

— **Tu as beaucoup de chance.**

—**J'en suis conscient.**

— **Et ton frère et ta soeur ?**

**Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la pendule du tableau de bord.**

— **Mon frère et ma soeur, sans parler de Jasper et Rosalie, vont être furieux si je les fais languir sous l'averse.**

"Nan, on sera probablement rentré à la maison en courant," dit Emmett en haussant les épaules.

"Parles pour toi," s'exclama Rosalie d'une voix hargneuse.

"C'est le cas," dit Edward, avant de pincer les lèvres.

— **Désolée. Il faut que tu y ailles.**

**Pourtant, je n'avais pas envie de quitter sa voiture.**

— **De ton côté, tu préfères sûrement récupérer ta camionnette avant que le Chef Swan rentre, histoire de ne pas avoir à mentionner le petit incident de tout à l'heure.**

—**Je suis sûre qu'il est déjà au courant, ronchonnai- je. Il n'y a pas de place pour les secrets, à Forks.**

**Il éclata d'un drôle de rire.**

"Je suis probablement entrain de penser à un des secrets qui existe à Forks," sourit Edward.

— **Amuse-toi bien à la mer... joli temps pour bronzer, ajouta-t-il, allusion à la pluie qui dégringolait.**

—**Je te vois, demain ?**

— **Non. Emmett et moi avons décidé de nous octroyer un week-end précoce.**

— **Qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu ? Lançai-je en priant pour que ma voix ne trahisse pas trop ma déception.**

**Un ami avait le droit de demander ça, non ?**

— **Une randonnée du côté des Goat Rocks, au sud du mont Rainier.**

"Excellent, des grizzlis," rayonna Emmett en se léchant les lèvres.

**Je me rappelai Charlie mentionnant que les Cullen allaient souvent camper.**

— **Ah bon. Profites-en bien, lui souhaitai-je, feignant l'enthousiasme.**

**Je ne crois pas l'avoir trompé, cependant.**

— **Accepterais-tu de me rendre service, ce weekend ?**

**Il se tourna vers moi, plongeant ses pupilles d'or incandescent dans les miennes pour jouer à fond de leur pouvoir. **

**J'acquiesçai, tétanisée.**

— **Ne le prends pas mal, continua-t-il, mais j'ai l'impression que tu es de ces gens qui attirent les accidents comme un aimant. Alors... tâche de ne pas tomber à l'eau ni de te faire écraser par quoi que ce soit, d'accord ?**

**Il me gratifia de son sourire en coin. **

"Oh, quel tact," dit Alice en secouant la tête.

"Tu dois aimer la provoquer," rigola Emmett.

**En vain, car ma fascination s'était évanouie en entendant ses paroles – je le fusillai du regard.**

— **On verra ! Aboyai-je en bondissant sous la pluie.**

**Je claquai la portière derrière moi avec une violence inutile. Il s'éloigna sans se départir de sa bonne humeur.**

"C'est la fin du chapitre," dit Jasper.

"Je suppose que ça veut dire que c'est à mon tour de lire," annonça Carlisle.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Scary Stories_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	6. Scary Stories

**Auteur : **Choices HP

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Family

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Choices HP. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 6 : Scary Stories -**

**"Histoires effrayantes," **lut Carlisle.

"Je n'aime pas ça," dit Edward en fronçant les sourcils. Il savait quel genre d'_histoires effrayantes'_ Bella allait entendre.

**Assise dans ma chambre, j'essayais de me concentrer sur le troisième acte de Macbeth. En réalité, je guettais le bruit annonçant ma Chevrolet. J'aurais cru que, en dépit du fracas de la pluie, j'aurais détecté son rugissement. Pourtant, lorsque j'allai pour la énième fois jeter un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre, ma voiture, soudain, était là.**

**J'aurais aimé échapper à la journée du lendemain. Ce vendredi se révéla d'ailleurs à la hauteur de mes réticences. Il y eut, bien sûr, les commentaires sur mon évanouissement. Jessica, en particulier, sembla prendre beaucoup de plaisir à colporter l'histoire. **

"Ben, c'était plutôt marrant," rigola Emmett.

**Heureusement, Mike ne se prêta pas aux racontars, et nul ne parut être au courant de l'implication d'Edward. Cela n'empêcha pas Jessica de me bombarder de questions à propos de notre déjeuner en tête-à-tête.**

—**Alors, qu'est-ce que te voulait Edward Cullen, hier ? me demanda-t-elle en maths.**

— **Aucune idée, répondis-je, sincère. Il ne me l'a pas vraiment dit.**

— **Tu avais l'air sacrément en rogne, insista-t-elle.**

— **Ah bon ? Éludai-je.**

Edward rigola à ça et dit," Je peux juste imaginer à quel point Jessica doit être frustrée par les réponses de Bella."

— **Tu sais, c'était la première fois que je le voyais s'asseoir avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas de sa famille. Bizarre.**

"Et jalouse aussi," continua-t-il à rire.

— **En effet.**

**Ma retenue eut le don de l'agacer, et elle écarta ses boucles sombres avec impatience – j'imagine qu'elle avait escompté me tirer quelques ragots à se mettre sous la dent.**

**Le pire fut que je le guettai quand même, alors que je savais qu'il ne viendrait pas. **

**Quand j'entrai à la cafétéria avec Jessica et Mike, je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder sa table, où Rosalie, Alice et Jasper discutaient, penchés les uns vers les autres. Pas plus que je ne pus empêcher la morosité de me submerger lorsque je compris que j'ignorais combien de temps se passerait avant que je le revisse.**

"Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûre que tu le verras lundi matin," rigola Emmett.

**Dans mon groupe habituel, tout le monde ne parlait que des projets du lendemain. Mike avait retrouvé son entrain, extrêmement confiant dans les services météorologiques locaux qui avaient promis du soleil. Je n'y croirais que quand je l'aurais vu. **

"Elle est cynique," observa Edward.

"Ou réaliste," dit Alice.

**Mais le temps s'était réchauffé, presque seize degrés. La sortie ne serait peut- être pas totalement nulle. **

**Au cours du déjeuner, j'interceptai plusieurs regards peu amènes de Lauren. Je n'en compris la raison que quand notre groupe quitta la cantine. Je marchais juste derrière elle, à une dizaine de centimètres de ses cheveux lustrés blond platine, ce dont elle n'était visiblement pas consciente. **

**« ... ne sais pas pourquoi Bella (mon nom presque craché) ne s'assied pas dorénavant avec les Cullen », la surpris-je en train de marmonner à Mike. **

**Je n'avais encore jamais remarqué quelle voix déplaisante et nasale elle avait, et je fus stupéfaite de la méchanceté qui en suintait. **

"Lauren est une fille vindicative qui ne vit que pour être populaire," dit Edward en plissant les yeux. "Je doute qu'elle apprécie l'apparition d'une fille qui vole toute l'attention qu'elle voudrait avoir sans même le faire exprès."

**Je ne la connaissais vraiment pas bien, pas assez en tout cas pour qu'elle me déteste comme ça – enfin, à mon avis.**

— **C'est mon amie, me défendit Mike avec loyauté, quoique d'un ton un peu possessif. Elle mange avec nous. **

**Je m'arrêtai afin de laisser passer Jess et Angela. Je ne tenais pas à en entendre plus.**

"Je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu faire ça," dit Alice. "Je voudrais trop savoir ce qu'elles disent sur moi."

**Ce soir-là au dîner, Charlie parut ravi de mon excursion à La Push. S'il se sentait sûrement coupable de m'abandonner à la maison durant les week-ends, il avait néanmoins consacré suffisamment d'années à se construire des habitudes pour les briser maintenant. Bien sûr, il connaissait le nom de tous ceux qui seraient de la partie, ainsi que leurs parents et leurs grands- parents sans doute. Il approuvait. Je me demandai s'il serait aussi favorable à mon projet de me rendre à Seattle en compagnie d'Edward Cullen. **

"J'en doute," dit Edward en souriant.

"Ouais, ça ressemble bien trop à un rendez-vous," rigola Emmett.

**Non que j'eusse l'intention de l'en avertir.**

— **Papa, demandai-je d'un air décontracté, tu connais un coin qui s'appelle... Goat Rocks, un truc dans le genre ? Je crois que c'est au sud du mont Rainier.**

— **Oui. Pourquoi ?**

"Parce qu'elle veut savoir ce qu'Eddy magouille," sourit Emmett.

**Je haussai les épaules.**

— **Des gens parlaient d'aller y camper.**

— **Ce n'est pas l'endroit idéal. Il y a trop d'ours. **

"Mes préférés," dit joyeusement Emmett en se léchant les lèvres. "Et le livre se passe au printemps."

**On y va en général que pour la saison de chasse.**

— **Oh, j'ai sans doute mal compris.**

**J'avais espéré m'offrir une grasse matinée mais, le samedi, une luminosité inhabituelle me réveilla. J'ouvris les yeux sur une clarté jaune qui illuminait mes carreaux. Incroyable ! Je me précipitai à la fenêtre pour vérifier. Je ne rêvais pas – le soleil brillait. Certes trop bas dans le ciel,**

"Oh," sourit Edward. "Je suppose qu'elle n'a pas l'habitude de se lever tôt."

**pourtant c'était bien lui. Des nuages bordaient l'horizon, mais laissaient place à une grande tache bleue au milieu. Je traînassai aussi longtemps que possible devant ma vitre, me régalant du spectacle, craignant qu'il ne s'effaçât si je m'éloignais.**

**Chez Newton – «Le Spécialiste des activités de plein air » – se trouvait au nord de la ville. J'étais déjà passé devant sans m'y arrêter : ayant banni lesdites activités pour un bon moment, je n'avais aucun besoin de matériel. **

"Ça c'est choquant," dit sarcastiquement Emmett.

**Sur le parking, je me garai à côté de la Suburban de Mike et de la Sentra de Tyler. Y étaient attroupés Éric et deux garçons avec qui je partageais mes cours et dont j'étais presque sûre qu'ils s'appelaient Ben et Conner. Jess, flanquée d'Angela et Lauren, était entourée de trois filles parmi lesquelles une sur laquelle j'étais tombée en cours de gym le vendredi. Elle m'adressa d'ailleurs un regard mauvais quand je sortis de ma camionnette et échangea des messes basses avec Lauren qui**

**secoua ses cheveux blonds et me gratifia d'un coup d'oeil dédaigneux. Ça promettait donc d'être un de ces jours sans. Mike, lui, parut content de me voir.**

— **Tu es venue ! S'exclama-t-il, ravi. Ne t'avais-je pas dit qu'il ferait beau, aujourd'hui?**

— **Et ne t'avais-je pas dit que je serais là ?**

— **Nous n'attendons plus que Lee et Samantha... à moins que tu aies invité quelqu'un.**

"Oh, elle l'a fait, mais il n'a pas pu se joindre à vous," sourit Alice.

"Imagine la réaction de Mike si Eddie s'était pointé, cependant," rigola Emmett.

— **Non, affirmai-je avec aplomb en croisant les doigts pour que ce mensonge ne me revienne pas en pleine figure. Et aussi pour qu'un miracle se produise et qu'Edward apparaisse.**

— **Tu monteras dans ma voiture ? me proposa Mike, visiblement satisfait par ma réponse. C'est ça ou le minibus de la mère de Lee.**

— **Bien sûr.**

**Un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres. Il était tellement facile de lui faire plaisir.**

— **Tu pourras t'installer devant, promit-il.**

**Je dissimulai mon dépit. Il n'était pas aussi facile de faire plaisir à la fois à Mike et à Jessica. Celle-ci nous observait d'un air renfrogné. Heureusement, le nombre joua en ma faveur. Lee vint avec deux personnes de plus et, tout à coup, chaque siège fut nécessaire. Je réussis à coincer Jess entre Mike et moi sur le siège avant de la Suburban. Mike aurait pu montrer un peu plus de joie mais, au moins, sa future cavalière fut rassérénée.**

**La Push n'était distante de Forks que de vingt-cinq kilomètres. La route était pour l'essentiel bordée de forêts denses et somptueuses et, deux fois, nous croisâmes les méandres de la large rivière Quillayute. Je me réjouis d'avoir la place près de la fenêtre. Nous avions baissé les carreaux – la voiture devenait un peu étouffante, avec neuf personnes à bord – et je tâchai d'absorber un maximum de soleil. **

"Il lui faut son quota de la journée," dit Edward.

**J'avais beaucoup fréquenté les plages autour de La Push pendant mes étés à Forks, et le croissant long de deux kilomètres de First Beach m'était familier. **

"Voilà quelque chose que nous n'avons jamais vu," dit Esme.

**La vue était toujours aussi époustouflante. Les vagues couleur acier, même par beau temps, s'abattaient, moutonneuses, sur la côte rocheuse grise. Des îles aux falaises escarpées émergeaient des eaux du port ; leurs sommets étaient découpés en multiples pics et plantés de hauts sapins austères. **

**La plage n'était qu'une mince bande de sable le long de l'eau, vite remplacée par des millions de grandes pierres lisses qui, de loin, paraissaient uniformément ardoise mais qui, de plus près, couvraient toutes les palettes de la roche : ocre foncé, vert océan, lavande, gris-bleu, or terne. La laisse de haute mer était jonchée de bois flotté, énormes troncs blanchis par les vagues salées, certains amalgamés à la lisière de la forêt, d'autres gisant, isolés,**

**juste au-delà de l'atteinte du ressac.**

**Un vent vif, frais et chargé de sel soufflait du large. Des pélicans flottaient au gré de la houle tandis que des mouettes blanches et un aigle solitaire tournoyaient au-dessus. Les nuages bordaient toujours le ciel, menaçant de l'envahir à tout moment mais, pour l'instant, le soleil brillait bravement dans son halo bleu.**

"Ça a l'air d'être une belle plage," dit Esme.

"Tu n'y aurais jamais pensé, si elle ne t'était pas interdite," dit Edward.

"C'est probablement vrai," concéda-t-elle.

**Nous descendîmes sur la plage derrière Mike, qui nous conduisit jusqu'à un cercle de rondins apportés par la mer qui avait visiblement déjà servi à abriter des pique-niques comme le nôtre. Un foyer plein de cendres froides en occupait le centre. Éric et le garçon qui, d'après moi, s'appelait Ben, allèrent ramasser des branches mortes bien sèches à l'orée de la forêt et eurent tôt fait d'ériger un assemblage en forme de tipi au-dessus des restes noircis des feux de camp précédents.**

— **As-tu déjà vu brûler du bois flotté ? me demanda Mike.**

**J'étais assise sur l'un des troncs décolorés. Les autres filles s'étaient regroupées et discutaient avec entrain de part et d'autre de moi.**

— **Non, répondis-je.**

**Mike s'agenouilla près du foyer et enflamma une brindille à l'aide d'un briquet. Il plaça soigneusement son tison au milieu de l'échafaudage.**

"Je crois que moi non plus je n'ai jamais vu ça," dit Edward.

"C'est une vision formidable," dit Carlisle en souriant.

— **Ça va te plaire, alors. Regarde bien les couleurs.**

**Il incendia une nouvelle branchette et la positionna à côté de la première. Les flammes ne tardèrent pas à lécher le bois.**

— **Elles sont bleues ! M'écriai-je, stupéfaite.**

"C'est cool," dit Edward.

"Je parie que tu aimerais être là-bas," le taquina Emmett. "Tu sais, pour voir sa réaction à ça."

"Ouais," dit Edward en souriant à cette pensée.

— **C'est le sel. Chouette, non ?**

**Après avoir installé un troisième brandon là où la flambée n'avait pas encore pris, il vint s'asseoir près de moi. Heureusement, Jess était juste de l'autre côté. Se tournant vers lui, elle l'entreprit. Je contemplai les drôles de flammes vertes et bleues qui montaient vers le ciel.**

**Au bout d'une demi-heure à discuter, quelques garçons proposèrent une balade aux bassins de marée naturels tout proches. Pour moi, ce fut un dilemme. **

"Je parie qu'elle aime les bassins mais qu'elle ne veut pas faire le trajet," rigola Emmett. "Qui veut parier?"

"Je ne crois pas," dit Jasper. "Ça m'a l'air bien trop plausible."

**D'un côté, j'adorais ces vastes piscines d'eau de mer laissées par le ressac. Enfant, elles m'avaient fascinée ; elles étaient l'une des rares choses que j'avais envie de voir lorsque je venais à Forks. De l'autre, j'étais tombée dedans plus souvent qu'à mon tour. **

"J'avais raison," se vanta Emmett.

**Ce qui n'était pas trop grave à sept ans, surveillée par mon père. Cela me rappela la demande d'Edward ne pas prendre de bain forcé.**

"Je ne sais pas si je pensais que ce serait vraiment une possibilité," rigola Edward.

"Mais il vaut mieux prendre ses précautions," ricana Emmett.

**Ce fut Lauren qui força ma décision. Elle refusa de se promener, car elle n'avait absolument pas les chaussures adéquates. La plupart des filles, sauf Jessica et Angela, choisirent elles aussi de rester sur la plage. J'attendis que Tyler et Éric s'engagent à leur tenir compagnie avant de me lever sans bruit pour me joindre aux randonneurs. Mike accueillit ma présence par un immense sourire.**

"Elle ne vient pas pour toi," siffla Edward.

"Nan, il est pas jaloux du tout," dit Emmett.

"Ouais, et même s'il sait pourquoi elle a prit cette décision, il réagit quand même comme ça," sourit Alice.

**Le trajet n'était pas long, mais perdre le ciel de vue dans les sous-bois m'oppressa. La lumière verte des frondaisons détonnait étrangement avec les rires adolescents qui fusaient, elle était trop glauque et menaçante pour s'harmoniser avec le badinage du groupe. Je devais prêter attention à chacun de mes pas, évitant prudemment les racines par terre et les branches au-dessus de moi, et je ne tardai pas à me retrouver à la traîne. Je finis par émerger de ce confinement émeraude et débouchai de nouveau sur les rochers de la côte. C'était marée basse, et un chenal s'était formé sur la grève. Le long de ses rives couvertes de galets, des creux d'eau peu profonds qui ne se vidaient jamais complètement grouillaient de vie.**

**Je pris garde à ne pas trop me pencher au-dessus de ces océans miniatures. **

"T'as vu, Eddy, elle prend vraiment ton conseil à coeur," rigola Emmett.

**Les autres, pleins d'audace, sautaient de rocher en rocher et se perchaient périlleusement à leur extrême bord. Je dénichai une pierre à peu près stable dominant l'un des plus grands bassins et m'y assis avec prudence, fascinée par l'aquarium naturel qui s'étalait à mes pieds. Les lumineux bouquets d'anémones ondulaient sans fin au gré d'un courant invisible, des coquillages chantournés filaient sur le pourtour de la vasque en cachant les crabes, des étoiles de mer s'agrippaient, immobiles, aux rochers et les unes aux autres tandis qu'une minuscule anguille noire striée de blanc sinuait entre les algues d'un vert éclatant, attendant le retour**

**de la mer. J'étais toute entière au spectacle, à l'exception d'une petite partie de mon cerveau qui s'interrogeait sur ce qu'Edward était en train de faire et tentait d'imaginer ce qu'il aurait dit s'il avait été avec moi.**

"Hm...je serais probablement entrain de lui expliquer ce qu'on voit ou quelque chose de ce genre," suggéra Edward.

"Ouais, c'est ça, tu ne serais même pas entrain de regarder les bassins," dit Alice en rigolant. "Tu serais bien trop fasciné par Bella pour les remarquer."

"Ça se pourrait," admit Edward à contre-coeur.

**Les garçons finirent par avoir faim, et je me relevai, raide, pour les suivre. Ce coup-ci, je m'efforçai de garder le rythme en traversant les bois et, **

"Ce qui veut dire qu'elle a dû tomber," rigola Emmett.

**naturellement, je tombai plusieurs fois,**

Il rigola encore plus fort et le reste de la famille se joignit à lui.

**récoltant quelques égratignures sur les paumes et tachant mon jean de vert au niveau des genoux. Mais bon, ça aurait pu être pire.**

**De retour à First Beach, nous découvrîmes que le groupe que nous y avions laissé s'était agrandi. Nous rapprochant, nous distinguâmes les chevelures d'un noir de jais et les peaux cuivrées**

"Oh génial, les loups sont là," siffla Rosalie.

"Ce ne sont pas des loups, juste leurs descendants," la corrigea Carlisle et Rosalie se contenta de hausser les épaules.

_'Est-ce que tu penses à quoi je pense Edward?'_ lui demanda Alice en voyant son froncement de sourcils. _'Est-ce que tu penses que l'un d'entre eux va dire la vérité à Bella?_' Il hocha très légèrement la tête et elle soupira avant de hausser les épaules.

**d'adolescents de la réserve venus bavarder. **

**La nourriture circulait déjà, et les gars se précipitèrent pour réclamer leur part tandis qu'Éric nous présentait au fur et à mesure que nous regagnions le cercle de bois flotté. Angela et moi arrivâmes bonnes dernières. Lorsque Éric prononça mon nom, je remarquai qu'un Indien plus jeune, assis sur une pierre proche du foyer, me regardait avec intérêt. **

"Est-ce qu'il la connaît ou c'est juste un nouvel admirateur?" questionna Emmett avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

**Je m'installai près d'Angela, et Mike nous apporta des sandwichs et un choix de canettes, cependant que celui qui semblait être le plus âgé de nos visiteurs récitait les prénoms de ses sept camarades. Tout ce que je retins, ce fut qu'une des filles s'appelait Jessica, et le gamin Jacob.**

**La compagnie d'Angela était relaxante, car elle n'éprouvait pas le besoin de combler le silence en bavardant. Elle me laissa toute liberté de méditer pendant notre repas. **

"Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est une bonne amitié ou non," dit Esme, avec confusion.

"Tant qu'elles sont toutes les deux à l'aise avec ça - et je suis sûr qu'elles le sont, vu que Angela est elle-aussi timide - ça devrait aller," dit Edward.

**Je réfléchis à la façon chaotique dont le temps paraissait s'écouler à Forks, passant à toute vitesse par moments pour ne laisser surnager dans ma mémoire que quelques images isolées plus distinctes que les autres, **

"Ouais, toutes les images d'Eddy!" cria Emmett.

"Il faut dire que la plupart de ces situations seraient distinctes même si elle ne m'aimait pas," dit Edward. "Les regards noirs et les accidents de voitures et tout ça."

**mais ralentissant aussi parfois, chaque seconde lourde de sens et se gravant dans mon esprit. Je savais exactement ce qui différenciait ces deux tempos, et cela m'ennuyait.**

**Durant le pique-nique, les nuages commencèrent à grignoter furtivement le ciel bleu, dissimulant quelquefois le soleil, dessinant de longues ombres sur la plage et noircissant les vagues. Après le déjeuner, les gens s'égaillèrent par deux ou trois. Certains choisirent de longer la grève en essayant de sauter de rocher en rocher au-dessus des eaux tumultueuses ; d'autres se préparèrent pour une deuxième expédition aux bassins de marée. Mike, suivi à la trace par Jessica, décida de se rendre au village, et quelques – uns de nos visiteurs les escortèrent, tandis que leurs camarades se joignaient à la balade. Je finis par me retrouver seule sur mon rondin en compagnie de Lauren et de Tyler, **

"Aw, pile les deux personnes avec qui elle voulait être," dit Alice.

**qui s'occupaient avec le lecteur CD que quelqu'un avait pensé à apporter, et de trois adolescents de la réserve assis à divers endroits du cercle. Parmi eux, le dénommé Jacob et le plus âgé des garçons, celui qui avait joué les porte-parole.**

**Quelques minutes après qu'Angela fut partie avec les randonneurs, Jacob s'approcha d'un pas nonchalant et s'assit à côté de moi. Il paraissait avoir quatorze, peut-être quinze ans, et avait de longs cheveux noirs luisants retenus par un élastique au niveau de la nuque. Sa peau brun-roux était belle et soyeuse ; ses yeux sombres étaient profondément enfoncés au-dessus des méplats prononcés de ses joues. Quelques traces de rondeur enfantine s'attardaient encore autour de son menton. **

"Tu devrais te méfier, Eddy, on dirait que celui-là lui plaît," le taquina Emmett et Edward plissa les yeux malgré lui.

**L'un dans l'autre, un fort joli visage. Néanmoins, cette impression positive fut gâchée dès qu'il ouvrit la bouche.**

— **Tu es Isabella Swan, n'est-ce pas ?**

**À croire que mon premier jour au lycée recommençait.**

— **Bella, soupirai-je.**

—**Je m'appelle Jacob Black, annonça-t-il en me tendant la main sans façons. Tu as acheté la camionnette de mon père.**

— **Oh, murmurai-je, soulagée, en serrant sa main lisse. Tu es le fils de Billy. Je devrais sans doute me souvenir de toi.**

— **Non. Je suis le plus jeune de la famille. Si tu dois te rappeler quelqu'un, ce sont mes soeurs.**

— **Rachel et Rebecca ! M'écriai-je, la mémoire me revenant tout à coup.**

**Charlie et Billy nous avaient souvent abandonnées ensemble durant mes visites, afin de nous tenir occupées pendant qu'ils taquinaient le poisson. Nous étions toutes les trois trop timides pour nouer une réelle amitié. Et, le temps d'avoir onze ans, j'avais piqué assez de crises pour mettre un terme à ces parties de pêche.**

"Wow, elle devait vraiment détester ça pour agir comme ça," rigola Edward. "Elle ne demande jamais rien pour elle-même."

— **Elles sont ici ? Demandai-je en inspectant le bord de mer, curieuse de voir si je les reconnaîtrais.**

— **Non, répondit Jacob en secouant la tête. Rachel a obtenu une bourse d'étude de l'État de Washington, et Rebecca s'est mariée à un surfeur des Samoa ; elle vit à Hawaii, maintenant.**

— **Mariée ! Dis donc !**

**J'étais ahurie. Les jumelles avaient à peine un an de plus que moi.**

"Ce n'est pas si étrange que ça," dit Edward.

"Ça l'est pour cette époque," remarqua Alice. "Les gens ne font pas leur vie avant trente ans de nos jours."

"Tu sais que parler comme ça te fait passer pour une vieille dame, n'est-ce pas?" dit Edward avec un sourire moqueur.

"Ben je le suis," dit Alice en haussant les épaules.

— **Alors, la camionnette te plaît ?**

—**Je l'adore. Elle roule comme une jeune fille.**

— **Oui, à condition de ne pas trop la pousser, s'esclaffa-t-il. **

"Comme si j'avais besoin d'une autre raison pour détester cette camionnette," dit Rosalie.

**J'ai été drôlement content que Charlie l'achète. Mon père refusait que je bricole une autre voiture tant que nous avions celle-ci, qui marchait bien.**

— **Elle n'est pas si lente.**

— **Tu as essayé de dépasser le cent ?**

— **Non.**

"Comment est-ce possible?" dit Edward. "Je peux marcher plus vite que ça."

— **Tant mieux, ne t'y risque pas !**

**Il m'adressa un grand sourire que je ne pus m'empêcher de lui rendre.**

— **Elle est super en cas de choc, offris-je en guise de défense.**

— **Un tank n'en viendrait pas à bout, admit-il avec un nouvel éclat de rire.**

"Elle l'apprécie vraiment," dit Alice d'un ton toujours taquin mais légèrement plus sérieux maintenant. "Ce sera lui ton plus grand compétiteur."

"Ou lui qui sera là pour la consoler si jamais tu la fuis," ricana Emmett.

— **Comme ça, tu retapes des autos ?**

— **Quand j'ai du temps, et des pièces. Tu ne saurais pas où je pourrais trouver un maître-cylindre pour une Coccinelle de 1984, par hasard ? Plaisanta-t-il.**

"Ce n'est pas si dur que ça à trouver," dit Rosalie. "Mais pourquoi se fatiguer sur une voiture aussi vieille?"

**Il avait une voix agréable, voilée.**

— **Désolée, je n'en ai pas vu récemment. Mais je garderai l'oeil ouvert.**

**Comme si je savais de quoi il parlait ! C'était cependant un interlocuteur agréable. **

**Il me gratifia d'un sourire éblouissant en m'examinant avec un air appréciateur que je commençais à identifier. D'ailleurs, je ne fus pas la seule à le remarquer.**

—**Tu connais Bella, Jacob ? demanda Lauren avec ce qui me parut un brin d'insolence.**

— **Depuis que je suis né, confia-t-il avec bonne humeur.**

— **Oh, super, commenta-t-elle, ses yeux pâles de poisson démentant son propos. Bella, ajouta-t-elle en me dévisageant avec soin, j'étais justement en train de dire à Tyler qu' 'il était dommage qu'aucun des Cullen n'ait pu venir aujourd'hui. Personne n'a songé à les inviter ?**

**Ses prétendus regrets me laissèrent de marbre.**

"Oh, mince," dit Emmett en écarquillant les yeux. La plupart de la famille eut la même réaction. "Ne le dis pas."

— **Les enfants du docteur Cullen ? Intervint l'Indien plus âgé.**

**Il m'avait devancé, au grand agacement de Lauren. En vérité, il était plus homme qu'adolescent et avait une voix très grave.**

— **Oui. Tu les connais ? Lâcha Lauren en se tournant à demi vers lui, condescendante.**

— **Les Cullen ne viennent pas ici, trancha-t-il en ignorant sa question.**

"Il l'a dit," soupira Emmett. "Pour une personne normale, ça ne voudrait rien dire..."

"Mais pour Bella...ça va juste la rendre encore plus curieuse à notre sujet," termina Edward.

"Les Quileutes savent ce que nous sommes," dit Jasper.

"Et cette génération ne croit pas aux légendes," ajouta Carlisle.

"Ces stupides loups vont tout lui raconter," dit Rosalie en laissant échapper un grognement féroce. "On devrait arracher la tête de ces chiens, on aura apparemment le droit de le faire dans quelques mois."

"Rosalie, tu sais que nous ne pouvons pas faire ça," soupira Carlisle.

Rosalie continua à enrager pendant les deux minutes suivantes pendant qu'Emmett essayait de la calmer. Pendant ce temps, un sourire avait étiré les lèvres d'Edward.

"Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureux, Edward?" demanda Jasper en essayant de parler à voix basse, mais ce fut vraiment inutile.

"Je suppose que je suis juste content de ne pas être celui qui a tout raconté à Bella," rigola Edward, avec soulagement. "J'avais peur que Rose ne détruise une de mes voitures quand ça arriverait."

"Edward," grogna Rosalie. "Ne vas pas croire que je vais laisser courir - tu ne lui as peut-être pas dit mais tout est de ta faute..."

"Je sais," dit Edward en essayant de rester stoïque. "Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ça...mais tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir sur ce coup-là."

"Regarde-moi faire," souffla Rosalie avant de se rasseoir sur sa chaise et de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine. Elle savait ce qu'il faisait avec ses excuses, elle l'avait vu faire ça bien trop souvent pour ne pas le savoir - mais malgré tout, ça la fit se détendre juste assez pour qu'ils puissent continuer à lire.

**Son ton signifiait que le sujet était clos. **

**Désireux de regagner son attention, Tyler demanda à Lauren son avis sur un CD, et elle se désintéressa de nous. **

**J'observai le jeune homme à la voix de basse avec surprise, mais il regardait en direction de la forêt, derrière nous. Il avait affirmé que les Cullen ne venaient pas ici ; sa façon de le dire avait impliqué autre chose, néanmoins ; qu'ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus, qu'ils n'étaient pas autorisés à s'aventurer dans les parages. **

"En effet," dit Edward, presque joyeusement. Il avait vraiment dû s'inquiéter pour ses voitures avant ça. Cependant, la seconde d'après, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il eut l'air anxieux.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y cette fois?" demanda Jasper, avant d'ajouter dans sa barbe, "Bon sang, je vais vraiment adorer le grand huit émotionnel que tu vas bientôt me faire vivre."

"Elle va savoir!" s'exclama Edward. "Je vais la terrifier."

"Oh, Edward, je suis sûre qu'elle va comprendre," lui dit Esme, avec conviction.

"Comment le pourrait-elle?" Edward se ratatina encore plus. "Bien que ce soit une bonne chose qu'elle le découvre maintenant...elle pourra vivre une vie normale en paix."

"Je ne compterais pas trop là-dessus," sourit Alice. "Je pense qu'elle va te surprendre."

"Est-ce que c'est un fait?" demanda Edward.

"Non, je ne sais absolument pas comment ça va se finir," dit Alice, semblant à la fois irritée et excitée. "Je n'aurais aucune vision de ce qu'il va se passer dans ces livres vu qu'aucune décision ne sera prise, mais je sais que j'ai raison."

"Ça te dit de parier là-dessus?" suggéra Emmett. "Je ne pense pas que j'ai jamais eu l'opportunité de parier contre toi sans tricherie."

"Cites tes conditions," lui demanda Alice, d'une voix aussi certaine que lorsqu'elle avait ses visions.

"On va y aller doucement cette fois, quatre cent dollars," dit Emmett.

"Ça marche," répliqua Alice.

**J'éprouvai une impression étrange, que je tentai d'ignorer, sans succès. Jacob interrompit mes réflexions.**

— **Alors, Forks ne t'a pas encore rendue complètement dingue ?**

— **Dingue n'est pas le mot, rétorquai-je avec une grimace.**

**Il rigola, complice. Préoccupée par la remarque sur les Cullen, j'eus soudain une idée. Une idée stupide, sauf que je n'en trouvai pas de meilleure. J'espérais que le jeune Jacob manquait d'expérience avec les filles et qu'il ne détecterait pas ma tentative à coup sûr ridicule de flirter avec lui.**

"Oui, ça sera marrant," rigola tout de suite Emmett, et Edward eut l'air amusé, même s'il redoutait ce qui allait se passer.

—**J'ai envie de me balader le long de la plage, déclarai-je. Tu m'accompagnes ?**

**J'avais essayé d'imiter la façon qu'avait Edward de vous regarder par-dessous ses cils. **

"Elle se sert de toi comme d'une référence pour flirter avec un autre garçon," souligna Alice en rigolant.

**Je devais être loin du compte, mais Jacob accepta ma proposition sans hésiter. Nous prîmes la direction de la digue de bois flotté, au nord. **

**Tandis que nous arpentions les roches multicolores, les nuages finirent par resserrer les rangs, et la mer s'assombrit cependant que la température chutait. J'enfonçai mes mains dans les poches de mon coupe-vent.**

— **Tu as quel âge, seize ans ? Demandai-je en battant des paupières comme j'avais vu les filles le faire à la télé tout en m'efforçant de ne pas avoir l'air trop idiote cependant.**

"Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'imaginer ayant l'air idiote," dit Emmett. "Je suis si content que tu nous ais montré ce dessin d'elle, Alice, on a tellement plus de détails maintenant qu'on sait à quoi elle ressemble."

—**Je viens juste d'en avoir quinze, confessa-t-il, flatté.**

— **Vraiment ? Je te croyais plus vieux, me récriai-je faussement.**

—**Je suis grand pour mon âge.**

— **Tu viens souvent à Forks ?**

**J'avais pris le ton espiègle de celle qui souhaite un oui.**

**Même à moi, je me fis l'effet d'une crétine. J'eus peur que Jacob ne me dévoile et se détourne, écoeuré, mais il semblait toujours aussi charmé.**

"Bien sûr qu'il l'est, elle a des admirateurs sans même les vouloir," dit Edward. "Pauvre Jacob, il n'a pas la moindre chance."

"Ben, ce _pauvre Jacob_ est sur le point de lui révéler la vérité sur nous, donc à ta place je ne me sentirais pas trop désolé pour lui," siffla Rosalie - ce qui ruina effectivement la bonne humeur d'Edward.

— **Non, pas tellement, admit-il en plissant le front. Mais dès que j'aurai terminé ma voiture, je pourrai m'y rendre autant que je voudrai. Enfin, quand j'aurai le permis, tempéra-t-il.**

— **Qui était cet autre type avec qui Lauren discutait ? Je l'ai trouvé un peu vieux pour traîner avec nous. Tentative pour me ranger du côté des plus jeunes en montrant que je préférais la compagnie de Jacob.**

"Bien joué," approuva Alice.

—**Sam. Il a dix-neuf ans.**

—**Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait, à propos de la famille du docteur**

— **Les Cullen ? Oh, c'est juste qu'ils sont supposés éviter le territoire de la réserve.**

**C'était bien ce que j'avais cru comprendre. Jacob parut s'absorber dans la contemplation d'une des îles.**

— **Pourquoi ?**

**Il me jeta un coup d'oeil et se mordit les lèvres.**

— **Heu... hésita-t-il, je ne suis pas censé parler de ça.**

"Ce serait intriguant pour n'importe qui, pas seulement quelqu'un d'aussi curieuse que Bella," dit Jasper en secouant la tête.

— **Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai rien à personne, c'est de la simple curiosité de ma part, le rassurai-je en tâchant d'adopter un sourire séduisant.**

**N'en faisais-je pas un peu trop ? Non. Jacob me rendit mon sourire, l'air parfaitement séduit. Puis sa voix se voila encore plus que d'ordinaire.**

— **Tu aimes les histoires effrayantes ? lança-t-il, inquiétant.**

"Eh bien, j'ai apprécié le temps que j'aurais avec Bella," soupira Edward.

"Même si tu l'as ignoré la plupart du temps," le taquina Alice.

"Argh," grogna Edward.

—**Je les adore, m'exclamai-je en le couvant des yeux.**

**Il se dirigea lentement vers un arbre mort dont les racines pointaient vers le ciel comme les pattes recroquevillées d'une formidable araignée blanche. Il se percha avec adresse sur l'une d'elles tandis que je m'asseyais plus bas, sur le tronc. Il contempla les pierres, et une moue ravie étira sa grande bouche. Devinant qu'il avait l'intention de ne pas me décevoir, je me concentrai pour ne pas trahir le vif intérêt que j'éprouvais.**

— **Tu connais nos vieilles légendes ? Commença-t-il. Celles sur nos origines, à nous les Indiens Quileute ?**

"Non, et elle se moque de ces histoires," dit Emmett. "Elle veut juste en apprendre plus sur Eddy."

— **Pas vraiment.**

—**Eh bien, disons qu'il existe des tas de mythes, dont certains remonteraient au Déluge. D'après eux, les Quileute auraient, pour survivre, accroché leurs canoës aux sommets des plus grands arbres, des montagnes, comme Noé et son arche. (Ton léger, histoire de montrer qu'il n'accordait pas beaucoup d'importance à ces blagues.) Un autre prétend que nous descendons des loups, **

"Celle-là n'est pas une légende," dit Carlisle. "Je me demande si l'autre histoire est vraie aussi."

**et que ceux-ci sont nos frères, encore aujourd'hui. Nos lois tribales interdisent d'ailleurs de les tuer. Et puis, ajouta-t-il en baissant un peu la voix, il y a les histoires sur les Sang-froid.**

"Et nous y voilà," dit Emmett avec un sourire amusé.

"Je me demande à quel point ce sera mauvais," dit Edward, soudainement encore plus inquiet qu'avant. "Ça sera pire que si je lui l'avais dit moi-même, le loup ne va pas nous décrire très positivement."

"Ça aurait peut-être valut une voiture," suggéra Alice.

Edward la regarda et soupira, "Peut-être bien."

— **Les Sang-froid ? Répétai-je sans plus cacher ma curiosité.**

— **Oui. Les légendes les concernant sont aussi vieilles que celles sur les loups. Il y en a même de beaucoup plus récentes. L'une d'elle affirme que mon propre arrière grand-père a connu des Sangfroid. **

"C'est plutôt amusant que ce soit le descendant d'Ephraim qui soit celui qui va rompre le traité," s'exclama Carlisle, en semblant, en effet amusé.

"Pourquoi aucun d'entre vous ne prend ça au sérieux?" grogna Rosalie.

"Deux raisons," dit Carlisle après avoir décidé qu'il vaudrait mieux répondre à sa question. "Tout d'abord, rien de tout ça ne s'est encore passé donc on peut l'empêcher si c'est nécessaire." Il avait dût lui donner cette raison en premier en sachant que c'était celle qui apaiserait le plus Rosalie. "Et ensuite, je pense qu'Alice a raison...Bella ne réagira pas comme les humains normaux. Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien."

**C'est lui qui aurait négocié l'accord les bannissant de nos terres.**

**Incrédule, il leva les yeux au ciel.**

—**Ton arrière-grand-père ? L'encourageai-je.**

—**C'était un Ancien de la tribu, comme mon père. Tu vois, les Sang-froid sont les ennemis naturels des loups. Enfin, plus exactement, des loups qui se sont transformés en hommes, comme nos ancêtres. Ceux que tu appellerais des loups-garous.**

— **Les loups-garous ont des prédateurs ?**

— **Un seul.**

**Je le dévisageai avidement, tâchant de dissimuler mon impatience.**

— **Bref, reprit-il, les Sang-froid sont nos ennemis traditionnels. Mais la meute **

"La meute," renifla Rosalie, et cette fois, tout le monde eut l'air aussi offensé qu'elle. "On est une famille, stupide clébard."

**de ceux qui sont apparus sur notre territoire du temps de mon arrière-grand-père était différente. Ces Sang-froid ne chassaient pas comme les leurs. Ils n'étaient pas dangereux pour notre peuple. Alors, mon aïeul a conclu un traité avec eux. S'ils promettaient de se tenir loin de nos terres, nous ne les dénoncerions pas aux visages pâles.**

**Il m'adressa un clin d'oeil. J'avais du mal à comprendre. Je ne voulais pas non plus lui montrer à quel point je prenais ces histoires de fantômes au sérieux.**

—**S'ils ne représentaient pas de menace, pourquoi...**

— **Il y a toujours un risque pour les humains, même si ce clan-là était civilisé. **

"Il a raison sur ce coup-là," dit Edward, bien qu'il n'ait jamais perdu le contrôle - ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas tué des centaines de gens (que des criminels en pensant que ce serait justifié, ce qui l'était...légèrement) - mais il n'avait jamais tué une personne innocente qui se trouvait au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. De nombreuses autres personnes présentes dans la pièce ne pouvaient pas en dire autant.

**Mais on ne sait jamais vraiment quand ils seront incapables de résister à la faim.**

**Il avait fait exprès de prendre des inflexions comminatoires.**

— **Comment ça, civilisé ?**

— **Ils ont affirmé ne plus chasser les humains. Ils étaient parvenus à se contenter de proies animales.**

"En fait, il ne nous décrit pas si mal," dit Edward, presque avec espoir. "Elle ne sera peut-être pas dégoûtée par ma nature...même si elle devrait l'être."

"Sérieusement, frangin, reprend-toi!" dit Jasper.

"Désolé," soupira Edward.

— **En quoi cela concerne-t-il les Cullen ? L'interrogeai-je en feignant la décontraction. Ils sont comme les Sang-froid que ton arrière-grand-père a rencontrés ?**

— **Non.**

**Il s'autorisa une pause théâtrale.**

—**Ce sont les mêmes.**

Edward grogna.

"Et ben, au temps pour la belle histoire que lui a raconté le chiot."

"Ça aurait toujours pu être pire," dit Alice.

**Il dut prendre l'expression de mon visage pour de la peur, car il sourit, ravi de son effet.**

— **Ils sont plus nombreux, maintenant, continua-t-il. Des jeunes, une femelle et un mâle, ont rejoint le clan mais les autres sont les mêmes. À l'époque de mon aïeul, on parlait déjà de leur chef de meute, Carlisle. Il aurait hanté ces contrées et en serait reparti avant même que vous, les Blancs, n'arriviez.**

— **Mais qui sont-ils ? Qu'est-ce que sont les Sang- froid ?**

**Il me fit une grimace lugubre.**

— **Des buveurs de sang, expliqua-t-il d'une voix glaçante. Ton peuple les appelle vampires.**

"Et maintenant, elle sait," dit Alice. "Je me demandais comment elle l'avait découvert."

"Tu savais qu'elle le découvrirait," s'exclama Edward en tournant brusquement la tête vers elle.

"Ouaip," dit Alice en lui ouvrant son esprit.

"Argh...c'était donc ça qui était écrit sur la quatrième de couverture," grogna Edward. "Tu aurais pu me prévenir."

"Et gâcher tout mon plaisir," s'exclama Alice en secouant la tête au ridicule de sa suggestion.

**Je me perdis dans la contemplation du ressac, par crainte de révéler mes émotions.**

— **Tu as une sacrée chair de poule s'esclaffa-t-il, tout content.**

— **Tu sais raconter les histoires, le complimentai-je sans me détourner des vagues.**

— **Ces légendes sont dingues, non ? Pas étonnant que mon père nous défende de les évoquer.**

—**Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai rien.**

"A son père ou à nous?" demanda Edward. "Parce que je suis sûr que ça va être mentionné avec moi et je ne vois pas comment elle va pouvoir garder le chiot en dehors de tout ça."

"Elle doit parler de son père," dit Alice.

—**J'imagine que je viens de violer un traité.**

—**Je serai muette comme une tombe.**

"Ou pas," dit Alice en haussant les épaules.

—**Sérieusement, n'en parle pas à Charlie. Il était drôlement furieux après Billy quand il a appris que certains d'entre nous refusaient d'aller à l'hôpital depuis que le docteur Cullen avait commencé à y travailler.**

—**Juré.**

— **Tu dois nous prendre pour un tas d'Indiens superstitieux, maintenant ?**

**Derrière la plaisanterie, je sentis l'ombre d'une inquiétude. **

"Ça c'est fort," dit Edward, avec amusement. "Il pense qu'il lui a fait peur en lui racontant cette histoire juste parce qu'il est trop superstitieux."

"Ouais, elle n'a même pas peur de nous alors qu'on est des vampires, alors pourquoi jugerait-elle le chiot?" rigola Alice.

**Jusqu'à présent, j'avais évité de le regarder, de peur de trahir mon bouleversement. Me tournant vers lui, je lui souris aussi normalement que possible.**

— **Non. Je crois juste que tu es très fort pour raconter les histoires effrayantes. Je suis tétanisée, tu vois ?**

**Tout à coup, le bruit de pierres qui roulaient nous avertit que quelqu'un approchait. Nous tournâmes la tête en même temps pour découvrir Mike et Jessica à environ cinquante mètres de nous.**

"Je suis prêt à parier que Mike va être jaloux," rigola Emmett.

"Pas qu'il ait le droit de l'être," marmonna sombrement Edward.

— **Tu es là, Bella ! s'écria Mike, soulagé, en agitant la main.**

— **C'est ton petit ami ? demanda Jacob, alerté par la pointe de jalousie qui avait percé dans la voix de Mike, Je fus surprise qu'elle fût aussi évidente.**

— **Non, certainement pas, chuchotai-je.**

**Je lui étais extrêmement reconnaissante et tenais à le rendre aussi heureux que possible. Je lui adressai un clin d'oeil en prenant soin de me cacher de Mike. Il sourit, transporté par mon flirt inepte.**

"Elle ne devrait pas faire ça, ce pauvre garçon va finir par croire qu'il l'intéresse," dit Esme.

"Je ne pense pas vraiment qu'elle sache encore comment manipuler les garçons," dit Alice en haussant les épaules; elle se moquait complètement des sentiments du clébard.

— **Quand j'aurai mon permis... commença-t-il.**

— **Tu viendras me voir à Forks, le coupai-je. On ira se balader ensemble.**

**La culpabilité m'envahit, tant j'étais consciente de l'avoir manipulé. Mais je l'appréciais vraiment. C'était quelqu'un avec qui je pourrais être amie. **

"Seigneur, calme-toi, Eddy," dit Emmett en essayant de ne pas rire alors que Edward lançait un regard noir au livre. "Elle veut juste être son amie."

**Mike nous avait rejoints, à présent, Jessica à quelques pas derrière lui. Je le vis jauger Jacob et se rasséréner devant la jeunesse de l'Indien.**

— **Où étiez-vous passés ? S'enquit-il, alors qu'il avait la réponse sous les yeux.**

—**Jacob me racontait seulement quelques histoires locales. C'était très intéressant.**

— **Euh...**

**Confronté à notre amitié, Mike s'interrompit, évaluant prudemment la situation.**

— **Nous partons, reprit-il. Il ne va pas tarder à pleuvoir, apparemment.**

"De la pluie, à Forks? Jamais!" haleta Emmett.

**Nous regardâmes le ciel menaçant. La pluie semblait en effet sur le point de s'abattre.**

—**Très bien, dis-je en sautant sur mes pieds. J'arrive.**

—**J'ai été heureux de te revoir, me lança Jacob.**

**Je compris qu'il s'amusait à provoquer Mike.**

— **Moi aussi. La prochaine fois que Charlie rendra visite à Billy, je l'accompagnerai, promis-je.**

— **Ce serait génial, assura Jacob, hilare.**

— **Et merci, ajoutai-je, avec chaleur.**

**Nous partîmes en direction du parking. Quelques gouttes avaient commencé à tomber, dessinant des taches noires sur les rochers. Je mis ma capuche. Quand nous arrivâmes à la Suburban, les autres avaient déjà chargé les affaires. Je me faufilai sur le siège arrière à côté d'Angela et Tyler, annonçant que c'était au tour de quelqu'un d'autre d'être assis devant. Angela se concentra sur le spectacle de la tempête qui se préparait, Lauren se glissa au milieu de la banquette pour monopoliser l'attention de Tyler, et j'eus tout le loisir de poser ma tête sur le dossier, de fermer les yeux et de lutter contre les pensées qui m'assaillaient.**

"C'est la fin du chapitre," dit Carlisle. "Euh...Rosalie, veux-tu lire?"

"C'est une blague?" grogna Rosalie.

"Allez bébé, ce sera marrant," dit Emmett.

"Il n'y a rien de marrant là-dedans," répliqua Rosalie en secouant la tête.

"Ce serait dangereux de mettre le livre entre ses mains pour le moment, de toutes façons," dit Edward. "Elle va probablement le déchirer vu l'état dans lequel elle est."

"Oh, oublie ça, alors," dit Emmett - il ne voulait pas que son nouveau divertissement soit détruit aussi rapidement. "Alors c'est toi qui va lire, frangin?"

"Je ne pense pas que je pourrais le supporter non plus pour le moment," répondit Edward en secouant la tête.

"Ouais, il est bien trop inquiet de voir la réaction de Bella," dit Alice avec un sourire amusé. "Je vais lire."

* * *

**Nouvelle histoire postée dans le fandom de la Communauté du Sud: Besoin. Eric/Sookie of course! Jetez-y un coup d'oeil!**

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Nightmare_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	7. Nightmare

**Auteur : **Choices HP

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Family

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Choices HP. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 7: Nightmare -**

**"Cauchemar,"** lut Alice.

**Je dis à Charlie que j'avais des tonnes de devoirs et que je ne dînerais pas ce soir-là. Il y avait un match de basket à la télé, et il était tout excité. Comme, bien sûr, je ne voyais vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait d'excitant là-dedans, il ne s'aperçut pas de ce que ma voix ou mon visage pouvaient avoir d'inhabituel.**

**Je m'enfermai dans ma chambre, fouillai mon bureau jusqu'à ce que je mette la main sur mes vieux écouteurs et branchai ces derniers sur mon petit lecteur CD. Je choisis un disque que Phil m'avait offert pour Noël. C'était un de ses groupes préférés qui, à mon goût, recourait un peu trop à la basse et aux hurlements. Allongée sur mon lit, écouteurs en place, je montai le volume à m'en dynamiter les tympans. Je fermai les yeux, mais comme la lumière me gênait, je me collai un oreiller sur la tête. **

"Euh, pourquoi elle fait ça?" demanda Emmett avec confusion.

"Elle a dit la fin du dernier chapitre qu'elle ne voulait penser à rien," répondit immédiatement Edward. "Je suppose qu'elle espère que ça l'aidera."

**Soigneusement concentrée, je m'efforçai de comprendre les textes des chansons et de débrouiller les schémas compliqués de la batterie. À la troisième écoute, je connaissais par coeur les paroles, celles des refrains du moins. Je découvris avec étonnement que, en fin de compte, le groupe me plaisait, pour peu qu'on dépasse ses braillements. Il faudrait que je pense à remercier Phil encore une fois. **

"Donc elle aime les classiques et ça aussi," sourit Edward.

"Tu ne sais même pas quel groupe c'est," lui fit remarquer Alice.

"Ce n'est pas vraiment important, d'après sa description, c'est presque le parfait opposé de Debussy," répliqua Edward en haussant les épaules.

"Tu es juste content qu'elle aime la musique," s'exclama Alice, avant de faire un petit bruit à mi-chemin du rire et du reniflement.

"Ça se pourrait," sourit Edward.

**Cerise sur le gâteau, mon choix se révéla efficace. Les battements assourdissants m'empêchèrent de réfléchir – ce qui était le but de l'exercice. Je me passai le disque encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à chanter sur tous les airs et jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme, enfin. **

**J'ouvris les yeux sur un endroit familier. Avertie par une partie de ma conscience que je rêvais, j'identifiai la lumière verte de la forêt. Non loin, les vagues s'écrasaient contre les rochers. Je savais que si je trouvais l'océan, j'arriverais à distinguer le soleil. Je tentais de me guider au bruit du ressac, mais Jacob Black apparaissait soudain et m'entraînait par la main en direction du coeur le plus noir des bois.**

"Oi, laisse-là tranquille espèce d'idiot fantasmagorique," s'exclama Emmett en essayant d'avoir l'air menaçant, mais il était plus ridicule qu'autre chose. Ça eut au moins le mérite de faire sourire Rosalie pour la première fois depuis l'histoire de la voiture.

"T'es vraiment un crétin," dit-elle en gardant son sourire

—**Jacob ? Que se passe-t-il ? Ses traits étaient empreints de frayeur, et il tirait de toutes ses forces pour vaincre mes résistances – je ne voulais pas aller vers l'obscurité.**

— **Cours, Bella, tu dois courir ! Chuchotait-il, terrifié.**

— **Par ici, Bella ! Je reconnaissais la voix de Mike, me hélant du profond ténébreux des arbres, mais je ne pouvais le voir.**

"Hmm..." dit Alice.

"Quoi?" demanda Edward.

"Je viens d'avoir une idée, ou en tout cas, le début d'une idée," lui dit Alice avec un sourire moqueur. Elle détestait devoir bloquer ses pensées à chaque fois qu'elle voulait empêcher Edward de découvrir quelque chose.

"Ben au moins, comme ça, nous sommes tous les deux irrités," répliqua Edward en lui faisant à son tour un sourire moqueur.

"Je pense que tout le monde est irrité, en fait," dit Jasper - et il était bien placé pour le savoir.

—**Pourquoi ? Demandais-je en me débattant pour me libérer de l'emprise de Jacob. **

**À ce stade, je désirais par-dessus tout retrouver le soleil. Tout à coup, le jeune Indien me lâchait en piaillant. Tremblant, il s'écroulait sur le sol sombre et s'y contorsionnait sous mes yeux horrifiés.**

—**Jacob ! Braillais-je.**

**Mais il avait disparu. À sa place se tenait un grand loup brun-roux aux pupilles foncées. **

"Hmm...Elle l'a transformé en loup," dit Carlisle. "Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'elle pense que c'est possible aussi ou est-ce juste dû au fait que son cerveau est entrain d'analyser l'histoire qu'elle a entendu?"

"Je pense que c'est probablement la seconde proposition, mais vu que c'est Bella, qui sait?" dit Alice.

**L'animal se détournait de moi en direction de la grève, le poil de l'échine hérissé, les crocs découverts, des grondements sourds s'échappant de sa gorge.**

—**Sauve-toi, Bella ! criait Mike, toujours dans la forêt.**

**En dépit de cette injonction, je ne bougeais pas. Je fixais une lumière qui, de la plage, venait vers moi. **

"Laissez-moi deviner, c'est moi," dit tristement Edward. "Et je vais probablement essayer de lui arracher la gorge ou quelque chose de ce genre."

**Alors, Edward sortait de derrière les arbres, la peau luisant faiblement, le regard noir et dangereux. **

"Ma peau luisait?" répéta Edward, perplexe.

"Ça doit être une coïncidence," dit Jasper. "Elle n'a aucun moyen de savoir que les vampires luisent au soleil."

"C'est juste bizarre qu'elle me décrive comme ça," frissonna Edward.

"Ouais." Apparemment, tout le monde était d'accord avec lui.

**Il levait la main et me faisait signe d'approcher. À mes pieds, le loup grognait. J'avançais d'un pas, ce qui provoquait le sourire d'Edward. Ses dents étaient pointues et aiguisées.**

— **Aie confiance, susurrait-il.**

**Un deuxième pas. Le loup se jetait entre moi et le vampire, ses crocs visant la jugulaire.**

— **Non ! Hurlais-je.**

**Je me redressai comme un diable sur mon lit. **

"Elle a fait un rêve très précis," dit Carlisle. "Mais je suppose que j'aurais dû m'y attendre venant d'elle."

"Ce rêve a vraiment donné les positions de tout le monde," dit Alice.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" demanda Edward en lançant un regard noir à son lutin de soeur.

"Ben, Mike était loin dans les bois," commença à expliquer Alice. "Ce qui veut dire qu'elle l'apprécie assez pour rêver de lui mais qu'il n'est pas vraiment important pour elle. Jacob était plus remarquable et très protecteur avec elle, ce qui signifie qu'elle l'aime plus, mais elle ne l'a quand même pas écouté."

"Elle aurait dû," dit Edward. "N'importe quoi pour la garder loin du monstre...c'est comme ça qu'elle m'a vu."

"Tu penses vraiment ça, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Alice avec un sourire amusé.

"Il est évident que j'essayai de...ben, tu sais," développa Edward, mais il fut incapable de prononcer ces mots.

"Oui...mais quand même," dit Alice.

"Quoi?" demanda Edward.

Elle se contenta de lui faire un sourire goguenard avant de recommencer à lire.

**Ce brusque mouvement entraîna la chute du lecteur CD de la table de nuit. **

**La lumière était toujours allumée, j'étais tout habillée et chaussée. Désorientée, je jetai un coup d'oeil à mon réveil. Il était cinq heures et demie du matin.**

**En gémissant, je retombai en arrière puis roulai sur le ventre, envoyant valser mes bottes. J'étais néanmoins trop bouleversée pour me rendormir. Me retournant, je déboutonnai mon jean et m'en débarrassai maladroitement en position couchée. Ma natte me gênait, espèce d'arête rigide qui aurait jailli de mon crâne. Me mettant sur le côté, j'en arrachai l'élastique et passai rapidement mes doigts dans mes cheveux. Puis je remis l'oreiller sur mes yeux. **

**Mes efforts n'avaient servi à rien, bien sûr. Mon subconscient avait fait resurgir avec une netteté effarante les images que je m'étais désespérément appliquée à chasser. J'étais bien forcée de les affronter, à présent.**

"Une image me représentant comme un monstre suceur de sang," soupira Edward, avec désespoir.

**Je m'assis, trop vite, et la tête me tourna un instant. Chaque chose en son temps, me dis-je, trop heureuse de retarder l'inévitable. J'attrapai ma trousse de toilette. **

**Malheureusement, la douche **

"Argh, elle peut pas se dépêcher un peu? Je meurs d'envie de savoir ce qu'elle pense," s'exclama impatiemment Emmett.

Edward semblait être de tout coeur avec son frère, mais il déprimait trop pour dire quoi que ce soit.

**fut plus courte que je ne l'eusse souhaité. Même en m'octroyant le luxe de sécher mes cheveux, je n'eus bientôt plus de raison de rester dans la salle de bains. Enveloppée dans une serviette, je retraversai le couloir jusqu'à ma chambre. Impossible de savoir si Charlie dormait encore ou s'il était déjà parti. Je regardai par la fenêtre – la voiture de patrouille avait disparu. Encore une journée de pêche.**

**J'enfilai mon survêtement le plus confortable, fis mon lit – une première. J'allumai ensuite mon vieil ordinateur. **

"Alors elle va faire des recherches sur nous sur Internet," dit Carlisle. "Ça ne va pas vraiment l'aider."

"Bien sûr que non, même si les humains étaient assez observateurs pour découvrir notre existence, tu penses vraiment que les Volturi permettrait à quelque chose comme ça d'être diffusé sur le net?" renifla Edward.

"Bien sûr que non, mais ce sont tous les différents mythes à notre sujets trouvables sur Internet qui sont intéressant," répliqua Carlisle.

"Tu l'as dit, _'Stregoni Benefici'_," répondit Edward, en souriant à son père.

**Je détestais utiliser l'Internet ici. Mon modem était tristement dépassé, mon forfait de mauvaise qualité ; se connecter prenait si longtemps que je décidai de m'offrir un bol de céréales en attendant.**

**Je mangeai lentement, mâchant chaque morceau avec soin. Quand j'eus fini, je lavai ma vaisselle, la séchai et la rangeai. C'est en traînant des pieds que je remontai les marches. Je commençai par aller ramasser mon lecteur CD et le replaçai soigneusement au centre de la table de nuit. Je retirai les écouteurs et les remis dans le tiroir de mon bureau. Puis je relançai le même disque, baissant le son pour n'avoir plus qu'une musique de fond.**

**Avec un nouveau soupir, je m'approchai de l'ordinateur. Naturellement, l'écran était couvert de pubs. M'asseyant sur l'inconfortable chaise pliante, j'entrepris de fermer les fenêtres jusqu'à ce que, enfin, j'arrive à mon moteur de recherche favori. Après avoir liquidé encore une ou deux réclames intempestives, je tapai un mot, un seul.**

**Vampire.**

**Comme de bien entendu, la recherche se fit avec une lenteur exaspérante. Quand le résultat s'afficha enfin; j'avais un sacré tri à effectuer entre les films, les shows télévisés, les jeux de rôle, le rock underground et les entreprises de cosmétiques gothiques. **

**Je dénichai soudain un site prometteur – Vampires de A à Z.**

"Eh bien, c'est l'un des meilleurs sites sur le sujet," dit Carlisle. "Il est un petit peu plus précis que les autres et presque plus de la moitié de ses légendes ont une part de vérité."

**J'attendis impatiemment qu'il se télécharge, fermant impitoyablement toute pub qui avait le malheur de surgir à l'improviste. Enfin, le site s'afficha, fond d'écran tout simple, blanc, avec un texte rédigé en noir – très académique. Deux citations agrémentaient la page d'accueil :**

_**Dans le monde vaste et ténébreux des fantômes et démons, aucune créature n'est plus abominable, plus redoutée, plus détestée — avec une fascination mêlée de crainte pourtant — que celle du vampire, qui n'est ni fantôme ni démon mais relève des forces sombres de la nature et possède les qualités mystérieuses et terribles des deux. Révérend Montague Summers.**_

"N'est-ce pas une adorable description," rigola Emmett.

_**S'il y a en ce monde une existence avérée, c'est celle des vampires. Rien ne manque : rapports officiels, déclarations sous serments de gens de bonne réputation, chirurgiens, prêtres, magistrats ; la preuve judiciaire est plus complexe. Et malgré tout cela, qui croit aux vampires ? Rousseau.**_

**Le reste du site était une liste alphabétique des différents mythes vampiriques à travers le monde. Le premier sur lequel je cliquai, le Danag, parlait d'une créature philippine censée avoir importé le taro dans l'archipel il y avait fort longtemps. La légende soutenait que le Danag l'avait cultivé avec les humains pendant des années, mais que cette collaboration s'était achevée le jour où une femme s'était coupé le doigt et qu'un Danag, suçant la blessure, avait tant apprécié le goût du sang qu'il avait vidé la malheureuse de tout le sien.**

"Je me suis toujours demandé si cette légende-là était vraie," dit Carlisle. "Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un de tel."

"Ça a l'air plausible," répondit Edward en haussant les épaules.

"Si c'est le cas," continua Carlisle. "Le Danag était-il comme nous? Décidé à ne pas chasser les humains? Ou avait-il été vampirisé récemment, et s'était donc retrouvé incapable de résister à ses instincts?"

"Je pense que la première solution est plausible, Carlisle, mais je ne sais pas," répondit songeusement Edward, bien que sa voix montrait qu'il était impatient de connaître la suite de l'histoire.

**Je parcourus avec soin les différents articles, cherchant des éléments qui me fussent familiers ou qui, du moins, parussent plausibles. Apparemment, la plupart des histoires de vampires privilégiaient de belles démoniaques et des victimes enfants ; elles donnaient aussi l'impression d'être des inventions destinées à expliquer l'importante mortalité infantile et à fournir aux hommes un bon prétexte à leur infidélité. **

"Je me demande ce que Tanya et les autres auraient à dire à ce sujet," rigola Emmett.

"J'imagine qu'elles seraient amusées par le commentaire de Bella," rigola Jasper à son tour.

**Nombreuses étaient celles qui évoquaient des esprits privés de corps et prévenaient contre les rites mortuaires mal effectués. Peu rappelaient les films que j'avais vus ; et très rares étaient les vampires qui se préoccupaient de boire du sang, excepté l'Estrie des Hébreux et l'Upier des Polonais. **

**Seuls trois exemples retinrent réellement mon attention : le Varacolaci de Roumanie, un puissant mort vivant qui pouvait prendre la forme d'un bel humain pâle, le Nélapsi slovaque, un être si fort et rapide qu'il était capable de massacrer un village au complet dans l'heure suivant minuit, et un troisième, le Stregoni benefici.**

"Ah, elle s'est intéressée à toi," rayonna Esme.

"Ce n'est pas vraiment surprenant, cependant," dit Alice. "C'est la seule légende qui dépeint les vampires comme des être bons et elle veut désespérément qu'Edward soit bon."

"Et elle s'est aussi intéressée aux trois histoires qui sont vraies," souligna Carlisle.

"Je ne vois pas comment qui que ce soit peut décrire les Roumains comme beaux, ils sont si...flippants," dit Rosalie en fronçant le nez.

**Ce dernier n'avait droit qu'à une phrase brève : Stregoni benefici: vampire italien réputé pour sa bonté, « ennemi juré des vampires diaboliques. » **

"Le dernier passage est faux," dit Carlisle.

"Pas forcément," dit Esme. "Tu ferais face à n'importe qui si ça te permettait de sauver une vie humaine."

"Je suppose que tu as raison," admit Carlisle en rayonnant.

**Cette petite rubrique, la seule, parmi des centaines, à affirmer l'existence de bons vampires fut un soulagement.**

**L'un dans l'autre cependant, il y avait peu de choses qui coïncidassent avec les histoires de Jacob et mes propres observations. Je m'étais fait un catalogue mental au fur et à mesure de ma lecture et l'avais scrupuleusement comparé à chaque légende : rapidité, force, beauté, pâleur, yeux qui changeaient de couleur ; les critères de Jacob : buveurs de sang, ennemis des loups-garous, absence de chaleur corporelle, immortalité. Fort rares étaient les mythes qui contenaient au moins un de ces paramètres.**

**J'avais par ailleurs un autre petit problème, surgi de mes souvenirs liés aux rares films d'horreur que j'avais vus, ravivés par ce que je lisais – les vampires ne pouvaient sortir en plein jour, **

"C'est la légende la plus ridicule," renifla Emmett.

**car le soleil les consumait aussitôt. **

"Ouais, comme si c'était aussi facile que ça de nous tuer," dit Emmett en levant les yeux au ciel.

"C'est probablement pour ça qu'ils ont crées cette légende," dit Carlisle. "Les humains aiment croire qu'ils peuvent avoir une chance contre nous si jamais ils se retrouvaient face à un vampire...ça les rassure."

**Ils dormaient dans des cercueils toute la journée et ne surgissaient qu'à la nuit. **

"Et ça c'est tout simplement ridicule," s'exclama Emmett. "D'où vient cette légende?"

"Oh, Vladimir, l'un des Roumains aimait se cacher dans un cercueil pour surprendre ses... enfin bref, ça vient de là," Carlisle abrégea ses explications lorsqu'il remarqua que l'agitation d'Edward enflait.

**Agacée, j'éteignis l'unité centrale de l'ordinateur, sans même attendre d'avoir correctement fermé les fichiers. **

**Au-delà de mon irritation, j'étais submergée par l'embarras. Tout cela était idiot. Assise dans ma chambre, je cherchais des informations sur les vampires. Qu'est-ce qui me prenait ? Je résolus la question en reportant la faute sur la ville de Forks – la péninsule détrempée d'Olympic dans son entier d'ailleurs.**

"Oh, va-t-elle renoncer?" demanda Edward, partagé entre l'espoir et le désespoir.

"Arrête d'être aussi confus, c'est énervant," grogna Jasper. "En plus, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, moi je te le dis, y'a pas moyen qu'elle renonce."

**Il fallait que je m'aère, mais les seuls endroits où j'avais envie d'aller se trouvaient à trois jours de voiture. Je mis quand même mes bottes et descendis. J'enfilai mon coupe-vent sans vérifier le temps et sortis en claquant la porte.**

**Le ciel était couvert, mais il ne pleuvait pas encore. Ignorant ma camionnette, je traversai la cour de Charlie en diagonale pour gagner la forêt toute proche. Je ne tardai pas à m'y être suffisamment enfoncée pour perdre de vue la maison et la route et n'entendre plus que les chuintements de mes pieds sur le sol mouillé et les cris sporadiques des geais.**

**Un sentier en forme de ruban effiloché sinuait à travers bois, sinon je ne me serais pas éloignée ainsi. **

"Elle ne devrait quand même pas s'éloigner," dit Edward avec inquiétude. "Et s'il y avait un autre vampire dans le coin?"

"T'inquiète, je suis sûr qu'elle sera en sécurité," répliqua Emmett, incapable de contrôler son rire.

**Je n'avais aucun sens de l'orientation, j'étais capable de me perdre dans des endroits largement moins hostiles. Le chemin s'enfonçait au coeur de la forêt, grosso modo en direction de l'est, d'après moi. Il serpentait autour de cyprès d'Alaska, de ciguës, d'ifs et d'érables. Les noms des essences alentour ne m'étaient que vaguement m'avait autrefois désigné les arbres à travers la fenêtre de la voiture de patrouille. **

**Il y en avait des tas que je ne connaissais pas, et d'autres que je n'étais pas certaine d'identifier à cause des parasites verdâtres dont ils étaient couverts.**

"Arrêtes de penser à ces stupides arbres et concentre-toi sur Eddie, bon sang," s'exclama Emmett, à nouveau impatient.

**Je suivis le chemin tant que ma colère contre moi- même me poussa en avant. Quand elle commença à se calmer, je ralentis. Des gouttes tombaient de la ramure, mais j'ignorais s'il s'était remis à pleuvoir ou si c'étaient là les résidus humides de la veille conservés très haut au-dessus de moi par les feuilles et qui retournaient lentement à la terre. Un arbre effondré – récemment, car il n'était pas entièrement tapissé de mousse – s'appuyait contre le tronc d'un de ses congénères, créant un petit banc abrité à quelques pas du sentier. J'enjambai les fougères et m'assis prudemment dessus en veillant à ce que mon coupe-vent fasse écran entre le siège détrempé et mes vêtements. Puis j'appuyai ma tête encapuchonnée contre l'arbre vivant.**

**Je n'avais pas choisi le bon endroit pour me promener. J'aurais dû m'en douter, mais avais-je ailleurs où aller ? La forêt, d'un vert soutenu, ressemblait bien trop à la scène de mon rêve pour m'apporter la paix. **

"Et dans ce décor sinistre, c'est plus facile de croire au surnaturel," dit Jasper.

**À présent que le bruit aqueux de mes pas s'était tu, le silence était assourdissant. Les oiseaux ne chantaient pas, et le clapotis des gouttes s'était accéléré – il pleuvait sûrement au-dessus des branches. Les fougères poussaient plus haut que moi, maintenant que j'étais assise, et je compris qu'on aurait pu passer devant moi sans m'apercevoir. **

**Ici, au milieu des arbres, il était beaucoup plus facile de croire aux absurdités qui m'avaient tant embarrassée à la maison. Rien dans ces bois n'avait changé depuis des millénaires, et les mythes et légendes de centaines de pays différents paraissaient bien plus vraisemblables à la lueur de ce brouillard céladon que dans l'environnement tranché de ma chambre. **

**Je me forçai à me concentrer sur les deux questions les plus importantes auxquelles il me fallait répondre, mais que je ne cessais de fuir.**

**Pour commencer, je devais décider si ce que Jacob avait dit à propos des Cullen pouvait être vrai. **

"Oui," répondit Emmett.

**La réponse fusa, instinctive – non. **

"Ben t'as tort," dit Emmett. On aurait dit qu'il essayait d'avoir une conversation avec elle.

**Il était bête et morbide d'entretenir des idées aussi ridicules. Mais alors ?**

**Il n'y avait pas d'explication rationnelle au fait que j'étais encore vivante. Une nouvelle fois, je listai mentalement mes observations : la vitesse et la puissance incroyables, les yeux passant du noir à l'or pour revenir au noir, l'inhumaine beauté, la peau pâle et glaciale. Et aussi – détails qui s'étaient lentement inscrits dans ma mémoire – cette façon qu'ils avaient de ne jamais manger, la grâce dérangeante avec laquelle ils se déplaçaient. Et la manière qu' 'il avait de parler, parfois, ses phrases et ses cadences qui auraient mieux correspondu à un personnage de roman du début du XIXe siècle qu'à un lycéen d'aujourd'hui. **

"Ça c'est nouveau," dit Carlisle. "Parle-t-on vraiment comme ça?"

"Je pense que oui," répondit Edward, bien que sa voix semblait un peu distante - l'heure de vérité approchait à grands pas après tout. "Parfois tu utilises des expressions de ton époque."

**Il avait séché le cours d'identification de nos groupes sanguins. Il n'avait refusé l'invitation à la mer que lorsqu'il avait appris où nous allions. Il paraissait deviner ce que tout le monde autour de lui pensait... **

"Bien que ça, ça ne concerne qu'Edward," dit Esme, "tout le reste de sa description est correcte."

**sauf moi. Il m'avait confié être un méchant, un être dangereux...**

**Se pouvait-il que les Cullen fussent des vampires ?**

"Oui," répéta Emmett.

**En tout cas, ils étaient quelque chose. Quelque chose qui dépassait les justifications rationnelles envisageables était en train de se mettre en place devant mes yeux incrédules. Qu'il entrât dans la catégorie des Sang-froid de Jacob ou dans ma propre théorie du super héros, Edward Cullen n'était pas... humain. Il était plus que ça.**

"Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir peur, Edward," dit gentiment Esme. Et Edward semblait retrouver espoir à chaque nouveau mot.

**Alors oui – peut-être. Je m'en tiendrais à cette réponse pour l'instant.**

"C'est un vampire...Pourquoi tu ne m'écoute pas?" dit Emmett.

"Parce que tu parles à un livre," ricana Jasper avant de redevenir sérieux. "En plus, un peut-être c'est déjà plus que ce que la plupart des humains peuvent accepter."

**Venait ensuite la deuxième question, la plus importante. Si tout cela était vrai, qu'allais-je faire ? Si Edward était un vampire – j'avais vraiment du mal à formuler cette hypothèse –, comment fallait-il que j'agisse ? **

Edward devint aussi immobile qu'une statue et une expression douloureuse apparut sur son visage.

**Impliquer un tiers était exclu. J'avais déjà du mal à me croire moi-même ; le premier à qui je parlerais exigerait mon internement. **

**Il ne semblait y avoir que deux options. Un, suivre son conseil : être intelligente, l'éviter autant que possible. **

"Non," dit Emmett.

"Tu réalises que tu as parié avec moi qu'elle le prendrait mal, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Alice.

"Oh mince," grogna Emmett; il n'aimait pas perdre et ce peu importait le pari. "Mais elle doit rester avec Eddy, c'est trop marrant comme ça."

**Annuler nos plans, reprendre l'habitude de l'ignorer, pour autant que j'en fusse capable. Imaginer qu'une vitre épaisse et infranchissable nous séparait dans le cours que nous étions forcés de partager. Lui ordonner de me laisser tranquille – et le vouloir cette fois.**

Bien que le corps d'Edward n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre depuis le début de ce paragraphe, ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus tristes à chaque mot qu'Alice lisait.

**À cette seule perspective, un désespoir brutal et douloureux s'empara de moi. **

"Je pense que quelqu'un d'autre ressent ça," dit Alice en regardant son frère presque avec peur, mais la douleur dans ses yeux commença à disparaître alors qu'elle continuait à lire.

**Refusant la souffrance, j'envisageai aussitôt la seconde possibilité : ne pas changer d'attitude. **

**Après tout, s'il était une créature... sinistre, il n'avait jusque-là rien tenté pour me blesser. **

**Au contraire, j'aurais été aujourd'hui encastrée dans le pare- chocs de Tyler s'il n'avait pas réagi aussi vite. Tellement vite, que cela tenait forcément du réflexe. **

"Ça a dû être ça," dit Jasper.

"Il lui aurait sauvé la vie même s'il y avait réfléchi," répliqua Alice.

"Vraiment?" Jasper haussa un sourcil. "Je doute qu'il savait ce qu'il ressentait pour elle quand il a fait ça...il savait juste à quel point...son odeur était attirante et qu'il mourrait d'envie de la goûter. Mais ses instincts ont dû lui dire qu'elle était importante..."

"Tu as raison," rayonna Alice.

**Mais alors, si sauver des vies était un réflexe, en quoi était-il mauvais ? **

"Il n'est pas mauvais du tout," dit sévèrement Esme.

**À force de peser le pour et le contre, je tournais en rond. **

**Je n'étais sûre que d'une chose, en admettant que je fusse sûre de quoi que ce fût. Le sombre Edward de mon rêve n'avait été qu'un reflet de ma peur du monde dévoilé par Jacob, pas d'Edward lui-même. **

"Tu vois, elle ne te voit pas comme un monstre," dit Alice, en essayant de faire bouger son frère - sans succès.

**Lorsque le loup-garou s'était jeté en avant, ça n'avait pas été pour lui que j'avais hurlé. Ç'avait été de crainte qu'Edward ne fût blessé, même s'il m'avait appelée en dévoilant des dents aiguisées. J'avais eu peur pour lui.**

"Quoi?" dit Edward en tournant brusquement la tête vers Alice - vu que c'était elle qui lisait.

"Comme je le pensais," lui dit Alice avec satisfaction. "Tu es peut-être apparu comme un monstre, mais c'est toujours à toi qu'elle tenait le plus."

"Elle...Je..." dit Edward en semblant plus confus que jamais.

**Je compris que je tenais là ma vraie réponse. Je n'étais pas certaine d'avoir réellement choisi. J'étais déjà trop impliquée. **

Edward grogna à ça.

**Maintenant que je savais – si je le savais – ne pouvoir rien faire au sujet de mon effrayant secret. Parce que, lorsque je pensais à lui, à sa voix, à ses regards hypnotiques, à la force magnétique de sa personnalité, je n'avais envie de rien d'autre que d'être avec lui, tout de suite. Même si... mais non, je n'arrivais pas à l'envisager. **

"Même si ça devait la tuer," s'exclama amèrement Edward. "Je l'ai condamné."

"Elle t'aime..." le contredit Esme. "L'amour n'est jamais une condamnation."

**Pas ici, pas seule dans la forêt qui s'assombrissait. Pas avec la pluie qui, sous la feuillée, l'obscurcissait comme à l'heure du crépuscule, et dont le tambourinement évoquait des pas feutrés. Je frissonnai et quittai rapidement ma cachette, craignant soudain que le sentier eût disparu sous les gouttes.**

**Il était bien là pourtant, visible et rassurant, qui serpentait hors du labyrinthe vert et humide. Je l'empruntai avec hâte, ma capuche serrée autour de ma tête, surprise de découvrir que j'étais allée aussi loin, finissant presque par courir. Je commençai même à me demander si j'étais dans la bonne direction ou si au contraire je ne m'enfonçais pas dans la forêt. Mais avant d'avoir eu le temps de céder complètement à la panique, j'entr'aperçus des espaces plus ouverts au milieu des branches entrelacées. Puis j'entendis une voiture et je me retrouvai à l'air libre, devant la pelouse de Charlie et la maison accueillante qui me promettait chaleur et chaussettes sèches.**

**Il était à peine midi quand je rentrai. Je montai dans ma chambre et revêtis un jean et un T-shirt, dans la mesure où je ne comptais plus sortir. J'arrivai sans trop de mal à me concentrer sur mon devoir du jour, une dissertation sur Macbeth à rendre pour le mercredi suivant. J'entrepris de rédiger un brouillon grossier, contente, plus sereine que je ne l'avais été depuis... depuis le jeudi après-midi, pour être honnête.**

**Il faut dire que j'avais toujours fonctionné ainsi. Me décider m'était douloureux, représentait l'étape que je redoutais le plus. Mais une fois mes choix arrêtés, je fonçais, en général soulagée d'être parvenue à trancher. Parfois, cet apaisement était teinté de désespoir, comme quand je m'étais résolue à partir pour Forks. N'empêche, c'était mieux que de me débattre face aux différentes options qui s'offraient à moi.**

"Donc en résumé, il lui faut du temps pour se décider, mais une fois que c'est fait, elle est tenace," dit Edward. "Et peu importe à quel point sa décision est ridicule."

**La décision que je venais de prendre était ridiculement facile à accepter.**

**Dangereusement facile.**

"Elle ne devrait pas..." commença Edward avec colère.

"Tu ne peux pas changer son coeur, Edward," lui dit Esme en croisant son regard. "Le bien et le mal ne sont plus important désormais. Elle suit son coeur et tu devrais en faire autant."

"Mais..." dit Edward.

"Lorsque tu le feras," continua Esme comme s'il ne l'avait pas interrompu, "tout ira tellement mieux, Edward, laisse-toi juste l'aimer."

"Est-ce que tu me parles à moi ou à l'Edward du livre?" demanda-t-il avec confusion.

"Je ne peux rien faire pour l'Edward du livre, en tout cas pas pour le moment," soupira Esme. "Je te dis que tu dois te permettre de l'aimer."

"On ne s'est même pas encore rencontré..." dit Edward. "Oui, je dois bien admettre que je suis fasciné par elle et que c'est une fille remarquable mais je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle."

"Edward," soupira Esme. Il était plus amoureux de cette fille dont ils lisaient l'histoire qu'il ne le savait et il avait déjà commencé à changer. "Si tu arrêtais de t'inquiéter de ce que tu pourrais faire...profites-en tout simplement et vois où ça te mène."

"En profiter?" répéta Edward. "J'essayerais."

**Bref, la journée fut calme et productive – je terminai mon boulot avant huit heures du soir. Charlie revint à la maison avec de belles prises, et je notai mentalement de dénicher un bon livre de cuisine pour accommoder le poisson lorsque j'irai à Seattle, la semaine suivante. Les frissons qui secouaient mon épine dorsale quand je pensais à ce voyage n'étaient pas différents de ceux que j'avais ressentis avant ma promenade avec Jacob Black. **

"Elle t'aime vraiment," dit Jasper. "Autrement elle serait terrifiée, maintenant."

"Et je crois que ça veut dire que je gagne, Bella a réagi merveilleusement bien au fait que nous somme des vampires." Alice tendit la main et Emmett lui donna l'argent en boudant - bien que pas autant qu'en temps normal - comme il l'avait dit auparavant, il aimait beaucoup trop les réactions de Bella pour être vraiment irrité d'avoir perdu son pari.

**Ils auraient dû l'être, pourtant ; j'aurais dû avoir peur, je le savais. Mais je ne parvenais pas à éprouver les bonnes craintes.**

**Cette nuit-là, mon sommeil fut sans rêve, tant j'étais épuisée d'avoir entamé ma journée si tôt et d'avoir passé une si mauvaise nuit la veille. Pour la deuxième fois depuis mon arrivée à Forks, je me réveillai sous la lumière jaune d'un matin ensoleillé. **

"Argh, on ne peut pas aller à l'école," grogna Edward.

"Tu commences à te prendre à l'histoire?" lui demanda Emmett, les yeux pétillants.

**Je filai à la fenêtre, ébahie de constater qu'il n'y avait quasiment pas un nuage dans le ciel, juste quelques petites boules de coton blanc et floconneux qui ne pouvaient décemment nous promettre de pluie. J'ouvris les carreaux – je fus surprise de voir qu'ils ne coinçaient ni ne grinçaient alors qu'on ne les avait pas bougés depuis des années – **

"Peut-être que ça ne fait pas si longtemps que ça," rigola Emmett. "Si ça se trouve, Edward s'est glissé dans sa chambre toutes les nuits."

"Euh...," dit Edward en faisant une grimace. S'il avait été humain, il aurait certainement rougi.

"Tu penses que t'as vraiment fait ça, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Emmett en rigolant plus fort.

"Ça ne me surprendrait pas," dit Edward.

**et respirai l'air relativement sec. Il faisait presque chaud, il n'y avait pas de vent. Dans mes veines, mon sang s'électrifia.**

**Charlie terminait son petit-déjeuner lorsque je descendis et il remarqua ma bonne humeur tout de suite.**

— **Belle journée, lança-t-il en guise de commentaire.**

— **Oui, acquiesçai-je, joyeuse.**

"Je suppose que je ne peux être qu'heureux qu'il y ait du soleil," dit Edward en souriant. "Vu à quel point ça la rend si joyeuse."

**Il me sourit, et des rides apparurent au coin de ses yeux. Quand Charlie souriait, il était plus facile de comprendre pourquoi ma mère s'était précipitée dans ses bras et un mariage irréfléchi. L'essentiel de ce qui en avait fait à l'époque un jeune homme romantique s'était effacé avant que je ne le connusse, de même qu'avaient disparu les boucles de ses cheveux bruns – d'une couleur, sinon d'une texture, identique à la mienne –, révélant un peu plus chaque année la peau luisante de son front. **

**Mais quand il souriait, je discernais l'homme qui s'était enfui avec une Renée âgée d'à peine deux ans de plus que moi aujourd'hui.**

**J'engloutis gaiement mon petit-déjeuner en contemplant les particules de poussière qui dansaient dans les rayons filtrant par la fenêtre. **

**De loin, Charlie me cria au revoir, et la voiture de patrouille s'en alla. Devant la porte, j'hésitai, une main sur mon coupe-vent. J'étais tentée de le laisser à la maison. Avec un soupir, je le posai sur mon bras et sortis dans la lumière la plus éclatante que j'avais vue depuis des mois.**

**Avec beaucoup d'huile de coude, je réussis à baisser presque en entier les vitres de la camionnette. Je fus une des premières à arriver au lycée ; dans ma précipitation à partir, je n'avais même pas regardé l'heure. Je me garai puis me dirigeai vers l'aire de pique-nique rarement utilisée située sur la façade sud de la cafétéria. Comme les bancs étaient encore un peu humides, je m'assis sur ma veste, bien contente de lui avoir trouvé un usage. **

"J'espère que ce sera le seul usage qu'elle en fera ce jour-là," commenta Alice.

"Elle ne penserait peut-être pas ça si elle savait qu'Edward ne venait à l'école que lorsque le temps était couvert," dit Esme.

**Mes devoirs étaient faits – résultat d'une vie sociale ralentie – mais je voulais vérifier quelques problèmes de maths. Je m'y attaquai consciencieusement. Cependant, à mi-parcours du premier exercice, je me surpris à rêvasser en regardant le soleil jouer sur les troncs rouges des arbres tout en gribouillant inconsciemment dans les marges de mon cahier. Au bout de quelques minutes, je me rendis compte que j'avais dessiné cinq paires d'yeux qui me fixaient. Je les effaçai avec ma gomme.**

— **Bella ! Me héla quelqu'un. On aurait dit Mike.**

**Me retournant, je m'aperçus que les élèves avaient commencé à arriver pendant que je me perdais dans mes songes. Tout le monde était en T-shirt, certains même en short bien que la température n'excédât pas dix-huit degrés.**

"Ben, dix-huit degrés, c'est presque la canicule, ici," dit Emmett.

**Mike se dirigeait vers moi en agitant la main, vêtu d'un large bermuda et d'un polo rayé.**

— **Salut, Mike ! Lui répondis-je.**

**Impossible de ne pas me montrer joyeuse par cette belle matinée. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Les pointes de ses cheveux prenaient des teintes dorées sous le soleil, un sourire réjoui fendait son visage. Il était si content de me voir que je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir flattée.**

"Oui, c'est agréable d'attirer l'attention," dit Rosalie.

"Wow, c'est la première chose positive que t'a dit depuis qu'on a commencé à lire ce livre," la taquina Alice.

"M'en fous," répliqua Rosalie en haussant les épaules.

"Je suppose que maintenant que tu sais qu'elle ne va pas raconter à tout le monde ce qu'on est, tu es contente," continua Alice.

"Pas vraiment, mais je ne suis plus aussi en colère non plus," admit Rosalie.

—**Je ne l'avais encore jamais remarqué, mais tes cheveux ont des reflets roux, dit-il en prenant entre ses doigts une de mes mèches qui voletait sous l'effet de la brise.**

— **Seulement quand il y a du soleil.**

**Il replaça la mèche folle derrière mon oreille, je me sentis vaguement gênée.**

Edward grogna à ça.

— **Chouette journée, hein ?**

— **Comme je les aime.**

— **Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, hier ? Son ton était juste un peu trop possessif.**

— **Travaillé à ma disserte, surtout.**

**Je ne précisai pas que je l'avais terminée – inutile de jouer les premières de la classe.**

— **Ah, ouais ! marmonna-t-il en se frappant le front. Elle est pour jeudi, non?**

"Idiot," ricana Edward.

— **Euh, mercredi, je crois.**

— **Mercredi ? Flûte... Tu as choisi quel sujet ?**

— **« La façon dont Shakespeare dessine ses personnages féminins est-elle misogyne ? »**

**Il me dévisagea comme si je venais de lui parler hébreu.**

"Idiot," répéta Edward et Emmett éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

—**J'ai bien l'impression que je vais devoir m'y mettre dès ce soir, ronchonna-t-il, morose. Je comptais t'inviter à sortir.**

— **Oh.**

**Je fus prise au dépourvu. Pourquoi m'était-il devenu impossible d'avoir une conversation agréable avec Mike sans qu'elle tourne à un échange maladroit ?**

"Parce que tu lui plais et que vu que tu lui parles tellement, il pense avoir sa chance," dit Edward. "Si je ne savais pas à quoi tu pensais, je parie que je deviendrais dingue en ce moment."

Emmett ricana bruyamment à ça, "J'te parie que t'es quelque part dans un arbre entrain de l'écouter et de devenir dingue."

"C'est possible," dit Edward en haussant les épaules, mais ses lèvres tressaillirent d'amusement.

— **Tu sais, on pourrait aller dîner quelque part... je bosserai après.**

**Il m'adressa un sourire plein d'espoir. Bon sang Je détestais mettre quelqu'un dans l'embarras.**

—**Mike... Je ne crois pas que ce serait une très bonne idée.**

**Son visage s'affaissa.**

— **Pourquoi ?**

**Mon esprit vola vers Edward et je me demandai si le sien faisait de même.**

"Après son évanouissement de mardi, je parie que oui," dit Alice et Emmett éclata de rire.

— **Parce que... et si jamais tu répètes ce que je vais te dire, je jure que je t'étranglerai avec joie. **

Emmett rigola encore plus fort à ça et cette fois-ci, les autres se joignirent à son rire.

**À mon avis, ce serait blessant envers Jessica.**

"Et maintenant, le Edward qui est dans l'arbre est totalement confus," rigola Alice.

"Pourquoi?" demanda Edward, avec une expression confuse sur le visage.

"Tu sais, les drames typiques de lycéens," lui expliqua Alice avec un sourire moqueur. "Est-ce qu'il lui plaît mais qu'elle doit refuser par égard pour son amie ou..."

"Okay, j'ai compris," dit Edward en secouant la tête. "Pas besoin d'être aussi énervante."

—**Jessica ?**

**Il parut ahuri. Visiblement, il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réponse.**

— **Franchement, Mike, tu es aveugle, ou quoi ?**

"Il est aveugle," dit Edward. "Elle se jette déjà sur lui maintenant et il ne le remarque même pas."

— **Oh ! Souffla-t-il, stupéfait.**

**Ce dont je profitai pour mettre un terme à la discussion.**

— **Il est l'heure d'aller en cours, et je ne peux pas me permettre d'arriver en retard une nouvelle fois, décrétai-je en empilant mes affaires dans mon sac.**

**Nous gagnâmes lentement le bâtiment 3. Mike était plongé dans ses pensées. Je priai pour que ces dernières, quelles qu'elles fussent, le conduisissent dans la bonne direction.**

"Loin d'elle," dit Alice.

**Quand je vis Jessica, en maths, elle bouillonnait d'énervement. Elle, Angela et Lauren avaient prévu de se rendre en fin de journée à Port Angeles afin d'y acheter leurs robes de bal. Elle m'invita à les accompagner, bien que je n'eusse nul besoin d'une tenue. J'hésitai. Serait sympa de sortir de la ville avec des amies. Sauf que Lauren serait là. **

"Et qui veut être en compagnie de cette sal..."

"Alice!" la réprimanda Esme.

"Désolée," lui dit Alice en semblant plus amusée qu'autre chose.

**Et puis, je serais peut-être occupée, ce soir ? Mais ça, c'était laisser mon esprit vagabonder sur la plus mauvaise voie. Si le soleil expliquait ma bonne humeur, il n'était pas le seul à l'origine de mon euphorie, loin de là.**

**Bref, je réservai ma réponse, prétendant qu' 'il fallait d'abord que j'en parle à Charlie. **

**Jessica n'évoqua rien d'autre que le bal quand nous nous rendîmes en espagnol, et continua sur sa lancée, lorsque nous allâmes à la cantine, comme si rien ne nous avait interrompues. Le cours s'était terminé avec cinq minutes de retard, et j'étais bien trop excitée à la perspective de l'instant qui allait suivre pour prêter attention à ses bavardages. J'avais douloureusement hâte de le voir, lui mais aussi tous les Cullen, **

"Oh, elle veut tous nous voir," s'exclama joyeusement Alice. "J'ai vraiment hâte de faire sa connaissance."

**histoire de les soumettre au jugement des soupçons nouveaux qui me tourmentaient. **

"C'est beaucoup moins excitant d'un coup," soupira Alice. "Oh, tant pis, je veux quand même la rencontrer."

**Lorsque je franchis le seuil de la cafète, je ressentis le premier frisson de vraie peur parcourir mon échine avant de s'installer au creux de mon estomac. Allaient-ils deviner ce que je pensais ? Puis un sentiment différent m'envahit – Edward désirerait-il déjeuner encore une fois avec moi ?**

"Oh, elle va être déçue quand elle va réaliser que tu n'es pas là," soupira Esme.

**À mon habitude, mon premier coup d'oeil fut pour leur table. Un élan de panique me secoua quand je m'aperçus qu'elle était vide. Mon espoir retomba comme un soufflé tandis que je fouillais du regard le reste de la salle, mais je continuai de rêver que j'allai le trouver seul, attendant que je le rejoigne. En dépit de la foule, je finis par admettre qu'il n'y avait là aucune trace de la présence d'Edward ni des siens. La puissance de ma déception me paralysa.**

**Je suivis Jessica d'un pas traînant, sans plus prendre la peine de faire semblant d'écouter.**

**Nous étions suffisamment en retard pour que, à notre table, tout le monde fût déjà installé. Je préférai un siège près d'Angela à la chaise vide au côté de Mike. Je notai en passant qu'il la proposait poliment à Jessica, qui l'accepta avec une joie non dissimulée. **

"Je ne pense pas qu'elles iront à Port Angeles aujourd'hui," dit Edward.

**Angela me posa quelques questions discrètes sur la dissertation concernant Macbeth, auxquelles je répondis aussi naturellement que possible tout en sombrant dans l'affliction. Elle aussi me proposa de venir ce soir-là, et j'acceptai, m'accrochant désormais à tout ce qui parviendrait à me distraire.**

**Je compris que je m'étais agrippée aux derniers filaments d'espoir quand, entrant en cours de sciences nat, je vis que sa place était déserte et ressentis une nouvelle déception. **

"Tu l'obsèdes vraiment," remarqua Emmett. "C'en est presque effrayant cette fois."

"Ben, elle vient juste de découvrir mon grand secret, c'est normal que ses émotions soient exacerbées," la défendit Edward.

**Le reste de la journée s'écoula lentement, morose. En gym, nous eûmes droit à une leçon sur les règles du badminton ce qui, au moins, signifia que j'eus le loisir de rester assise au lieu de tituber sur le terrain. Le mieux fut que le prof n'eut pas le temps de terminer, ce qui m'accordait un jour de répit supplémentaire. Même si, le surlendemain, on m'armerait d'une raquette avant de me lâcher avec le reste de la classe.**

**Je fus heureuse de quitter le lycée pour pouvoir ronger mon frein et broyer du noir avant de ressortir avec Jessica et compagnie. Mais je venais à peine d'entrer chez Charlie que Jessica m'appela pour annuler notre projet. Je tâchai de prendre avec satisfaction la nouvelle que Mike l'avait invitée à dîner dehors ce soir-là – j'étais effectivement soulagée qu'il ait fini par piger – mais mon enthousiasme me parut faux, même à moi. **

"Et maintenant, Jessica risque de penser que Bella est jalouse," dit Edward. "Et ça ne la rendra que plus heureuse."

**Elle reporta notre expédition au lendemain soir.**

**Je me retrouvai donc privée de distractions. Je fis mariner du poisson pour le repas. On le mangerait avec une salade et du pain de la veille, si bien que la cuisine ne m'absorba pas vraiment. Mes devoirs ne me prirent que trente minutes. Je vérifiai mes mails, lus les messages de ma mère, que j'avais négligés, de plus en plus secs au fur et à mesure qu' 'ils étaient récents. En soupirant, je rédigeai une brève réponse.**

_**Maman,**_

_**Désolée, j'étais occupée. Je suis allée au bord de la mer avec des amis. J'avais aussi une disserte à rédiger.**_

**Mes excuses étaient minables. J'abandonnai.**

_**Il fait beau, aujourd'hui. Je sais, moi aussi ça m'épate. Je vais sortir, histoire d'emmagasiner un maximum de vitamines D. **_

_**Bises, Bella.**_

**Je décidai de tuer une heure avec de la lecture qui ne fût pas scolaire. J'avais emporté une petite collection de livres à Forks, dont le plus usé était une anthologie des écrits de Jane Austen. C'est celui-ci que je choisis avant de me diriger vers le petit jardin carré de derrière, prenant au passage un vieux plaid dans l'armoire à linge située sur le palier du premier étage.**

**Une fois dehors, je pliai la couverture en deux et la posai loin de l'ombre dispensée par les arbres, sur l'épaisse pelouse qui était toujours un peu mouillée, quelle que fût l'ardeur des rayons du soleil. Je m'allongeai sur le ventre, jambes croisées en l'air, et feuilletai les différents romans du recueil en hésitant sur celui qui m'occuperait le plus l'esprit. Mes oeuvres préférées étaient Orgueil et Préjugés et Raison et Sentiments. J'avais lu le premier récemment, si bien que je m'attaquai au second, pour me rappeler au bout du troisième chapitre seulement que le personnage principal se prénommait Edward.**

"Mince, elle ne peut plus lire cette histoire maintenant," rigola Emmett.

**Furieuse, je me tournai vers Mansfield Parle, mais le héros de celui-là s'appelait Edmund, ce qui était franchement trop proche. N'y avait-il donc pas d'autres prénoms disponibles à la fin du XVIIIe siècle ?**

"Bien sûr que si, mais ils sont beaucoup moins cool," sourit Edward.

**Agacée, je refermai le livre et roulai sur le dos. Remontant mes manches aussi haut que possible, je fermai les yeux. Je n'allais penser à rien qu'à la chaleur du soleil sur ma peau, m'ordonnai-je sévèrement. Bien que légère, la brise agitait des mèches autour de mon visage, qui me chatouillaient. Je repoussai mes cheveux en haut de ma tête et les plaçai en éventail sur la couverture avant de me concentrer de nouveau sur la tiédeur qui caressait mes paupières, mes joues, mon nez, mes lèvres, mes avant-bras, mon cou, traversait ma chemise légère...**

**Je repris conscience au bruit de la voiture de patrouille qui tournait dans l'allée. Je m'assis, hébétée, et m'aperçus que la lumière s'était couchée derrière les arbres, et que je m'étais endormie. Je regardai alentour, un peu perdue, avec le brusque sentiment que je n'étais pas seule.**

"Peut-être parce qu'il y a un vampire qui observe le moindre de tes faits et gestes," suggéra Emmett d'une voix taquine.

"C'est probablement vrai," s'exclama joyeusement Edward et Emmett fronça les sourcils parce que ce n'était pas la réaction à laquelle il s'était attendu.

— **Charlie ? Appelai-je.**

**Mais il était en train de claquer sa portière, de l'autre côté de la maison. Je bondis sur mes pieds, bêtement nerveuse, rassemblai le plaid à présent humide et mon livre et me précipitai à l'intérieur pour mettre de l'huile à chauffer – nous mangerions en retard. Charlie accrochait son arme et ôtait ses bottes quand j'entrai.**

— **Désolée, papa, le repas n'est pas encore prêt. Je me suis endormie dehors. J'étouffai un bâillement.**

— **Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, répondit-il. De toute façon, je voulais voir où en était le match.**

**Après dîner, je regardai la télé en compagnie de Charlie, histoire de m'occuper. Il n'y avait rien qui m'intéressât, mais comme Charlie savait que je n'aimais pas le base-ball, il zappa sur un feuilleton décérébré qui nous ennuya l'un et l'autre. **

"Un parfait compromis, donc," rigola Edward.

**Il avait toutefois l'air heureux de passer du temps avec moi. Et, malgré ma déprime, cela me faisait du bien de le rendre heureux.**

— **Papa, dis-je pendant une coupure de publicité, Jessica et Angela vont demain soir à Port Angeles se chercher une robe pour le bal et elles m'ont demandé de leur donner un coup de main... ça t'embête si j'y vais avec elles ?**

—**Jessica Stanley?**

"Il semble hésitant," remarqua pensivement Edward. "Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il ne lui fait pas confiance?"

"Sais pas," dit Emmett en haussant les épaules.

—**Et Angela Weber.**

**Je soupirai, agacée de devoir lui donner ce genre de détails.**

— **Mais... tu n'y vas pas, toi, au bal ? Hasarda-t-il, étonné.**

— **Non, papa. C'est juste pour les aider à choisir leur robe. Proposer un oeil critique, quoi.**

**Je n'aurais jamais eu besoin d'expliquer ça à une femme. **

"Bien sûr que non! Et c'est complètement inutile d'essayer d'expliquer ça à un homme, ils ne comprendront jamais," dit Alice.

**Il parut saisir qu'il n'était pas sur son terrain quand il s'agissait de sorties entre filles.**

— **Dans ce cas, d'accord. C'est quand même un soir de semaine.**

— **On partira juste après les cours, comme ça je serai rentrée tôt. Tu te débrouilleras, pour le dîner ?**

—**Bella, je me suis nourri pendant dix-sept ans avant que tu ne viennes t'installer, me rappela-t-il.**

— **Et je ne sais pas comment tu as survécu, grommelai-je avant d'ajouter plus distinctement : Je te laisserai de quoi te préparer des sandwichs dans le frigo, d'accord ? Sur l'étagère du haut.**

**Le lendemain matin, le temps était de nouveau radieux. **

"Donc toujours pas d'école pour nous," soupira Edward.

"Je parie que tu dois tous nous rendre dingues dans le livre," dit Emmett. "Regarde l'état dans lequel tu es maintenant et tu ne l'as même pas encore rencontrée."

**Je m'éveillai avec un espoir ravivé et tentai aussitôt de l'étouffer. En l'honneur de la chaleur, je m'habillai d'un corsage à col en V bleu marine – quelque chose que j'aurais porté en plein hiver, à Phoenix. **

"Je pense que cette tenue va me plaire," dit Edward en fermant les yeux. Il essayait clairement de visualiser cette image dans sa tête. Sa parfaite mémoire la conjura facilement.

**Je m'étais débrouillée pour arriver au lycée de façon à avoir juste le temps d'aller en classe. Le coeur lourd, je fis le tour du parking pour dénicher une place tout en scrutant les alentours à la recherche de la Volvo argentée qui, clairement, n'était pas là. **

**Je me garai tout au fond et parvins en cours d'anglais, essoufflée mais calme, avant la dernière sonnerie. Comme la veille, des bourgeons d'espérance fleurirent malgré moi dans ma tête, que je dus réduire en charpie, opération douloureuse, quand j'inspectai en vain la cantine et m'assis, seule, à ma paillasse.**

**Le plan Port Angeles réactivé pour ce soir-là était d'autant plus attrayant que Lauren avait d'autres obligations. J'avais hâte de quitter la ville, histoire de cesser de jeter des coups d'oeil anxieux derrière mon épaule en priant pour qu' 'il surgisse de nulle part comme il le faisait toujours. Je me promis d'être de bonne humeur et de ne pas gâcher le plaisir d'Angela et de Jessica dans leur chasse à la robe idéale. Je pourrais sans doute en profiter pour m'acheter quelques vêtements aussi. Je refusais de croire que j'allais me retrouver toute seule ce week-end à Seattle, un projet qui ne me tentait plus du tout. Il n'était quand même pas du genre à annuler sans me prévenir ?**

"Ne t'en fais pas, je doute vraiment que le soleil brille encore très longtemps," dit Edward avec espoir avant de regarder Alice par habitude.

"Désolée, Edward, je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne peux pas voir le futur contenu dans ces livres parce qu'aucune décision n'est prise," soupira Alice.

**Après les cours, Jessica me suivit dans sa vieille Mercury blanche jusque chez Charlie afin que j'y laisse mes affaires scolaires et ma camionnette. À l'intérieur, je me donnai un rapide coup de brosse, excitée à l'idée de sortir enfin de Forks. Je laissai à Charlie un mot lui réexpliquant où trouver son dîner, échangeai le porte- feuille usé de mon cartable contre un porte-monnaie que j'utilisais rarement et courus rejoindre Jessica. Nous passâmes prendre Angela chez elle. Elle était prête, et mon énervement grandit selon une courbe exponentielle dès que nous quittâmes vraiment les limites de la ville.**

"C'est la fin du chapitre," dit Alice.

"Bien, c'est donc à mon tour," dit Edward en tendant la main vers le livre, qui disparut avant qu'il ne puisse le toucher.

"Non, j'ai décidé que je voulais lire," dit Rosalie en faisant un sourire provocateur à son frère. "Ça ne te dérange pas, n'est-ce pas?"

"Bien sûr que non," dit Edward en essayant d'avoir l'air sincère.

* * *

**Nouvelles histoires postées: **

**-Besoin = Eric/Sookie**

**-Blessés = Sam/Bella**

**-Couvre-moi de sucre = Eric/Sookie**

**-Tourne le dos à la forêt = Quil/Bella**

**Jetez-y un coup d'oeil!**

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Port Angeles_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	8. Port Angeles

**Auteur : **Choices HP

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Family

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Choices HP. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 8: Port Angeles -**

**"Port Angeles," **lut Rosalie.

**Jess conduisant plus vite que le Chef, nous fûmes à Port Angeles avant quatre heures. Cela faisait un moment que je n'étais pas sortie entre filles, et l'atmosphère saturée d'oestrogènes était revigorante. Nous écoutâmes du rock larmoyant tandis que Jessica jacassait sur les garçons de notre groupe. Son dîner avec Mike s'était très bien déroulé, et elle espérait franchir l'étape du premier baiser le samedi soir.**

"Ouah, ça a l'air marrant," dit Emmett en levant les yeux au ciel.

**Je dissimulai un sourire. Angela était contente d'aller au bal, sans plus. Éric ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Jess tenta de la confesser sur son type d'homme, mais je détournai vite la conversation sur les robes, par solidarité avec Angela. **

"C'était gentil de sa part," sourit Esme.

**Celle-ci me remercia d'un coup d'oeil.**

**Port Angeles est un joli petit piège à touristes, bien plus coquet et pittoresque que Forks. Habituées des lieux, mes compagnes n'avaient pas l'intention de perdre leur temps à arpenter la ravissante promenade en bois qui longeait la baie. Jess mit directement le cap sur l'un des grands magasins du centre, à quelques rues de l'avenant bord de mer.**

**Une simple « tenue correcte » était exigée pour la soirée, ce qui nous laissait perplexes. **

"Ça ne concerne pas vraiment les filles, elles n'ont qu'à choisir la plus belle robe," dit Alice. "Imagines devoir aller à Port Angeles pour ça."

"Je sais," acquiesça Rosalie en frissonnant comme Alice.

**Tant Jessica qu'Angela parurent surprises, et presque incrédules, lorsque je leur révélai que je n'avais jamais mis les pieds dans ce genre de raout, à Phoenix.**

"Est-ce parce que personne ne l'a jamais invité ou parce qu'elle a toujours refusé?" demanda Edward.

— **Ne me dis pas que tu ne sortais avec personne ! s'exclama Jess, dubitative, au moment où nous franchissions les portes du magasin.**

— **Crois-moi, j'étais souvent confinée à la maison, tentai-je de la persuader, peu désireuse de lui avouer mes rapports conflictuels avec la danse. Je n'ai jamais eu de petit ami ni rien d'approchant.**

"Alors c'est les deux," dit joyeusement Edward.

— **Pourquoi ?**

—**Je n'intéressais pas les garçons.**

— **Alors, ce n'est pas comme ici où tu en es à les éconduire, riposta-t-elle, sceptique.**

"Elle n'a pas éconduit Eddy," rigola Emmett.

"Je ne pense pas que Jessica le sache cependant," répliqua Edward, bien qu'il eut l'air flatté par le commentaire d'Emmett.

**Nous arpentions les rayons à la recherche des vêtements habillés.**

— **Sauf Tyler, corrigea Angela d'une voix douce.**

"Attendez, elle n'a jamais dit oui à Tyler," s'exclama Emmett avec une expression confuse sur le visage.

"Nan, mais apparemment, Tyler raconte à tout le monde que si," expliqua Edward en ayant l'air amusé.

— **Pardon ? Hoquetai-je.**

— **Tyler raconte à qui veut l'entendre qu'il sera ton cavalier au bal de fin d'année, m'apprit Jessica en me jaugeant d'un air suspicieux.**

— **Quoi ?**

**Je crus que j'allais m'étrangler.**

—**Je t'avais bien dit que c'étaient des mensonges, murmura Angela à Jessica.**

**Je n'insistai pas, même si mon étonnement céda bientôt la place à l'irritation. Nous venions de trouver le présentoir des robes et nous avions du pain sur la planche.**

— **C'est pour ça que Lauren ne t'aime pas, rigola Jessica tandis que nous palpions les tissus.**

"Ou c'est plutôt une des raisons," corrigea Edward.

—**Penses-tu que si je l'écrasais avec ma camionnette il arrêterait de se sentir coupable de l'accident ? Demandai-je, les dents serrées. Qu'il cesserait enfin de chercher des façons de s'excuser ?**

"Elle croit vraiment que c'est pour ça qu'il veut l'inviter?" rigola Emmett.

"Apparemment," ricana Edward. "C'est vraiment étrange qu'elle ne comprenne pas - c'est si évident - mais elle remarque la moindre petite erreur que je fais."

"Elle est clairement tellement obsédée par toi qu'elle ne peut pas voir ce qui se trouve sous ses yeux," sourit Alice.

— **Peut-être. Si c'est vraiment la raison pour laquelle il agit ainsi.**

**Malgré le choix plutôt restreint, les filles dénichèrent quelques modèles à essayer. En les attendant, je m'assis sur une chaise basse, à côté du triple miroir en pied, et ruminai ma rage. **

**Jess hésitait entre une longue robe noire classique sans bretelles et une bleu électrique à franges qui arrivait aux genoux. Je l'incitai à choisir cette dernière – autant profiter de l'occasion pour en mettre plein la vue. **

"Et sachant comment Jessica fonctionne, elle va se demander si Bella est sincère ou si elle essayait de la piéger," sourit Edward.

**Angela se décida pour une petite chose rose pâle dont le drapé mettait en valeur sa silhouette élancée et allumait des reflets de miel dans ses cheveux châtain clair. Je me répandis en compliments et les aidai à ranger les tenues écartées. L'expédition s'était révélée beaucoup plus courte et aisée que bien d'autres du même ordre que j'avais menées en compagnie de Renée. Comme quoi une offre réduite présente des avantages.**

**Vint le tour des chaussures et des accessoires. Je me contentai de regarder et de critiquer les essais divers et variés de Jess et Angela, n'étant pas d'humeur à m'acheter quoi que ce soit, bien qu'une paire de souliers m'eût été nécessaire. Le plaisir de cette soirée entre filles avait été gommé par mon agacement envers Tyler, et ma morosité habituelle, un instant détrônée, avait repris ses droits.**

— **Angela ? Demandai-je, avec hésitation, au moment où elle enfilait des escarpins roses haut perchés. Elle était ravie d'avoir, une fois n'est pas coutume, un compagnon assez grand pour lui permettre de porter un semblant de talons. **

**Jessica s'était éloignée en direction des bijoux, et nous étions seules.**

— **Oui ?**

**Elle tendit la jambe, tournant la cheville à droite et à gauche pour mieux juger de l'effet des chaussures.**

—**Je les aime bien, dis-je lâchement.**

—**Je crois que je vais les prendre, même si elles n'iront avec rien d'autre que la robe.**

— **Vas-y, elles sont soldées.**

**Souriante, elle referma l'autre boîte, qui contenait des mocassins blanc cassé, visiblement plus pratiques. De nouveau, je me lançai.**

— **Euh... Angela...**

**Elle leva des yeux attentifs vers moi.**

— **Il est habituel que les... Cullen... sèchent autant le lycée ? M'enquis-je, tête basse. Ma tentative pour paraître indifférente avait échoué lamentablement.**

"Ça aurait été difficile de toute façon vu que tu abordes le sujet sans raison," dit Edward. "Mais je doute qu'Angela en fasse tout un plat."

— **Oui, répondit-elle doucement, sans me regarder. Au premier rayon de soleil, ils partent en randonnée. Même le docteur. Ils adorent être dehors.**

— **Ah bon.**

**Elle n'insista pas, ne posa pas la centaine de questions dont Jessica m'aurait abreuvée à sa place. Je commençais à réellement apprécier Angela. Je laissai tomber le sujet, car Jess revenait vers nous avecune parure en strass qui s'accorderait aux souliers argentés qu'elle avait choisis pour la soirée. **

**Nous avions projeté de dîner dans un petit restaurant italien sur le front de met Comme les emplettes avaient pris moins de temps que prévu, les Filles décidèrent de rapporter leurs affaires à la voiture puis de descendre à pied vers la baie. Pour ma part, j'avais envie d'aller dans une librairie. Toutes deux proposèrent aussitôt de m'accompagner. Je les en dissuadai : mieux valait m'éviter quand j'étais entourée de livres, et je préférais être seule dans ces cas-là. **

"Je doute que ça change quoi que ce soit," dit Edward en souriant. "Cette librairie new age ne plaira pas à Bella."

**Nous convînmes d'un rendez-vous d'ici une heure, et elles partirent vers la voiture en discutant avec entrain tandis que je m'orientais en direction de la rue où Jess m'avait assuré que je trouverais mon bonheur.**

**Le magasin était bien là ; malheureusement, il était décevant.**

"Je l'avais dit," s'exclama fièrement Edward.

**La devanture était encombrée de cristaux, d'attrape-rêves indiens et de livres portant sur la spiritualité. De l'autre côté de la vitrine, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années aux longs cheveux gris rejetés dans le dos et vêtue d'une robe datant des années soixante me souriait, avenante, de derrière son comptoir. Voilà une rencontre dont je pouvais me passer, conclus- je. Je n'entrai même pas. Il devait bien exister une vraie librairie dans cette ville.**

"Nan," dit Edward en continuant de sourire.

"Mais apparemment, elle va en chercher une," sourit Emmett.

"J'espère qu'elle ne se perdra pas," dit Edward en fronçant les sourcils.

**Je flânai dans les rues de plus en plus encombrées par les voitures de ceux qui rentraient du travail, etme dirigeai – du moins je l'espérais – vers le front de mer. Déprimée, je ne prêtais pas autant d'attention que j'aurais dû à l'endroit où mes pas m'entraînaient. Je luttais pour ne pas penser à lui, à ce qu'Angela m'avait dit... et, surtout, pour tempérer mes espoirs au sujet du samedi à venir afin d'éviter une déception encore plus douloureuse. Mais lorsque j'aperçus une Volvo argent garée le long du trottoir, tous mes efforts furent réduits à néant. **

**Crétin de vampire lâcheur !**

"Bien trouvé!" s'exclama Emmett avant d'éclater de rire.

**Furieuse, je tournai les talons et filai en direction de boutiques qui semblaient , il ne s'agissait que d'un atelier de réparation et d'un local à louer. Il était encore trop tôt pour que je me mette à la recherche de Jess et Angela ; et puis, auparavant, il fallait absolument que je me ressaisisse. Je passai plusieurs fois de suite mes doigts dans mes cheveux et respirai un bon coup avant de bifurquer dans une autre rue.**

"Je n'aime pas ça," dit Edward en se tendant à nouveau.

"Moi non plus," répondit sombrement Rosalie avant de continuer à lire.

**Ce ne fut qu'au deuxième carrefour que je me rendis compte que je m'égarais. Les rares piétons allaient tous en sens inverse, et la plupart des bâtiments alentour étaient des entrepôts. Je décidai de tourner à la prochaine intersection, puis une fois encore afin de revenir sur mes pas par un autre chemin.**

**Un groupe de quatre hommes surgit soudain de l'artère vers laquelle je me dirigeais, habillés de façon trop décontractée pour rentrer du bureau, trop négligée pour des touristes. **

"Ne va pas par là", dit Edward en grognant doucement.

**Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient, je constatai qu'ils étaient à peine plus âgés que moi. Ils échangeaient des plaisanteries bruyantes, des rires gras, des bourrades viriles. Je me collai le plus possible côté mur afin de leurlaisser un maximum de place et accélérai le pas en évitant de les dévisager.**

— **Hé, toi ! M'apostropha l'un d'eux en me croisant.**

**Il devait s'adresser à moi, vu qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre. L'instinct me poussa à poser les yeux sur lui. Deux des gars s'étaient arrêtés, les deux autres ralentissaient. Apparemment, c'était le plus proche, une armoire à glace d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux noirs, qui avait parlé. Il portait une chemise de coton sur un T-shirt crasseux, un bermuda en jean et des sandales. Il avança vers moi.**

Bien que la voix de Rosalie n'avait pas changé depuis qu'elle avait commencé à lire, il était facile d'entendre la colère qui enflait à chaque mot qu'elle prononçait. Ses mains semblaient aussi sur le point de se serrer, mais elle avait assez de contrôle pour ne pas détruire le livre; elle avait trop besoin de savoir ce qui se passait (presque autant qu'Edward) pour faire ça.

— **Bonsoir, marmonnai-je sans réfléchir avant de détourner rapidement le regard et de foncer.**

**Je les entendis s'esclaffer.**

— **Hé, attends !**

**Sans répondre, je disparus à l'angle de la rue avec un soupir de soulagement. Eux ricanaient de plus belle.**

**Ce nouvel itinéraire longeait l'arrière de plusieurs entrepôts sombres équipés de vastes portes de chargement, verrouillées pour l'instant. De l'autre côté, le trottoir était remplacé par une clôture surmontée de fil de fer barbelé qui protégeait un terrain où étaient stockées des pièces de rechange mécaniques. J'avais largement dépassé les parties de la ville que j'avais eu l'intention de visiter en touriste. La nuit tombait, et je notai que les nuages étaient revenus, obscurcissant l'horizon à l'ouest en une espèce de coucher de soleil précoce. À l'est, le ciel était encore clair, mais il prenait des teintes grises percées çà et là de rose et d'orange. J'avais laissé mon coupe-vent dans la voiture, et un brusque frisson m'obligea à croiser étroitement les bras sur ma poitrine. Une fourgonnette me dépassa, puis je me retrouvai complètement seule.**

**Le ciel se couvrit brusquement. J'inspectai les nuages menaçants par-dessus mon épaule et m'aperçus, avec effroi, que deux hommes marchaient sans bruit à quelque dix mètres derrière moi. **

"Non," dit Edward et les dents de Rosalie se serrèrent.

**Je reconnus des membres du groupe que j'avais croisé un instant plutôt, même si aucun n'était le brun qui m'avait adressé la parole. Me détournant aussitôt, je pressai le pas. Une impression de froid qui ne devait rien au temps me fit frissonner une nouvelle fois. Je serrais mon sac à main, passé en bandoulière pardessus ma tête, histoire d'éviter qu'on me l'arrache. Je savais exactement où se trouvait ma bombe antiagression – dans mes bagages, sous mon lit, encore emballée. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'argent sur moi, une vingtaine de dollars. J'envisageai un instant de laisser tomber mon sac accidentellement » et de me sauver, **

"Je ne pense pas que c'est ce qu'ils veulent," gronda Rosalie.

**mais une petite voix apeurée au fond de moi me susurra que mes suiveurs risquaient d'être plus que de simples voleurs.**

**Je tendis l'oreille, guettant le bruit feutré de leur présence, bien trop doux comparé au tapage qu'ils avaient fait précédemment ; ils ne modifiaient pas leur allure, ne se rapprochaient pas. **

"Ils l'entraînent quelque part," dit Edward à travers ses dents serrées.

"Où es-tu Edward?" cria Rosalie. "Tu ne peux pas laisser ça arriver!"

"Je..." commença Edward, en semblant enragé et désespéré, "Je ne sais pas."

**Je m'exhortai à respirer, me rassurai – après tout, rien ne me prouvait que je représentais une cible pour eux. Je continuai à avancer aussi vite que possible sans pour autant me mettre à courir, visant le carrefour qui se trouvait à une quinzaine de mètres à peine. Apparemment, la distance me séparant des types n'avait pas diminué. Une voiture bleue qui tourna dans la rue me dépassa à toute vitesse. Je faillis me jeter devant elle, mais j'hésitai, gênée, pas certaine d'être vraiment chassée, et ratai le coche.**

**Un simple coup d'oeil me révéla que l'intersection que j'avais repérée ne donnait en réalité que sur une impasse – une allée menant à un énième immeuble. Je m'étais préparée à m'y engouffrer et dus rectifier ma trajectoire en la traversant vivement avant de regagner le trottoir. La rue s'achevait un peu plus loin, à hauteur d'un panneau de stop. J'envisageai un instant de piquer un sprint. Mais il me sembla que j'avais semé les deux hommes ; par ailleurs, je savais qu'ils n'auraient aucun mal à me rattraper. J'étais à peu près sûre de trébucher et de m'étaler si je tentais d'accélérer. **

"Bon sang," marmonna Emmett. Pour une fois, il ne trouvait pas sa maladresse marrante.

**Les bruits de pas s'étant définitivement éloignés, maintenant, je risquai un regard derrière moi. Soulagée, je constatai que mes suiveurs se trouvaient à une dizaine de mètres;**

"Ne le sois pas, ils en ont encore après toi," dit Rosalie alors que ses yeux commençaient à brûler de rage.

**malheureusement, ils avaient les yeux braqués sur moi.**

**J'eus l'impression de mettre des heures à atteindre l'extrémité de la rue. Je conservai une allure soutenue, gagnant un peu plus de terrain à chaque foulée. Ils s'étaient peut-être rendu compte qu'ils m'avaient effrayée et le regrettaient. **

"C'est ça," renifla Rosalie avec amertume.

**Deux voitures qui se dirigeaient vers le nord traversèrent le ****carrefour, et je respirai plus librement. Une fois sortie de cette rue déserte, je tomberais sur une avenue plus fréquentée. Ce fut avec empressement que je tournai le coin de l'intersection.**

**Et m'arrêtai tout net.**

**L'artère était bordée de part et d'autre par des murs aveugles. D'aperçus, à quelques pâtés d'immeubles de là, des réverbères, des autos, des piétons, mais ils étaient beaucoup trop loin de moi. Car, appuyés nonchalamment contre une façade, à mi-hauteur de la rue, les deux autres membres de la bande m'attendaient. Un sourire excité se dessina sur leurs lèvres lorsque je me figeai sur place. Je compris alors que je n'avais pas été suivie. **

**J'avais été traquée. **

"T'as plutôt intérêt à leur arracher la tête, Edward," cracha Rosalie.

"Oui," acquiesça Edward, d'une voix enragée.

**Je ne m'arrêtai qu'une seconde, mais elle me parut très longue. Pivotant, je filai sur le trottoir opposé, consciente de l'inanité de cette diversion – derrière moi, les bruits de pas s'étaient tout à coup rapprochés.**

— **Te voilà donc !**

**La voix tonitruante de l'armoire à glace réduisit en miettes le silence de plomb, et je sursautai. Dans la pénombre grandissante, on aurait dit que son regard me traversait sans me voir.**

— **Ouais ! Brailla une autre voix derrière moi.**

**Une fois encore, je tressaillis et tentai d'accélérer l'allure.**

— **On a juste fait un petit détour ! ajouta un de ceux qui m'avaient suivie.**

**Malheureusement, je ne tardai pas à devoir ralentir. La distance qui me séparait des deux hommes postés dans la rue s'amenuisait trop vite. Je suis capable de pousser des hurlements stridents. J'avalai donc une grande goulée d'air, mais ma gorge était si sèche que je doutai de réussir à obtenir le volume sonore souhaité. **

"Ça ne changera rien de toutes façons," dit Rosalie à travers ses dents à nouveau serrées.

"Ça pourrait m'aider à la retrouver," dit Edward.

"Bon sang, pourquoi tu ne t'es pas encore pointé?" demanda Rosalie en tournant férocement la tête vers lui. "Tu ne pouvais pas garder tes distances avant et maintenant..."

"Je ne sais peut-être pas qu'elle est en danger," dit Edward en semblant paniqué. "Je ne peux pas entendre ses pensées..."

"Dépêches-toi d'arriver," siffla Rosalie avant de reprendre sa lecture.

**D'un mouvement leste, je récupérai mon sac dans une main, serrant la bandoulière fermement, prête à l'abandonner ou à m'en servir comme d'une arme si besoin était.**

**Le plus trapu des types se détacha du trottoir alors que je ralentissais prudemment et descendais sur la chaussée.**

— **Fichez-moi la paix ! Prévins-je d'un ton que je voulais ferme et assuré.**

**Je ne m'étais pas trompée, hélas – je n'émis qu'un glapissement.**

— **Sois pas comme ça, chérie ! Rétorqua l'autre tandis que ses camarades s'esclaffaient bruyamment.**

La main de Rosalie qui ne tenait pas le livre serrait un morceau de bois (enfin plutôt de la poussière maintenant) qui provenait de sa chaise, et ses mots était à peine compréhensible à travers le grognement constant qui lui échappait.

**Jambes écartées, je me préparai à l'affrontement, essayant, malgré ma panique, de me rappeler lesmaigres notions d'autodéfense que je possédais. Tranchant de la main lancé en l'air en espérant réussirà briser le nez ou à l'enfoncer dans le cerveau ; doigts plongés en crochet dans les orbites pour ****énucléer l'agresseur;**

Emmett sembla sur le point de faire un commentaire, mais il dût se dire que ce n'était pas le bon moment; personne ne serait d'humeur à entendre quoi que ce soit jusqu'à ce qu'ils sachent que Bella était en sécurité.

**et, bien sûr, le classique coup de pied judicieusement placé. La petite voix dénuée d'illusions se remit soudain à parler dans ma tête, me signalant que, je n'avais sans doute aucune chance face à ce genre de types, et puis quatre d'un coup... Je lui intimai de se taire avant que la terreur ne m'anesthésie complètement. Je n'avais pas l'intention d'être éjectée de la partie sans en avoir mis au moins un au tapis. Je me forçai à déglutir afin de pouvoir pousser un hurlement décent.**

**Tout à coup, des phares surgirent. Le véhicule manqua de renverser le gars trapu, qui dut sauter sur le trottoir. **

"Bien, tu es là," soupira Alice.

**Je me précipitai au milieu de la route – soit cette voiture s'arrêtait, soit elle m'écrasait. Elle m'évita d'un brusque coup de volant avant de stopper en dérapant à moins d'un mètre de moi, portière ouverte.**

— **Grimpe ! Lança une voix furibonde.**

"Arraches-leur la tête," répéta Rosalie.

"Rose, je ne pense pas qu'il fera ça avec Bella présente," lui dit Emmett.

"Ils doivent payer pour ce qu'ils allaient faire," dit Rose avec colère. "Et Edward a l'habitude de tuer des bâtard comme eux."

"Je dois la sortir de là, je reviendrais plus tard," lui assura Edward.

"Edward," commença Esme en semblant déchirée. "Tu ne devrais pas..."

"Ils allaient...non je ne les laisserais pas s'en tirer comme ça," dit Edward en serrant les dents.

"Si tu les laisseras," dit Carlisle et Rosalie et Edward tournèrent brusquement la tête vers leur père pour le regarder avec incrédulité. "Elle - même en sachant ce qu'ils avaient prévu de lui faire - ne voudrait pas que tu fasse ça."

Je..." commença Edward en semblant toujours aussi choqué mais ensuite, il fronça les sourcils. "C'est vrai."

"Edward!" siffla Rosalie.

"Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire," dit Edward en réfléchissant à ses deux options.

**De façon stupéfiante, mon angoisse s'évapora aussitôt ; tout aussi stupéfiant fut le sentiment de sécurité qui me submergea, avant même que je fusse monté dans l'auto, juste parce que je l'avais reconnu. **

"Imaginez ça: une humaine se sentant en sécurité grâce à un vampire," dit Emmett en essayant d'alléger l'atmosphère, mais le sifflement de sa femme lui indiqua qu'il n'était pas encore temps de faire ça.

**Je sautai sur le siège en claquant la portière.**

**L'habitacle était sombre – le plafonnier ne s'était pas allumé – et, à la lueur du tableau de bord, je distinguais à peine son visage. Dans un crissement de pneus, il fit demi-tour, accéléra trop vite, provoquant une embardée qui obligea mes poursuivants ahuris à s'écarter prestement, et nous filâmes à**

**toute allure en direction du port.**

— **Attache ta ceinture ! m'ordonna-t-il.**

**Me rendant compte que j'agrippais mon siège à deux mains, j'obéis ; dans la pénombre, le bruit de la boucle claqua fort. Edward prit un brusque virage à gauche, accéléra encore, grilla plusieurs stops. Pourtant, je n'avais pas peur du tout et je me fichais éperdument de l'endroit où il m'emmenait. Je l'observai, envahie par un soulagement dont l'intensité n'était pas seulement due à sa venue inopinée et à mon sauvetage. Le temps de retrouver ma respiration, j'étudiai ses traits parfaits et m'aperçus qu'il était dans une colère noire.**

"Bien sûr que je le suis," grogna presque Edward. "Ils allaient te faire du mal."

— **Ça va ? Croassai-je.**

"Edward, c'est toi qui aurait dû lui demander ça," dit Esme.

"Je pense que je suis trop enragé pour me montrer courtois pour le moment," dit Edward.

— **Non, riposta-t-il, fou de rage.**

**Je gardai le silence, subjuguée par sa beauté, tandis qu'il regardait droit devant lui. La voiture s'arrêta soudain. Je jetai un coup d'oeil alentour, mais il faisait trop sombre pour que je visse au-delà des silhouettes noires des arbres qui poussaient le long de la route. Nous avions quitté la ville.**

— **Bella ?**

**La voix était tendue, contrôlée.**

— **Oui ?**

**Un couinement de souris. Je me grattai discrètement la gorge.**

— **Tu n'as rien ?**

**Sa fureur rentrée était palpable.**

"Voilà qui est mieux," dit Esme en hochant la tête.

— **Non.**

— **Distrais-moi, s'il te plaît.**

— **Pardon ?**

**Il poussa un bref soupir, ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez**

— **Parle-moi, dis n'importe quoi, même des bêtises, jusqu'à ce que je me calme.**

**Je me creusai la tête.**

— **Demain avant les cours, j'écrase Tyler Crowley. **

"Ça devrait marcher," sourit Emmett en ignorant le sifflement de sa femme cette fois. "Le fait qu'elle envisage de recourir à la violence devrait te calmer rapidement."

"Je pense que tu as raison," dit Edward en souriant presque.

**Le coin de sa bouche frémit.**

—**Pourquoi ?**

— **Il raconte à tout le monde que je serai sa cavalière au bai de fin d'année. Soit il est marteau, soit il continue à essayer de se racheter pour avoir failli me tuer quand... bref, tu es au courant. Visiblement, il croit que le bal est le bon moyen pour ça. Du coup, j'ai pensé que si je mettais sa vie en danger nous serions à égalité, et qu'il cesserait de s'excuser. Je n'ai pas besoin d'ennemis, et Lauren se calmera peutêtre s'il me fiche la paix. Sauf que je vais sans doute devoir bousiller sa Sentra. Et s'il n'a plus de voiture, il ne pourra accompagner personne au bal de fin d'année, et...**

**Il interrompit mon bavardage absurde.**

—**J'en ai entendu parler, admit-il, l'air un peu plus calme.**

"Excellent, ça devrait la mettre encore plus en colère," rigola Emmett. "J'aime beaucoup ses humeurs."

— **Quoi ! Bon sang, si j'arrive à le paralyser de la tête aux pieds, il n'ira pas au bal non plus. J'envisageais déjà des solutions plus drastiques. **

Emmett rigola encore plus fort à ça.

"Je pense que ça a marché," dit Edward. "Ou en tout cas, que ça m'a aidé."

**Edward ouvrit enfin les yeux.**

— **Ça va mieux ? M'enquis-je.**

— **Ce n'est pas terrible.**

**Il n'ajouta rien. Calé contre l'appui-tête, il fixa le plafond, le visage figé.**

— **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Chuchotai-je.**

— **Parfois, j'ai du mal à contrôler mes humeurs, Bella. (Lui aussi murmurait. Lorsqu'il regarda par la fenêtre, ses yeux se plissèrent en deux fentes étroites.) Sauf qu'il ne servirait à rien que je retourne là-bas pour régler leur compte à ces... **

"Si," répliqua Rosalie.

**(Sans terminer sa phrase, il baissa la tête, s'efforçant de maîtriser sa colère.) Enfin, poursuivit-il, j'essaie de m'en convaincre.**

— **Oh.**

**Réaction plutôt faiblarde, mais rien de mieux ne me vint. Le silence se réinstalla. Un coup d'oeil à la pendule de bord m'apprit qu'il était plus de dix-huit heures trente.**

—**Jessica et Angela vont s'inquiéter, marmonnai-je. J'étais censée les retrouver.**

**Toujours muet, il mit le contact, effectua un demi-tour en douceur et fonça vers la ville. En un rien de temps, nous retrouvâmes les réverbères. Il conduisait trop vite, zigzaguant avec aisance entre les voitures qui arpentaient lentement le bord de mer. Il se gara sans effort le long du trottoir dans un emplacement dont j'aurais pourtant juré qu'il était trop court pour la Volvo. J'aperçus la vitrine illuminée de La Bella Italia, et mes amies qui s'éloignaient d'un pas anxieux.**

— **Comment savais-tu où...**

**Je m'interrompis, abasourdie. **

"Je suppose que j'ai écouté leur conversation," dit Edward.

"Alors pourquoi il t'a fallut autant de temps pour rejoindre Bella avant?" demanda Alice.

"Je ne sais pas," soupira Edward.

**De son côté, il s'apprêtait à quitter la voiture.**

— **Où vas-tu ?**

—**Je t'emmène dîner.**

**Il avait souri, mais ses prunelles restaient froides. **

"Carlisle a raison, j'ai décidé de ne pas les tuer," soupira Edward. "Je dois rester près d'elle si je veux pouvoir ignorer mon besoin de les réduire en charpie."

"Tu es inutile," grogna Rosalie

**Il sortit, claqua la portière. Me débattant avec ma ceinture de sécurité, je m'empressai de le rejoindre sur le trottoir.**

"Je pense que j'avais l'intention de lui ouvrir la porte," dit Edward en fronçant les sourcils.

"Ah oui, ton côté gentleman ressort enfin," le taquina Alice.

— **Va prévenir Jessica et Angela avant que je doive les sauver elles aussi. Je ne suis pas certain que j'arriverai à me retenir si je tombe une nouvelle fois sur tes potes.**

**La menace voilée me fit frémir.**

**Je hélai les filles en agitant le bras. Elles se précipitèrent vers moi. Leur soulagement se transforma en surprise quand elles virent qui se tenait à mon côté, **

"Je suis surpris que la mâchoire de Jessica ne se soit pas écrasée sur le trottoir en voyant ça," rigola Emmett.

**et elles hésitèrent.**

— **Où étais-tu passée ? me lança Jessica, soupçonneuse.**

—**Je me suis perdue, reconnus-je, penaude. Et puis j'ai rencontré Edward, ajoutai-je en désignant ce dernier.**

— **Ça vous dérange, si je me joins à vous ? demanda-il, en adoptant son irrésistible ton velouté.**

**A l'expression ahurie de mes amies, je compris qu'il n'avait encore jamais déployé ses talents de séducteur devant elles.**

"J'essaye d'éviter de le faire à moins d'y être forcé," dit Edward. "Et surtout avec quelqu'un à qui je plais clairement."

"Alors pourquoi t'as essayé de t'en servir sur Bella?" demanda Jasper avec un sourire moqueur.

"Je ne pense pas qu'il réalise à quel point il lui plaît," rigola Alice.

"En plus, ça ne marche pas convenablement sur elle," soupira Edward.

— **Euh... bien sûr que non, finit par marmotter Jessica.**

— **En fait, Bella, nous avons dîné en t'attendant, confessa Angela.**

— **C'est très bien comme ça. Je n'ai pas faim.**

—**Je crois que tu devrais manger un morceau, intervint Edward avec autorité. Ça vous ennuie si je ramène Bella plus tard ? Comme ça, vous n'aurez pas à attendre qu'elle ait fini son repas.**

"Je pense que Jessica préférerait attendre," rigola Edward.

"Et ce serait peut-être mieux pour toi si elle restait," dit Jasper avant d'éclater de rire en voyant l'expression confuse d'Edward. "Elle va te poser beaucoup de questions qui ne te plairont pas."

"C'est vrai," soupira à nouveau Edward. "Voilà qui sera une conversation intéressante.

— **Euh... non, répondit Jessica.**

**Elle se mordit la lèvre, essayant de deviner si la proposition d'Edward m'agréait. Je lui adressai un clin d'oeil. Je désirais plus que tout me retrouver seule avec mon ange gardien. J'avais d'innombrables questions à lui poser, ce qui serait impossible tant que nous ne serions pas en tête à tête.**

Edward grogna et Jasper lui fit un sourire moqueur.

— **D'accord, décida Angela, plus vive que Jessica. À demain, Bella... Edward.**

**Prenant son amie par le bras, elle l'entraîna vers leur voiture, qui était garée à quelques mètres de là, de l'autre côté de la rue. Quand elles y grimpèrent, Jess se tourna vers nous et agita la main, dévorée par la curiosité. Je lui retournai son geste, attendant qu'elles aient disparu pour faire face à Edward.**

— **Franchement, je n'ai pas faim, insistai-je.**

"Pourquoi a-t-elle attendu qu'elles soient parties pour me dire ça?" demanda Edward avec confusion.

"Parce qu'elle voulait rester avec toi, crétin," dit Emmett en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Edward, tu devrais vraiment la faire manger," dit Carlisle. "Après le choc qu'elle vient de subir, elle a vraiment besoin de nourriture dans le ventre et de sucre dans le sang."

"Elle ne semble pas si choquée que ça," commenta Jasper. "En tout cas, ce n'est pas son émotion principale.

**Je scrutai ses traits impénétrables.**

— **Fais-moi plaisir.**

**Il s'approcha du restaurant et m'en tint la porte ouverte avec obstination, me signifiant que la discussion s'arrêtait là. **

"Edward, tu te montres encore une fois malpoli," s'exclama Esme. "Laisse-la décider de ce qu'elle veut faire."

"Désolé," dit Edward.

**Poussant un soupir résigné, j'entrai. La salle était loin d'être pleine – la saison n'avait pas encore commencé à Port Angeles. La propriétaire accueillit Edward avec des yeux gloutons (quoi de plus légitime ?) et le salua plus chaleureusement que nécessaire. La vigueur de mon agacement me surprit quelque peu. **

"Aww, elle est possessive aussi," rigola Alice et Esme sourit.

**La femme, plus grande que moi de quelques centimètres, était une fausse blonde.**

— **Nous sommes deux, lança Edward d'une voix séduisante.**

**Il le faisait exprès ou quoi ? La patronne m'effleura du regard avant de se détourner, rassérénée par ma banalité et la distance prudente que mon compagnon maintenait entre nous. Elle nous conduisit à une table pour quatre, là où la majorité des convives se tenaient. J'allais m'asseoir lorsque Edward secoua la tête.**

— **Vous n'avez rien de plus intime ? demanda-t-il.**

"Je suppose que je ne sais pas encore ce qui m'attend," soupira Edward.

"Ou alors tu veux en finir au plus vite," suggéra Emmett.

**Je n'en suis pas certaine, mais il me sembla bien qu'il glissait discrètement un billet à notre hôtesse. Sauf dans les vieux films, c'était la première fois que je voyais quelqu'un refuser une table.**

— **Bien sûr, acquiesça la propriétaire, aussi étonnée que moi.**

**Elle nous emmena de l'autre côté d'un paravent, dans un endroit de la pièce divisé en alcôves, toutes vides.**

— **Ça vous va ?**

— **Parfait, la rassura Edward en lui décochant son sourire éclatant.**

"Est-ce que t'essayes de lui faire peur?" demanda Jasper avec amusement.

"Apparemment," rigola Edward.

**Un instant aveuglée, elle battit des paupières.**

— **Euh... la serveuse sera là dans une minute, nous dit-elle avant de s'éloigner d'un pas chancelant.**

"On dirait pas que je lui ai fait peur, cependant,"dit Edward.

— **Tu devrais arrêter de faire ça aux gens, reprochai-je à Edward. Ce n'est pas du jeu.**

— **Faire quoi ?**

— **Les éblouir ainsi. A l'heure qu'il est, elle est en train de suffoquer dans les cuisines,**

**Il eut l'air ébahi.**

"Parce que j'essayais de lui faire peur et non pas de...euh...l'éblouir," dit Edward.

— **Oh, s'il te plaît, m'énervai-je. Tu es quand même conscient de l'effet que tu produis !**

—**J'éblouis les gens, moi ? reprit-il, tête penchée sur le côté, le regard curieux.**

— **Tu n'as pas remarqué ? Tu crois donc que tout le monde obtient ce qu'il veut aussi facilement que toi ?**

"Ah bon, c'est pas le cas?" demanda sarcastiquement Edward.

— **Est-ce que je t'éblouis ? demanda-t-il en ignorant ma question.**

— **Fréquemment.**

**À ce moment, la serveuse arriva, l'air avide. Visiblement, la propriétaire avait craché le morceau dans la coulisse. La fille ne parut pas déçue. Plaquant une courte mèche brune derrière son oreille, elle sourit avec une inutile amabilité.**

— **Bonjour. Je m'appelle Amber, et c'est moi qui m'occuperai de vous ce soir. Que désirez-vous boire?**

**Il ne m'échappa pas qu'elle ne s'adressait qu'à lui. **

"Je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait remarqué," rigola Alice. "Il n'a d'yeux que pour Bella maintenant."

"Et dire que c'était un tel tombeur avant," ajouta Emmett en rigolant.

**Il m'interrogea du regard.**

— **Un Coca.**

— **Mettez en deux.**

—**Je reviens tout de suite, promit-elle avec un nouveau sourire, tout aussi inutile.**

**Sauf qu'il ne le vit pas, parce qu'il me dévisageait.**

— **Quoi ? Lançai-je, une fois la fille partie.**

— **Comment vas-tu ? me demanda-t-il sans me quitter des yeux.**

— **Bien, répondis-je, désarçonnée par l'intensité de sa voix.**

— **Tu ne te sens pas étourdie, nauséeuse, glacée... ?**

"Bien," dit Carlisle en hochant la tête pour marquer son approbation au fait qu'Edward s'assurait qu'elle allait bien.

—**Je devrais ?**

**Ma repartie le fit rire.**

—**Je guette les effets du contrecoup, reconnut-il avec ce sourire en coin si parfait qui me coupait le souffle.**

—**Je ne crois pas qu'il aura lieu, affirmai-je après avoir repris ma respiration. J'ai toujours été très douée pour réprimer les choses déplaisantes.**

"Voilà qui explique beaucoup," rigola Edward.

— **Quand bien même, je serai plus à l'aise lorsque tu auras avalé quelque chose.**

**Comme si elle l'avait entendu, la serveuse apporta nos boissons et un panier de gressins. Pas une fois elle ne se tourna vers moi pendant qu'elle les installait sur la table.**

— **Vous avez choisi ? demanda-t-elle à Edward.**

"C'est vraiment malpoli," dit Esme en fronçant les sourcils.

"Et bien trop insistant," dit Alice. "J'espère que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle drague d'habitude."

—**Bella ?**

**Réticente, la fille daigna enfin s'apercevoir de ma présence.**

— **Euh... les raviolis aux champignons, dis-je en choisissant le premier plat qui se présentait.**

— **Et Monsieur ?**

— **Rien pour moi, merci.**

"Erreur," dit Jasper. "Pas que ça compte encore désormais."

"Apparemment c'est presque facile pour moi d'être normal en sa présence," dit Edward.

**Évidemment.**

—**Si vous changez d'avis, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler. Comme Edward s'entêtait à ne pas la regarder, la serveuse s'éloigna, frustrée.**

— **Bois ! m'ordonna-t-il.**

**Docilement, je sirotai ma boisson avant de l'avaler plus goulûment ; ce n'est que lorsque je l'eus terminée et qu'il poussa son verre dans ma direction que je me rendis compte à quel point j'avais soif.**

"Donc elle est en état de choc," dit Carlisle, "Même si elle ne s'en rend pas compte."

—**Merci, murmurai-je.**

**La morsure du soda glacé envahit ma poitrine, et je frissonnai.**

— **Tu as froid ?**

— **C'est le Coca, expliquai-je en réprimant un second tremblement.**

— **Tu n'as pas pris de veste ? Me morigéna-t-il.**

— **Si.**

**Je jetai un coup d'oeil sur la chaise vide à côté de moi.**

— **Oh, je l'ai oubliée dans la voiture de Jessica.**

**Edward se débarrassait déjà de la sienne. **

"Ça la réchauffera pas," rigola Emmett.

"C'est toujours gentil de sa part," répliqua Esme. "Et ça finira bien par la garder au chaud."

**Je m'aperçus que je n'avais pas vraiment prêté attention à la façon dont il était habillé ;**

"Argh," s'étrangla Alice.

"Après tous les efforts qu'Alice fournit pour nous habiller, comment ose-t-elle ne pas remarquer ce que je porte?" la taquina Edward.

**pas seulement ce soir, jamais. À croire que je ne parvenais pas à détacher mes yeux de son visage. Je m'obligeai à me concentrer sur autre chose. Il ôta sa veste de cuir beige clair (dessous, il portait un sweater à col roulé ivoire, ça lui allait bien, soulignant la musculature de son torse)**

"Elle se rince bien l'oeil," rigola Alice.

**et me la tendit, interrompant mon examen.**

— **Merci, répétai-je en l'enfilant.**

**Elle était froide, comme mon coupe-vent le matin, quand je le décrochais de la patère du vestibule plein de courants d'air. Je frémis derechef. Son vêtement avait une odeur enivrante. J'inhalai, tentant de l'identifier. Il ne s'agissait pas de parfum. Les manches étant beaucoup trop longues, je les remontai.**

— **Cette couleur sied à merveille à ton teint déclara-t-il en m'observant.**

"J'avais raison," sourit Edward.

**Surprise, je piquai un fard. Il posa la corbeille de gressins devant moi.**

—**Je t'assure que je ne suis pas sous le choc, protestai-je.**

— **Tu devrais. N'importe quel être normalement constitué le serait. Tu n'as même pas l'air ébranlée.**

**Il paraissait troublé. Il plongea ses pupilles dans les miennes, et je vis combien elles étaient lumineuses, plus lumineuses que jamais, caramel doré.**

"Je suppose que j'ai été chassé avant d'aller à Port Angeles," dit Edward.

—**Je me sens très en sécurité avec toi, confessai-je, fascinée par cette façon que j'avais de lui dire la vérité.**

**Ma remarque lui déplut ; son front d'albâtre se plissa, et il secoua la tête, sourcils froncés.**

"Oh chouette, on a à nouveau le droit au vampire lunatique," dit Emmett.

"Je pense que ce sera plutôt le vampire yo-yo," dit Jasper. "Ses émotions devraient être complètement incontrôlable durant cette conversation."

— **Cela devient plus compliqué que je ne l'avais prévu, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.**

**Prenant un gressin, je me mis à le mordiller tout en essayant de déchiffrer son expression. Quand allais-je pouvoir commencer à le questionner ?**

— **D'habitude, tu es de meilleure humeur quand tes yeux sont aussi clairs, lançai-je pour le distraire des pensées qui le préoccupaient.**

"Eh bien, ça devrait marcher," dit Edward.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle insinue par-là?" demanda Emmett.

"Je suis sûre qu'on va bientôt le savoir," dit Alice en haussant les épaules.

—**Pardon ? S'exclama-t-il, stupéfait.**

—**Je me suis aperçue que plus tes yeux étaient sombres, plus tu étais maussade. D'ailleurs, j'ai une théorie à ce sujet.**

— **Encore une ? Maugréa-t-il.**

**J'acquiesçai en jouant l'indifférence.**

—**J'espère que tu seras plus créative, cette fois. À moins que tu ne l'aies empruntée à d'autres BD ? Si son léger sourire était moqueur, ses prunelles restèrent ternes.**

— **Non. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai trouvée, admis-je.**

— **Et ?**

"Tu es un vampire," dit Emmett d'une voix qui était censée être celle de Bella, mais ne l'ayant jamais entendu parler, il était peu probable que ce soit ressemblant.

"Je pense qu'elle aura plus de tact que ça," rigola Edward.

"Je sais, mais ça aurait été hilarant qu'elle dise ça," rigola Emmett.

**À cet instant, la serveuse surgit avec mon assiette. Je me rendis compte que nous nous étions instinctivement penchés l'un vers l'autre par-dessus la table, parce que nous dûmes nous redresser quand elle arriva. Elle posa le plat devant moi – ça paraissait appétissant – puis s'empressa de se**

**tourner vers Edward.**

— **Vous n'avez pas changé d'avis ? Il n'y a rien qui vous tente ?**

**Ce fut peut-être moi qui imagina le double sens de ces paroles.**

"Argh," dit Edward, convaincu que Bella avait raison - elle était très perspicace après tout.

— **Non merci, mais un autre Coca serait le bienvenu, répondit-il.**

— **Pas de problème.**

**S'emparant des verres vides, la serveuse s'éloigna.**

— **Alors, cette théorie ? reprit-il.**

—**Je t'en parlerai dans la voiture. Seulement si...**

— **Des conditions ? répliqua-t-il d'une voix menaçante, un sourcil levé.**

— **C'est que j'ai quelques questions, bien sûr.**

— **Bien sûr.**

**La fille revint avec deux autres boissons. Elle les posa sur la table, sans prononcer un mot cette fois, puis repartit. Je bus une gorgée.**

— **Très bien. Vas-y ! lança Edward, toujours aussi peu amène.**

**Je choisis de commencer par le point le plus anodin – du moins, c'est ce que je croyais.**

— **Que fais-tu à Port Angeles ?**

"Je t'espionnes, bien sûr," dit Emmett. "Tu crois que ça la ferait flipper?"

"Non," répondit immédiatement Alice. "Ça lui ferait plaisir qu'il tienne assez à elle pour la suivre."

**Il baissa les yeux sur ses grandes mains qu'il croisa lentement. Me regardant par-dessous ses cils, il eut un vague sourire, puis lâcha :**

— **Question suivante.**

—**Mais c'est la plus facile !**

— **Suivante.**

"Pourquoi tu lui as pas raconté des bobards?" demanda Rosalie avec colère. Apparemment, toute sa colère concernant les livres lui était revenue maintenant que Bella ne subirait pas - à son avis - le pire des destins imaginables.

"Je dois essayer d'être honnête avec elle," sourit Edward.

"C'est ça," siffla Rosalie.

**Furieuse, je m'emparai de mes couverts et transperçai soigneusement un ravioli. Ignorant Edward, je le portai à ma bouche et le mâchonnai pensivement. Les champignons étaient délicieux. J'avalai, bus une deuxième gorgée de Coca, puis me décidai.**

— **Très bien, lâchai-je d'une voix glaciale, admettons, et ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, que... quelqu'un sache lire dans les pensées des gens... à quelques exceptions près.**

— **À une exception près, me corrigea-t-il. Théoriquement.**

— **À une exception près.**

"Edward!" grogna à nouveau Rosalie.

"Elle semble déjà le savoir," se défendit Edward, en haussant les épaules. "Pourquoi ne pas jouer le jeu?"

**J'étais ravie qu'il jouât le jeu, mais je m'efforçai de ne pas le montrer.**

— **Comment ça marche ? Continuai-je. Quelles sont les limites ? Comment ce... quelqu'un... parviendrait-il à deviner où une personne se trouve à un moment précis ? Comment saurait-il qu'elle a des ennuis ?**

**Mes précautions oratoires devaient vraiment embrouiller mon discours !**

— **Théoriquement ?**

— **Oui.**

— **Eh bien, si ce... quelqu'un...**

— **Appelons-le Joe.**

"Okay, 'Joe', explique-lui comment tu peux lire les pensées," rigola Emmett

**Il eut un sourire froid.**

— **Va pour Joe, accepta-t-il. Si Joe avait été plus attentif, le timing n'aurait pas été aussi serré. (Il secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel.) Il n'y a que toi pour t'attirer des problèmes dans une aussi petite ville. **

"Tu marques un point tu sais, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait même beaucoup de cas de vol à la tire," dit Carlisle.

**Tu aurais ruiné leurs statistiques sur la délinquance pour dix ans, tu sais.**

— **Nous parlons d'un cas hypothétique, lui rappelai-je sèchement.**

Edward et Emmett éclatèrent tous les deux de rire à ça.

**Cette fois, il éclata d'un rire franc, et ses iris s'allumèrent.**

— **En effet, admit-il. T'appellerons-nous Jane ?**

— **Comment as-tu su ? Insistai-je, incapable de réfréner ma curiosité.**

**De nouveau, je m'étais inclinée vers lui. Il sembla hésiter, déchiré par une sorte de dilemme intérieur. Ses yeux fixèrent les miens, et j'imagine que ce fut à cet instant qu'il envisagea vraiment l'éventualité de me dire la vérité.**

—**Tu peux avoir confiance en moi, murmurai-je. **

"Tu peux vraiment," dit Esme. "Elle ne racontera rien à personne et elle ne réagira pas mal à ce que tu lui diras."

**Sans réfléchir, je tendis la main et effleurai ses doigts croisés. Il les retira aussitôt, et je me ressaisis.**

—**Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir encore le choix, avoua-t-il en chuchotant presque. Je me suis trompé. Tu es beaucoup plus observatrice que je ne le pensais.**

"Ça, c'est un euphémisme," rigola Emmett, et les autres le suivirent.

— **Et moi qui croyais que tu avais toujours raison.**

"Brillant," s'exclama Emmett en rigolant encore plus fort et tous les autres semblaient aussi eux hautement amusés par sa répartie, même Rosalie.

— **Avant, oui. J'ai commis une deuxième erreur à ton sujet. Ce ne sont pas les accidents que tu attires, cette classification est encore trop réduite : ce sont les ennuis. Dès qu'un danger surgit dans un rayon de quinze kilomètres, il est invariablement pour toi.**

— **Et tu te places toi-même dans cette catégorie ?**

"Je suis le pire," soupira Edward.

**Son visage se figea, perdant toute expression.**

— **Assurément.**

**Derechef, je tendis le bras. Ignorant son geste de recul, je caressai timidement sa main du bout des doigts. Sa peau était froide et dure comme de la pierre.**

— **Merci, murmurai-je, pleine de gratitude. Cela fait deux fois, désormais.**

— **Essayons d'éviter une troisième occasion, soupira-t-il en se détendant un peu.**

**Vexée, j'acquiesçai quand même. Il récupéra sa main et la mit avec l'autre sous la table, mais il se pencha vers moi.**

—**Je t'ai suivie à Port Angeles, reconnut-il, soudain disert. **

"Donc tu lui dis qu'elle a son propre garde du corps vampire," rigola Alice.

**C'est la première fois que je m'évertue à garder une personne en vie, ce qui est beaucoup plus difficile que je le supposais. Sans doute parce qu'il s'agit de toi. Les gens ordinaires, eux, ont l'air de traverser l'existence sans collectionner les**

**catastrophes.**

**Il s'interrompit. Devais-je m'inquiéter qu'il m'eût suivie ? J'en éprouvais plutôt du plaisir. **

"Je vous l'avais dit," s'exclama Alice, fière d'elle.

"Je me demande si elle aura jamais une réaction normale d'humaine," dit Edward.

**Il me dévisagea, se demanda peut-être pourquoi je souriais.**

— **As-tu jamais songé que les Parques avaient jugé que mon heure était venue, cette première fois, avec le fourgon, et que tu avais influé sur le destin ? Risquai-je.**

"Ce n'était pas la première fois," dit gravement Edward.

— **Ce n'était pas la première fois, souffla-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.**

**Je le contemplai avec stupéfaction, mais il avait baissé la tête.**

— **La première fois, ç'a été quand je t'ai rencontrée, précisa-t-il.**

**Ces mots déclenchèrent une bouffée de peur, et me revint en mémoire la violence du regard noir qu'il m'avait adressé ce jour-là... Cependant, l'immense sentiment de sécurité que j'éprouvais en sa présence étouffa mes craintes. **

"Sa peur et son amour semblent s'affronter pour prendre le contrôle," dit Jasper.

"Je suis sûre que l'amour va gagner," sourit Alice.

**Lorsque ses pupilles se posèrent de nouveau sur moi, je sus qu'il ne pouvait déceler la frayeur passagère que j'avais ressentie.**

— **Tu te souviens ? demanda-t-il, son visage d'ange empreint de gravité.**

— **Oui.**

**J'étais sereine.**

— **Et pourtant, tu es là, assise avec moi, murmura-t-il, incrédule.**

— **Et pourtant, je suis là... à cause de toi. Parce que tu as réussi à me trouver. J'ignore toujours comment, d'ailleurs...**

"Concentre-toi sur la conversation, Eddy, et arrête d'être distrait par tes pensées moroses," dit Emmett.

**Il serra les lèvres, m'observant comme si, une fois de plus, il pesait le pour et le contre. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à mon assiette pleine puis revint sur moi.**

— **Tu manges, j'explique, proposa-t-il.**

**Je m'empressai de piquer un autre ravioli et de l'engloutir.**

— **Ça a été plus difficile que prévu de te suivre à la trace. D'habitude, ça ne me pose pas autant de problèmes. Il suffit que j'aie déjà lu dans l'esprit de la personne.**

**Il me contempla avec anxiété, et je m'aperçus que je m'étais figée. **

"C'est une chose de deviner la vérité, c'en est une autre de se l'entendre confirmée," dit Edward.

"Elle sait déjà que tu es un vampire... ou en tout cas, elle en sait assez pour se douter que tu es un vampire et elle a décidé de rester avec toi," dit Alice. "Ça ne va pas la faire fuir."

"Ça, je n'en sais rien, Alice," souffla Edward et Alice haussa les épaules.

**Je m'obligeai à avaler et à continuer mon repas.**

—**Je gardai l'oeil sur Jessica, un peu distraitement, je l'avoue. Comme je te l'ai dit, seule toi pouvais te fourrer dans les ennuis à Port Angeles. Bref, je n'ai pas tout de suite compris que tu étais partie de ton côté. Quand je me suis aperçu que tu n'étais plus avec elle, je t'ai cherchée dans la librairie qui flottait dans sa tête; J'ai tout de suite deviné que tu n'y avais pas mis les pieds et que tu t'étais dirigée vers le sud... Je savais aussi que tu serais bientôt obligée de revenir sur tes pas. Donc, je t'ai attendue en scannant au hasard les esprits des gens alentour afin de déceler si quelqu'un t'avait remarquée, ce qui m'aurait renseigné sur l'endroit où tu pouvais être. Je n'avais aucune raison de m'inquiéter... Pourtant, j'étais étrangement anxieux...**

**Perdu dans ses pensées, il me regardait comme si j'étais transparente, voyant des choses dont je n'avais pas idée.**

—**J'ai tourné en voiture dans le quartier, aux aguets. Le jour se couchait et je m'apprêtais à continuer à pied quand...**

"Je les ai entendu penser à elle," dit Edward, et il eut l'air aussi furieux que son homologue dans le livre.

"Ne les laisse pas s'en tirer comme ça, alors?" commenta Rosalie, en sachant qu'elle avait plus de chances de convaincre Edward quand il était comme ça.

Edward grogna mais resta silencieux.

**Il s'interrompit, mâchoires crispées par un brusque élan de rage. Il dut faire un effort pour retrouver son calme.**

— **Et ensuite ? Chuchotai-je.**

**Ses yeux continuaient de fixer un point au-delà de moi.**

—**J'ai perçu ce qu'ils préparaient, gronda-t-il, sa lèvre supérieure légèrement retroussée sur ses dents. J'ai distingué ton visage dans leurs esprits.**

**Soudain, il plongea sa tête dans son coude, sur la table, se cachant les yeux d'une main. Si vivement que j'en fus surprise.**

— **Ça a été très dur... tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point, de me contenter de t'emporter en les laissant... vivre, avoua-t-il, la voix étouffée par son bras. J'aurais pu te ramener à Jessica et Angela et m'en aller, mais j'avais peur, une fois seul, de ne pas résister à mon envie de les pourchasser, avoua-t-il dans un murmure.**

"Si elle ne savait pas que tu étais un vampire, elle t'aurait pris pour un psychopathe," dit Alice. "Parler de meurtres aussi facilement."

"Et en quoi c'est mieux d'être un vampire?" demanda Edward avec amusement.

"Euh...au moins, on a une excuse," rigola Alice.

**Hébétée, silencieuse, incapable de réfléchir, je ne bronchai pas. J'avais croisé mes mains sur mes genoux et je m'appuyais, faiblarde, au dossier de ma chaise. Lui se dissimulait toujours, immobile, comme sculpté dans le marbre auquel sa peau ressemblait. Finalement, il leva la tête – ses iris étaient emplis de doute.**

— **On rentre ? proposa-t-il.**

— **Quand tu veux.**

**J'étais ravie d'avoir encore une heure de voiture en sa compagnie, **

"Une heure? Plutôt dix minutes," renifla Edward. "Mais je suis sûr que je serais ravie de passer ce temps avec toi."

**car je n'étais pas prête à le quitter. La serveuse surgit comme s'il l'avait appelée. À moins qu'elle ne nous ait guettés.**

— **Tout s'est bien passé ? demanda-t-elle à Edward.**

— **Oui, merci. La note, s'il vous plaît.**

**Sa voix calme, plus rauque, reflétant la tension de notre échange, parut désarçonner la jeune femme. Il leva les yeux vers elle, attendant.**

— **Oh, oui, bien sûr, balbutia-t-elle.**

**Elle sortit un portefeuille en cuir de la poche de son tablier et le lui tendit. Il avait déjà un billet à la main. Il le glissa dans le portefeuille et lui rendit ce dernier.**

— **Gardez la monnaie, lança-t-il en souriant.**

**Il se leva souplement, et je suivis le mouvement, maladroite.**

— **Bonne soirée ! lui dit la serveuse avec une moue aguicheuse.**

**Il la remercia sans même la regarder. Je retins un sourire. Il m'escorta jusqu'à la sortie, se tenant tout près de moi mais veillant à ne pas me toucher. Je me souvins de Jessica évoquant sa relation avec Mike, le fait qu'ils en étaient presque à l'étape du premier baiser. **

"Eddy, elle a envie que tu l'embrasses," rigola Emmett.

"Comme si c'était possible," souffla Edward, mais il semblait inquiet.

**Edward dut percevoir quelque chose, car il me dévisagea avec curiosité. Je me détournai, ravie qu'il ne sût pas lire dans mes pensées. **

"Ça, ça va être irritant," dit Edward.

"Heureusement qu'on a ces livres, hein Eddy?" rigola Emmett.

"Ouais," rigola Edward.

**Il m'ouvrit la portière, la tint pendant que je m'installais et la referma doucement derrière moi. Je l'observai faire le tour de la voiture, impressionnée une fois de plus par la grâce de ses mouvements. J'aurais sans doute dû m'y être habituée, depuis, mais ce n'était pas le cas. À mon avis, Edward ne faisait pas partie de ces personnes auxquelles on s'habitue.**

**Il mit le contact et tourna le chauffage au maximum. Un froid intense était tombé, et je devinai que c'en était fini de nos belles journées. Mais la veste d'Edward me tenait chaud. J'en humais l'odeur quand je pensais qu'il ne me regardait pas. Sans même vérifier dans le rétroviseur, il s'inséra dans la circulation puis effectua un demi-tour pour regagner la quatre voies.**

— **Et maintenant, déclara-t-il d'un ton lourd de sens, à ton tour.**

"Et voilà," dit Rosalie.

"Bien, maintenant, c'est à mon tour de lire," dit Edward.

"T'es sûr que tu pourras le faire?" le taquina Alice. "Étant donné le sujet de la conversation?"

"Ça ira," dit Edward en haussant les épaules. "Je sais déjà ce qu'elle ressent - tout ce qui reste, ce sera mes réactions."

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Theory_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	9. Theory

**Auteur : **Choices HP

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Family

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Choices HP. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta: **Sophia...Merci Sophie!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 9: Theory -**

**"Théorie,"** lut Edward.

— **Tu m'autorises une dernière petite question ? Quémandai-je.**

**Edward roulait bien trop vite et de manière bien trop décontractée le long des rues silencieuses.**

— **Une seule alors, soupira-t-il, l'air soucieux et les lèvres pincées.**

— **Comment as-tu deviné que je n'étais pas entrée dans la librairie mais que j'étais partie vers le sud **

**Délibérément, il détourna la tête.**

—**Je croyais que nous étions d'accord pour être francs, objectai-je.**

"Non, pas encore, mais nous devrions l'être après cette conversation," dit Edward.

— **Tu l'auras voulu, bougonna-t-il avec un sourire réticent. Je t'ai flairée.**

**Il se concentra sur le pare-brise, me laissant le temps de me ressaisir. J'avais beau être pantoise, je stockai cette information dans un coin de mon cerveau afin d'y réfléchir plus tard et poursuivis mes investigations – s'il daignait enfin s'expliquer, j'avais l'intention d'en profiter.**

—**Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma première question, lui rappelai-je, impitoyable.**

"La fin du dernier chapitre était de la publicité mensongère...je voulais voir la réaction d'Edward," souffla Emmett.

—**Laquelle ? Gronda-t-il.**

—**Comment tu arrives à lire dans les pensées des autres. Ça marche avec tout le monde ? N'importe où ? Tu t'y prends de quelle façon ? Est-ce que tes frères et sœurs...**

**Je me sentais un peu bête d'exiger des explications rationnelles à ces chimères.**

"Ce ne sont pas des chimères et c'était plus d'une question - et tu ne m'as pas posé la plupart de ces questions au restaurant," rigola Edward.

— **Ça fait beaucoup de questions, tout ça.**

**Croisant les doigts, j'attendis en le couvant des yeux.**

—**Non. Je suis le seul. Ça ne réussit pas toujours, et je dois être assez près des gens. Plus la « voix » m'est familière, plus je la capte de loin. Mais dans un rayon de quelques kilomètres seulement. (Pause méditative.) C'est un peu comme si tu étais dans un grand hall bondé où tout le monde parlerait en même temps. Je ne perçois qu'un bourdonnement, un brouhaha, jusqu'à ce que je me focalise sur une voix. Alors, ce que pense la personne devient clair. **

"Bien que parfois, les pensées de certaines personnes sont plus fortes que d'habitude et ça attire mon attention," ajouta Edward. "Généralement quand je ne veux rien entendre."

**En général, j'évite l'exercice, parce qu'il est assez perturbant. Et puis, il est tellement plus facile de paraître... normal (froncement de sourcils) en répondant aux paroles de quelqu'un plutôt qu'à ses réflexions.**

—**À ton avis, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'entends pas, moi ?**

"Parce que t'es dingue," dit Emmett.

"Hey," grogna Edward. "Il n'y a rien de dingue chez elle."

"C'était à prendre comme un compliment," dit Emmett en haussant les épaules.

"Je ne pense pas que ça puisse être pris comme un compliment," dit Edward en plissant les yeux, mais Emmett se contenta de hausser à nouveau les épaules.

—**Je n'en sais rien, avoua-t-il en me lançant un regard énigmatique. J'imagine que ton esprit ne fonctionne pas de la même manière que celui des autres.**

—**Disons que tu émettrais sur ondes courtes alors que je serais branché sur les grandes.**

**Cette comparaison le fit sourire. Je m'insurgeai.**

— **Mon esprit est détraqué, c'est ça ? Je suis dingue ?**

"Tu vois, elle est d'accord avec moi," rigola Emmett.

"Elle n'est pas dingue," siffla Edward. "Je m'en moque qu'elle pense ça."

**J'étais plus embêtée que de raison, sans doute parce qu'il avait touché un point sensible. J'avais toujours soupçonné ma différence, et j'étais gênée qu'il la confirmât.**

— **C'est moi qui décrypte les cerveaux des autres, et c'est toi qui te crois folle ! S'esclaffa Edward. **

"Tu marques un point là, frangin," rigola Emmett. "Tu es encore _plus _dingue."

**Ne t'inquiète pas, il s'agit juste d'une théorie... Ce qui nous ramène à toi, ajouta-t-il en se fermant soudain.**

**Je poussai un soupir. Par où commencer ?**

— **Franchise, franchise, chantonna-t-il.**

**Je m'arrachai à la contemplation de son visage afin de trouver mes mots. C'est alors que je remarquai le compteur de vitesse.**

— **Nom d'un chien ! Hurlai-je. Moins vite !**

Edward commença à rire hystériquement à ça et tout le monde le regarda bizarrement, même Emmett qui avait commencé à rire aussi.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle?" demanda Esme avec inquiétude.

"Ma conduite," s'étrangla Edward. "La seule chose qui lui fait peur, c'est ma conduite."

"Elle fait tout de travers," réussit à souffler Emmett avant de rejoindre Edward dans son fou-rire.

— **Qu'y a-t-il ?**

**Il avait sursauté, sans pour autant lever le pied.**

— **Tu roules à cent soixante kilomètres heure !**

"Et je roulais déjà lentement," dit Edward en rigolant encore plus fort.

**Affolée, je jetai un coup d'œil dehors, mais il faisait trop sombre pour y voir. Seule la clarté bleuâtre des phares illuminait la route. La forêt qui s'élevait de part et d'autre ressemblait à deux murs aveugles, deux murs sur lesquels nous irions nous fracasser si Edward perdait le contrôle du véhicule à cette vitesse.**

"Comme si ça risquait d'arriver," renifla Edward.

— **Du calme, Bella!**

— **Tu veux notre mort ou quoi ?**

— **Pas de panique !**

— **Tu as une urgence ?**

—**J'aime bien conduire vite, rigola-t-il en me servant son sourire en coin.**

— **Regarde où tu vas !**

"Oh Bella," dit Edward. Il avait du mal à parler.

—**Je n'ai jamais eu d'accident, Bella. Ni d'amende. J'ai un radar intégré, pouffa-t-il en se tapant le front.**

— **Très drôle. Charlie est flic, je te signale. On m'a appris à respecter les lois. Je sais bien que si jamais tu enroulais ta Volvo autour d'un arbre, tu t'en sortirais sans une égratignure...**

"Argh, elle avait vraiment besoin d'être aussi logique?" grogna Edward, mais il souriait toujours.

— **Mais pas toi, admit-il.**

**C'est avec soulagement que je vis l'aiguille du compteur retomber peu à peu à cent trente.**

— **Contente ? Maugréa-t-il.**

— **Presque.**

—**Je déteste rouler lentement.**

— **Parce que tu trouves ça lent ?**

—**J'en ai assez de tes commentaires ! Aboya-t-il. Raconte-moi ta théorie, plutôt.**

_"Mince, ma distraction n'a pas marché,_" dit Emmett en essayant à nouveau d'imiter la voix de Bella.

"Tu veux bien arrêter de faire ça," siffla Edward.

**Je me mordis les lèvres, hésitante. Il me regarda. Ses pupilles couleur miel étaient étonnamment tendres.**

—**Je ne rirai pas, promit-il.**

"Absolument pas," corrigea Edward.

—**J'ai plus peur de ta colère.**

— **C'est si délirant que ça ?**

— **Pas mal, oui.**

**Il attendit. Je me mis à détailler mes mains afin de ne pas le voir.**

— **Vas-y, insista-t-il, serein.**

—**Je ne sais pas trop par quoi commencer.**

— **Par le début... Tu m'as dit que tu n'avais pas inventé ta théorie toute seule.**

— **Non.**

— **Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis sur cette voie ? Un livre ? Un film ?**

"Elle n'aurait rien trouvé là-dedans, ce n'est pas comme si nous sommes les vampires typiques que les histoires décrivent," dit Carlisle.

—**Non. Ça s'est passé samedi, au bord de la mer. (Un coup d'œil dans sa direction, il semblait surpris.) **

"Je n'ai pas réalisé que les Quileutes étaient là," dit Edward, légèrement déçu par lui-même.

"Tu as dû te dire qu'ils n'oseraient pas lui dire," dit Carlisle. "Tu n'as probablement même pas réalisé qu'il y avait plus de risques que les jeunes Quileutes parlent plutôt que les Anciens - qui ne diront jamais rien."

**Je suis tombé sur un vieil ami de la famille. Jacob Black. Son père et Charlie se connaissent depuis que je suis petite. (Edward était toujours aussi perdu.) Son père est un des Anciens de la tribu des Quileutes. (Il se figea.) **

"Maintenant tu commences à comprendre," dit Emmett. "Je ne t'ai jamais vu réagir si lentement."

**Nous nous sommes promenés (inutile de signaler que j'avais préparé mon coup), et il m'a raconté quelques-unes de leurs vieilles légendes, histoire de me faire peur. L'une d'elles... portait sur les vampires.**

**Je m'aperçus que je chuchotais. Je vis ses jointures blanchir autour du volant.**

"Tu as de la chance de ne pas avoir réduit le volant en poussière," commenta Emmett.

— **Et tu as aussitôt songé à moi ? répondit-il d'une voix pourtant calme.**

— **Non. C'est lui qui... a mentionné ta famille.**

**Il ne releva pas, concentré sur la route. Tout à coup, je m'inquiétai pour Jacob.**

"Bon réflexe, techniquement, il a violé le traité donc je suis libre de lui faire tout ce que je veux," dit Edward.

— **II estime que ce sont des superstitions idiotes, m'empressai-je de préciser. Apparemment, il n'escomptait pas que je les prendrais au sérieux. (Hum, un peu faiblard. J'allais être forcée d'avouer.) C'est ma faute, en fait. Je l'ai amené à m'en parler, exprès.**

— **Pourquoi ?**

"Parce qu'elle mourait d'envie de découvrir ton secret depuis qu'elle a fait ta connaissance," dit Alice.

_"Mourait_," répéta Edward en haussant un sourcil.

"Ne recommence pas avec ça, Edward," répliqua Alice d'une voix menaçante.

— **Lauren a fait une allusion à toi. Pour me provoquer. Et un Indien plus âgé a rétorqué que ta famille ne mettait pas les pieds dans la réserve. Sa phrase paraissait être à double sens, alors j'ai réussi à isoler Jacob et je l'ai manipulé.**

**Je n'étais pas très fière de moi.**

— **Comment t'y es-tu prise ?**

—**Je l'ai dragué. Enfin, j'ai essayé. Ça a fonctionné au-delà de mes espérances, d'ailleurs. **

**Ce dont je ne revenais toujours pas.**

—**J'aurais voulu voir ça, ricana Edward, acide. **

"Parce que tu aurais aimé être à la place de Jacob," ricana Alice.

**Et tu oses m'accuser d'éblouir les gens. Pauvre Jacob Black ! **

**Je piquai un fard et me tortillai sur mon siège.**

— **Et ensuite ?**

—**J'ai fait des recherches sur l'Internet.**

— **Et ça t'a convaincue ?**

**L'air à peine intéressé, ce que démentaient ses mains toujours aussi crispées sur le volant.**

— **Non. Rien ne correspond. La plupart de ce que j'ai trouvé était stupide. Et après...**

"Quoi? Quoi?" demanda Emmett lorsqu'Edward s'interrompit parce qu'il savait à quel point son frère pouvait être impatient. "Edward, lis ce foutu livre."

"Très bien," dit Edward avec amusement.

— **Quoi ?**

—**J'ai décidé que ça n'avait pas d'importance.**

— **Pardon ?**

**Son incrédulité me fit lever la tête. J'étais parvenue à briser son flegme soigneusement étudié. Il avait l'air un peu furieux aussi, comme je l'avais craint.**

"Pourquoi es-tu en colère? Elle t'accepte pour ce que tu es," dit Esme.

"_Ça n'a pas d'importance,_" dit Edward. "C'est juste si...je ne sais pas, on dirait qu'elle est résignée à mourir ou quelque chose de ce genre."

— **Non, murmurai-je. Ce que tu es n'a pas d'importance.**

— **Que je sois un monstre inhumain te serait égal ? Sa voix avait pris des accents moqueurs et cruels.**

— **Oui.**

**Il garda le silence. De nouveau, il regardait droit devant lui. Ses traits étaient froids et tristes.**

— **Tu es en colère, soupirai-je. J'aurais mieux fait de me taire.**

— **Non, objecta-t-il d'un ton aussi dur que son visage. Je préfère connaître ton opinion, même si elle me met en rogne.**

—**Je me serais donc trompée une fois de plus ?**

— **Ce n'est pas ça, fulmina-t-il. C'est ton attitude si désinvolte.**

— **Alors, j'ai raison ? Hoquetai-je.**

— **Parce que ça aurait de l'importance, hein ?**

— **Pas vraiment, reconnus-je après avoir respiré un bon coup. Mais je suis curieuse.**

**J'eus la satisfaction de constater que mon ton restait ferme.**

— **Curieuse de quoi ? demanda-t-il, soudain résigné.**

— **Quel âge as-tu ?**

**La réponse fusa.**

— **Dix-sept ans.**

—**Et... depuis combien de temps ?**

—**Un bon moment, admit-il, amusé.**

**Je me contentai de cette dérobade tant j'étais heureuse qu'il fût honnête avec moi. Il me jaugea prudemment, comme s'il craignait que je ne fusse choquée. Je lui adressai un sourire encourageant, il grimaça.**

"Je me suis probablement dit qu'elle avait encore plus de raisons d'être choquée," dit Edward.

— **Ne rigole pas, mais comment se fait-il que tu sortes en plein jour ? Repris-je.**

**Il rit quand même.**

—**C'est un mythe.**

— **Le soleil qui vous réduit en cendres ?**

— **Mythe.**

— **Vous dormez dans des cercueils ?**

— **Mythe... Je ne dors pas, ajouta-t-il après une brève hésitation.**

"Ça, ça dût la surprendre," rigola Carlisle. "Ça n'a jamais été écrit nulle part. J'imagine que c'est parce que les gens n'ont jamais entendu parler d'une créature qui ne dort pas et qu'ils ne veulent pas accepter quelque chose d'aussi étrange."

**Je mis un temps à digérer cette nouvelle.**

— **Pas du tout ?**

—**Jamais.**

**Cette fois, il avait été à peine audible. Une expression mélancolique se dessina sur son visage. Ses yeux dorés plongèrent dans les miens, et je me sentis chavirer. Malgré tout, je réussis à tenir jusqu'à ce qu'il se détourne.**

— **Tu as oublié le plus important, lança-t-il.**

**De nouveau, il était tendu et froid.**

"Tu penses à notre nourriture, n'est-ce pas?" dit Alice.

"C'est ce que nous sommes," dit Edward. "Et comment j'étais censé savoir que le chiot lui avait déjà dit qu'on est 'végétariens'?"

— **Quoi ?**

— **Mon régime alimentaire, persifla-t-il.**

— **Oh, ça...**

— **Oui, ça. Tu n'as pas envie de savoir si je bois du sang ?**

"Est-ce que tu essayes de la faire flipper?" demanda Alice.

"Oui," répondit Edward. "Je sais que ma version livre est toujours confus, Alice."

"Ça devient irritant," souffla Alice.

**Je tressaillis.**

—**Jacob a dit quelque chose à ce propos.**

— **Et qu'a dit Jacob ?**

— **Que vous ne... chassiez plus les humains. Que ta famille n'était pas censée représenter un danger parce qu'elle se nourrissait seulement d'animaux.**

— **Il a dit que nous n'étions pas dangereux ?**

"Censé, Edward," corrigea Jasper avec un sourire en coin.

— **Pas exactement. Juste que vous n'étiez pas censés l'être. Même si les Quileutes ne veulent pas de vous sur leur territoire, des fois que...**

**Il se pencha en avant, mais je ne sus si c'était pour regarder la route ou non.**

— **Alors, il a raison ? Insistai-je en tâchant de contrôler ma peur. Vous ne chassez plus les humains ?**

— **Les Quileutes ont bonne mémoire, murmura-t-il. Je décidai de prendre ça pour une confirmation.**

— **Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, tempéra-t-il. Ils ont raison de garder leurs distances. Nous restons une menace.**

— **Comment ça ?**

— **Nous faisons des efforts. D'ordinaire, nous sommes très doués pour tout ce que nous entreprenons. Il arrive cependant que nous commettions des erreurs. Ainsi, quand je m'autorise à rester seul avec toi.**

—**C'est une erreur ?**

**Mes accents de tristesse me frappèrent. J'ignore s'il les perçut lui aussi.**

"Et voilà exactement pourquoi c'est une erreur," dit Edward.

— **Une erreur redoutable, marmonna-t-il.**

**Le silence s'installa. J'observais les phares épouser les courbes de la route. Nous roulions trop vite. Ça avait l'air irréel, comme un jeu vidéo. J'avais conscience que le temps m'était compté, et j'étais terrorisée à l'idée de ne plus avoir l'occasion de connaître ce genre de moments avec lui – confiants, sans murs pour nous séparer. Ses derniers mots le laissaient supposer, une perspective qui m'horrifiait. Il n'était pas question de gaspiller la moindre minute qu'il m'était accordé de passer en sa compagnie.**

"Elle ne devrait pas s'en faire autant, je pense que je serais plus ouvert avec elle après cette conversation, pas moins," dit Edward.

—**Dis-m'en plus, le suppliai-je soudain.**

**Je me moquais de ce qu'il pouvait raconter pourvu que j'entendisse sa voix. Il me regarda brièvement, surpris par mon changement de ton.**

— **Que veux-tu savoir ?**

— **Pourquoi vous chassez les animaux plutôt que les hommes, par exemple.**

"N'est-ce pas évident," dit Edward. "Je ne veux pas être un monstre. Je veux être quelqu'un dont mon père peut être fier."

"Tu aurais fait les mêmes choix sans moi, Edward," dit Carlisle sans une once d'hésitation. "Je sais que tu as eu des difficultés dans ta...euh jeunesse...mais avec tes dons, tu aurais développé une aversion même sans moi."

"Je suis d'accord avec lui, Edward," dit Jasper. "Ton don est beaucoup plus puissant que le mien dans ce sens-là et même moi j'ai développé une aversion."

"Peut-être bien...mais Carlisle m'a empêché de massacrer des innocents au moins," dit Edward. "Je ne pense vraiment pas que j'aurais eu suffisamment de contrôle pour ne serait-ce que prendre la peine d'écouter les pensées des gens lorsque j'étais un nouveau-né."

"De rien," dit Carlisle avec un sourire. Il savait à quel point Edward se sentait mal et coupable d'avoir tué des rebus de l'humanité durant sa période 'rebelle' et à quel point ça aurait été pire s'il avait tué des innocents.

"Merci," dit sincèrement Edward.

**La détresse qui s'était emparée de moi ne s'estompait pas, et je m'aperçus que j'étais au bord des larmes. Je tentai de contenir le chagrin qui menaçait de me submerger.**

—**Je ne veux pas être un monstre, chuchota-t-il.**

— **Pourtant, les animaux ne sont qu'un pis-aller...**

— **C'est une comparaison un peu hasardeuse, mais disons que ce serait comme vivre de tofu et de lait de soja pour toi. Nous nous traitons parfois de végétariens en guise de petite plaisanterie familiale. Notre régime ne comble jamais vraiment notre faim – notre soif, plutôt, même s'il nous donne la force de résister. En général. Il arrive que ce soit dur, cependant.**

**Ces derniers mots prononcés sur un ton des plus menaçants.**

"Comme quand je suis avec elle," dit Edward.

"Je ne crois vraiment pas que tu passerais autant de temps avec elle si son odeur était si forte que ça," dit Emmett en le regardant avec incrédulité. "Je pense que c'est pas si horrible que ça."

"Je suis sûr que tu as tort," dit Edward.

"C'est juste que son amour pour elle est plus fort," déclara Esme, rayonnante. "Comme l'amour de Bella pour Edward semble être plus fort que ses instincts, il semblerait qu'il en est de même pour Edward."

"**— C'est très difficile pour toi, en ce moment ?**

— **Oui, admit-il en soupirant.**

— **Alors que tu n'as même pas faim, affirmai-je avec confiance.**

"Comment peut-elle savoir ça?" demanda Edward.

"La couleur de tes yeux, bien sûr," dit lentement Emmett.

"Mais comment peut-elle savoir que la couleur de mes yeux à quoi que ce soit à voir avec ma soif?" insista Edward.

"Euh...on le découvrira d'ici quelques lignes," dit Emmett en haussant les épaules.

— **Qu'en sais-tu ?**

— **Tes yeux. J'ai remarqué que les gens, les hommes surtout, étaient plus bougons quand ils étaient affamés.**

"Ah oui, le plus bougon, j'aurais dû m'en rendre compte," rigola Emmett.

— **Très observatrice, hein ? Se moqua-t-il.**

**Je ne répondis rien, me contentant d'écouter le son de son rire, de l'apprendre par cœur.**

— **Tu étais parti chasser, ce week-end avec Emmett ? Demandai-je quand il se fut calmé.**

— **Oui.**

**Il se tut une seconde, comme s'il hésitait à m'en confier plus.**

—**Je n'en avais pas envie, mais c'était nécessaire. Il m'est un peu plus aisé de te fréquenter quand je n'ai pas soif.**

— **Pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas y aller ?**

— **Ça me rend... anxieux... d'être loin de toi.**

**Ses yeux étaient doux, mais leur intensité liquéfia mes os.**

—**Je ne plaisantais pas, jeudi dernier, lorsque je t'ai priée de ne pas tomber à l'eau ou d'éviter de te faire écraser. J'avais la tête ailleurs tant je m'inquiétais pour toi. **

"Argh," dit Emmett. "Ça veut dire que tu vas me rendre dingue."

"T'as qu'à considérer ça comme une vengeance," sourit Edward en haussant les épaules.

**Et après ce qui s'est passé ce soir, je suis surpris que tu sois sortie indemne de ces deux jours. Enfin, ajouta-t-il en secouant la tête, presque indemne.**

— **Comment ça ?**

— **Tes mains.**

**Je baissai les yeux sur mes paumes égratignées, presque guéries maintenant. Rien ne lui échappait.**

—**Je suis tombée, reconnus-je.**

"Rien de bien surprenant là-dedans," rigola Emmett.

—**J'ai eu cette impression. Mais bon, avec toi, ça aurait pu être pire. Et ça m'a torturé tout le temps où j'étais loin de toi. Ces trois jours m'ont paru une éternité. J'ai vraiment tapé sur le système d'Emmett, avoua-t-il, malheureux.**

— **Trois jours ? Tu n'es pas rentré aujourd'hui ?**

— **Non, dimanche.**

— **Alors, pourquoi n'étais-tu pas au lycée ?**

**J'étais presque furieuse que son absence m'eût tant déçue.**

— **Tu m'as demandé si je craignais de sortir au grand jour, et je t'ai répondu que non. Néanmoins, mieux vaut que j'évite le plein soleil. Du moins, en public.**

—**Pourquoi ?**

—**Je te montrerai, un jour.**

"Vraiment? C'est notre différence que tu détestes le plus pourtant," dit Esme.

"Je suppose que je veux qu'elle voit tout de moi," dit Edward en haussant les épaules.

**Je méditai cette promesse quelques instants.**

— **Tu aurais pu m'appeler, repris-je.**

— **Il n'y avait pas de raison, s'étonna-t-il. Je savais que tu allais bien.**

"T'es vraiment un abruti," dit Alice en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Quoi, tu penses que j'aurais dû l'appeler?" demanda Edward.

"Non, mais tu ne devrais pas lui montrer à quel point tu es égoïste," dit Alice. "A penser que seul toi est important."

— **Certes, mais moi, j'ignorais où tu étais. Je...**

— **Oui ?**

**Une fois encore, son irrésistible voix de velours.**

—**Je n'ai pas aimé. Ne pas te voir. Moi aussi, je suis anxieuse quand tu n'es pas là.**

**Cette confession m'enflamma les joues. Comme il ne réagissait pas, je lui jetai un coup d'œil timide. Il avait l'air peiné.**

— **Ah, ronchonna-t-il, ça ne va pas du tout.**

"Bella n'est pas la seule qui ne réagit pas normalement," dit Alice avec amusement. "T'es vraiment un idiot."

**Les raisons de son mécontentement m'échappèrent.**

— **Qu' est-ce qu'il y a ?**

— **Tu ne comprends donc pas, Bella ? Que je me rende malheureux est une chose, mais je refuse de t'impliquer. Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire pareilles balivernes, ajouta-t-il en reportant ses yeux angoissés sur la route. C'est malsain, dangereux. Je pourrais te faire du mal, Bella, il faut que tu en aies conscience.**

**J'eus le sentiment qu'il me lacérait le cœur.**

"Edward, arrête ça," soupira Esme. "Je sais que tu veux la sauver, mais je pense qu'il est trop tard pour ça."

"Ça ne change rien," dit Edward.

"Peut-être pas, mais j'espère que ta version livre s'en rendra rapidement compte et qu'il arrêtera de vous torturer tous les deux," dit Esme.

—**Je m'en fiche ! Protestai-je, telle une gamine boudeuse.**

—**Je suis sérieux.**

— **Moi aussi. Je te le répète, je me moque de ce que tu es. Il est trop tard, de toute façon.**

— **Tais-toi !**

**Je me mordis la bouche. Heureusement, il ne savait pas à quel point il me blessait. Je reportai mon attention sur la route. Nous ne devions plus être très loin, maintenant. Il conduisait toujours trop vite.**

— **A quoi penses-tu ? demanda-t-il tout à coup.**

**Je secouai la tête, incapable de lui répondre. Je sentis qu'il me regardait, refusai de me tourner vers lui.**

"Ne rien dire, je suis sûr que ça rendra Eddy complètement dingue," rigola Emmett.

— **Tu pleures ? S'exclama-t-il, ébahi.**

**A mon insu, mes larmes avaient débordé. Je passai rapidement ma main sur mes joues – les traîtresses étaient bien là, elles m'avaient vendue.**

— **Absolument pas, répliquai-je d'une voix tremblante.**

**Sa main se tendit vers moi, hésitante, avant de se reposer lentement sur le volant.**

—**Je suis désolé.**

**Je devinai qu'il ne s'excusait pas seulement pour ses paroles. Un silence lourd s'installa dans l'habitacle, qu'il finit par rompre.**

— **Dis-moi... commença-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait léger.**

—**Oui ?**

—**Qu'avais-tu en tête, ce soir, juste avant que je n'arrive ? Je n'ai pas bien compris ton expression. Tu n'avais pas l'air tellement effrayée. Plutôt très concentrée.**

—**Je m'efforçais de me rappeler comment on liquide un agresseur, les techniques d'autodéfense. Je m'apprêtais à lui enfoncer le nez dans le cerveau.**

**La seule pensée du type aux cheveux bruns me remplit de haine.**

— **Quoi ? Tu voulais te battre ? S'emporta-t-il. Au lieu de t'enfuir ?**

—**Je me casse la figure dès que j'essaye de courir.**

"Je trouve ça marrant," dit gravement Emmett. "Mais je ne peux pas rire."

"Merci de nous faire partager ton opinion," s'exclama Rosalie, irritée.

— **Tu n'as pas songé à appeler au secours ?**

—**J'allais le faire.**

— **Tu avais raison, ronchonna-t-il. Te garder en vie est un vrai défi lancé au destin. **

**Je soupirai. Nous avions ralenti, ayant atteint les faubourgs de Forks. Le trajet nous avait pris moins de vingt minutes.**

—**Je te vois demain ? Risquai-je.**

— **Oui, j'ai un devoir à rendre. Je te garde une place à la cantine, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.**

"Voilà qui va la rendre heureuse," dit Esme avec un sourire. "Bien que tu aurais pu lui le dire plus tôt, comme ça, elle ne se serait pas autant inquiété."

**Aussi absurde cela fût-il après nos confessions de ce soir, cette petite promesse déclencha des palpitations dans ma poitrine.**

**Nous étions devant la maison de Charlie. Les lumières brillaient, ma camionnette était garée à sa place, tout était parfaitement normal. J'eus l'impression de quitter un rêve. Edward coupa le contact, mais je ne bronchai pas.**

— **Me jures-tu d'être là demain ?**

— **Oui.**

**Je méditai sa réponse pendant une minute, puis acquiesçai. Je retirai sa veste, non sans en avoir humé une dernière fois l'odeur.**

— **Garde-la, tu en auras besoin.**

**Je la lui rendis quand même.**

—**Je ne veux pas devoir expliquer ça à Charlie.**

"Ça serait gênant, non?" sourit Alice.

— **Ah, j'avais oublié, rigola-t-il.**

**J'hésitai, la main sur la poignée de la portière, tâchant de prolonger ce moment.**

— **Bella ? demanda-t-il d'un ton différent, grave.**

— **Oui ?**

— **Promets-moi quelque chose à ton tour.**

— **Oui ?**

**Ce que je regrettai aussitôt. Et s'il exigeait que je garde mes distances ? C'était là un engagement que je serais incapable de respecter.**

— **Ne t'aventure pas dans les bois toute seule. **

"Est-ce que tu sais qu'elle a été dans les bois quelques jours plus tôt? C'est pour ça que tu la préviens?" demanda Carlisle.

"Ça me semble probable," dit Edward.

**Surprise, je le dévisageai.**

— **Pourquoi ?**

— **Disons que je ne suis pas la créature la plus dangereuse des environs, expliqua-t-il en plissant les yeux. C'est tout.**

**Je frémis tant il y avait de tristesse contenue dans ces paroles, mais j'étais soulagée. Voilà une parole que je n'aurais pas à trahir.**

— **D'accord.**

— **À demain.**

**Il poussa un soupir, et je compris qu'il souhaitait que je m'en aille, à présent.**

"Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille vraiment qu'elle s'en aille," rigola Emmett.

— **À demain.**

**J'ouvris ma portière de mauvaise grâce.**

— **Bella**

**Je me retournai. Il se penchait vers moi, son magnifique visage d'albâtre à quelques centimètres du mien seulement. Mon cœur eut un raté.**

— **Dors bien.**

**Son haleine m'effleura, m'étourdissant. C'était, en plus concentrée, la même odeur exquise que celle de sa veste. Je clignai des paupières, subjuguée. Il se recula. **

"Alors maintenant tu sais que tu n'as qu'à lui souffler dessus pour l'empêcher de réfléchir," rigola Emmett et une expression songeuse apparut sur le visage d'Edward.

**Je dus attendre que mon cerveau se remette à fonctionner pour bouger. Alors seulement, je m'extirpai maladroitement de la voiture. Je fus obligée de m'accrocher à la carrosserie et je crus bien l'entendre réprimer un rire, mais le son était trop étouffé pour que j'en sois certaine.**

**Il attendit que j'eusse titubé jusqu'à la porte d'entrée pour démarrer. Je me retournai et vis la Volvo argent disparaître au coin de la rue. Je me rendis compte qu'il faisait très froid. Mécaniquement, j'attrapai ma clé dans mon sac, déverrouillai la porte et entrai. Du salon, Charlie me héla.**

—**Bella ?**

—**Oui, papa, c'est moi, répondis-je en m'approchant.**

**Il regardait un match de base-ball.**

— **Tu es là tôt.**

— **Ah bon ?**

— **Il n'est pas encore huit heures. Vous vous êtes bien amusées ?**

—**Beaucoup.**

**Je fus prise de vertige quand je me souvins de la soirée entre filles que j'avais projetée et de celle que j'avais finalement passée.**

—**Jess et Angela ont trouvé leurs robes sans problème.**

—**Ça va ?**

—**Je suis fatiguée, c'est tout. J'ai pas mal marché.**

— **File au lit, alors.**

**Charlie paraissait soucieux, et je me demandai quelle tête j'avais.**

—**Il faut d'abord que j'appelle Jessica.**

— **Tu ne viens pas de la quitter ?**

— **Si, mais j'ai oublié mon coupe-vent dans sa voiture. Je veux juste m'assurer qu'elle ne l'oubliera pas demain matin.**

— **Laisse-lui quand même le temps de rentrer chez elle.**

— **Tu as raison.**

**Je me dirigeai dans la cuisine et m'affalai sur une chaise, épuisée. J'étais vraiment à deux doigts de m'évanouir, maintenant. Était-ce le fameux contrecoup ? **

"Apparemment oui," dit Carlisle. "Je me demande si ta présence est la raison pour laquelle elle n'a rien ressenti de tel auparavant...elle a dit qu'elle se sentait en sécurité avec toi après tout."

"Non, je pense que c'est plus liée au fait qu'elle était toute excitée lorsqu'il lui a soufflé dessus," rigola Alice. "C'est là qu'elle agit bizarrement."

**Soudain, le téléphone sonna, et je sursautai. Je décrochai vivement.**

—**Allô ?**

— **Bella ?**

— **Salut, Jess. J'allais te passer un coup de fil, figure-toi.**

— **Tu es bien rentrée ?**

**Elle semblait soulagée et... surprise.**

— **Oui. J'ai laissé mon coupe-vent dans ta voiture. Ça t'embêterait de l'apporter au lycée ?**

— **Bien sûr que non. Allez, raconte-moi !**

— **Euh... demain. En maths, d'accord ?**

— **Oh, ton père est dans les parages ?**

— **Oui.**

—**Je comprends. On se parle demain. Salut ! Son impatience était perceptible.**

— **Salut, Jess.**

"Elle va se faire interroger par Jessica, demain," dit Edward. "Je me demande ce qu'elle va lui dire."

**Je montai lentement les escaliers, comme alourdie par une espèce de stupeur. J'effectuai mes préparatifs nocturnes sans prêter attention à mes gestes. Ce ne fut qu'une fois sous la douche, alors que l'eau bouillante me brûlait la peau, que je pris conscience que j'étais gelée. Je frissonnai violemment pendant plusieurs minutes avant que la vapeur chaude ne réussisse à détendre mes muscles contractés. Je restai sous le jet, trop lasse pour bouger, jusqu'à ce que j'aie presque vidé le ballon.**

**Ensuite, je m'enveloppai étroitement dans une serviette pour retenir un peu de la chaleur de la douche et enfilai rapidement mon pyjama avant de me glisser sous la couette, roulée en boule, serrée dans mes bras. Des images incompréhensibles s'entrechoquaient dans mon esprit, et j'en écartai la plupart. Au fur et à mesure que je sombrais dans l'inconscience, quelques vérités m'apparurent cependant.**

**J'étais à peu près certaine de trois choses. **

"Oh, c'était l'extrait à l'arrière du livre," sourit Alice.

"La raison pour laquelle tu as pensé que ça nous intéresserait tous de le lire," dit Emmett avec impatience.

**Un, Edward était un vampire ; deux, une part de lui – dont j'ignorais la puissance – désirait s'abreuver de mon sang ; et trois, j'étais follement et irrévocablement amoureuse de lui.**

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça arrive enfin," rayonna Esme. Elle avait réalisé que ça signifiait qu'il avait enfin trouvé son âme-sœur.

"Je vois pourquoi ça t'a intéressé," rigola Emmett.

"C'était la fin du chapitre," dit Edward.

"Bien, ça veut dire que c'est à mon tour," dit Emmett en attrapant le livre.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Interrogations_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	10. Interrogations

**Auteur : **Choices HP

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Family

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Choices HP. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta: **Sophia...Merci Sophie!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 10 : Interrogations -**

**"Interrogations,"** lut Emmett.

**Au matin, j'eus beaucoup de mal à résister à la partie de moi qui était persuadée que ce qui s'était passé la veille relevait du rêve. La logique pas plus que le bon sens n'étaient de mon côté. **

"Ce n'était pas un rêve," dit Edward en fronçant les sourcils.

"Mais tu dois bien admettre qu'elle marque un point," rigola Emmett.

**Je m'accrochai à ce que je n'avais pu inventer – son odeur par exemple. J'étais sûre que jamais je n'aurais été capable de l'imaginer. **

**Dehors, le temps était sombre et brumeux – l'idéal. **

"Woah, un jour avec toi, Eddy et elle a changé sa vision du monde," ricana Emmett.

**Il n'aurait pas de raisons de sécher le lycée aujourd'hui. Je mis des vêtements épais en me rappelant que je n'avais plus de coupe-vent.**

**Preuve supplémentaire que ma mémoire ne me jouait pas de tour.**

**Lorsque je descendis, Charlie était déjà parti, comme d'ordinaire. J'étais plus en retard que je ne l'avais cru. **

**J'engloutis une barre de céréales en trois bouchées, la fit passer avec du lait que je bus directement au carton et me précipitai dans l'allée. Avec un peu de chance, il ne se mettrait pas à pleuvoir avant que j'eusse trouvé Jessica.**

**Le brouillard était inhabituellement dense, dessinant comme des volutes de fumée dans l'air. L'humidité glaciale s'accrochait aux pans de peau dénudée de mon visage et de mon cou. J'avais hâte de brancher le chauffage de ma camionnette. On y voyait si peu que je fis quelques pas dans l'allée avant de découvrir qu'un véhicule y était garé – une voiture couleur argent. **

"Tu as décidé d'aller la chercher," sourit Alice.

"Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle pense que ce n'était qu'un rêve," répondit Edward, en lui souriant en retour.

**Mon coeur eut un soubresaut puis commença de battre à coups redoublés.**

**Il surgit sans que je l'aperçoive, soudain près de moi, me tenant la portière ouverte.**

—**Je t'emmène ?**

**De m'avoir une fois de plus prise au dépourvu l'amusait. Mais il était hésitant, comme s'il me laissait la possibilité de choisir. **

"Tu vois maman, on dirait que je lui laisse le choix maintenant," dit Edward.

"Oui, tu ressembles bien plus au gentleman que je sais que tu es," rayonna Esme.

**J'étais libre de refuser, et une part de lui l'espérait sans doute. Ah ! Tiens donc !**

— **Oui, merci, répondis-je le plus calmement possible.**

**Lorsque je m'installai, je remarquai que sa veste beige était posée sur l'appui-tête du siège passager. La portière se referma sur moi et, plus vite que la nature ne le permettait, il se retrouva assis à côté de moi et démarra.**

"Je suppose que j'ai arrêté de faire semblant en sa présence," sourit Edward.

—**Je t'ai apporté la veste. Je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes malade.**

**Son ton restait prudent. Je notai que lui-même n'en portait pas, juste un gilet gris à col en V et manches longues. Le tissu moulait son torse parfaitement musclé. Ce n'était que grâce à son incroyable visage que je ne passais pas mon temps à reluquer son corps.**

"Je pense que tu es en train de rougir," dit Alice pour taquiner son frère.

"Tu sais que ce n'est pas possible," répliqua Edward en faisant de son mieux pour garder une voix calme.

"C'est pour ça que c'est génial," commenta Alice.

—**Je ne suis pas si fragile, protestai je.**

**Ce qui ne m'empêcha pas d'enfiler le vêtement, curieuse de vérifier si l'odeur en était aussi merveilleuse que dans mon souvenir. Elle était encore plus enivrante.**

— **Ah bon ? murmura-t-il si doucement que je me demandai si cette objection m'était bien destinée.**

**Nous traversâmes les rues embrumées, trop vite, dans un vague embarras. Enfin, moi, j'étais gênée. La veille au soir, tous les murs presque - étaient tombés. Allions-nous être aussi francs ce jour-là ? Je n'en savais rien et, du coup, j'étais interdite. J'attendais qu'il parle. **

**Se tournant vers moi, il me demanda, ironique :**

—**Alors, pas de questions, aujourd'hui ?**

— **Mes questions te dérangent, ripostai-je, soulagée.**

— **Pas autant que tes réactions.**

**Je n'étais pas sûre que ce fût là une plaisanterie.**

"En partie," dit Edward et Emmett s'interrompit pour entendre son raisonnement. "Tu sais toute cette histoire de me battre contre moi-même parce que ce que je veux et ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle ne sont pas les mêmes choses. Ça n'aide pas qu'elle veuille la même chose que moi."

— **Pourquoi ? Je réagis mal ?**

—**Non, et c'est là le problème. Tu prends tout de façon tellement détendue... Ce n'est pas normal. Ça me pousse à m'interroger sur ce que tu penses vraiment.**

—**Je ne te cache jamais ce que je pense.**

— **Il t'arrive d'éluder.**

— **Pas tant que ça.**

"C'est vrai," dit Edward. "Elle est plutôt honnête avec ses pensées...je veux dire, elle dit pratiquement toujours ce qu'elle pense."

"C'est juste les rares fois où elle ne le dit pas..." sourit Emmett.

"Qui me rendent dingue," termina Edward.

— **Assez pour me rendre dingue.**

— **Il est préférable que tu ne saches pas.**

**Je regrettai aussitôt ces paroles. J'avais essayé d'étouffer la peine que je ressentais ; il me restait à prier pour qu'il ne l'eût pas remarquée. **

**Il ne répondit pas, et j'eus peur d'avoir gâché l'ambiance. Lorsque nous entrâmes sur le parking du lycée, son visage ne trahissait rien. Avec du retard, je pris soudain conscience de quelque chose d'inhabituel.**

—**Où sont tes frères et soeurs ?**

"Oh," s'exclama Rosalie, presque avec excitation. "J'ai pris ma voiture pour aller à l'école."

"Et tu penses que c'est en jonglant avec des vans que je vais attirer l'attention sur nous," grommela Edward.

"C'est bien plus destructeur que de conduire une voiture chère," dit Rosalie en levant les yeux au ciel.

**Même si j'étais plus que ravie d'être seule en sa compagnie.**

— **Ils ont pris la voiture de Rosalie, m'expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules tout en se garant près d'une flamboyante décapotable rouge au toit relevé. Un peu ostentatoire, non ?**

—**Eh ben dis donc ! Soufflai-je. Avec un tel engin, c'est à se demander pourquoi elle se trimballe avec toi ?**

— **Parce qu'il en met plein la vue. Nous nous efforçons de nous fondre dans la masse.**

—**C'est raté ! M'esclaffai-je tandis que nous sortions de la voiture.**

**J'avais rattrapé mon retard. La conduite aberrante d'Edward**

Edward grogna à nouveau, mais il rigolait aussi, avec Emmett.

**m'avait même amenée au lycée en avance.**

—**Pourquoi Rosalie a-t-elle décidé de venir de façon aussi ostentatoire aujourd'hui ?**

—**Tu ne t'es pas aperçue que j'enfreignais les règles ?**

"Edward?" appela Rosalie, d'une voix gardée.

"Oui," répondit Edward avec méfiance.

"Est-ce que tu penses que ta version livre est encore en train de lutter contre sa nature?" lui demanda Rosalie.

"A en juger par les avertissements que je lui donne encore, je dirais que oui," soupira Edward, en sachant où elle voulait en venir.

"Alors pourquoi te montres-tu en publique avec cette fille alors que tu ne sais pas vraiment comment ça va se finir?" demanda Rosalie, d'une voix froide comme l'acier. C'était encore pire parce qu'elle était rationnelle.

"Edward ne fera pas de mal à Bella," s'exclama férocement Esme.

"Il pourrait. Tout ce qu'il faudrait, c'est une seconde de perte de contrôle," continua Rosalie. "Et s'il lutte encore contre lui-même, il risque encore plus de la blesser parce qu'il sait que c'est une possibilité. Tu mets encore une fois la famille en danger."

"Tu as raison," dit Edward en rebaissant les yeux. "Je suis désolé...Apparemment, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher quand il s'agit d'elle."

"Bon, au moins je peux conduire ma voiture," termina joyeusement Rosalie. Son argument avait été validé, mais ce n'était pas vraiment important.

**Nous traversions le campus, et il se tenait tout près de moi. J'aurais souhaité réduire cette distance infime et le toucher, mais je craignais qu'il n'appréciât guère.**

—**Pourquoi avez-vous des voitures pareilles si vous cherchez à passer inaperçus ?**

"C'est l'une des rares choses que nous nous permettons d'avoir," dit Alice.

—**C'est un péché mignon, reconnut-il avec un sourire espiègle. Nous aimons tous la vitesse.**

—**Ça, j'avais compris.**

**Jessica m'attendait sous l'auvent de la cafétéria, les yeux exorbités. Sur le bras, elle avait mon coupe-vent.**

—**Salut, Jess ! Merci d'y avoir songé.**

**Elle me tendit mon vêtement sans mot dire.**

—**Bonjour, Jessica, salua Edward poliment. Après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute si sa voix était aussi irrésistible. Ou ses yeux capables de vous éblouir ainsi.**

— **Euh... salut, balbutia mon amie en se focalisant vers moi pour tenter de rassembler ses idées. Je te vois en maths, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard lourd de sens.**

**Je retins un soupir. Que diable allais-je lui raconter ?**

"Ooh, je pense que je vais aimer ça," dit Edward. "D'être capable de découvrir ce qu'elle pense."

— **C'est ça, à plus.**

**Elle s'éloigna, non sans nous lancer, par deux fois, des coups d'oeil inquisiteurs par-dessus son épaule.**

— **Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire ? murmura Edward.**

— **Hé ! Je croyais que tu n'arrivais pas à lire dans mes pensées.**

— **Ce n'est pas le cas, se défendit-il, étonné par cette attaque. Mais je décrypte les siennes, et je peux t'affirmer qu'elle a l'intention de te cuisiner.**

**Gémissant, j'ôtai sa veste et la lui rendis pour la remplacer par mon coupe-vent.**

— **Alors, répéta-t-il, que vas-tu lui dire ?**

— **Donne-moi donc un coup de main. Qu'attend-elle de moi ?**

— **Ce ne serait pas du jeu, objecta-t-il en secouant la tête, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.**

"Crétin," marmonna Alice.

— **Parce que refuser de partager ce que tu sais, c'est du jeu ?**

**Il y réfléchit tout en m'accompagnant jusqu'à mon premier cours.**

— **Elle désire apprendre si nous sortons secrètement ensemble. Et ce que tu ressens pour moi.**

**Je décidai de jouer les gourdes.**

— **Zut ! Comment pourrais-je qualifier notre relation ?**

**Des gens déambulaient autour de nous, probablement curieux, mais j'étais à peine consciente de leur présence.**

"Alors pourquoi tu parles d'eux?" souffla Jasper.

— **Voyons... médita Edward en remettant en place une de mes mèches folles (je frôlai la crise cardiaque). J'imagine que tu pourrais répondre par l'affirmative à sa première question... Si ça ne te dérange pas, naturellement. Ce sera plus facile que toute autre explication.**

"Oh, arrête de faire semblant d'être aussi nonchalant," grommela Alice en fronçant le nez.

— **Ça ne me dérange pas du tout, chuchotai-je.**

— **Quant à la deuxième... eh bien, disons que je tâcherai de l'écouter pour en connaître la teneur.**

"Crétin," répéta Alice.

**Un coin de sa bouche s'étira pour former ce sourire tordu que j'aimais tant. Le souffle coupé, je ne sus que rétorquer à cette dernière perfidie. Tournant les talons, il me laissa en plan.**

— **On se voit au déjeuner, lança-t-il en s'en allant.**

**Trois élèves qui entraient en classe s'arrêtèrent pour me dévisager avec curiosité. Je me dépêchai de gagner ma place, rouge de honte et de rage. Sale tricheur !**

"Tout à fait d'accord!" aboya Emmett avant d'éclater de rire.

**À cause de lui, j'étais encore plus perturbée par ce que j'allais devoir dire à Jessica. Je m'assis en abattant mon sac sur le bureau tant j'étais irritée.**

— **Bonjour, Bella ! Me salua Mike, à côté de moi.**

**Je levai la tête. Il avait un air presque résigné sur le visage.**

— **Comment c'était, Port Angeles ?**

— **Euh...**

**Impossible d'être franche.**

— **... génial, conclus-je, lamentablement. Jessica s'est déniché une robe formidable.**

— **Elle a parlé de lundi soir ?**

**Son regard s'anima, et je fus contente du tour que prenait la conversation.**

— **Oui. Elle a trouvé ça super.**

— **Sans charre ?**

—**Juré.**

"Eh bien, on dirait qu'elle s'est efficacement occupée d'un de ses prétendants," dit Alice. "Maintenant, il ne t'en reste plus que trois à évincer."

"Je ne pense pas qu'il ait à évincer qui que ce soit," dit Esme.

**M. Mason nous rappela à l'ordre en ramassant nos dissertations. Les cours d'anglais et de géographie passèrent sans que je m'en aperçusse, tant j'étais obnubilée par ma discussion à venir avec Jessica et par l'éventualité qu'Edward nous espionne via l'esprit de celle-ci. **

"Oui, il espionnera," répondit tout le monde.

**Tout compte fait, son petit talent se révélait très ennuyeux quand il ne servait pas à me sauver la vie.**

**Le brouillard s'était presque dissipé à la fin de la deuxième heure de classe, mais les nuages sombres étaient bas, oppressants, ce qui me ravit – Edward ne disparaîtrait pas à l'improviste.**

**Bien sûr, il ne s'était pas trompé. Lorsque j'arrivai en maths, Jessica était installée au dernier rang.**

**D'impatience, elle sautillait presque sur son siège. A contre-coeur, j'allais la rejoindre, essayant de me convaincre que plus vite je me débarrassais de cette corvée, mieux ce serait.**

— **Donne-moi tous les détails ! m'ordonna-t-elle avant même que je me fusse posée.**

— **Que veux-tu savoir ?**

"Cette conversation va définitivement rendre Jessica folle," rigola Edward.

"Et toi aussi," ajouta Alice. "Tu vas vouloir en savoir plus."

— **Ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir.**

— **Il m'a invitée à dîner puis il m'a ramenée à la maison.**

**Elle me toisa avec une raideur sceptique.**

— **Comment se fait-il que tu sois rentrée aussi tôt chez toi ?**

— **Il conduit comme un dingue. J'étais terrifiée. **

**(Tiens, prends ça, Edward !)**

— **C'était un rendez-vous ? Tu lui avais dit de nous retrouver là-bas ?**

**Voilà une question que je n'avais pas prévue.**

—**Non ! J'ai été très surprise de le rencontrer. **

**Déçue par mon évidente sincérité, elle fit la moue.**

"Ou déçue par son manque de détails," rigola Edward.

— **Mais il est quand même passé te chercher ce matin, non ?**

— **Oui. Mais ça aussi, c'était une surprise. Il avait remarqué que j'avais oublié mon coupe-vent, hier soir.**

— **Vous comptez vous revoir ?**

— **Il a offert de m'accompagner à Seattle samedi. Il estime que ma camionnette ne tiendra pas le coup. Est-ce que ça compte ?**

"Bien sûr que ça compte," dit Alice.

"Ce n'est pas vraiment ma vision d'un rendez-vous," dit Edward.

"C'est toujours la promesse de faire quelque chose avec elle en dehors de l'école," lui expliqua Alice en haussant les épaules.

— **Oui.**

— **Alors, oui.**

— **Wouah ! Edward Cullen**

—**Je sais, acquiesçai-je.**

**« Wouah » ne suffisait pas à rendre compte de ce que j'éprouvais.**

"Ah, elle a montré de l'intérêt, Jessica va se jeter dessus," sourit Alice.

— **Attends ! reprit Jessica en levant les paumes comme un flic réglant la circulation. Est-ce qu'il t'a embrassée ?**

— **Non, reconnus-je. Ce n'est pas comme ça, entre nous.**

**Elle parut frustrée. Moi aussi, j'en suis certaine.**

— **Et tu crois que samedi... ?**

—**J'en doute, répondis-je en cachant mal mon mécontentement.**

— **De quoi avez-vous parlé ?**

**Jess n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter là. Le cours avait commencé, mais M. Varner était distrait, et nous n'étions pas les seules à bavarder.**

—**J'ai oublié ! De tas de choses. De la disserte d'anglais, un peu.**

**Très, très peu, à la réflexion. Il l'avait juste mentionnée en passant.**

—**Je t'en prie, Bella.**

"Il faut lui tirer les vers du nez," rigola Alice.

"Je suis sûr que tu vas adorer essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez," lui dit Edward.

"Effectivement, enfin, quand on la rencontrera enfin," s'exclama Alice avec exaspération.

**Sois plus précise.**

— **Euh, d'accord... Tiens, écoute ça. Tu aurais vu comment la serveuse l'a dragué, c'était trop. Sauf qu'il ne l'a même pas regardée.**

**(Cadeau, Edward ! Voyons ce que tu feras de celle-ci.)**

— **C'est bon signe. Elle était jolie ?**

— **Très. Et dans les dix-neuf, vingt ans.**

— **Encore mieux. C'est que tu l'attires.**

—**Je **_**crois**_**, mais c'est difficile à dire. **

"Difficile à dire?" répéta Edward avec incrédulité.

"C'est...c'est juste trop marrant," s'étrangla Emmett.

"Elle est encore une fois incapable de voir ce qui se trouve sous son nez," ajouta Jasper avant d'éclater de rire aussi.

**Il est tellement mystérieux.**

**(Qu'en penses-tu, Edward ?)**

— **Tu es drôlement courageuse d'accepter d'être seule avec lui.**

"Cette phrase a plus d'une interprétation possible," dit Jasper.

—**Pourquoi ?**

**Sa réflexion m'avait choquée, ce qui lui échappa.**

— **Il est si... intimidant. Je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire, moi.**

**Se rappelant sans doute son comportement du matin ou de la veille, quand il avait usé sur elle du pouvoir dévastateur de son regard, elle grimaça.**

—**J'avoue qu'il m'arrive d'être incohérente en sa présence, reconnus-je.**

— **Il faut admettre qu'il est tellement craquant, soupira Jessica, comme si cela suffisait à excuser ce point faible.**

**Ce qui, selon ses critères, était sûrement le cas.**

"Mais apparemment pas selon les critères de Bella," dit Edward avec trépidation.

"Tu risques d'avoir des problèmes alors," ricana Emmett. "T'aurais vraiment eu besoin de ta beauté pour dissimuler tes défauts."

"Effectivement," acquiesça Edward avec un large sourire. "Mais elle en a déjà vu la plupart et apparemment, ils ne la gênent pas, donc je pense que tout ira bien."

— **Il a d'autres qualités.**

— **Ah bon ? Lesquelles ?**

**Je regrettai de l'avoir lancée sur ce sujet. Avec ce maudit Edward aux aguets !**

—**Je ne sais pas trop... disons que toute cette beauté cache une personnalité vraiment extraordinaire.**

**Le vampire qui souhaitait être bon, qui sauvait des vies**

"Je ne sauves pas des vies," dit Edward. "On dirait plus qu'elle parle de Carlisle."

"Elle parlait de quand tu lui as sauvé la vie, abruti," lui dit Alice en secouant la tête.

**afin de ne pas passer pour un monstre... Je me perdis dans la contemplation du tableau.**

— **Non ! Rigola Jess.**

**Je l'ignorai en prétendant écouter M. Varner.**

— **Il te plaît, hein ?**

**Décidément, elle n'était pas du genre à renoncer.**

— **Oui.**

— **Pour de vrai, non ?**

— **Oui, admis-je en rougissant.**

**Et en croisant les doigts pour que ce détail ne se grave pas dans son cerveau. Malheureusement, elle était insatiable.**

— **Il te plaît comment ? Un peu, beaucoup, à la folie ?**

— **Trop. Plus que je ne lui plais. Et je ne vais pas réussir à changer ça.**

"Elle sous-estime mes sentiments encore une fois," soupira Edward.

"Tu la rends complètement confuse. Je suis sûre qu'elle verra bien assez tôt à quel point tu tiens à elle," le rassura Esme.

**Nouveau fard. Par bonheur, à cet instant, M. Varner interrogea Jessica. Celle-ci n'eut pas l'occasion de reprendre son interrogatoire pendant le cours et, dès que la sonnerie retentit, je contre-attaquai pour la détourner du sujet.**

— **En anglais, Mike m'a demandé si tu avais parlé de votre soirée de lundi.**

"La meilleure défense est l'attaque," rigola Edward. "Je suppose que c'est tout ce que j'aurais."

— **Tu plaisantes ! S'exclama-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu as répondu ?**

**Je l'avais ferrée.**

—**Que tu avais assuré avoir passé un moment fabuleux. Il a paru content.**

— **Répète-moi tout mot pour mot !**

**Nous consacrâmes l'interclasse à disséquer la phraséologie de Mike et l'essentiel du cours d'espagnol à analyser ses expressions faciales. Je ne m'y serais pas autant complue si je n'avais craint qu'on ne revînt à moi. **

**Puis la sonnerie annonça la pause de midi. Je bondis sur mes pieds et rassemblai mes affaires en vrac, ce qui, hélas, dut mettre la puce à l'oreille de Jessica.**

— **Tu ne déjeunes pas avec nous, aujourd'hui, hein ?**

—**Je ne crois pas, non.**

**En aucun cas je ne pouvais être certaine qu'il ne choisirait pas de disparaître de façon impromptue. **

"Mais je lui ai promis que je serais là," soupira Edward. "Elle ne me fait pas encore confiance."

**Mais, à l'extérieur du cours, nonchalamment adossé au mur, ressemblant à un Apollon plus qu'il ne devrait être permis, Edward m'attendait. Jess leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'éloigner.**

— **A plus, Bella ! me lança-t-elle d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus.**

**J'allais sûrement être obligée de débrancher le téléphone.**

— **Salut ! dit Edward à la fois amusé et vaguement agacé.**

**Il nous avait écoutées, aucun doute !**

— **Salut !**

**Ne trouvant rien à ajouter et lui ne prononçant pas un mot – il guettait sans doute le bon moment –, c'est en silence que nous gagnâmes la cantine. Traverser la cafète bondée en sa compagnie me rappela beaucoup ma rentrée au lycée de Forks – tout le monde nous reluqua. **

"Génial," grogna Rosalie.

**Il m'entraîna dans la queue, toujours aussi mutique, bien que ses yeux ne cessassent de revenir sur moi pour me jauger. J'eus l'impression que son irritation l'emportait peu à peu sur sa bonne humeur. Je tripotai nerveusement la fermeture Éclair de mon coupe-vent.**

**Au comptoir, il chargea un plateau de nourriture.**

— **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Protestai-je. Ce n'est pas pour moi, tout ça ?**

— **Non, répondit-il en avançant vers la caisse. La moitié m'est destinée, bien sûr.**

**Ben voyons !**

**Il me conduisit aux mêmes places que celles que nous avions occupées la semaine précédente. Un groupe de terminales installées à l'autre bout de la longue table nous dévisagea avec étonnement quand nous nous assîmes l'un en face de l'autre, ce dont Edward parut ne pas se rendre compte.**

— **Sers-toi, m'intima-t-il en poussant le plateau vers moi.**

"Tu essayes de voir ce qu'elle aime," comprit Carlisle.

"C'est ce que je penses aussi," sourit Edward.

—**Je serais curieuse de savoir comment tu réagirais si quelqu'un te mettait au défi de manger, répondis-je en prenant une pomme que je fis tourner entre mes doigts.**

"Argh, pourquoi m'a-t-elle demandé ça?" grogna Edward, bien conscient de sa tendance à être théâtrale.

"Elle ne t'a pas demandé de manger quoi que ce soit, tu sais," lui dit Jasper avec une expression dégoûtée sur le visage.

— **La curiosité est un vilain défaut, persifla-t-il.**

**Me toisant, il se saisit d'une part de pizza et en mordit avec componction une bouchée qu'il mâcha rapidement et avala. Je le contemplai, ahurie.**

— **Si quelqu'un te mettait au défi de manger de la terre, le ferais-tu ? S'enquit-il, condescendant.**

"Je parie qu'elle l'a déjà fait," rigola Emmett.

— **C'est déjà arrivé, avouai-je en plissant le nez. Ce n'était pas si terrible.**

"Je le savais," s'exclama Emmett.

—**J'aurais dû m'y attendre.**

**Quelque chose derrière moi avait attiré son attention.**

—**Jessica examine le moindre de mes gestes, m'annonça-t-il. Elle te détaillera le tout plus tard.**

**À la seule mention de Jess, il s'était renfrogné. Il me proposa le reste de pizza. Posant ma pomme, je m'en emparai avant de détourner les yeux, devinant qu'il s'apprêtait à attaquer.**

— **Ainsi, la serveuse était jolie, hein ? lança-t-il avec décontraction.**

— **Tu ne t'en es pas aperçu ?**

— **Non. J'étais distrait par autre chose.**

—**La pauvre.**

**Je pouvais me permettre d'être généreuse, désormais.**

— **Une des choses que tu as dites à Jessica me... perturbe.**

**Il était inutile que je tente une diversion. Sa voix était voilée, et il me jeta un regard troublé de sous ses cils.**

—**Je ne suis pas étonnée que certains détails t'aient déplu. Ça t'apprendra à écouter aux portes.**

—**Je t'avais prévenue.**

— **Et moi, je t'avais prévenu qu'il était préférable que tu ne saches pas tout ce que j'ai dans la tête.**

— **Certes, reconnut-il, bougon. Sauf que tu as tort. Je tiens vraiment à connaître tes pensées, toutes sans exception. C'est juste que... il y a des choses que tu ne devrais pas penser.**

"Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de te rendre confus toi-même?" lui demanda Alice. "A raconter des trucs comme ça."

— **Tu coupes les cheveux en quatre.**

— **Laissons tomber, ce n'est pas ce qui importe pour le moment.**

— **Qu'est-ce que c'est, alors ?**

**Nous étions penchés l'un vers l'autre, à présent. Il avait croisé ses grandes mains blanches sous son menton ; une des miennes était enroulée autour de mon cou. Je m'obligeai à ne pas oublier que la cantine était noire de monde, et que bien des yeux curieux s'intéressaient à nous. Je n'avais que trop tendance à me laisser enfermer dans notre bulle intime et passionnée.**

— **Tu crois sérieusement être plus attachée à moi que moi à toi ? murmura-t-il en se rapprochant encore de moi, l'or sombre de ses pupilles me transperçant le cœur.**

"Oui, c'est ce qui me dérange le plus," dit Edward. "Comment peut-elle penser ça?"

**Je dus me rappeler de respirer et détourner le regard avant de perdre pied.**

— **Tu recommences, marmonnai-je.**

— **Quoi ? S'étonna-t-il.**

— **À m'éblouir.**

— **Oh. Désolé.**

— **Ce n'est pas ta faute, soupirai-je. Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher.**

— **Bon, tu réponds à ma question ?**

— **Oui.**

—**Oui tu réponds ou oui tu estimes tenir plus à moi que l'inverse ? S'énerva-t-il.**

— **Oui, je suis plus attirée par toi que tu ne l'es par moi.**

**Je gardai les yeux baissés sur le plastique laminé imitation bois de la table et m'entêtai à ne pas rompre le silence la première tout en résistant à la tentation de vérifier sa réaction.**

— **Tu as tort, finit-il par dire doucement.**

**Je relevai la tête pour plonger dans la tendresse qui avait envahi ses prunelles.**

— **Tu n'en sais rien, chuchotai-je en essayant de me ressaisir.**

"Mais c'est vrai," dit Edward, sûr de lui.

"Elle éprouve des sentiments forts pour toi, Edward," lui dit Alice.

"Je sais, et probablement plus fort que l'autre moi le pense," dit Edward. "Mais comparer l'amour d'une humaine à celle d'un vampire..."

"N'oublie qu'elle n'a pas vraiment sa place dans le monde humain," dit Alice. "Je ne dis pas que ton amour pour elle n'est pas plus fort que le sien pour toi, mais Edward, ne sous-estimes pas son amour pour toi juste parce qu'elle est humaine."

"Je garderais ça en tête," sourit Edward.

**Parce que ses mots m'avaient percé le cœur et que j'aurais souhaité par-dessus tout les croire,**

—**Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?**

**Les topazes liquides de ses yeux étaient inquisitrices, comme si elles avaient voulu, en vain, arracher la vérité à mon esprit. Je luttai pour garder les idées claires et m'expliquer. Je vis qu'il s'impatientait, frustré par mon silence. Il fronça les sourcils, et je levai un doigt pour le calmer.**

"Seigneur, Edward, laisse-lui le temps de réfléchir, c'est une question importante," le réprimanda Alice tout en rigolant.

— **Laisse-moi réfléchir, demandai-je.**

**Il se détendit, satisfait de savoir que j'allais lui répondre. Je croisai les mains et me concentrai dessus.**

— **Disons que, sans même parler de certains signes évidents, il me semble parfois... je ne suis pas sûre de ce que j'avance, je ne lis pas dans les esprits des autres, moi, mais bon, j'ai l'impression que, derrière chacune de tes paroles, il y a un message caché. Qui est que tu essaies de couper les ponts.**

"Eh bien, oui, c'est le cas, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne tiens pas à toi," grimaça Edward.

**Je n'avais pas trouvé mieux pour transcrire le sentiment d'angoisse que ses mots déclenchaient régulièrement en moi.**

— **Bien vu. (Mon angoisse resurgit aussitôt.) Mais c'est exactement là que tu te trompes. Car…**

**Soudain, il s'interrompit.**

— **Qu'entends-tu par « signes évidents » ? reprit-il.**

— **Il suffit de me regarder,**

"Argh, arrête de t'inquiéter des apparences, ça ne compte pas pour moi," dit Edward.

"Apparemment," persifla Rosalie.

"Qu..." commença à dire Edward avec une expression enragée sur le visage jusqu'à ce qu'il semble être sur le point d'éclater de rire. Rosalie lui lançait un regard noir et semblait...embarrassée?

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé?" demanda Emmett, mais aucun d'eux ne lui répondit. Le visage de Rosalie était si menaçant que tout le monde compris qu'il valait mieux qu'Edward reste silencieux.

"Rien," répondit Edward en continuant à rire.

**je suis d'une banalité effarante. Enfin, sauf quand il s'agit de passer à côté de la mort ou d'être si maladroite que ça frôle le handicap. Comparée à toi...**

**J'eus un geste évasif en direction de sa stupéfiante perfection. Une seconde, il plissa le front, mécontent, puis ses yeux retrouvèrent leur sérénité doublée d'une certaine suffisance.**

— **Tu ne te vois pas de façon très claire, tu sais. Je reconnais que tu es irrécupérable pour ce qui est de te fourrer dans les ennuis (ricanement caustique), mais tu es apparemment restée hermétique aux réactions de tous les types de ce lycée le jour de ton arrivée.**

"Je n'ai vraiment pas hâte d'expérimenter ça," grogna Edward.

— **Tu mens, murmurai-je, abasourdie.**

— **Fais-moi confiance, ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Tu es tout sauf ordinaire.**

**L'éclair qui traversa ses iris lorsqu'il proféra ces mots provoqua plus d'embarras que de plaisir en moi et je me dépêchai de le ramener à nos moutons.**

— **En tout cas, ce n'est pas moi qui cherche à rompre les liens.**

— **Ça me donne raison, justement ! Se récria-t-il. C'est moi qui tiens le plus à toi, parce que si j'arrivais à m'éloigner de toi (perspective qui sembla lui être difficile), si partir était la solution, je serais prêt à souffrir pour t'éviter de souffrir…de mourir.**

"Je ne suis pas sûre que ça marcherait...qu'elle ne souffrirait pas," remarqua Alice.

**Je me hérissai.**

— **Ne crois-tu pas que j'en ferais autant à ta place ?**

"Elle le ferait en une seconde," dit Edward. "Pas que je lui en laisserais l'opportunité."

— **Tu ne seras jamais à ma place.**

**Tout à coup, son humeur, toujours imprévisible, changea une fois encore. Un sourire malicieux et dévastateur se dessina sur ses lèvres.**

—**Hélas, te sauver la vie commence à ressembler à une occupation à temps plein qui exige ma présence permanente à tes côtés.**

— **Personne n'a essayé de me tuer, aujourd'hui. J'étais heureuse qu'il ait opté pour un sujet plus léger. **

"Un sujet plus léger, être en danger de mort est un sujet plus léger," rigola Emmett.

**Je ne voulais pas qu'il continue à parler de départ, d'éloignement. S'il le fallait, j'imagine que j'aurais été capable de me mettre exprès en danger pour le garder près de moi... Je m'empressai d'oublier cette idée avant qu'il ne la décrypte sur mon visage, car elle me vaudrait à coup sûr de sérieux ennuis.**

"De très sérieux ennuis," cracha Edward.

— **Pas encore.**

— **Certes.**

**J'aurais bien protesté, mais il me plaisait qu'il eût peur pour ma vie.**

—**J'ai une autre question, m'annonça-t-il.**

—**Je t'écoute.**

— **Tu as vraiment besoin d'aller à Seattle ce week-end ou est-ce seulement une excuse pour éconduire tes admirateurs ?**

"Une excuse qu'elle a décidé de rendre réelle," sourit Alice.

—**Je te signale que je ne t'ai toujours pas pardonné le coup de Tyler. C'est ta faute, s'il s'est convaincu que je serai sa cavalière au bal de fin d'année.**

— **Oh, il aurait bien trouvé le moyen de t'inviter sans mon intervention. J'avais juste envie d'observer ta réaction.**

**Il s'esclaffa. Je me serais fâchée si son rire n'avait pas été aussi fascinant.**

—**Si moi, je t'avais proposé de m'accompagner à la soirée, m'aurais-tu évincé ? S'enquit-il.**

— **Sans doute pas, avouai-je, mais j'aurais annulé plus tard en prétextant un coup de froid ou une cheville tordue.**

— **Pourquoi donc ?**

"Franchement mec, c'est évident, non?" dit Emmett avec incrédulité.

"Je sais," dit Edward en secouant la tête.

— **Tu as beau ne m'avoir jamais vue en cours de gym, tu peux deviner tout seul, soupirai-je.**

— **Est-ce une allusion au fait que tu es incapable de marcher sur une surface parfaitement plane sans trébucher ?**

— **En effet.**

— **Ça ne serait pas un problème, affirma-t-il avec assurance. Tout est dans le cavalier.**

**J'allais objecter, il ne m'en laissa pas le temps.**

— **Réponds-moi. Es-tu décidée à te rendre à Seattle ou accepterais-tu que nous fassions autre chose ?**

**Du moment que le « nous » était de règle, le reste m'indifférait.**

—**Je suis ouverte à toutes les propositions. Néanmoins, je voudrais que tu m'accordes une faveur.**

**Comme chaque fois que je posais des conditions, il fut sur ses gardes.**

—**Oui ?**

—**Tu me laisseras conduire ?**

"Non," renifla Edward avant de grogner.

—**En quel honneur ? Se renfrogna-t-il.**

—**D'abord et surtout parce que, quand j'ai averti Charlie que j'irais à Seattle, il m'a spécifiquement demandé si j'y allais seule et que, à l'époque, j'ai répondu oui puisque c'était le cas. S'il me réinterrogeait aujourd'hui, je ne lui mentirais pas, bien que je n'envisage pas cette éventualité. Laisser**

**ma camionnette devant la maison risque juste de ramener le sujet sur le tapis, ce qui est inutile. Deuxièmement, ta conduite me terrorise.**

"Charlie a le droit de savoir ce qu'il se passe," dit Esme.

"Comme si elle va lui dire quoi que ce soit," dit Alice en levant les yeux au ciel.

**Il leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.**

— **Parmi tout ce qui, en moi, mériterait de t'effrayer, la seule chose dont tu t'inquiètes, c'est ma manière de tenir un volant.**

**Dégoûté, il secoua la tête, puis son regard retrouva sa gravité.**

— **Tu tiens à cacher à ton père que tu passes ta journée en ma compagnie ?**

**Ses intonations cachaient mal une espèce de tension que je ne compris pas.**

— **Avec Charlie, en dire un peu c'est toujours en dire trop, affirmai-je, catégorique. Où comptes-tu m'emmener, de toute façon ?**

— **Il fera beau, donc j'éviterai de me montrer en public... Mais toi, tu pourrais rester avec moi, si tu veux. Derechef, il me laissait le soin de choisir.**

"Je parie que je vais l'emmener à la clairière," dit Edward avec un sourire rêveur aux lèvres. "Je pense que ça lui plaira."

— **Et tu me montreras ce à quoi tu as fait allusion ? À propos du soleil.**

**J'étais tout excitée à l'idée de découvrir un autre de ses secrets.**

— **Oui, sourit-il. En même temps, si tu... as peur d'être seule avec moi, je préférerais que tu n'ailles pas à Seattle sans escorte. Je tremble à la perspective des dangers qui t'attendent dans une ville de cette taille.**

**Le goujat !**

— **Phoenix est trois fois plus vaste que Seattle, rien qu'en nombre d'habitants. Et elle s'étend...**

— **Sauf que les Parques n'ont visiblement jamais entendu parler de Phoenix. Je serais plus rassuré si je te gardais à mes côtés.**

**Une fois de plus, ses prunelles me firent le coup bas de la lave incandescente.**

"Au temps pour lui laisser le choix," rigola Jasper.

"Hey, je fais de mon mieux," rigola Edward.

**J'étais infichue d'y résister, même si son dernier argument était des plus discutables.**

—**Tu as de la chance, être seule avec toi ne me rebute pas.**

—**Tu devrais quand même prévenir Charlie.**

—**Pourquoi diable ?**

— **Histoire de me donner une bonne raison de te ramener vivante ! S'emporta-t-il.**

"Est-ce que tu dois toujours parler des choses les plus terribles?" souffla Alice.

**Je déglutis face à cet éclat de férocité. Mais une minute de réflexion me suffit pour être certaine de ce que je voulais.**

—**Je prends le risque, déclarai-je.**

**Furieux, il soupira et détourna la tête.**

— **Changeons de sujet, suggérai-je.**

— **De quoi veux-tu parler ? Maugréa-t-il, toujours aussi agacé.**

**J'inspectai les alentours pour m'assurer que personne ne nous entendait. Par hasard, mon regard tomba sur sa sœur Alice,**

"Elle m'a reconnu," s'exclama joyeusement Alice.

"Tu t'emballes pas un peu trop, Alice?" ricana Edward.

**qui me dévisageait. Rosalie, Jasper et Emmett scrutaient Edward. Fuyant cet examen, je demandai à ce dernier la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit.**

— **Pourquoi avoir choisi les Goat Rocks, ce week-end ? Charlie prétend que ce n'est pas un endroit où randonner à cause des ours.**

"Elle vient juste de répondre à sa propre question," rigola Emmett.

**Il me regarda comme si j'étais demeurée.**

— **Tu veux dire que tu... des ours ! Hoquetai-je.**

**Il ricana.**

— **Tu devrais savoir que la saison n'est pas encore ouverte, le rudoyai-je pour cacher ma stupéfaction.**

"Brillant," sourit à nouveau Emmett.

— **Et si tu avais lu les textes de loi avec soin, tu aurais constaté que cela ne concerne que la chasse avec des armes.**

**C'est avec beaucoup de gaieté qu'il m'observa digérer cette nouvelle.**

— **Des ours, répétai-je, ahurie.**

—**Emmett préfère les grizzlis, se crut-il obligé de préciser.**

**Sa désinvolture ne me trompa pas : il guettait ma réaction. Je me secouai.**

—**Mouais, marmonnai-je en mordant dans la pizza puis en avalant une grande gorgée de Coca. Et toi, quel est ton mets favori ?**

**Il leva un sourcil et les coins de sa bouche s'affaissèrent, désapprobateurs.**

"Pourquoi?" demanda Emmett.

"Je suppose que je n'aime pas sa réaction," répondit Edward en haussant les épaules.

"Mais c'était brillant," dit Emmett en secouant la tête. "Il faut que tu prennes les choses un peu plus à la légère."

—**Le puma.**

— **Ah, dis-je sur le ton de la conversation tout en cherchant ma boisson à tâtons.**

—**Naturellement, reprit-il, très mondain, nous veillons à ne pas perturber l'environnement en pratiquant une chasse abusive. Nous essayons de nous cantonner à des endroits où la population de prédateurs est trop abondante, quitte à nous déplacer fort loin. Il y a certes abondance de cerfs et d'élans dans les parages, et ils conviendraient très bien, mais où seraient l'intérêt et l'amusement ?**

"Où, en effet?" dit Emmett en faisant une grimace.

—**Où, en effet ?**

—**Emmett adore le début du printemps. Les ours sortent tout juste d'hibernation et n'en sont que plus irritables.**

**Il sourit, comme au souvenir d'une bonne plaisanterie.**

—**Quoi de plus drôle qu'un grizzly furieux ?**

"Exactement!" rigola bruyamment Emmett. "Bella me comprend vraiment."

"Je pense qu'elle se montrait sarcastique," ricana Edward.

—**Allez, dis-moi ce que tu penses vraiment. Je t'en prie.**

—**J'essaie seulement de vous imaginer. Ça me dépasse. Comment faites-vous, sans armes ?**

"Franchement, elle a vu à quel point on est rapides, forts et invincibles," renifla Emmett. "Ça ne devrait pas être si dur que ça à imaginer."

"Mais elle a une vision humaine des choses," dit Carlisle. "Ça doit être difficile d'imaginer quelque chose qui semble si humains que nous d'être capable d'attaquer des animaux sauvages."

— **Oh, mais nous en avons, assura-t-il en dévoilant ses dents blanches dans un bref sourire menaçant qui déclencha en moi une série de frissons. Simplement, pas de celles qui sont prises en compte lors de l'élaboration des textes de loi. Tu as déjà vu un ours attaquer à la télévision ? Ça donne une assez bonne idée d'Emmett en pleine action.**

**Je ne pus maîtriser de nouveaux tremblements. **

"Merci, Edward," bouda Emmett. "Tu lui as donné une raison d'avoir peur de moi."

"Je lui ai juste dit la vérité," répliqua Edward en haussant les épaules.

"Mais ce sera plus dur pour elle de m'apprécier lorsqu'on fera sa connaissance," grommela Emmett.

**Je jetai un coup d'œil en douce à Emmett et fus soulagée qu'il ne me prête aucune attention. L'impressionnante musculature de ses bras et de son torse semblait plus redoutable désormais. **

**Edward, qui avait suivi mon regard, étouffa un rire.**

—**Ressembles-tu à un ours, toi aussi ? Chuchotai-je.**

— **À un puma plutôt, du moins c'est ce qu'affirment les autres. Nos préférences sont peut-être révélatrices de nos comportements.**

**Je m'arrachai un sourire compréhensif, mais mon esprit était plein d'images contradictoires que je ne parvenais pas à concilier.**

— **Est-ce une chose à laquelle j'aurai droit d'assister ? Demandai-je.**

"Jamais," s'exclama Edward d'une voix sévère et terrifiée à la fois.

"Ce ne serait vraiment pas une bonne idée," dit Carlisle. "Même si son sang n'était pas si attirant pour toi...n'importe quel humain à proximité serait bien trop attirant."

— **Certainement pas !**

**Son visage devint encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire, et ses yeux s'assombrirent, furieux. Je ne pus m'empêcher de reculer, ébahie et effrayée – même si je ne l'aurais jamais admis devant lui – par sa réaction. Il s'adossa à son siège, bras croisés sur la poitrine.**

—**Trop dur à supporter pour moi ? Insistai-je quand je fus certaine de dominer ma voix.**

— **Si ce n'était que ça, je t'emmènerais dès ce soir, lança-t-il sèchement. Tu as vraiment besoin d'une bonne dose de frousse. Rien ne te serait plus salutaire.**

—**Alors pourquoi pas ?**

**Il me dévisagea longuement.**

— **Plus tard, éluda-t-il en se levant avec souplesse. Nous allons manquer le début des cours.**

**Regardant autour de nous, j'eus la surprise de constater qu'il avait raison et que la cantine s'était presque vidée. En sa compagnie, le temps et les lieux perdaient toute netteté, au point que je m'égarais. Sautant sur mes pieds, j'attrapai mon sac.**

— **Plus tard, donc, opinai-je.**

**Je n'avais pas l'intention d'en rester là.**

"C'est la fin du chapitre," dit Emmett.

"C'est à mon tour, alors," s'exclama Esme.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Complications_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	11. Complications

**Auteur : **Choices HP

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Family

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Choices HP. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta: **Sophia...Merci Sophie!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**Ce premier tome de ma série 'Lire...' est complètement traduit! Je sais ce que vous pensez...Enfin! Et ouais, malheureusement, je ne peux pas passer tout mon temps à traduire, ça se saurait si quelqu'un pouvait se permettre ce genre de chose...**

**Enfin bref, puisque j'aimerais éviter une trop longue attente avant d'embrayer sur le tome II, je posterais un chapitre de cette histoire toute les deux semaines... En espérant avoir le temps de prendre de l'avance dans la suite comme ça.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**- Chapitre 11 : Complications -**

**"Complications,"** lut Esme.

**Ce fut sous les regards conjugués de toute la classe de sciences nat que nous gagnâmes notre paillasse commune. Je remarquai qu'Edward ne déplaçait plus son tabouret de manière à se trouver le plus loin possible de moi, mais que, au contraire, il s'était fort rapproché, nos bras se touchant presque.**

**M. Banner arriva dans la salle à reculons – quel magnifique sens du timing cet homme-là avait – en tirant un chariot métallique à roulettes sur lequel étaient placés une énorme télévision antique et un magnétoscope. Ciné au lycée – l'humeur dans la pièce s'allégea de façon presque tangible. **

**Le prof fourra une cassette dans le lecteur, lequel se rebella quelque peu, avant d'éteindre les lumières.**

**À l'instant où la classe s'obscurcissait, une espèce de courant électrique me traversa, et la présence d'Edward à moins de trois centimètres de moi sembla devenir encore plus réelle. **

"Euh...quoi?" demanda Emmett.

"Encore une fois cette histoire de courant électrique," dit Carlisle. "Comme la première fois où tu l'as touché. Je me demande ce que ça veut dire.

"Ce que j'aimerais vraiment savoir, c'est si Edward le ressent aussi?" demanda Alice.

**Prise au dépourvu, je constatai avec stupeur qu'il m'était possible d'être encore plus consciente de lui que je ne l'étais déjà.**

**Je faillis céder à une envie folle de le toucher, d'effleurer rien qu'une fois son visage hiératique dans le noir. Non ! Je perdais l'esprit. Je m'enroulai étroitement dans mes bras, mains serrées.**

"Ouais, faut vraiment avoir perdu l'esprit pour vouloir Eddy comme ça," rigola Emmett. "Bien que j'aurais adoré voir la réaction des autres si elle avait commencé à lui caresser le visage en plein cours."

**Le générique défila, trouant la pénombre de lueurs symboliques. Mes yeux, comme d'eux-mêmes, papillotèrent vers mon voisin. Je souris tristement en découvrant qu'il avait adopté une posture identique à la mienne, des poings serrés sous les aisselles jusqu'à ses prunelles qui m'épiaient en douce.**

"Je pense que ça veut dire que je le ressens aussi," sourit Edward.

**Il me rendit mon sourire, et ses yeux parvinrent à m'incendier en dépit du noir. Je me détournai avant de suffoquer complètement. Ces vertiges auxquels j'étais sujette en sa compagnie étaient parfaitement ridicules.**

**L'heure me parut très longue. Je fus incapable de me concentrer sur le film – je ne compris même pas quel en était le sujet. Je m'appliquai à me relaxer, en vain, car les ondes qui paraissaient émaner sans discontinuer de lui ne faiblirent jamais. **

"Alors tu es à l'origine de cette situation," dit Carlisle.

"Naturellement," répliqua Edward, un sourire presque hautain aux lèvres.

"Je me demande si tu ressens la même chose?" demanda Carlisle.

"C'est bon, on a compris. Alice lui a déjà demandé," s'exclama Emmett avec impatience.

"Désolé," rigola Carlisle. "Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que j'aimerais savoir ce qu'Edward ressent à cet instant, parce que ce courant est peut-être différent pour lui. Comme peut-être un bourdonnement traversant son corps, le rendant paisiblement conscient de la présence de Bella..."

"Oh, j'ai compris." Emmett hocha la tête et regarda Rosalie.

"Tu penses que c'est ça?" demanda une Esme positivement rayonnante. "Même si elle est humaine."

"Le livre dit que l'électricité provient d'Edward," remarqua Carlisle. "Lorsqu'un vampire trouve son âme-sœur, un courant électrique les parcourt pour leur faire comprendre ce qu'ils sont l'un pour l'autre. Ça varie avec chaque couple, bien sûr, parfois, c'est évident, et parfois, il faut beaucoup de temps pour vraiment ressentir l'électricité et comprendre ce que ça veut dire, mais tous les couples d'âme-sœur à qui j'ai parlé m'ont mentionné cette électricité."

"Alors tu penses qu'elle est mon âme-sœur?" demanda Edward, en semblant choqué pour une raison ou une autre.

_'Edward, tu as déjà réalisé que tu es amoureux d'elle, ou en tout cas, ton alter-ego dans le livre s'en est déjà rendu compte. Pourquoi es-tu si choqué de découvrir qu'elle est ton âme-sœur?'_ pensa Alice, avec exaspération.

"Ça devient plus réel comme ça," répondit Edward. "Plus inévitable aussi."

**Le désir puissant de le toucher ne me quitta pas non plus, et j'enfonçai mes poings crispés dans mes côtes au point d'en avoir mal aux doigts. De temps en temps, je m'autorisais un rapide coup d'œil dans sa direction – lui aussi restait tendu.**

"L'électricité disparaîtrait si tu te décidais enfin à la toucher," dit Emmett.

**Lorsque M. Banner ralluma les lumières, je poussai un véritable soupir de soulagement. Je m'étirai en agitant mes phalanges endolories. Edward étouffa un rire.**

— **Voilà qui était intéressant, murmura-t-il.**

**Sa voix était sombre, et ses pupilles circonspectes.**

— **Hum, fut tout ce que j'arrivai à répondre.**

— **On y va ? proposa-t-il en bondissant sur ses pieds, élégant en diable.**

**Je retins un gémissement. J'avais sport. Je me levai prudemment, craignant que mon équilibre n'eût été affecté par la violence rentrée qui semblait désormais affecter nos relations. **

**Il m'accompagna en silence au gymnase et s'arrêta à la porte. Son expression tourmentée, presque douloureuse, me décontenança. En même temps, il était d'une beauté si féroce que mon envie irrésistible de le palper sous toutes les coutures repartit de plus belle. Mon au revoir resta coincé dans ma gorge. **

**Sa main monta, hésitante, puis caressa promptement ma joue du bout des doigts. Sa peau était toujours aussi glacée, mais le tracé laissé par ses doigts était dangereusement chaud, comme si je m'étais brûlée sans en ressentir encore la douleur.**

"Même son corps réagit mal à ma présence," dit Edward.

"Je pense que son corps réagit exactement de la bonne façon," répliqua Alice.

**Sans un mot, il pivota et s'éloigna à grands pas.**

**J'entrai dans le gymnase, hébétée et vacillante. **

"Pile ce qu'il lui fallait avant un cours de sport," rigola Emmett.

**Je glissai vers les vestiaires, me changeai dans une sorte de transe, à peine consciente des élèves qui m'entouraient. **

**La réalité ne s'imposa pleinement à moi que quand on me tendit une raquette. Elle avait beau être légère, elle me sembla redoutable une fois dans ma paume. Je remarquai que mes camarades m'épiaient furtivement. Le prof nous ordonna de former des paires. **

**Par bonheur, l'esprit chevaleresque de Mike n'était pas tout à fait mort – il vient se placer à mon côté.**

— **On fait équipe ?**

— **Merci, Mike. Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais.**

—**Ne t'inquiète pas, j'esquiverai quand il le faudra.**

**Parfois, Mike était vraiment quelqu'un de bien.**

Edward grogna inconsciemment à ça et tous les autres rigolèrent.

**L'heure suivante fut dure. Je réussis – j'ignore comment – à m'assommer avec ma raquette en frappant Mike sur l'épaule, tout ça en un seul swing. **

"Brillant," rigola Emmett. "Je me demande si tu es en train de regarder ça, Eddy."

"Pourquoi ça t'intéresserait?" demanda Edward en souriant aussi.

"Sais pas, mais on est ensemble en Espagnol." Emmett haussa les épaules. "Tu auras probablement rigolé."

**Après ça, je passai le restant du cours au fond du terrain, ma raquette sagement rangée dans mon dos. Malgré le handicap que je représentais, mon partenaire se défendait bien ; il remporta trois parties sur quatre à lui seul. Lorsque le coup de sifflet final retentit, il m'adressa des compliments que je ne méritais guère.**

— **Alors, dit-il tandis que nous quittions le court.**

— **Alors quoi ?**

— **Toi et Cullen ?**

**Mon affection pour lui s'évanouit immédiatement.**

— **Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Mike, l'avertis-je en vouant intérieurement Jessica aux gémonies.**

"Pas qu'elle ne le mérite pas, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait cette fois?" demanda Emmett.

"Je suppose que c'est elle qui a dit à Mike ce que Bella ressent," répondit Alice.

"Je pense que c'est évident même sans qu'elle dise quoi que ce soit," remarqua Emmett en haussant les épaules.

—**Je n'aime pas ça, persista-t-il.**

— **Personne ne te le demande.**

—**Il te regarde comme si... comme si tu étais une friandise.**

Edward poussa un grognement misérable à ça.

"Tu ne lui feras rien," le rassura Esme.

"Peut-être pas, mais c'est si évident que même ce type peut le voir," dit Edward, déprimé.

**Je parvins à ravaler les hennissements hystériques qui menaçaient d'exploser, **

"Est-ce que ça la fait rire?" demanda Edward avec indignation.

"Apparemment," dit Alice. "Mais pour être honnête, elle ne trouve probablement pas ça drôle..juste probable..."

"Et c'est sensé me faire me sentir mieux?" demanda Edward en lançant un regard noir à sa sœur.

**même si un petit rire m'échappa. Mike me toisa, furibond. Agitant la main, je m'enfuis en direction des vestiaires. **

**Je m'habillai rapidement, impatiente, ma dispute avec Mike déjà oubliée. Edward m'attendrait-il à la sortie ou faudrait-il que je le rejoigne à sa voiture ? Et si les siens étaient là-bas ? Une bouffée de terreur s'empara de moi. Savaient-ils que je savais ?**

"Si on ne savait pas avant le déjeuner, on le sait définitivement maintenant," dit Emmett.

"Tu penses qu'Edward ne nous l'a pas dit?" demanda Jasper.

"Qui sait quand ça concerne Eddy et Bella," rigola Emmett. "Et je ne sais pas si ça aurait été mieux ou non qu'il nous prévienne."

"Ouais, au moins, comme ça, vous ne pouvez pas me crier dessus tout de suite," dit Edward avec amusement. "Vous ne pouvez pas montrer votre rage devant tant de témoins."

"Tout ce que j'ai à dire, c'est que j'espère que tu nous as prévenu à l'avance ou tu vas le regretter," rajouta Rosalie, d'une voix menaçante, et Edward hocha la tête à son avertissement - bien qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire maintenant.

**Étais-je ou non censée savoir qu'ils savaient que je savais ?**

**J'avais finalement décidé de rentrer à pied quand j'émergeai du gymnase. **

"Comme si Edward la laisserait s'en tirer comme ça," dit Alice avec amusement.

**Mais Edward était là, tranquillement appuyé contre un mur, ses traits admirables apaisés. J'en éprouvai une sorte de délivrance.**

— **Salut ! Soufflai-je, radieuse.**

— **Salut ! répondit-il en m'adressant un sourire éblouissant. Comment ça s'est passé ?**

— **Très bien, mentis-je, un peu douchée.**

— **Ah bon ?**

**Il n'était pas convaincu. Ses yeux s'ajustèrent légèrement, regardant par-dessus mon épaule, puis se plissèrent, teigneux. Me retournant, je vis Mike passer au loin.**

— **Qu'y a-t-il ?**

— **Newton me tape sur le système.**

"De plus en plus," marmonna Edward.

— **Ne me dis pas que tu nous as espionnés ! Me récriai-je, horrifiée.**

**Ma bonne humeur s'était volatilisée, soudain.**

— **Comment va ta tête ? me demanda-t-il innocemment.**

"Ouais," s'exclama Emmett. "Et tu l'as mise en colère, ça devrait être amusant."

—**Je te déteste !**

**Sur ce, je filai vers le parking, hésitant encore à rentrer par mes propres moyens. Il me rattrapa sans mal.**

— **C'est ta faute, se défendit-il. C'est toi qui as mentionné que je ne t'avais jamais vue en sport. Ça a éveillé ma curiosité.**

**Comme il paraissait tout sauf repentant, je l'ignorai. **

"Il n'est pas repentant, il le fera probablement tout le temps - et il l'a déjà fait auparavant aussi - et cette attitude ne l'arrêtera pas," ricana Alice.

**Nous rejoignîmes sa voiture en silence – un silence embarrassé et furieux pour ce qui me concernait. Une foule de gens, de garçons plus précisément, s'était attroupée près de sa voiture, et je marquai un temps. **

**Puis je m'aperçus que ce n'était pas la Volvo qui les fascinaient, mais la décapotable de Rosalie. Une lueur de désir sans équivoque allumait leurs yeux, et ils réagirent à peine lorsque Edward se glissa parmi eux pour ouvrir sa portière. Je grimpai vivement à côté de lui, inaperçue.**

— **Ostentatoire, bougonna-t-il.**

— **Qu'est-ce que c'est comme voiture ?**

— **Une M3.**

—**Pardon ?**

"Argh, elle n'y connaît rien," grogna Rosalie; elle prêtait un peu plus attention à ce passage de l'histoire.

— **Une BMW ! Soupira-t-il, exaspéré, en essayant de reculer sans renverser personne.**

**Je hochai la tête – ce nom-là me disait quelque chose.**

— **Tu es toujours en colère ? me demanda-t-il une fois sa ****manœuvre ****terminée.**

— **Et comment !**

— **Me pardonneras-tu si je m'excuse ?**

— **Peut-être... si tu es sincère. Et si tu me promets de ne jamais recommencer.**

"Jamais," rigola Edward.

— **Et si j'étais sincère et que j'étais d'accord pour te laisser conduire samedi ? Contra-t-il, malicieux.**

"Argh, ça va être irritant mais c'est toujours mieux que l'alternative," soupira Edward.

**C'était sans doute la meilleure offre que je pouvais espérer de sa part.**

— **Marché conclu.**

— **Dans ce cas, je suis sincèrement désolé et je te prie de m'excuser.**

**Il me regarda longuement, les yeux brûlant de sincérité et ravageant mon cœur au passage.**

— **Et je serai sur le seuil de ta maison samedi matin à l'aube, ajouta-t-il, rieur.**

— **Euh, une Volvo inconnue garée dans notre allée risque de soulever un problème avec Charlie.**

"Comme si j'en avais besoin," renifla Edward.

—**Je n'avais pas l'intention de venir avec.**

— **Comment...**

— **Ne t'occupe pas de ça. Je serai là, sans voiture.**

**Je laissai tomber. J'avais une question autrement plus urgente, celle laissée en suspens à la fin du déjeuner.**

—**Sommes-nous « plus tard ? »**

"Pourquoi elle lance toujours des conversations gênantes?" grogna Edward.

"Elle est curieuse," répondit Emmett. "Et j'aime ça chez elle."

"Je m'en doute," répliqua Edward en lançant un regard noir à son frère.

—**Je suppose que oui, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.**

**Une expression avenante sur le visage, je patientai. Il arrêta la voiture. Je découvris avec ébahissement que nous étions déjà chez Charlie, parqués derrière la camionnette. **

**Me laisser conduire par Edward était des plus aisés à condition que je ne regarde dehors qu'une fois arrivée à destination. **

"Alors il faudra que je la distraie à chaque fois qu'elle monte dans ma voiture," sourit Edward.

**Me tournant vers lui, je constatai qu'il m'observait, me jaugeait presque.**

— **Tu n'as pas renoncé à savoir pourquoi tu es interdite de parties de chasse, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Il parlait avec solennité, mais je crus déceler une lueur humoristique au plus profond de ses prunelles.**

— **En réalité, précisai-je, c'est surtout ta réaction à cette perspective qui m'intéresse.**

—**Je t'ai fait peur ?**

**Il rigolait franchement.**

— **Non, mentis-je.**

**Il n'en crut pas un mot.**

— **Pardonne-moi si c'est le cas, s'entêta-t-il sans se départir de son sourire mais en perdant toute trace de moquerie. C'est juste l'idée de t'imaginer là-bas...**

**Sa mâchoire se contracta.**

— **Ce serait si terrible que ça ?**

— **Oh que oui, susurra-t-il entre ses dents.**

— **Parce que... ?**

**Prenant une grande inspiration, il inspecta les nuages denses qui, roulant dans le ciel, semblaient descendre à portée de main.**

—**Quand nous chassons, bougonna-t-il de mauvais gré, nos sens l'emportent sur notre raison et nous... dirigent. Surtout l'odorat. Si tu te trouvais dans les parages à ce moment-là...**

**Il secoua la tête, absorbé par le spectacle de la nuée. Quant à moi, je veillai à dominer l'expression de mon visage, me préparant à sa prochaine inspection, qui jugerait de ma réaction. Cela ne tarda pas – je ne trahis rien. **

"C'est irritant," dit Edward. "Comment suis-je sensé savoir ce qu'elle pense si elle ne réagit pas?"

"Je pense que c'est là tout l'intérêt," rigola Alice.

"Je sais," dit Edward. "Mais...c'est tout de même irritant.""

**Nos yeux s'accrochèrent, et le silence s'épaissit. Des décharges de l'électricité que j'avais ressentie en cours de sciences nat alourdirent l'atmosphère tandis qu'il sondait au plus profond de mes iris. Ce ne fut que quand la tête se mit à me tourner que je m'aperçus que j'avais cessé de respirer.**

"Ses réactions à mon égard ne sont pas très saines, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Edward.

"Pas vraiment, mais je doute que ça t'empêche de continuer," répliqua Alice.

**Lorsque j'inhalai en hoquetant, brisant la quiétude, il ferma les paupières.**

— **Bella, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu t'en ailles.**

**Ses intonations étaient basses et rauques.**

**J'ouvris la portière, et le vent arctique qui s'engouffra dans l'habitacle m'éclaircit les idées. **

**Par peur de trébucher, vu mon état second, je sortis prudemment de la voiture et refermai la portière derrière moi sans me retourner. Le chuintement de la vitre électrique me fit pivoter.**

— **Hé, Bella ! Me héla-t-il d'une voix plus égale.**

**Il se penchait par la fenêtre ouverte, un vague sourire aux lèvres.**

— **Oui ?**

— **Demain, c'est mon tour.**

"Bien, il est temps que j'en apprenne plus sur elle," s'exclama Edward avec satisfaction. Il souhaitait clairement découvrir tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur elle dès que possible.

— **Ton tour de quoi ?**

**Il rit, découvrant ses dents étincelantes.**

— **De poser des questions.**

**Puis il disparut, la Volvo filant à toute vitesse avant que j'aie eu le temps de reprendre mes esprits.**

**C'est en souriant que je marchai jusqu'à la maison. Une chose était sûre – il comptait me voir le lendemain.**

**Cette nuit-là, Edward fut la vedette de mes rêves, comme d'habitude. Néanmoins, l'ambiance avait changé, craquetant de la même électricité que celle qui s'était manifestée dans l'après-midi, et je dormis mal, d'un sommeil agité, me réveillant souvent. Ce n'est qu'aux toutes petites heures du matin que je finis par sombrer dans un coma épuisé et ténébreux.**

**Au lever, j'étais fatiguée et énervée. J'enfilai mon col roulé brun et mon inévitable jean en imaginant des dos-nus et des shorts. **

"Elle ne veut pas vraiment ça," dit Emmett avec certitude.

"Il semblerait que si," répondit Edward, confus par le large sourire de son frère.

"Mais elle devrait renoncer à toi, alors, Eddy, et on sait tous qu'elle ne veut pas ça," rigola Emmett et Edward leva les yeux au ciel.

**Le petit-déjeuner fut le moment calme et ordinaire auquel je m'étais attendu.**

**Charlie se prépara des œufs frits, et j'avalai mon bol de céréales en supputant sur l'éventuel oubli par mon père de mon programme du prochain samedi. **

**Malheureusement, il aborda le sujet de lui-même lorsqu'il se leva pour aller déposer son assiette dans l'évier.**

— **À propos de samedi, lança-t-il en traversant la cuisine pour ouvrir le robinet.**

— **Oui ? Tressaillis-je.**

— **Tu vas toujours à Seattle ?**

— **C'est ce qui était prévu.**

**J'aurais préféré qu'il ne me pose pas la question, ce qui m'aurait évité d'inventer des demi-mensonges.**

"Elle devrait lui dire la vérité," s'exclamèrent Edward et Esme.

**Il pressa un peu de liquide vaisselle sur l'éponge et frotta.**

— **Et tu es sûre que tu ne seras pas rentrée à temps pour le bal ?**

—**Je n'irai pas danser, me hérissai-je.**

— **Personne ne t'a invitée ?**

**Il tenta de dissimuler son inquiétude en rinçant son assiette.**

"Plusieurs garçons l'ont invité," dit Emmett en rigolant à ce souvenir.

— **C'est aux filles de choisir leur cavalier, éludai-je, peu désireuse de m'aventurer sur ce terrain miné.**

"Futé," dit Emmett en rigolant toujours.

— **Oh.**

**Il essuya ses couverts, sourcils froncés.**

**Je compatissais. Ce devait être une rude tâche d'être père ; vivre dans la crainte que votre fille rencontre un garçon qui lui plaisait mais s'angoisser aussi au cas où cela ne se produirait pas. Ce serait une catastrophe, me dis-je en frissonnant, si Charlie avait la moindre idée de qui me plaisait.**

"Ce serait atroce," continua à rire Emmett.

**Il me quitta sur un geste d'adieu, et je montai me brosser les dents et rassembler mes affaires. Je ne tins pas plus de quelques secondes après le départ de la voiture de patrouille avant de jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. La Volvo argent était déjà là, garée sur l'emplacement de Charlie. Je descendis les marches quatre à quatre et me précipitai dehors en me demandant combien de temps allait durer cette ****routine bizarre. J'aurais voulu qu'elle ne cessât jamais.**

"Alors je m'assurerais que ça ne s'arrête pas," dit joyeusement Edward.

**Il resta derrière le volant, apparemment indifférent, tandis que je fermais la maison. Je m'approchai, hésitai, timide, puis ouvris la portière et m'installai. Il souriait, détendu et – comme d'ordinaire – beau à en tomber à la renverse.**

— **Bonjour, psalmodia sa voix soyeuse. Comment vas-tu, aujourd'hui ?**

**Ses yeux fouillèrent mon visage comme si cette question dépassait la simple courtoisie.**

— **Bien, merci.**

**J'allais toujours mieux, beaucoup mieux, quand j'étais près de lui.**

— **Tu parais fatiguée, pourtant, objecta-t-il en s'attardant sur mes cernes.**

—**Je n'ai pas dormi, confessai-je.**

**Je ramenai automatiquement mes cheveux vers l'avant pour me protéger.**

"Moi non plus," sourit Edward.

— **Moi non plus, se moqua-t-il en mettant le contact.**

**Je commençais à m'habituer au ronronnement étouffé du moteur. Il y avait de fortes chances que les rugissements de ma camionnette me fichent une crise cardiaque lorsque je m'en resservirais.**

"Une autre raison d'aller la chercher tous les jours," dit Edward en hochant la tête.

—**J'ai quand même dû dormir un peu plus que toi. J'en suis persuadé.**

— **Alors, à quoi as-tu consacré ta nuit ?**

— **Bien tenté, mais c'est à mon tour de poser des questions, je te rappelle.**

"J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle je ne veux pas répondre à cette question," dit Edward.

"Qu'est-ce que tu faisais alors?" demanda Emmett, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres. "Rien d'inapproprié j'espère."

"Peut-être bien," dit Edward alors que ses lèvres tressaillaient. "Bien que je ne puisse pas en être sûr."

— **Oh, j'avais oublié. Que veux-tu savoir ?**

**J'avais beau me creuser la cervelle, je ne voyais pas du tout ce qui pouvait l'intéresser en moi.**

"Tout m'intéresse à son sujet," répliqua Edward.

— **Quelle est ta couleur préférée ?**

"Quelle question simple," soupira Emmett. "Ce n'est pas intéressant."

"Il doit être en train d'essayer de la mettre à l'aise avant de passer aux choses sérieuses," dit Alice, d'une voix connaisseuse.

"Non, je veux _tout _connaître à son sujet," s'exclama Edward. "Bien qu'Alice ne doit pas avoir tort non plus.

— **Ça varie selon les jours.**

"La réponse n'est pas aussi simple que la question," rigola Emmett. "Elle arrive même à rendre cette conversation divertissante.

— **Quelle est ta couleur préférée aujourd'hui ? Insista-t-il.**

— **Le marron, sans doute.**

**J'avais tendance à m'habiller selon mes humeurs.**

— **Ah bon ?**

— **Oui. C'est une couleur chaude. Elle me manque. Tout ce qui est censé être brun, les troncs, les rochers, la boue, est couvert de mousse verte, ici.**

"Très divertissant," rigola Emmett.

**Mon petit discours enflammé parut le fasciner, et il le médita quelques instants en me dévisageant.**

—**Tu as raison, finit-il par décréter, le brun est chaud.**

"Bien joué, frangin," dit Emmett en mettant un coup de poing dans l'épaule d'Edward.

**Sur ce, il tendit la main et, d'un geste timide et vif, repoussa des mèches derrière mon épaule. Nous étions déjà au lycée. Il se gara et se tourna vers moi.**

— **Qu'as-tu comme musique en ce moment dans ton lecteur de CD ? me demanda-t-il, les traits aussi sombres que s'il avait exigé ma confession pour meurtre.**

**Je me rappelai que j'y avais laissé le disque de Phil. Je le lui dis, et il me gratifia de son sourire en coin, un éclat étrange dans Ouvrant un compartiment placé sous la radio de la voiture, il en sortit un CD parmi la trentaine qui y étaient entassés.**

— **Tu préfères ça à Debussy ? S'étonna-t-il.**

"C'est quelque chose qu'on a en commun," dit Edward. "Au moins ça."

**C'était le même album, et je m'absorbai dans l'examen de la jaquette familière pour fuir son regard pénétrant.**

**Le reste de la journée se déroula sur le même mode. Quand il m'accompagna en anglais, me retrouva après l'espagnol, et pendant le déjeuner, il m'interrogea sans fin sur le moindre détail de mon insignifiante existence. **

"Argh, elle ne va pas les décrire dans le livre," grogna Edward. "Je veux les lire."

"Aah, est-ce que le petit Eddy pique une colère?" rajouta Emmett.

"La ferme," grogna Edward.

**Les films que j'aimais, ceux que je détestais, les rares endroits où j'étais allée et les nombreux autres que j'avais envie de visiter, et les livres, les livres inlassablement.**

**Je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir jamais autant parlé. J'étais souvent gênée, certaine de l'ennuyer. Mais son expression de concentration intense et son insatiable curiosité me contraignaient à poursuivre. La majorité de ses demandes étaient faciles, et très peu déclenchèrent mes rougissements. Lorsque cela avait le malheur de se produire, j'en étais quitte pour un interrogatoire supplémentaire.**

**Ainsi, quand il voulut savoir quelle était ma pierre précieuse préférée et que, sans réfléchir, je mentionnai la topaze. **

"Pourquoi ça la ferait rougir?" demanda Edward avec confusion.

Au bout d'une seconde, Alice éclata de rire et souffla, "C'est la couleur de tes - nos - yeux après la chasse."

"Oh," dit Edward avec un sourire ridicule aux lèvres.

**Il me bombardait de questions à une telle vitesse que j'avais l'impression d'être soumise à l'un de ces tests psychologiques où l'on est prié de répondre par le premier mot qui vous passe par l'esprit. Si je ne m'étais pas empourprée à cet instant, je suis sûre qu'il aurait continué à dévider la liste qu'il s'était mentalement préparée. Malheureusement, je piquai un fard, parce que, jusqu'à très récemment, ma pierre favorite avait été le grenat – impossible devant ses yeux topaze de ne pas comprendre d'où venait mon revirement. Et bien sûr, il n'eut de cesse que j'avoue pourquoi j'étais embarrassée.**

**Il finit par exiger la vérité quand ses talents de persuasion eurent échoué – simplement parce que j'évitais soigneusement de le regarder. Je rendis les armes, concentrée sur mes mains qui jouaient avec une mèche de mes cheveux.**

"Bon sang, elle sait comment échapper à mes tentatives de persuasions," bouda Edward.

— **C'est la couleur de tes yeux aujourd'hui, soupirai- je. Si tu me reposais la question dans deux semaines, j'imagine que j'opterais pour l'onyx.**

**Dans mon involontaire élan d'honnêteté, je venais de lui fournir plus d'informations que nécessaire, et j'eus peur de provoquer cette colère bizarre qui surgissait dès que je dérapais et révélais de façon trop évidente à quel point il m'obsédait. **

"Quelle colère? Je suis enchanté," rigola Edward.

**Mais il digéra mon aveu sans broncher.**

— **Quelles sont tes fleurs préférées ? Enchaîna-t-il. Poussant un soupir de soulagement, je poursuivis mon chemin de croix.**

"Dis-moi au moins quelles sont ses fleurs préférées," grogna à nouveau Edward.

"Dommage, frangin," rigola Jasper.

**Le cours de sciences nat' fut de nouveau compliqué. Edward m'avait soumise à un interrogatoire serré jusqu'à ce que M. Banner apparaisse avec son matériel audio. Quand le prof s'approcha de l'interrupteur pour éteindre les lampes, je remarquai que mon voisin avait légèrement écarté son tabouret du mien. Cela ne me servit à rien. **

**Dès que la salle fut plongée dans l'obscurité, comme la veille je ressentis le même courant électrique et ce même besoin irrésistible de tendre la main pour effleurer sa peau glacée.**

**Je me penchai sur la paillasse, menton sur mes bras croisés, doigts agrippés au rebord de la table, luttant contre le désir irrationnel qui me déstabilisait. J'évitai de le regarder par peur d'avoir encore plus de difficulté à garder mon self-control, au cas où je croiserais ses yeux. Je déployai des efforts considérables pour m'intéresser au film mais, à la fin du cours, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que je venais de voir. Je fus bien contente quand la lumière revint. Me permettant un coup d'œil à Edward, je découvris qu'il m'étudiait avec une expression ambiguë.**

**Il se leva et m'attendit sans bouger. Comme le jour précédent, nous allâmes au gymnase en silence et, comme le jour précédent, il effleura ma joue sans mot dire, de la tempe au menton, avec le dos de sa main cette fois, avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner.**

**Le cours d'éducation physique passa rapidement, pendant lequel j'assistai en spectatrice au match de badminton solitaire de Mike. Ce dernier ne m'adressa pas la parole, soit parce qu'il avait remarqué que j'étais ailleurs, soit parce qu'il m'en voulait encore de notre échange un peu vif de la veille. Quelque part au fond de moi, j'en éprouvais de la culpabilité, même si mes pensées étaient ailleurs.**

"Tu ne devrais pas du tout penser à lui," marmonna Edward.

**Je m'empressai de me changer, maladroitement consciente que plus je me dépêchais, plus vite je retrouverais Edward. Le stress aggravait ma gaucherie habituelle, **

Un large sourire étira les lèvres d'Emmett à ça.

**mais je finis par fuir cet endroit maudit. Je me détendis quand je le vis au rendez-vous. En dépit de moi, un immense sourire étira mes lèvres, auquel il répondit avant de reprendre son impitoyable inquisition.**

**Ses questions étaient différentes, cependant, et il me fut moins facile d'y répondre. Il voulut savoir ce qui, de ma vie d'autrefois à Phoenix, me manquait, insistant pour que je lui décrive tout ce qu'il ignorait. **

**Nous restâmes assis devant chez Charlie pendant des heures, tandis que le ciel s'obscurcissait, larguant soudain des trombes d'eau.**

**Je tâchai de mettre des mots sur des détails impossibles, comme l'odeur des créosotes, amère, vaguement résineuse et néanmoins agréable, les stridulations harmonieuses des cigales en juillet, le dépouillement plumeux des arbres, l'immensité de la nuée qui étalait son bleu laiteux dans un infini à peine rompu à l'horizon par les roches volcaniques violettes des montagnes basses. Le plus difficile fut d'expliquer pourquoi j'aimais tant ces paysages, de justifier d'une beauté qui relevait moins d'une végétation rare et épineuse à l'allure souvent à demi morte que des formes brutes de la terre, des vallées peu profondes insérées entre les collines rocailleuses qui avaient une manière si particulière de s'accrocher au soleil. Je dus recourir à des gestes pour tenter de lui faire prendre la mesure de ces choses.**

"On dirait qu'elle aimait vraiment vivre à Phoenix," soupira Edward, bien conscient que si elle sortait avec lui, elle ne pourrait pas vraiment y retourner.

**Il me relançait doucement, m'incitant à me livrer sans retenue, me rendant oublieuse, dans la lumière faiblarde de la tempête, de mon embarras à monopoliser la parole. **

**Lorsque j'en terminai avec le désordre de ma chambre chez ma mère, il ne rebondit pas sur une nouvelle question.**

— **Tu as terminé ? Lançai-je, soulagée.**

"Loin de là," dit Edward. "Je n'aurais jamais terminé."

"Est-ce que tu dis ça parce que tu n'as pratiquement rien découvert?" rigola Emmett.

"Non," répondit rapidement Edward.

— **Loin de là, mais ton père va bientôt rentrer.**

**Je me rappelai soudain l'existence de Charlie et soupirai. J'observai le ciel noir de pluie, ce qui ne me renseigna guère. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la pendule de bord et fus surprise de constater qu'il était si tard. Charlie devait être déjà en route.**

— **C'est le crépuscule, murmura Edward**

"Le meilleur moment de la journée pour nous," sourit Edward.

**en examinant l'horizon chargé de nuages.**

**J'eus l'impression que son esprit vagabondait très loin de nous. Je le contemplai qui fixait sans les voir les alentours. Brusquement, il se tourna vers moi.**

— **C'est le moment de la journée le plus sûr pour nous, dit-il en répondant à l'interrogation qu'il avait lue sur mon visage. Le plus agréable, le plus triste aussi,**

"Euh...je pense juste que c'est le plus triste," dit Edward, confus par ce que son alter-ego venait de dire.

"Je suppose qu'elle a changé ton opinion à ce sujet," sourit Carlisle. "Avec elle, le temps signifie à nouveau quelque chose pour toi."

"Je suppose," dit pensivement Edward.

**en quelque sorte... la fin d'un autre jour, le retour de la nuit. L'obscurité est tellement prévisible, tu ne trouves pas ?**

**Il eut un sourire mélancolique.**

—**J'aime la nuit, décrétai-je. Sans elle, nous ne verrions pas les étoiles. Bien qu'ici ce ne soit guère facile, tempérai-je.**

**Il s'esclaffa, et l'atmosphère s'allégea aussitôt.**

— **Charlie sera ici dans quelques minutes. Donc, à moins que tu ne tiennes à lui révéler que tu passeras ton samedi avec moi...**

"Nan," répondit Alice.

— **Non merci.**

**Je récupérai mes affaires et m'aperçus que j'étais raide d'être restée si longtemps assise sans bouger.**

— **Demain, c'est mon tour, hein ?**

— **Certainement pas ! protesta-t-il d'une voix faussement outragée. Je n'en ai pas terminé avec toi !**

— **Qu'y a-t-il de plus à savoir ?**

—**Je te le dirai demain.**

**Il se pencha devant moi pour m'ouvrir la portière, et cette proximité déclencha des palpitations dans ma poitrine. Tout à coup, sa main se figea sur la poignée.**

— **Aïe ! marmonna-t-il.**

— **Que se passe-t-il ?**

**Sa mâchoire serrée et son expression inquiète m'interloquèrent.**

**« Des complications », maugréa-t-il.**

"Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien être?" demanda Edward avec inquiétude.

**Il ouvrit la portière d'un geste rapide puis reprit sa place loin de moi, presque apeuré. **

**Des phares transpercèrent la pluie, et une voiture noire vient se ranger en face de nous.**

— **Charlie est au carrefour, m'avertit Edward en fixant les nouveaux venus à travers le déluge.**

**En dépit de mon étonnement et de ma curiosité, je me précipitai dehors. Les gouttes ricochèrent bruyamment sur mon coupe-vent. Je tentai de discerner les silhouettes assises dans le véhicule noir, mais il faisait trop sombre. Les phares éclairaient Edward – il continuait à regarder droit devant lui, les yeux vrillés sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un que je ne voyais pas. Ses traits trahissaient un mélange de frustration et de méfiance. **

"Argh, les loups," grogna Edward.

"Détends-toi, Edward, ils ne peuvent rien dire," l'apaisa Carlisle.

**Puis il mit le contact, et les pneus chuintèrent sur l'asphalte humide. La Volvo disparut en quelques secondes.**

— **Hé, Bella ! Me héla une voix familière depuis le siège conducteur de la petite auto noire.**

—**Jacob ? Sursautai-je en plissant les paupières sous la pluie.**

**À cet instant, la voiture de patrouille tourna au coin de la rue, éclairant les intrus.**

**Jacob descendait déjà. L'obscurité ne m'empêcha pas de distinguer le grand sourire qu'il affichait. Son passager était un gros homme qui débordait de partout, bien plus âgé, au visage frappant, aux joues affaissées, à la peau brune parcourue de rides, telle une vieille veste de cuir, et aux pupilles noires étonnamment familières qui semblaient à la fois bien trop jeunes et bien trop vieilles pour la large figure dans laquelle elles étaient enserrées. Billy Black, le père de Jacob. Je le reconnus immédiatement, alors que j'avais réussi, depuis cinq ans que je ne l'avais rencontré, à oublier son nom jusqu'à ce que Charlie le mentionne le jour de mon arrivée. Il m'observait, scrutant mes traits, et je lui adressai un timide salut de la tête. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, exprimant l'indignation ou la peur, ses narines dilatées. Je ravalai ma courtoisie.**

Edward grogna à nouveau.

**« Des complications », avait dit Edward.**

**Billy ne me quittait pas des yeux, tendu, anxieux. En moi-même, je gémis. Avait-il identifié Edward ? Croyait-il vraiment aux légendes absurdes que son fils avait brocardées ? **

"Oh, il y croit...il sait," dit Edward, à travers ses dents serrées.

**La réponse se lisait clairement dans son regard.**

**Oui. Il y croyait, oui.**

"C'est la fin du chapitre," dit Esme en tendant le livre à Jasper. Apparemment, l'ordre qu'ils avaient pris en lisant serait suivi.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Balancing_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	12. Balancing

**Auteur : **Choices HP

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Family

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Choices HP. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta: **Sophia...Merci Sophie!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 12: Balancing -**

**"Équilibrisme," **lut Jasper.

—**Billy ! s'écria Charlie dès qu'il fut sorti de voiture.**

**Je me dirigeai vers la maison, indiquant d'un geste à Jacob de me rejoindre sous le porche. Derrière moi, j'entendis Charlie les saluer avec chaleur.**

—**Je vais faire comme si je ne t'avais pas vu derrière le volant, mon garçon, morigéna-t-il Jacob.**

— **Nous passons notre permis plus tôt, à la réserve, répliqua l'adolescent tandis que j'ouvrais la porte et éclairais le perron.**

— **À d'autres ! S'esclaffa mon père.**

— **Il faut bien que je me déplace, intervint Billy.**

**Malgré les années, je reconnus sa voix puissante et j'eus soudain le sentiment de redevenir une gamine.**

"Parce qu'elle se rappelle l'avoir entendu quand elle était petite," dit Edward.

"Ou peut-être qu'il a tout simplement une voix âgée...Je veux dire, une voix qui révèle son héritage," suggéra pensivement Carlisle.

**J'entrai, laissant le battant ouvert, et allumai les lampes avant de suspendre mon coupe-vent à la patère. Puis je me tins dans le vestibule, pas très rassurée, pendant que Charlie aidait Jacob à extirper Billy de la voiture et à l'installer dans son fauteuil roulant. Quand ils se précipitèrent, trempés, à l'intérieur, je reculai.**

— **Quelle bonne surprise, dit Charlie.**

— **Ça fait une paie, répondit Billy. J'espère que nous ne dérangeons pas.**

**Ses yeux sombres se posèrent sur moi, indéchiffrables.**

— **Non, c'est super. Tu restes pour le match, hein ?**

— **C'est précisément le but, rigola Jacob. Notre télé est tombée en panne la semaine dernière.**

"Ah, voilà la vraie raison pour laquelle ils sont là," sourit Emmett.

— **Sans compter que Jacob avait hâte de revoir Bella, rétorqua Billy en décochant une grimace à son fils.**

"Vengeance pour l'honnêteté excessive de son fils," rigola Alice en regardant le visage d'Edward s'assombrir de plus en plus.

**Ce dernier fit la moue et baissa la tête, cependant que je refoulais une bouffée de remords. Je m'étais sans doute montrée trop convaincante à la plage.**

"Nan, il était complètement charmé avant même qu'elle ne commence à flirter avec lui," corrigea songeusement Alice, en réprimant un sourire moqueur.

— **Vous avez faim ? M'enquis-je en filant vers la cuisine, pressée d'échapper au regard scrutateur de Billy.**

— **Non, nous avons dîné avant de venir, répondit Jacob.**

— **Et toi, Charlie ? Lançai-je par-dessus mon épaule.**

— **Oui, me lança-t-il du salon.**

**Les croque-monsieur enfournés, je tranchais une tomate quand je sentis une présence dans mon dos.**

— **Alors, ça roule ? S'enquit Jacob.**

— **Plutôt bien, affirmai-je avec entrain tant il était dur de résister à sa bonne humeur contagieuse. **

Les yeux d'Edward se plissèrent encore plus à ça.

**Et toi, tu as terminé ta voiture ?**

— **Non, il me manque encore des pièces détachées. Nous avons emprunté celle-ci, précisa-t-il en désignant la cour du pouce.**

— **Désolée. Je n'ai pas entendu parler de... Qu'est-ce que c'était déjà ?**

— **Un maître-cylindre. Au fait, la camionnette marche mal ? ajouta-t-il soudain avec sérieux.**

— **Non, pourquoi ?**

—**J'ai juste remarqué que tu ne t'en servais pas.**

"Non, elle était trop occupée à rentrer avec un vampire," rigola Emmett.

— **Un ami m'a raccompagnée, me dérobai-je, les yeux fixés sur la planche à découper.**

— **Belle bagnole. Je n'ai pas reconnu le conducteur. Pourtant, je croyais connaître la majorité des jeunes du coin.**

**J'acquiesçai sans me mouiller et retournai mes croque-monsieur.**

— **En revanche, mon père semblait l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.**

— **Tu me passes les assiettes, s'il te plaît ? Elles sont dans le placard au-dessus de l'évier.**

"Elle essaye de faire diversion," rigola Edward. "Elle ne devrait même pas essayer, je suis sûr que Billy en parlera dès qu'ils seront seuls."

— **Pas de problème. Alors, qui c'était ? Insista-t-il en posant deux assiettes sur le comptoir.**

— **Edward Cullen, soupirai je, vaincue.**

**À ma grande surprise, il éclata de rire. Levant la tête, je m'aperçus qu'il était vaguement gêné.**

"Alors le chiot ne sait vraiment rien à notre sujet," dit Edward.

"Bien sûr que non, il ne lui aurait jamais raconté les légendes s'il avait su qu'elles étaient vraies," répliqua Carlisle. "Seuls les Anciens s'en rappellent encore."

— **Voilà qui explique bien des choses ! Je trouvais mon père bizarre, aussi.**

— **C'est vrai qu'il n'aime pas beaucoup les Cullen.**

— **Vieillard superstitieux, marmonna Jacob dans sa barbe.**

— **Il ne va rien dire à Charlie, hein ?**

**Ces mots précipités m'avaient échappé. Jacob m'observa quelques instants, une expression impénétrable sur le visage.**

"Non, voilà qui n'était pas du tout suspicieux," dit Jasper. "Elle va devoir apprendre à mentir et à agir secrètement."

—**J'en doute, finit-il par répondre. Charlie l'a sacrément enguirlandé, la dernière fois. Ils ne se sont pas beaucoup parlé depuis. Ce sont en quelque sorte des retrouvailles, ce soir. À mon avis, il évitera de remettre le sujet sur le tapis.**

—**Oh.**

**Je portai son repas à Charlie et restai dans le salon, faisant mine de m'intéresser au match, tandis que Jacob entretenait la conversation. En réalité, je prêtai l'oreille à ce que se racontaient les deux hommes, guettant Billy et méditant déjà la façon de l'empêcher de me dénoncer au cas où il aurait cédé à la tentation. **

**La soirée se traîna en longueur. J'avais pas mal de devoirs qui m'attendaient. Ils allaient rester en plan, mais tant pis : j'avais trop peur de laisser Billy seul avec Charlie. Enfin, le match se termina.**

—**Toi et vos amis comptez bientôt revenir à la mer ? me lança Jacob au moment où il poussait le fauteuil de son père dehors.**

"Il se moque complètement de ses amis," marmonna Edward.

—**Je n'en sais trop rien.**

—**Merci, Charlie, dit entre-temps Billy. Je me suis bien amusé.**

—**Je t'attends pour le prochain match.**

—**Compte sur nous, plaisanta le vieil homme. Bonne nuit.**

**Ses yeux se posèrent sur les miens, et son sourire disparut.**

—**Prends garde à toi, Bella, ajouta-t-il gravement.**

—**Je n'y manquerai pas, marmonnai-je en regardant ailleurs.**

**Je montais dans ma chambre pendant que Charlie agitait la main, planté sur le seuil de la porte, lorsque mon père m'interpella :**

— **Bella ? Attends.**

**Je tressaillis. Billy avait-il craché le morceau avant que je ne me joigne à eux ? Apparemment non.**

**Charlie était hilare, ravi par cette visite impromptue.**

—**Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de discuter avec toi, ce soir. Comment s'est passée ta journée ?**

— **Bien.**

**J'hésitai, un pied sur la première marche, cherchant quelques détails à partager sans risque.**

— **Mon équipe a gagné les quatre matchs de badminton.**

— **Ça alors ! J'ignorais que tu savais jouer.**

— **En fait, je n'y suis pour rien. Mon partenaire est excellent.**

— **Qui est-ce ?**

— **Euh... Mike Newton, admis-je avec réticence.**

— **Ah oui, je me souviens ! S'exclama-t-il, rasséréné. Tu m'as dit que vous étiez amis. Chouette famille. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas invité au bal ? ajouta-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.**

"Parce qu'elle ne veut pas y aller avec lui," dit Edward, d'une voix qu'il voulait joyeuse, mais qui était bien trop tendue pour ça.

— **Papa ! Il sort plus ou moins avec mon amie Jessica. Et je te rappelle que je ne sais pas danser.**

— **Pardon, j'avais oublié. En tout cas, c'est très bien que tu sois absente samedi... J'ai prévu d'aller pêcher avec les gars du commissariat. La météo prévoit une belle journée. Mais si tu souhaites reporter ton expédition jusqu'à ce que tu aies trouvé quelqu'un pour t'accompagner, je resterai avec toi. J'ai conscience de te laisser trop souvent seule.**

— **Ne t'inquiète pas, tu assures comme un chef, papa, le rassurai-je gentiment en espérant ne pas trahir mon soulagement. La solitude ne me dérange pas. Pour ça, je te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau.**

**Je lui adressai un clin d'œil et fus récompensée par le sourire charmant qui creusait ses pattes d'oie.**

"Ils semblent bien s'entendre," sourit Esme. Elle aimait les familles heureuses.

**Cette nuit-là, trop fatiguée pour rêver, je dormis mieux. J'étais de bonne humeur quand je m'éveillai, en dépit du ciel gris perle. Avec le recul, la soirée en compagnie de Billy et Jacob m'apparut anodine ; je décidai de l'oublier. Je me surpris à siffloter tandis que j'attachai mes cheveux avec une barrette et, plus tard, en descendant l'escalier. Charlie ne manqua pas de s'en rendre compte.**

"Elle sifflote... Tu lui fais vraiment de l'effet n'est-ce pas?" rigola Jasper.

—**Tu es bien joyeuse, ce matin, souligna-t-il en terminant son petit-déjeuner.**

—**On est vendredi.**

**Je m'activai, car je voulais partir à la seconde où Charlie aurait filé. Mon sac était prêt, je m'étais brossé les dents et j'avais déjà mis mes chaussures quand il s'en alla. Une fois sûre que la voie était libre, je me ruai dehors. Edward m'avait néanmoins devancée et attendait dans sa voiture rutilante, fenêtres baissées, moteur coupé. C'est sans hésiter que je m'installai sur le siège passager, avide de**

**retrouver son visage. Il m'offrit son sourire en coin, et mon cœur cessa de battre. **

**Un ange n'aurait pas dégagé plus d'éclat. Il était parfait, il n'y avait rien à améliorer.**

—**Tu as bien dormi ?**

**Bon sang ! Avait-il la moindre idée de la séduction de sa voix ?**

—**Comme un loir. Et toi, ta nuit ?**

— **Agréable, rigola-t-il, me donnant l'impression que je ratais une plaisanterie personnelle.**

"Genre que j'ai passé la nuit à la regarder dormir," dit Edward.

"Tu penses vraiment que tu as fait ça?" lui demanda Esme, ravie et désapprobatrice à la fois.

"Sans aucun doute," dit Edward. "Ça doit être ça la signification de mon sourire."

— **Ai-je le droit de te demander à quoi tu l'as consacrée ?**

— **Non, s'esclaffa-t-il. Aujourd'hui est encore mon jour.**

**Ce coup-ci, son intérêt se porta sur les gens. Renée, ses passions, nos occupations communes ; puis la seule de mes grand-mères que j'avais connue, mes rares amis d'école (il m'embarrassa lorsqu'il s'enquit des garçons avec lesquels j'étais sortie). À ma grande satisfaction, le sujet tourna court, puisque je n'avais eu aucune aventure. Il parut aussi stupéfait que Jessica et Angela par le désert de ma vie sentimentale.**

"C'est vraiment incroyable," se défendit Edward.

— **Personne ne t'a jamais attirée insista-t-il avec une gravité qui me poussa à m'interroger sur ses intentions.**

—**Pas à Phoenix, reconnus-je à contrecœur.**

**Sa bouche se serra en une ligne mince. Nous étions à la cafète, à ce moment-là. La journée avait défilé avec cette vitesse qui était en train de devenir une routine. Je pris avantage de la pause qu'il marquait pour mordre dans mon beignet.**

— **Nous aurions dû prendre ta voiture, annonça-t-il tout à trac.**

— **Pourquoi ?**

—**Je pars avec Alice après le déjeuner.**

"Oh, où allons-nous?" sourit Alice.

"Probablement chasser," dit Edward.

"Vrai, tu voudras t'assurer d'être plein," approuva Alice.

— **Oh, murmurai-je, perplexe et déçue. Ce n'est pas grave, je rentrerai à pied.**

"Tu ne la feras pas marcher," le réprimanda Esme.

"Bien sûr que non," dit Edward.

— **C'est exclu, rétorqua-t-il. Nous irons chercher ta camionnette et la laisserons sur le parking.**

—**Je n'ai pas les clés sur moi. Je t'assure, ça m'est égal de marcher.**

**Ce qui l'était moins, c'était de perdre quelques précieuses minutes de sa compagnie.**

— **Ta voiture sera là, et la clé sur le contact, s'entêta-t-il. À moins que tu craignes qu'on te la vole.**

**Idée qui eut au moins le mérite de le dérider.**

"Et il doit y avoir tellement de monde qui veuille une telle voiture," dit Emmett, d'une voix faussement terrifiée.

— **D'accord, acceptai-je, lèvres pincées.**

**J'étais quasiment certaine que mes clés se trouvaient dans la poche du jean que j'avais porté le mercredi, sous une pile de linge sale dans la buanderie. Même en pénétrant par effraction chez moi, il ne la dénicherait jamais. Il sembla considérer mon consentement comme un défi et se permit une grimace arrogante.**

— **Où allez-vous ? Demandai-je le plus naturellement du monde.**

— **Chasser. Si je dois passer une journée seul avec toi, je préfère prendre un maximum de précautions. Tu peux toujours annuler, tu sais...**

**C'était presque une supplique, chuchotée avec tristesse. Je baissai les yeux, effrayée par le pouvoir de persuasion des siens. Je refusais d'avoir peur de lui, quel que fût le danger qu'il représentât. Ça n'avait pas d'importance, me serinais-je.**

— **Non, refusai-je en relevant la tête. J'en suis incapable.**

— **Malheureusement, c'est sans doute vrai, ronchonna-t-il.**

**Ses prunelles parurent s'assombrir devant moi. Je changeai de sujet.**

— **À quelle heure seras-tu là, demain ? M'enquis-je, déjà déprimée à l'idée de le quitter.**

—**Tout dépend... c'est samedi, tu ne veux pas faire la grasse matinée ?**

"Tu ne comprends donc pas qu'elle meurt d'envie de te voir?" demanda Emmett.

— **Non.**

**J'avais répondu avec trop d'empressement et il refréna un sourire.**

— **Comme d'habitude, alors. Charlie sera là ?**

— **Non, il part à la pêche.**

**La façon dont les choses s'étaient superbement arrangées allégea mon humeur.**

— **Et si tu ne reviens pas, lança cependant Edward avec sécheresse, que va-t-il penser ?**

— **Aucune idée. Il sait que j'avais projeté des lessives. Il se dira que je suis tombée dans le lave-linge.**

"Ce n'est pas drôle, Emmett," cracha Edward en entendant Emmett éclater de rire.

"Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne peux pas entendre l'humour dans ses propos," répliqua Emmett entre deux rires.

**Furieux, il me fusilla du regard. Je fis de même. Sa colère était bien plus impressionnante que la mienne.**

— **Que chasserez-vous, ce soir ? Repris-je, consciente d'avoir perdu ce combat.**

— **Ce que nous trouverons dans le Parc régional. Nous n'avons pas l'intention d'aller très loin.**

**Mon intérêt poli pour son secret avait le don de le laisser perplexe.**

— **Pourquoi y vas-tu avec Alice ?**

— **Elle est celle qui... me soutient le plus, avoua-t-il, sourcils froncés.**

"Attends...Ça veut dire que je ne te soutiens pas?" demanda Emmett en fronçant les sourcils.

"Apparemment," répondit Edward.

— **Et les autres ? Comment réagissent-ils ?**

— **Avec scepticisme, pour la plupart.**

"Je n'avais probablement pas réalisé à quel point elle est marrante," dit Emmett, les sourcils toujours froncés. "Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu le soutiens, la naine?"

"Il est évident que Bella est importante pour Edward, je dois avoir vu le futur et je veux probablement qu'il se réalise," dit Alice. "Je parie qu'on sera amies en plus."

"Bien sûr que vous le serez," dit Emmett, son froncement de sourcils pas complètement disparu. "Bella est géniale."

"Je parie qu'elle t'aimera aussi, Em," lui dit gentiment Alice et Emmett sourit. "Et Jazz, ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûre que tu seras aussi ami avec elle."

"Je n'en suis pas si sûr," dit Jasper, en souriant au fait que sa femme le connaissait si bien. Il fronça ensuite les sourcils. "Elle semble être quelqu'un d'agréable à fréquenter...un bon climat émotionnel aussi, mais...je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir..."

"Ou qu'Eddy te laisse faire," ajouta Emmett avant de remarquer à quel point ça semblait déprimer Jasper. "T'en fais pas, Jazz, je suis sûr que tout finira par s'arranger."

"Honnêtement, je l'espère vraiment," dit Jasper, une pointe d'espoir perçant dans sa voix, avant qu'il ne reprenne sa lecture.

**J'inspectai brièvement ses frères et sœurs. Ils étaient muets et indifférents à tout, exactement comme au premier jour. Sauf qu'ils n'étaient plus que quatre – leur magnifique frère aux cheveux cuivrés était installé en face de moi, un éclat d'incertitude dans ses pupilles dorées.**

— **Ils ne m'aiment pas, devinai-je.**

— **Ce n'est pas ça, objecta-t-il avec des yeux trop innocents pour que je m'y fie. Ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi je ne te fiche pas la paix.**

"On comprend maintenant," dirent Jasper et Emmett en chœur.

— **Ça alors, moi non plus, figure-toi !**

**Il secoua lentement la tête, exaspéré.**

—**Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu n'as aucune conscience de qui tu es. Tu ne ressembles à personne. Tu me fascines.**

"Ça te fait sembler volatile," dit Alice en fronçant les sourcils. "Genre, une fois que tu l'auras déchiffrée, tu perdras tout intérêt pour elle."

"Alors je ne perdrais jamais intérêt parce que je n'arriverais jamais à la déchiffrer," répondit Edward, sûr de lui, mais ses yeux étaient inquiets; il espérait probablement que sa sœur ait tort à ce sujet.

**Je lui lançai un regard peu amène, persuadée qu'il se moquait de moi. Il rit.**

— **Avec mes talents... particuliers, murmura-t-il en effleurant discrètement son front, j'ai une capacité hors du commun à saisir la nature humaine. Les gens sont prévisibles. Mais toi... tes réactions sont déconcertantes. Tu m'intrigues.**

"Même si je pouvais lire ses pensées, elle me surprendrait," sourit Edward. Ce qui était prouvé par le nombre de fois où il avait été surpris depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à lire ce livre.

**À la fois gênée, chagrine et mécontente, je détournai les yeux en direction de sa famille. Ses mots me donnaient le sentiment d'être un cobaye. Quelle idiote ! J'aurais dû me douter que son intérêt s'arrêterait là.**

"Je te l'avais dit," lui dit tristement Alice, sans la moindre trace de moquerie dans la voix.

"Bon sang," grommela Edward, à travers ses dents serrées.

— **Ce n'est qu'une partie du problème, poursuivit-il. La plus facile à expliquer. **

"Tu ferais mieux de lui dire quelque chose qui va lui remonter le moral, Edward," le menaça Alice.

**Il y en a une autre cependant... pas aussi aisée à décrire...**

**Je continuai à détailler les Cullen. Soudain, Rosalie, la blonde époustouflante, pivota vers moi. Elle ne me regarda pas, elle me poignarda de ses prunelles sombres et froides. **

Edward grogna; pas seulement parce que Rosalie poignardait Bella du regard, mais aussi parce que ça l'empêchait de s'expliquer, et que Bella resterait triste.

**J'aurais voulu lui échapper, mais elle me tint sous l'emprise de ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'Edward émît un son rageur, étouffé, presque un sifflement de haine. Alors, Rosalie me lâcha. Me tournant aussitôt vers Edward, je vis qu'il décelait sans effort la confusion et la terreur qui m'avaient envahie.**

— **Désolé, s'excusa-t-il, le visage fermé. Elle est inquiète, rien de plus... C'est que... ce ne serait pas dangereux uniquement pour moi si, après m'avoir fréquenté de façon aussi ostensible, tu...**

"Tu es toujours si égoïste," grogna Rosalie.

"Tu peux parler," répliqua Edward sur le même ton.

"Ça suffit," dit Emmett, en plaçant une main sur l'épaule d'Edward pour le garder assis.

—**Je ?**

— **Les choses se terminaient... mal.**

**Comme le soir à Port Angeles, il se prit la tête entre les mains, dans un élan d'angoisse absolue.**

**J'aurais aimé le réconforter, je n'avais hélas aucune idée de la manière dont m'y prendre.**

"Ne sait-elle donc pas que si 'les choses se terminaient mal', elle serait morte?" demanda Edward à travers ses dents serrées.

"Elle a déjà pris sa décision," lui dit Alice.

**Instinctivement, je tendis le bras avant de le laisser retomber sur la table, par crainte que mon contact empire les choses. Puis je me rendis compte que ses mots auraient dû m'affoler. Je guettai la montée de la peur, en vain. Tout ce que je paraissais éprouver, c'était de la souffrance envers sa propre douleur. Et de la frustration. Parce que Rosalie avait interrompu ce qu'il s'apprêtait à me dire et que j'ignorais comment revenir sur le sujet. Lui était toujours prostré.**

— **Tu dois absolument partir maintenant ? Demandai-je d'une voix aussi normale que possible.**

— **Oui.**

**Il releva la figure. Un instant sérieux, il sourit tout à coup.**

— **C'est mieux ainsi. Il reste encore un quart d'heure de ce maudit film à visionner en biologie, et je ne crois pas que j'arriverai à le supporter.**

"Mais c'est une sensation géniale," protesta Emmett.

"Quand tu peux toucher l'objet de ton désir," lui répondit Edward. "Je ne peux certainement pas le faire."

**Je sursautai soudain. Alice – ses cheveux courts et noirs comme de l'encre formant un halo de piques désordonnées autour de son exquis visage d'elfe -**

"Son visage d'elfe," rigola Emmett. "Peut-être que je devrais t'appeler l'elfe au lieu de la naine."

"Est-ce que mon visage ressemble vraiment à celui d'un elfe?" demanda Alice à Jasper, ignorant le commentaire d'Emmett (le seul moyen de s'assurer qu'il n'utilise pas ce surnom étant de faire semblant que ça ne la dérangeait pas).

"Peut-être un peu," sourit Jasper.

"Un elfe malicieux," ajouta Edward en riant.

**se tenait derrière lui. Sa silhouette fine était souple, gracieuse même quand elle était parfaitement immobile. Sans me quitter des yeux, Edward la salua.**

— **Alice.**

—**Edward, répondit-elle, son soprano presque aussi séduisant que son ténor à lui.**

—**Alice, Bella ; Bella, Alice, nous présenta-t-il avec décontraction, une moue ironique aux lèvres.**

"Je parie que je t'ai forcé à faire les présentations," sourit Alice.

—**Salut ! Ravie de te rencontrer enfin, me lança-t-elle.**

"Ouaip, j'ai eu une vision montrant qu'on serait amies," rayonna Alice.

**Ses pupilles d'obsidienne avaient un éclat indéchiffrable, mais son sourire était amical.**

—**Bonjour, murmurai-je timidement.**

—**Tu es prêt ? demanda Alice à son frère.**

—**Presque, répondit-il d'une voix distante. Je te retrouve à la voiture.**

**Elle partit sans faire de commentaire. Sa démarche était si fluide, si souple que j'en éprouvai un pincement de jalousie.**

—**Aurais-je dû lui souhaiter de bien s'amuser ou ça aurait été déplacé ? M'enquis-je.**

"Non, c'est parfait, je m'amuse toujours," répondit Emmett.

—**Non, ça aurait convenu, rigola-t-il.**

—**Amuse-toi bien, alors.**

**J'avais feint l'entrain. Naturellement, il ne s'y laissa pas prendre.**

—**J'y compte bien. Quant à toi, tâche de rester en vie.**

—**À Forks ? Quel défi !**

"Pas pour une personne normale, mais pour elle...c'est vraiment un défi," ricana Edward.

— **Pour toi, c'en est un, riposta-t-il en s'assombrissant aussitôt. Promets !**

—**Je promets de rester en vie, ânonnai-je. Je m'occuperai de la lessive ce soir, voilà qui devrait ne pas être trop dangereux.**

—**Ne tombe pas dedans, railla-t-il.**

—**Je ferai mon possible.**

**Nous nous levâmes.**

— **À demain, soupirai-je.**

— **Ça te semble si loin que ça ? Plaisanta-t-il.**

**Je hochai la tête, lugubre.**

—**Je serai là à l'heure, jura-t-il en m'octroyant son fameux sourire en coin.**

**Se penchant par-dessus la table, il effleura une fois de plus ma joue, puis il s'éloigna, et je le suivis des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il eût disparu.**

**J'étais drôlement tentée de sécher l'après-midi ou, tout au moins, le cours de gym. Un instinct de conservation m'en empêcha. Je savais que si je filais, Mike et les autres en concluraient que j'étais avec Edward. Et ce dernier s'inquiétait du temps que nous passions publiquement ensemble... au cas où les choses tourneraient mal, perspective peu réjouissante que j'évacuai immédiatement. Quand bien même, je préférai me comporter de manière à lui faciliter l'existence.**

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par là?" demanda Edward en plissant les yeux.

"On dirait qu'elle va essayer de protéger notre famille," dit Rosalie, avec incrédulité, mais toujours aussi froidement. "Au moins un de vous fait cet effort."

**Je sentais intuitivement – lui aussi, j'en étais sûre – que la journée du lendemain allait constituer un pivot. Notre relation ne pouvait perdurer dans cet équilibre instable, telle une assiette sur la pointe d'une épée. Tôt ou tard, nous tomberions d'un côté ou de l'autre. Cela dépendrait entièrement d'une décision qu'il prendrait ou de ses instincts. **

"Comment peut-elle penser à ça aussi calmement," s'exclama Edward à travers ses dents serrées.

**Pour ma part, ma religion était faite, j'avais fait mon choix sans même en avoir conscience. Désormais, j'étais obligée de m'y tenir. **

**Car rien n'était plus terrifiant ni plus douloureux que l'idée de me détacher de lui. C'était inenvisageable.**

**En fille sage, je me rendis en classe. Je ne saurais décrire comment se déroula le cours de sciences nat, tant j'étais préoccupée par le lendemain. En gym, Mike ne boudait plus. Il me souhaita une bonne journée à Seattle. Prudemment, je lui expliquai que j'avais annulé, à cause de ma camionnette peu fiable.**

—**Tu seras au bal avec Cullen, alors ? Se renfrogna- t-il.**

—**Non, je n'ai pas l'intention d'y aller.**

—**Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, dans ce cas ? Insista- t-il.**

**Je faillis céder à mon mauvais caractère et l'envoyer aux pelotes. Au lieu de quoi, je mentis avec brio.**

— **De la lessive, et ensuite je bachoterai les maths, sinon, je suis bonne pour échouer aux examens.**

— **Est-ce que Cullen t'aide ?**

— **Edward (et je soulignai le prénom) ne m'aidera en rien. Il est parti en week-end je ne sais trop où.**

**Je remarquai avec surprise que les mensonges me venaient plus facilement que d'habitude. **

"T'es contente maintenant? Elle protège notre famille!" cracha Edward à Rosalie qui semblait incroyablement choquée.

"Oui, je le suis," admit Rosalie, mais elle était bien trop têtue pour admettre qu'elle était impressionnée.

**Mike retrouva sa bonne humeur.**

—**Tu sais, tu pourrais te joindre à nous. Ce serait super. Je te promets qu'on dansera tous avec toi.**

"C'est pile ce qu'elle ne veut absolument pas, et pour tellement de raisons en plus," dit Emmett, sarcastiquement.

**L'image du visage de Jessica découvrant ma présence me rendit un peu cassante.**

—**Je n'irai pas au bal, Mike, compris ?**

—**Comme tu veux, râla-il. C'était juste une proposition.**

**Lorsque la journée s'acheva enfin, c'est sans enthousiasme que je gagnai le parking. Je n'avais pas très envie de rentrer à la maison à pied, mais je n'envisageais pas qu'il eût réussi à ramener ma voiture.**

"Elle doute encore de moi," dit Edward avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres alors qu'il secouait la tête.

**En même temps, je commençais à penser que rien ne lui était impossible. Et j'avais raison, car ma Chevrolet était garée sur l'emplacement qu'avait occupé sa Volvo le matin même. Incrédule, j'ouvris la portière (non verrouillée) et aperçus les clés sur le contact. **

**Un bout de papier gisait sur mon siège. Je m'installai et refermai la portière avant de le déplier. Deux mots, rédigés de sa belle écriture.**

_**Sois prudente**_

**Le rugissement du moteur me flanqua la frousse de ma vie, et je ris de moi-même.**

**À la maison, je constatai que le verrou était tiré, exactement comme je l'avais laissé en partant. À l'intérieur, je fonçai droit sur la buanderie. Rien ne paraissait avoir été dérangé. Je cherchai mon jean et en fouillai les poches. Vides. J'avais peut-être suspendu ma clé au clou de l'entrée, après tout.**

"Nan, je les ai juste trouvée," dit Edward. "Ou je savais déjà où elles étaient."

**Suivant le même instinct que celui qui m'avait poussée à mentir à Mike, j'appelai Jessica sous prétexte de lui souhaiter bonne chance lors du bal. Quand elle me retourna la pareille pour ma journée en compagnie d'Edward, je lui annonçai que c'était remis. Elle se montra un peu plus déçue que nécessaire pour qui n'était pas directement impliquée dans ma relation compliquée avec Edward.**

"Mais quelqu'un sortant avec l'un des mystérieux Cullen est un nid à ragots! Bien sûr qu'elle est déçue, " sourit Alice.

**J'abrégeai nos adieux.**

**Durant le dîner, Charlie me parut ailleurs, préoccupé par le travail sans doute, ou un match de baseball, à moins qu'il ne se délectât tout simplement des lasagnes – c'est difficile de savoir, avec Charlie.**

"Ça semble être héréditaire," marmonna Edward.

**J'interrompis sa rêverie.**

—**Tu sais, papa...**

— **Oui, Bella ?**

—**Je crois que tu as raison, pour Seattle. J'attendrai que Jessica ou quelqu'un d'autre vienne avec moi.**

— **Oh. Très bien. Tu veux que je reste ici ?**

— **Non, ne change pas tes plans. J'ai des tonnes de trucs à faire. Des devoirs, la lessive... Il faut aussi que j'aille à la bibliothèque et en courses. Je ne vais pas arrêter d'aller et venir. Profite plutôt de ta journée.**

— **Tu es sûre ?**

— **Certaine. Et puis, nos réserves de poisson ont dangereusement baissé. Nous n'en avons plus que pour deux ou trois ans.**

— **Tu es vraiment facile à vivre, Bella.**

—**Je pourrais en dire autant de toi.**

**Nous nous esclaffâmes en même temps. Mon rire me parut faux, il ne s'en aperçut pas néanmoins. Je me sentais tellement coupable de le tromper que je manquai de suivre le conseil d'Edward et de lui avouer nos plans. Heureusement, je me retins.**

Rosalie grogna à ça.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, bébé?" lui demanda Emmett.

"Oh, elle a juste de plus en plus de mal à haïr Bella maintenant. Rose est impressionnée par Bella en fait," sourit Edward, et Rosalie lui grogna dessus. "Et ça ne me dérange pas que tu tournes toute ta colère vers moi," ajouta-t-il, apparemment en réponse à ses pensées.

**Après le repas, je pliai du linge propre et lançai un nouveau cycle de séchage. Malheureusement,**

"Elle tomba dans le sèche-linge et c'est la fin de l'histoire," rigola Emmett.

Tout le monde le regarda comme s'il était devenu complètement fou.

"Quoi?" demanda Emmett. "Elle l'a dit elle-même plus d'une fois."

**c'était le genre d'activité qui n'occupait que les mains, et mon esprit, désœuvré, vagabondait, menaçant d'échapper à mon contrôle. J'oscillais entre des projections si intenses qu'elles en étaient presque douloureuses et une peur insidieuse qui entamait ma détermination. J'étais obligée de me répéter que j'avais choisi, et qu'il n'était pas question de changer d'avis. Je sortais sa note de ma poche sans raison aucune, relisant les deux mots qu'il avait écrits. Il me voulait saine et sauve, ne cessais-je de me dire. Je n'avais plus qu'à espérer en cette profession de foi, à croire que ce désir pur finirait pas l'emporter sur tous les autres, moins avouables, que je lui inspirais. Quelle alternative avais-je, de toute façon ? Couper les ponts ?**

**Intolérable. Depuis mon arrivée à Forks, j'avais vraiment l'impression que toute ma vie s'était réduite à lui.**

"Hm...elle semble avoir changé presque autant que toi," dit Carlisle.

"Comment tu le sais, alors qu'on ne la connaît pas vraiment?" lui demanda Edward.

"Non, je suppose qu'on ne la connaît pas vraiment mais il semblerait qu'elle ait changé presque aussi irrévocablement que nous quand nous trouvons nos âmes-sœurs," dit Carlisle. "Je suppose que ce que j'essaye de dire, c'est que ça semble dépasser les constrictions de l'amour humain ».

**Et pourtant, une petite voix inquiète au fond de moi se demandait si... je souffrirais beaucoup au cas où les choses tourneraient mal.**

Edward frissonna à ça - en fait, tous les Cullen frissonnèrent à ça.

**C'est avec soulagement que je vis arriver une heure décente pour me coucher. **

**Sachant que j'étais trop énervée pour dormir, je m'autorisai une folie et avalai un médicament contre le rhume dont je n'avais absolument pas besoin, destiné à m'assommer pour huit bonnes heures. C'était un comportement que j'aurais, en temps normal, réprouvé, mais la journée qui m'attendait le lendemain risquait d'être assez compliquée sans que j'y ajoute un état erratique dû au manque de sommeil. En attendant les premiers effets de l'antibiotique, je me lavais et séchais les cheveux et réfléchis à ce que j'allais porter le jour suivant.**

**Mes affaires prêtes pour le matin, je finis par me coucher. J'étais sur les nerfs et n'arrêtais pas de m'agiter. Me relevant, je fouillai dans la boîte à chaussures qui contenait mes CD jusqu'à ce que je trouve des nocturnes de Chopin. **

"Voilà qui devrait aider," sourit Edward puis ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide comme à chaque fois qu'il réfléchissait à une nouvelle mélodie. "Je parie que je l'ai fait," dit Edward en regardant Esme, qui avait clairement pensé à une nouvelle chanson elle aussi.

**Je les mis, le volume au minimum, me rallongeai et m'astreignis à décontracter toutes les parties de mon corps, les unes après les autres. Vers le milieu de l'exercice, les cachets agirent, et je sombrai.**

**Je me réveillai tôt, après une nuit calme et sans rêves. Bien que je fusse reposée, je retombai aussitôt dans l'état d'énervement de la veille. Je m'habillai précipitamment, lissant mon col et ajustant mon gilet marron clair jusqu'à ce qu'il se positionne correctement au-dessus de mon jean. Un coup d'œil par** **la fenêtre m'apprit que Charlie était déjà parti. Une fine couche de nuages cotonneux voilait le ciel. Ils ne dureraient pas.**

**J'avalai machinalement mon petit-déjeuner puis me dépêchai de nettoyer et de ranger. Je regardai une nouvelle fois dehors, rien n'avait changé. Je venais juste de terminer de me laver les dents et redescendais quand un coup discret à la porte déclencha des pulsations incontrôlées dans ma poitrine.**

**Je planai jusqu'à l'entrée, me débattis avec le verrou mais finis par réussir à ouvrir le battant à la volée – c'était lui. Dès que je vis son visage, mon agitation s'évanouit, et je me ressaisis. Mes craintes de la veille paraissaient sans fondements du moment qu'il était là.**

**Au début, il ne me sourit pas, il était préoccupé. Puis son expression s'éclaircit au fur et à mesure qu'il me détaillait, et il se mit à rire.**

— **Bonjour ! lança-t-il joyeusement.**

— **Qu'est-ce qui cloche ?**

**Je m'examinai sous toutes les coutures afin de vérifier que je n'avais rien oublié d'important, comme mes chaussures ou mon pantalon.**

Emmett éclata de rire à ça.

— **Nous sommes habillés pareil ! S'esclaffa-t-il.**

**Je vis en effet qu'il arborait un long gilet marron clair d'où pointait un col blanc et un jean bleu. Mon rire se joignit au sien, en dépit d'un vague regret – pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ressemble à un mannequin et pas moi ? Pendant que je fermais la porte, il s'approcha de la camionnette et m'y m'attendit, côté passager, avec des airs de martyr.**

"Tu ne dissimules pas ta souffrance aussi bien qu'elle," le taquina Alice.

"Ouais, je n'ai jamais prétendu être un martyr," dit Edward en haussant les épaules.

— **On a passé un accord, lui rappelai-je, triomphante, tout en grimpant derrière le volant.**

**J'ouvris sa portière de l'intérieur.**

— **Où va-t-on ? M'enquis-je.**

— **Mets ta ceinture, j'ai déjà la frousse.**

**J'obéis, non sans le gratifier d'un regard mauvais.**

— **Prends la 101 en direction du nord, m'ordonna-t-il.**

**J'eus beaucoup de mal à me concentrer sur la route, sachant qu'il me couvait des yeux. Du coup, je traversai encore plus lentement que d'ordinaire la ville endormie.**

"Génial," grogna Edward en levant les yeux au ciel.

— **Tu as l'intention de quitter Forks avant la nuit ? M'apostropha-t-il.**

— **Cette bagnole est assez vieille pour avoir appartenu à ton grand-père. Un peu de respect.**

"Ha, même vos voitures sont aux antipodes," rigola Emmett. "Et d'une certaines façons, elles vous représentent bien."

**Malgré ce qu'il venait d'en dire, nous ne tardâmes pas à franchir les limites de la ville. Des sous-bois denses et des troncs verdis de mousse remplacèrent les pelouses et les maisons.**

— **Tourne à droite sur la 110, m'intima-t-il au moment où j'allais lui poser la question. (J'obéis en silence.) Maintenant, on continue jusqu'à ce que la chaussée disparaisse.**

"Je l'emmène à la clairière," sourit Eward; c'était l'endroit où il aimait être seul - il n'aimait pas que sa famille y aille, mais l'idée d'y emmener Bella le séduisait.

**Je perçus son amusement mais ne tournai pas la tête vers lui, de peur de quitter la route – et de lui donner raison par la même occasion.**

"Ne lui donne surtout pas raison," ricana Emmett en plaisantant, mais il était évident qu'il approuvait sa décision.

— **Et qu'y a-t-il après la chaussée ?**

— **Un sentier.**

— **On part en balade ?**

**Dieu merci, j'avais mes vieilles tennis.**

"Tu n'aurais pas dû la prendre par surprise comme ça," dit Alice. "Tu as de la chance qu'elle soit convenablement habillée pour une telle sortie."

— **Ça te pose un problème ?**

**À croire qu'il l'avait espéré.**

— **Non.**

**Je m'étais efforcée de prononcer ce mensonge avec assurance. Mais s'il trouvait que ma camionnette se traînait, il n'allait pas être déçu avec moi.**

"Vous devriez y être d'ici dimanche," rigola Emmett. "Ou peut-être qu'il faudra que tu la portes."

"Peut-être bien," dit Edward, de l'espoir pointant dans sa voix.

— **Détends-toi, rien qu'une petite dizaine de kilomètres, et nous ne sommes pas pressés.**

**Une dizaine de bornes ! Je ne relevai pas, craignant que, sous l'effet de la panique; ma voix ne déraille.**

**Dix kilomètres de racines embusquées et de cailloux instables qui essaieraient de tordre mes chevilles ou de me blesser par quelque moyen que ce fût. L'humiliation promettait d'être complète. Nous roulâmes en silence tandis que je ruminais l'horreur qui m'attendait.**

— **À quoi penses-tu ? Finit-il par s'impatienter.**

—**Je me demandais juste où nous allions, mentis-je une nouvelle fois.**

"Hm...alors il lui arrive de mentir," dit Edward. "Ce n'est pas bon."

— **C'est un endroit où j'aime me rendre quand il fait beau.**

**D'un même mouvement, nous jetâmes un coup d'œil sur les nuages qui s'effilochaient.**

— **Charlie m'a assuré que la journée serait chaude.**

— **Lui as-tu avoué ce que tu manigançais ?**

— **Non.**

—**Jessica croit toujours que nous allons ensemble à Seattle, au moins ?**

**Idée qui parut le réjouir.**

— **Non plus, je lui ai raconté que tu avais annulé – ce qui est vrai, d'ailleurs.**

— **Alors, personne ne sait que tu es avec moi ? Il était en colère, maintenant.**

— **Pas forcément... Car j'imagine que tu as prévenu Alice ?**

"J'imagine que j'ai prévenu toute la famille," soupira Edward, avant d'éclater de rire.

— **Bravo, Bella ! J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être soutenu !**

**Je fis comme si je n'avais pas entendu.**

— **Es-tu si déprimée par Forks que tu veuilles te suicider ? S'emporta-t-il.**

—**Je croyais que ça risquait de t'attirer des ennuis... qu'on nous voie ensemble.**

— **Tu t'inquiètes des soucis que je pourrais avoir si toi, tu ne rentrais pas chez toi? C'est le bouquet !**

"Bien sûr que c'est le bouquet," grogna Edward, s'énervant à nouveau.

"Edward, tu t'es jamais dit que sa totale confiance en toi pourrait t'aider à te contrôler?" lui demanda Alice.

"Non," dit Edward, en la regardant pensivement. "Tu penses vraiment que ça pourrait se passer comme ça?"

"Je suis sûre qu'on va le découvrir," lui dit Alice. "Mais ça ne peut pas faire de mal."

**J'acquiesçai, les yeux rivés sur le pare-brise. Il marmonna dans sa barbe, si vite que je ne compris pas.**

**Le reste du chemin se déroula sans un mot. Je sentais des vagues de réprobation furibonde émaner de lui, et je ne trouvais rien à dire pour l'apaiser.**

**La route s'acheva brutalement, se réduisant à un étroit sentier pédestre balisé d'un petit piquet en bois.**

**Je me garai sur le bas-côté et bondis de voiture, à la fois parce que j'étais effrayée par sa colère et parce que ça me donnait une excuse pour ne pas le regarder. **

**L'air s'était réchauffé, à présent, il était plus doux que ce que j'avais jamais connu depuis mon arrivée à Forks, presque lourd à cause des nuages. Retirant mon gilet, je l'attachai autour de ma taille, heureuse d'avoir mis ma chemise légère sans manches – d'autant plus que dix kilomètres de randonnée m'attendaient.**

**Sa portière claqua, et je relevai la tête. Lui aussi avait ôté son gilet. **

"Pourquoi t'as enlevé ton gilet ? Tu voulais qu'elle te reluque encore une fois? " rigola Emmett.

"Je pense que je voulais qu'on soit toujours assorti," répondit Edward en haussant les épaules.

**Il me tournait le dos, contemplant la forêt épaisse le long de laquelle nous étions parqués.**

— **Par ici, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui, l'air toujours aussi revêche.**

**Sur ce, il s'enfonça dans les bois.**

— **Mais le chemin ? Bêlai-je, paniquée, en courant autour du camion pour le rattraper.**

—**Je n'ai jamais dit que nous l'emprunterions.**

— **Ah bon ?**

—**Je ne te laisserai pas te perdre, va !**

**Il se retourna, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. J'étouffai un petit cri. Sa chemise sans manches était déboutonnée, révélant le lissé blanc de sa peau qui s'étalait, ininterrompu, de sa gorge aux contours marmoréens de son torse, libérant sa musculature impeccable des vêtements qui d'habitude n'en donnaient qu'une vague idée. Il était trop parfait, me rendis-je compte, désespérée. Il était impossible qu'une créature aussi divine pût m'être destinée.**

"Peut-être que j'aurais dû garder mon gilet," dit Edward, clairement mécontent qu'elle le voit comme une créature divine dont elle n'était pas digne.

**Il me dévisagea, décontenancé par mon air torturé.**

— **Tu préfères rentrer ? murmura-t-il d'une voix qui exhalait une souffrance différente de la mienne.**

— **Non.**

**J'avançai jusqu'à me retrouver tout près de lui, anxieuse de ne pas perdre une des secondes du temps qui m'était imparti en sa compagnie.**

— **Qu'y a-t-il, alors ? Voulut-il savoir, soudain très tendre.**

—**Je ne suis pas très bonne marcheuse, confessai-je, penaude. Il va falloir que tu sois très patient.**

—**J'en suis capable... même si ça exige beaucoup d'efforts.**

**Il me sourit, soutenant mon regard comme pour me tirer de mon inexplicable découragement. Je tentai de lui retourner son sourire, mais je ne fus pas très convaincante. Il m'observa longuement.**

— **Tu vas rentrer chez toi, me jura-t-il.**

**Je ne réussis pas à déterminer si cette promesse était sans condition ou soumise à un départ immédiat.**

**Je devinais qu'il mettait mon bouleversement sur le compte de la peur qu'il m'inspirait et, une fois encore, je fus contente d'être celle dont il n'arrivait pas à lire les pensées.**

— **Si tu veux que je crapahute dix bornes dans la jungle avant le coucher du soleil, tu ferais mieux d'avancer, lançai-je, acide.**

**Il fronça les sourcils, essayant d'interpréter mon ton et mon expression, mais il finit par renoncer et prit la tête de notre expédition.**

**Ce ne fut pas aussi difficile que je l'avais craint. Le terrain était presque plat, et Edward écartait les fougères humides et les rideaux de mousse devant moi. Lorsqu'il fallait escalader des troncs d'arbre ou des rochers, il m'aidait à les franchir en me soutenant par le coude, me relâchant dès que j'étais de l'autre côté. Son contact glacé ne manquait jamais d'accélérer les battements de mon cœur. À deux reprises, je détectai sur ses traits une réaction qui me confirma qu'il les entendait. **

"Oui, je peux l'entendre," sourit Edward. "Je parie que je suis ravi d'entendre ce bruit à chaque fois que je le provoque."

**Je tâchai d'éviter le plus possible de regarder son corps sublime, mais je dérapais souvent. À tous les coups, sa beauté me transperçait de tristesse.**

**Nous progressâmes en silence, ne parlant que rarement. De temps à autre, il me posait une question au hasard, de celles qui avaient échappé à ses investigations des deux jours précédents. Mon anniversaire, mes enseignants de l'école primaire, les animaux de mon enfance – je dus avouer que, après avoir tué trois poissons rouges à la suite, j'avais renoncé à ce genre d'institution. Ce détail provoqua en lui une hilarité d'une vigueur inédite, l'écho de ses rires pareils à des clochettes se répercutant à travers la forêt déserte.**

**La balade nous prit presque toute la matinée, mais il ne fit pas une fois montre d'agacement. Les bois s'étalaient alentour en un labyrinthe infini de très vieux arbres, au point que je commençai à me demander avec nervosité si nous retrouverions notre chemin. Lui était parfaitement à l'aise dans cette toile de verdure et paraissait n'avoir aucun doute quant à notre trajectoire.**

**Au bout de quelques heures, la lumière filtrée par la feuillée passa d'un vert olive soutenu à un jade plus clair – le soleil l'avait emporté, comme prévu. Pour la première fois depuis que j'avais pénétré dans la forêt, l'excitation s'empara de moi et ne tarda pas à se transformer en impatience.**

— **On est bientôt arrivés ? Lançai-je, faussement bougonne.**

— **Presque, répondit-il, mon changement d'humeur déclenchant un rictus narquois. Tu vois la lueur, là-bas ? **

**Je scrutai les arbres.**

— **Euh... non.**

— **C'est sans doute un peu trop loin pour tes yeux.**

— **Alors, il serait temps que j'aille chez l'ophtalmo, marmottai-je, ce qui le fit rire.**

"Je pense qu'elle aura besoin de quelque chose de plus sérieux qu'un ophtalmo," rigola Emmett.

**Au bout d'une centaine de mètres cependant, je distinguai en effet sous les frondaisons une trouée plus jaune que verte. J'accélérai, de plus en plus fiévreuse. Me laissant passer devant, il me suivit sans bruit.**

**Franchissant la dernière rangée de fougères, j'entrai dans l'endroit le plus ravissant du monde. **

"Bien," dit Edward en souriant comme un idiot.

"T'avais peur qu'elle ne l'aime pas?" lui demanda Alice avec amusement.

"Je ne sais jamais avec elle," dit Edward en haussant les épaules. "Elle réagit toujours bizarrement."

**La clairière, petite et parfaitement ronde, était tapissée de fleurs violettes, jaunes et blanches. À quelques mètres de là, murmurait un ruisseau. Le soleil tombait droit sur nous, noyant la place sous un halo de lumière mordorée. Intimidée, j'avançai lentement dans l'herbe tendre, les pétales chatoyants, l'air tiède et doré. Je me retournai à demi, désireuse de partager cet instant avec lui, mais il n'était plus là. Je le cherchai vivement des yeux, soudain alarmée, et finis par le repérer – il était resté dans l'ombre épaisse des feuilles, à l'orée de la clairière et me contemplait prudemment. Me revint alors en mémoire ce que la beauté des lieux m'avait fait oublier – l'énigme d'Edward et du soleil qu'il avait promis de me montrer aujourd'hui.**

"Pourquoi t'es si nerveux, Eddy, elle a bien pris tout le reste, non?" sourit Emmett, mais il était sérieux cette fois.

"Tu sais ce que je pense à ce ce sujet," soupira Edward.

"Tu n'as vraiment pas à t'en faire pour ça," lui dit gentiment Emmett.

**Je fis un pas vers lui, pleine de curiosité. Il paraissait circonspect, réticent. Avec un sourire encourageant, je l'invitai à venir et me rapprochai encore. Il leva le bras, et je m'arrêtai, oscillant sur mes talons. Il parut inhaler longuement puis plongea dans l'éclatante aura du soleil de midi.**

Jasper s'arrêta là, les lèvres frémissantes.

"Et ensuite, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" lui demanda Emmett avec impatience.

"Sais pas, c'est la fin du chapitre," ricana Jasper alors que ses deux frères lui lançaient un regard noir.

"Je ferais mieux de commencer à lire rapidement alors," dit Carlisle en lui prenant le livre des mains.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Confessions_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	13. Confessions

**Auteur : **Choices HP

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Family

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Choices HP. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta: **Sophia...Merci Sophie!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 13: Confessions -**

**"Confession," **lut Carlisle.

**Le spectacle d'Edward au soleil était choquant. Je ne parvenais pas à m'y habituer, **

"Bon sang," marmonna Edward, d'une voix déçue.

"Elle n'a pas dit que c'était une mauvaise chose, juste que c'était choquant," souligna Alice.

"Elle ne parvient pas à s'y habituer," siffla Edward.

"Ça peut toujours être une bonne chose," dit Alice en haussant les épaules.

**bien que je l'aie eu sous les yeux tout l'après-midi. Sa peau, blanche en dépit d'une vague rougeur due à sa partie de chasse de la veille, flamboyait littéralement, comme si des millions de minuscules diamants y avaient été incrustés. Il était allongé dans l'herbe, totalement immobile, chemise ouverte sur son torse sculptural enivrant, ses bras nus chatoyants. Ses paupières couleur lavande étaient fermées, même s'il ne dormait pas, naturellement. Il était une statue parfaite, travaillée dans un matériau inconnu lisse comme le marbre et scintillant comme le cristal. **

"Tu vois, on dirait que ça lui plaît," dit Alice et Edward sembla retrouver un peu d'espoir, mais il attendait visiblement qu'elle le dise ou le pense clairement avant de se détendre complètement.

**Parfois, ses lèvres bougeaient, si vite qu'on eût dit quelles tremblaient. Lorsque je lui posai la question, il me répondit qu'il chantait ; trop bas pour que je l'entendisse.**

**Moi aussi, je profitai du beau temps, bien qu'il ne fît pas assez sec à mon goût. À l'instar d'Edward, j'aurais aimé m'étendre et laisser le soleil réchauffer ma peau. Au lieu de quoi, je me contentai de me pelotonner en chien de fusil pour l'observer, insatiable. **

"Tu vois," répéta Alice.

"Ouais, je pense," sourit Edward.

**La brise était douce, emmêlant mes cheveux et ébouriffant l'herbe qui s'agitait autour de sa silhouette figée.**

**La clairière, si spectaculaire au premier abord, pâlissait devant tant de magnificence.**

"Maintenant, je vois vraiment," rigola Edward.

**Hésitante, toujours aussi effrayée qu'il disparût tel un mirage tant il était trop beau pour être vrai, je tendis un doigt et caressai le dos de sa main étincelante. Une fois encore, je m'émerveillai de la texture sans défaut de sa peau, douce comme du satin, fraîche comme de la pierre. **

**Lorsque je relevai les yeux, les siens me regardaient. Un sourire plissa les commissures de ses lèvres admirables.**

—**Je ne t'effraie pas ? Plaisanta-t-il.**

**Je sentis pourtant une réelle curiosité derrière le badinage affiché.**

— **Pas plus que d'habitude.**

**Son sourire s'élargit, et ses dents miroitèrent au soleil. Je me rapprochai, osant tracer les contours de son avant-bras du bout de mes doigts, qui tremblaient, ce qu'il n'allait sûrement pas manquer de remarquer.**

—**Je t'embête ? Murmurai-je, car il avait refermé les yeux.**

"Jamais," sourit Edward; il aurait clairement aimé être le Edward du livre à cet instant.

— **Non. Tu n'imagines pas les sensations que tu me procures.**

**Je fis courir ma paume légère le long des muscles incomparables de son bras, suivant le réseau bleuâtre des veines au creux de son coude. Mon autre main avait entrepris de retourner la sienne.**

**Devinant mes intentions, il s'exécuta en l'un de ces gestes d'une rapidité aveuglante et déconcertante, et je me figeai.**

— **Désolé, marmonna-t-il. J'ai tendance à me laisser aller à ma vraie nature, avec toi.**

**Soulevant son poignet, je l'orientai de-ci de-là afin de voir le soleil ricocher dessus. Je le collai tout près de mon visage, cherchant à distinguer les facettes cachées de son derme.**

— **Dis-moi à quoi tu penses, murmura-t-il. L'ignorer est si étrange, ajouta-t-il.**

"Je pense que je ne m'y ferais jamais," dit Edward.

"Et ce sera de pire en pire plus tu te rapprocheras d'elle," lui dit Alice avec un sourire diabolique. "Toujours à te demander à quoi elle pense sans jamais le savoir."

"Hmmph," souffla Edward, irrité.

—**Je te signale que c'est notre lot commun, à nous autres.**

— **Votre existence est dure. Dis-moi, répéta-t-il.**

—**Je songeais que j'aurais aimé savoir ce que toi tu pensais...**

— **Et ?**

—**Je songeais que j'aurais aimé croire en ta réalité. Et ne pas avoir peur.**

"Elle n'aurait pas dû me dire qu'elle avait peur," soupira Edward. "Surtout que je vais immédiatement assumer que c'est de moi qu'elle a peur."

—**Je ne veux pas que tu aies peur.**

**Son chuchotement taisait ce qu'il ne pouvait affirmer avec certitude – que je n'avais rien à craindre.**

— **Pour être exacte, la peur en elle-même ne me préoccupe pas tant que ça. Bien **

**qu'elle ne soit pas négligeable.**

**Trop vite pour mes pauvres yeux d'humaine, il se releva à demi, s'accouda sur son bras droit, sa paume gauche toujours dans mes mains. Son visage d'ange n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du mien. J'aurais pu – j'aurais dû – **

"Ses instincts humains semblent avoir complètement été réprimés maintenant," dit Jasper.

**reculer devant cette soudaine proximité, sauf que j'étais incapable de bouger, hypnotisée par ses prunelles dorées.**

— **Que crains-tu ?**

**Une question à laquelle il me fut impossible de répondre. Car, pour la seconde fois depuis que je le connaissais, je humai son haleine. Une odeur fraîche et sucrée, délicieuse et unique, qui me mit l'eau à la bouche. Instinctivement, je me penchai, inhalant à plein nez. **

"Ce n'est pas juste, elle profite de mon odeur alors que la sienne me torture," bouda Edward.

"Tu aimes peut-être son odeur aussi," lui dit Carlisle. "Le venin te brûlera peut-être la gorge à cause de ça, mais l'odeur en elle-même sera sûrement délicieuse pour toi."

"Ah, le bonheur torturé, c'est ce que je préfère," rigola sombrement Edward.

**Alors, il s'échappa. Le temps que je reprenne mes esprits, il se tenait à dix mètres de moi, au bord de la clairière, dans la pénombre d'un énorme sapin. Il me fixait de ses iris sombres, arborant une expression énigmatique. **

"Elle était trop proche encore une fois," dit Edward, en fermant les yeux et se pinçant l'arrête du nez. "J'espérais en avoir fini avec ça."

"Edward, je pense que tout ira mieux après aujourd'hui," lui dit Esme. "Comme Bella l'a dit dans le dernier chapitre, dès que cette journée sera finie, tout sera plus facile."

"Si je réussis à tenir cette journée," dit Edward à travers ses dents serrées.

**J'étais blessée, secouée, et mes doigts vides brûlaient.**

— **Excuse-moi, dis-je tout bas, sachant qu'il m'entendrait.**

— **Donne-moi juste un moment.**

**J'attendis, immobile. Au bout de quelques secondes incroyablement longues, il revint, lentement pour lui. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de moi et s'assit gracieusement en tailleur. Son regard était vrillé au mien.**

**Il inspira profondément.**

— **Désolé, marmonna-t-il avec un sourire hésitant. Comprendrais-tu si je te disais n'être qu'un homme ?**

**J'acquiesçai aussitôt, mais sa plaisanterie ne me dérida pas. L'adrénaline envahit mes veines au fur et à mesure que le danger s'imposait à ma conscience. Il le flaira sans peine, et sa moue devint narquoise.**

—**Je suis le meilleur prédateur au monde, n'est-ce pas ? Tout en moi t'attire – ma voix, mes traits, mon odeur. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça !**

**Brusquement, il se remit debout et disparut d'un bond pour réapparaître sous le même arbre qu'auparavant. Il avait fait le tour de la clairière en moins d'une seconde.**

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais, espèce d'idiot?"demanda Alice avec incrédulité.

"Je...je ne sais pas ce que je fais," répondit Edward, aussi incrédule qu'Alice.

"Tu la terrifies," dit Esme en le regardant de travers.

— **Tu ne pourrais pas m'échapper ! S'esclaffa-t-il avec amertume.**

**Il arracha au sapin une branche de cinquante centimètres de diamètre – le bruit fut assourdissant, le geste facile – et joua avec pendant un instant avant de la jeter à une vitesse effarante contre le tronc d'un autre arbre énorme, où elle explosa. Puis, il fut de nouveau devant moi, aussi figé qu'un roc.**

— **Tu ne pourrais pas me résister, murmura-t-il.**

**Je n'avais pas bronché, effrayée pour de bon. **

"Idiot," marmonna Edward à sa version livre.

**C'était la première fois que je voyais tomber sa façade soigneusement cultivée ; jamais il n'avait été aussi peu humain, ni plus beau. Hébétée, stupéfiée, j'étais un oiseau pris au piège d'un serpent. Ses yeux magnifiques semblaient briller d'une âpre excitation. Ils se ternirent peu à peu, et son visage retrouva le masque de tristesse qui était le sien d'ordinaire.**

"Enfin, tu as réalisé quel idiot tu fais," siffla Alice.

— **N'aie pas peur, chuchota-t-il, ses intonations veloutées volontairement séductrices. Je te promets... Je te jure de ne jamais te faire de mal.**

**J'eus l'impression qu'il cherchait à s'en convaincre lui-même.**

— **N'aie pas peur, répéta-t-il en se rapprochant avec une lenteur exagérée.**

**Dans un mouvement délibérément mesuré, il se baissa jusqu'à ce que nos yeux fussent à niveau.**

— **S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi. Je sais me contrôler. Tu m'as pris au dépourvu, c'est tout. Je vais être sage, maintenant.**

_'Vaut mieux pour toi, Edward, parce que si on ne rencontre pas Bella, je vais te faire souffrir,' _songea Alice en lançant un regard noir à son frère.

**Il guetta ma réaction ; malheureusement, j'étais incapable de prononcer un mot.**

—**Je n'ai pas soif, aujourd'hui, insista-t-il en m'adressant un coup d'œil complice.**

**Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, un petit son tremblotant et étranglé.**

— **Ça va aller ?**

**La tendresse était revenue. Sa main marmoréenne se posa prudemment sur la mienne. Je contemplai sa peau lisse et froide, puis ses pupilles. Elles étaient douces et contrites. Je repris délibérément mes caresses le long des veines de sa main et lui lançai un sourire timide. **

"Tu as de la chance qu'elle te pardonne si facilement," dit Alice.

"Je sais," sourit Edward avec soulagement.

**Celui qu'il me retourna était éblouissant.**

— **Où en étions-nous, avant que je me comporte aussi mal ?**

— **Très franchement, j'ai oublié.**

**Il parut honteux.**

—**Je crois que nous parlions de ce qui provoquait ta peur, en dehors des raisons évidentes.**

—**Ah oui.**

—**Alors ?**

**Je continuais à dessiner au hasard des tracés sur sa paume iridescente. Les secondes s'écoulèrent.**

— **La patience n'est pas mon fort, soupira-t-il.**

Edward et Emmett rigolèrent à ça.

"J'ai vraiment hâte qu'elle arrive," dit Emmett. "Eddy a bien besoin d'un peu de frustration dans sa vie."

**Plongeant dans ses yeux, je compris que tout cela était aussi nouveau pour lui que pour moi. Quelles que fussent ses années d'insondable expérience, c'était dur pour lui également. Cette réaction me donna le courage nécessaire.**

"Expérience," rigola Emmett. "Il a peut-être plus de cent ans, mais il n'a absolument aucune expérience dans ce domaine."

"La ferme," grogna Edward. Au bout de quelques secondes, son visage s'assombrit et il siffla, "Arrête."

Emmett rigola.

—**J'ai peur parce que, pour des raisons évidentes, je ne peux pas rester avec toi. Or, j'ai peur d'en avoir envie de manière déraisonnable.**

**Je ne le regardais plus – il m'était difficile de prononcer ces paroles tout haut.**

— **Oui, désirer ma compagnie est effectivement effrayant. Et vraiment pas dans ton intérêt. **

"Arrête de faire l'idiot," grogna Alice, souhaitant désespérément le gifler à nouveau, mais son petit sourire en coin lui fit comprendre qu'il serait prêt à l'esquiver.

**(Je fronçai les sourcils.) J'aurais dû m'éloigner depuis longtemps. Il faudrait que je parte, là, tout de suite. Hélas, je ne suis pas certain d'en avoir la force.**

—**Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles.**

—**Voilà exactement pourquoi je devrais m'y résoudre. Ne t'inquiète pas, va. Je suis égoïste. **

"Je suis bien d'accord avec toi," ricana Rosalie.

**Moi aussi, je désire trop ta compagnie pour être raisonnable.**

—**J'en suis heureuse.**

— **C'est mal !**

**Il retira sa main, plus doucement cette fois, même si sa voix était devenue dure (mais tellement plus belle que n'importe quelle voix humaine). Il était ardu à suivre ses brusques et constantes sautes d'humeur me désarçonnaient.**

"M'en parle pas," dit Jasper. "Et je ne dois pas encore gérer ce que l'Edward du livre traverse...ça va être bien pire. Et dire que tu étais un vampire à la tête si froide."

"La ferme," grogna Edward.

— **Ce n'est pas seulement ta compagnie que je désire, reprit-il. Ne l'oublie jamais. Rappelle-toi que je représente un danger sans égal pour toi, que je suis la menace absolue.**

**Il s'interrompit. Levant la tête, je m'aperçus qu'il fixait sans la voir la forêt.**

—**Je ne suis pas certaine de te comprendre.**

**Il me regarda et, une fois encore, la tendresse reprit le dessus.**

— **Comment t'expliquer sans t'affoler ?**

**Sans réfléchir, il replaça sa main entre les miennes ; je la serrai comme un trésor précieux.**

— **Cette impression de chaleur est étonnamment agréable, commenta-t-il en contemplant nos doigts entrelacés, avant de se concentrer sur ses idées. Bon, reprit-il un peu plus tard, tu sais que les gens n'ont pas les mêmes goûts. Certains aiment la glace au chocolat, d'autres préfèrent la fraise. **

"On dirait que notre théorie sur son odeur est sur le point d'être confirmée," sourit Carlisle.

**(J'acquiesçai.) Désolé pour cette comparaison malheureuse, je n'ai pas trouvé mieux. (Nous rîmes.) Tu vois, chacun a une odeur particulière, une essence personnelle. Si tu enfermais un alcoolique repenti dans une pièce pleine de bière frelatée, il réussirait à résister. Mais supposons que tu remplaces la bière éventée par un verre d'un excellent et rarissime cognac, que tu remplisses la pièce de ce seul et puissant arôme de vieux brandy, comment crois-tu qu'il se débrouillerait ?**

**Nous nous dévisageâmes, comme pour lire les pensées de l'autre. Il fut le premier à briser le silence.**

"Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait vraiment compris," dit Jasper.

— **La métaphore est sûrement mal choisie. Il n'est peut-être pas si difficile de résister au cognac. J'aurais dû prendre un héroïnomane.**

— **Serais-tu en train de me suggérer que je suis une dose d'héroïne ?**

"Voilà une meilleure analogie," dit Jasper. "Et ça explique tes sautes d'humeur et ton besoin constant d'être avec elle."

— **Exactement.**

— **Cela arrive-t-il souvent ?**

**Il réfléchit à ma question en contemplant la cime des arbres.**

—**J'en ai parlé à mes frères. Pour Jasper, vous êtes interchangeables. Il est le membre le plus récent de notre famille, et son sevrage relève du combat. Il n'a pas encore eu le temps de se sensibiliser aux différentes odeurs et saveurs. **

"Oh, merci Edward," grommela Jasper, déprimé.

**Navré...**

— **Ce n'est rien. Écoute, ne te soucie pas de me choquer ou de m'effrayer. C'est votre mode de fonctionnement, et je peux le comprendre, m'y efforcer du moins. Explique les choses comme elles te viennent.**

— **Merci. Bref, Jasper n'est pas sûr d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un qui soit aussi... attirant que tu l'es pour moi. Emmett, qui est, si je puis dire, dans le bain depuis plus longtemps m'a compris, lui. Il m'a avoué que ça lui était arrivé deux fois, dont une de manière très puissante.**

"Et c'était incroyable," dit Emmett, se rappelant clairement de ces deux instants avec tristesse.

—**Et à toi ?**

—**Jamais.**

**Le mot resta suspendu un instant dans la tiédeur ambiante.**

— **Comment a réagi Emmett ? Demandai-je pour rompre le silence.**

"Encore une mauvaise question," grogna Edward.

**Mauvaise question visiblement. Le visage d'Edward s'assombrit, sa main dans la mienne se serra en un poing, et il détourna les yeux. J'attendis, mais compris que je n'obtiendrais pas de réponse.**

—**Je crois deviner, finis-je par murmurer.**

**Il me regarda, l'air triste et suppliant.**

— **Même le plus fort d'entre nous a le droit à l'erreur, non ? Chuchota-t-il.**

— **Que veux-tu ? Mon consentement ?**

"Bon sang, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire," dit Edward, choqué qu'elle dise ça. "Je ne lui demanderais jamais ça...je défendais Emmett."

**Ma voix avait claqué, plus sèche que je ne l'aurais souhaité. Je tâchai de me contrôler – après tout, pareille franchise devait beaucoup lui coûter.**

— **Est-ce à dire qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution ?**

**La sérénité avec laquelle j'étais en train d'évoquer ma propre mort me confondit.**

"Il y a d'autres solutions," répondit Emmett avant qu'Edward ne puisse déprimer encore plus. "Edward est beaucoup plus fort que moi dans ce département...vu qu'elle est toujours en vie. En plus, je ne tenais pas à ces filles comme Eddy tient à Bella."

"Merci, Em," dit Edward en se détendant un petit peu.

— **Non, non ! S'empressa-t-il d'objecter. Il y en a d'autres, bien sûr. Il est évident que je ne...**

**Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Ses yeux brûlants plongèrent dans les miens.**

— **Nous deux, reprit-il, c'est différent. Pour Emmett, il s'agissait.., d'étrangers, croisés au hasard. C'était il y a longtemps, et il n'était pas aussi... entraîné ni aussi prudent qu'aujourd'hui.**

"Ça n'aurait pas fait la moindre différence," dit Emmett, avant d'ajouter rapidement. "Pour moi."

**Il se tut et me dévisagea intensément tandis que je méditais ces paroles.**

— **Donc, si nous nous étions rencontrés... dans une allée sombre, je ne sais pas...**

—**J'ai été contraint de fournir un effort démesuré pour me retenir... au milieu de cette classe pleine d'élèves. Lorsque tu es passée près de moi, j'aurais pu détruire en une fraction de seconde tout ce que Carlisle a bâti. Si je n'avais pas eu l'habitude de lutter contre ma soif depuis... trop longtemps, j'aurais été incapable de résister.**

"Ce n'est pas la seule raison," dit tendrement Esme. "Tu es plus fort que tu ne le crois."

**Il me jeta un coup d'œil lugubre. Cet instant n'était que trop vif dans nos mémoires à tous deux.**

— **Tu as dû te dire que j'étais possédé.**

—**Je n'ai pas compris cette haine immédiate.**

— **C'était comme si tu étais une sorte de démon surgi de mon Enfer personnel pour me détruire. L'arôme de ta peau... j'ai cru devenir fou. Durant toute cette heure, j'ai imaginé mille et un stratagèmes pour t'attirer dehors et t'avoir à moi seul. Je les ai combattus un à un en pensant aux miens, aux répercussions éventuelles. Il fallait que je m'enfuie, que je m'éloigne avant de ne pouvoir retenir les mots qui t'auraient incitée à me suivre...**

**Je chancelai à l'évocation de ce souvenir amer. **

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu parles si tranquillement de sa mort," dit Jasper en secouant la tête. " Et qu'elle le prenne si calmement."

**Ses prunelles dorées lançaient des flammes, hypnotiques et mortelles.**

— **Tu serais venue, m'assura-t-il.**

— **Sans doute, acquiesçai-je d'une voix que j'espérai calme.**

**Sourcillant, il me libéra de la puissance de son regard incandescent.**

— **Ensuite, enchaîna-t-il, j'ai voulu changer mon emploi du temps afin de t'éviter, et tu étais là, dans ce petit bureau surchauffé, et ton odeur était enivrante. Là aussi, j'ai failli craquer. Il n'y avait qu'un autre humain avec nous, une femme frêle que je n'aurais eu aucun mal à liquider.**

**Malgré le soleil, je frissonnai. Ce n'était que maintenant que je prenais la mesure des périls auxquels j'avais été exposée. Pauvre Mme Cope. J'avais été si près de provoquer, involontairement, sa mort. J'en tremblai de nouveau.**

Edward rigola à ça. Sombrement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle?" demanda Carlisle.

"Qu'elle se sente coupable," répondit Edward. "Tout aurait été de ma faute, mais c'est elle qui se sentirait coupable."

— **Mais j'ai résisté, disait Edward. J'ignore comment. Je me suis forcé à ne pas t'attendre, à ne pas te suivre. Dehors, il m'a été plus facile de réfléchir et de prendre la bonne décision, car je ne sentais plus ta fragrance. J'ai déposé les autres à la maison – j'avais trop honte pour leur confier ma faiblesse. Ils avaient juste deviné que quelque chose de très grave s'était produit – et j'ai foncé droit à l'hôpital pour**

**annoncer à Carlisle que je m'en allais.**

"Tu es vraiment parti," soupira Esme.

**Cet aveu me dérouta. Lui sembla contrit, comme s'il venait de confesser une immense lâcheté.**

— **Nous avons échangé nos voitures, il avait fait le plein de la sienne, et je ne voulais pas m'arrêter. Je n'ai pas osé rentrer affronter Esmée. **

"Tu ne m'as même pas dit au revoir." dit Esme en lui lançant un regard noir.

**Elle ne m'aurait pas laissé partir sans une scène, sans essayer de me persuader que c'était inutile... **

"C'était inutile," dit Esme.

"Je pense que ça m'a vraiment aidé," répliqua Edward. "Je devais me convaincre que je pouvais être en sa présence."

**Le lendemain matin, j'étais en Alaska. **

"Alors tu es allé voir Tanya," dit Esme; elle semblait un peu rassurée qu'il ait été voir de la famille et qu'il ne soit pas parti trop loin.

**J'y ai passé deux jours, avec de vieilles connaissances... mais la maison me manquait. Savoir que j'avais meurtri Esmée, les autres, ma famille adoptive, m'était insupportable. Dans l'air pur des montagnes, j'avais du mal à croire que tu sois aussi irrésistible. Je me suis convaincu que fuir était minable. J'avais déjà été tenté, pas avec une telle ampleur, loin de là. J'étais fort. Qui étais-tu, petite fille insignifiante (il eut un grand sourire), **

"Elle n'est pas insignifiante," marmonna Edward.

"Tu te disputes avec toi-même, frangin," ricana Jasper.

"La ferme," grogna Edward.

**pour me chasser de l'endroit où je désirais vivre ? Alors, je suis revenu...**

**Il s'abîma dans le spectacle de la nature. J'étais muette.**

—**J'ai pris mes précautions, chassant et mangeant plus que nécessaire avant de te revoir. J'étais certain d'être assez solide pour te traiter comme n'importe quel autre humain. Malheureusement, c'était de l'arrogance. Qui plus est, mon incapacité à lire tes pensées et connaître tes sentiments à mon égard n'a fait que compliquer les choses. Je n'étais pas habitué à recourir à des méthodes aussi retorses, comme**

**de t'espionner à travers Jessica... dont l'esprit n'est pas très original et dont je ne pouvais être certain de la fiabilité. Tout ça était très irritant. J'étais agacé de devoir m'abaisser à ce genre de comportement.**

**Ce souvenir lui arracha une grimace.**

—**Je désirais que tu oublies ce fameux jour, et j'ai tenté de te parler comme à n'importe qui. J'avais hâte, même, espérant ainsi réussir à décrypter ton cerveau. Malheureusement, tu étais bien trop passionnante, et je me suis retrouvé pris au piège de tes expressions... aujourd'hui encore, quand tu agites la main ou secoue tes cheveux, ton odeur m'enivre... Après, bien sûr, tu as failli être écrasée sous mes yeux. En mon for intérieur, je me suis inventé une excuse idéale – si je n'étais pas intervenu, ton sang se serait répandu devant moi, et j'aurais été incapable de me contenir, ce qui aurait montré à tous ma vraie nature. **

"Oh, c'est une très bonne excuse," dit Edward. "Pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé à ça?"

"Ben tu y as pensé," dit Alice. "C'est juste qu'ici, dans cette pièce, tu n'as pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir."

**Mais ce prétexte ne m'est venu que tardivement. Sur le moment, ma seule pensée a été « pas elle ».**

**Il ferma les paupières, perdu dans sa douloureuse confession. J'étais attentive, avide, irrationnelle. Le bon sens me susurrait que j'aurais dû être terrifiée. Au lieu de quoi, j'étais soulagée de comprendre, enfin. **

"Sa curiosité est plus importante que sa vie," grommela Edward.

**Surtout, j'étais pleine de compassion pour ce qu'il endurait, alors même qu'il m'avouait être calciné par le désir de m'ôter la vie.**

— **Et à l'hôpital ? Finis-je par réussir à murmurer d'une toute petite voix.**

**Rouvrant les yeux, il me transperça de son regard.**

—**J'étais consterné. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais mis les miens en danger, que je m'étais livré à ton pouvoir, toi parmi tant d'autres. Comme si j'avais eu besoin d'une nouvelle raison de te tuer.**

**Nous tressaillîmes tous deux lorsque le mot lui échappa.**

— **Sauf que ça a eu l'effet contraire, s'empressa-t-il de poursuivre. Je me suis battu avec Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper lorsqu'ils ont suggéré que je tenais là une occasion de... **

"On a pas dit ça," haleta Emmett.

"Je ne pense pas que tu le souhaitais vraiment," dit Rosalie, à son mari affolé. "Tu ne faisais probablement que me soutenir... Tu t'en moquais probablement."

"Oh, ça me fait vraiment me sentir mieux," marmonna Emmett.

"Moi, d'un autre côté," commença Jasper, clairement déprimé. "Je n'y avais même pas pensé - je suppose que c'est parce que j'étais sûr qu'elle ne dirait rien - mais je ferais n'importe quoi pour protéger notre famille... Je me demande ce qui m'a arrêté."

"J'ai dû te dire que je ne le permettrais pas," dit Edward.

Jasper lui lança un regard calculateur. "Je ne suis pas sûr que ça aurait suffit."

"Je t'ai dit de ne pas le faire," dit Alice.

La tête de Jasper se tourna brusquement vers Alice. "Peut-être."

"Pas peut-être... J'ai vu qu'elle serait mon amie et je t'ai demandé de ne pas lui faire de mal." Alice sourit, sûre d'elle. C'était comme ça que ça se passait toujours avec elle. Dès qu'elle avait une vision de ce genre, elle la considérait réelle et attendait juste qu'elle se produise.

"Tu sais que je ne pourrais jamais rien faire une fois que tu m'as demandé de ne pas le faire," sourit Jasper, plus heureux qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru de savoir qu'il n'avait pas fait de mal à cette fille.

**Nous ne nous étions encore jamais affrontés aussi violemment. Carlisle s'est rangé de mon côté. Alice aussi. Il grimaça en prononçant son nom.**

"Je te soutiens, pourquoi tu grimaces?" demanda Alice, semblant enragé.

"Je ne sais honnêtement pas," dit Edward en haussant les épaules.

**Esmée m'a seulement conseillé d'agir de façon à pouvoir rester parmi eux. (Il secoua la tête avec indulgence.) Le lendemain, toute la journée, j'ai scanné les esprits de ceux à qui tu parlais, et j'ai été choqué de constater que tu tenais parole. Je ne te comprenais pas du tout. Je savais juste qu'il m'était impossible de m'impliquer plus avant avec toi. J'ai fait mon maximum pour m'éloigner. Et chaque jour, le parfum de ta peau, de ton haleine, de tes cheveux... me frappait aussi puissamment que lors de notre première rencontre.**

**Ses pupilles se tournèrent une nouvelle fois vers moi, étonnamment tendres.**

— **Paradoxalement, tout aurait été plus facile si je nous avais exposés dès le début en cédant à mes impulsions. Il est trop tard à présent, même là, tout de suite, alors que nous sommes seuls, sans témoins.**

**J'étais suffisamment humaine pour lui demander pourquoi.**

"Pourquoi?" répéta Edward en secouant la tête. "Parce que tu signifie tant pour moi...trop pour moi...Je ne pourrais pas imaginer te perdre...et surtout pas comme ça."

—**Isabella...**

**Il prononça mon nom en entier, soigneusement, puis m'ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux de sa main libre. Un frisson secoua mon corps.**

— **... Bella, je ne me supporterais plus si je le faisais. Tu ne devines pas à quel point cela m'a torturé. (Il baissa la tête, de nouveau honteux.) T'imaginer immobile, blanche, froide... **

"Tu veux dire morte?" demanda Alice.

"Bien sûr," répondit Edward, clairement confus par la question alors que la réponse était si évidente.

"On dirait presque que tu nous décris nous," expliqua Alice. "Comme si tu avais peur qu'elle devienne une vampire."

"Je ne veux pas ça non plus," dit Edward en frissonnant.

"Mais c'est la seule solution logique..."commença Alice.

"Non!" cria Edward. "Elle reste humaine, point barre. Je ne risquerais pas son âme."

**ne plus jamais te revoir rougir, ne plus jamais revoir cet éclat d'intuition allumer tes yeux quand tu pressens mes mensonges...ce serait intolérable. Tu es désormais l'élément le plus important de ma vie. De toute ma vie.**

**J'avais du mal à suivre les méandres de la conversation. Du joyeux sujet de mon imminent décès, nous en étions soudain venus à des déclarations. **

"Elle trouve cette déclaration plus terrifiante que le sujet précédent," soupira Edward.

**Il attendait que je réagisse, et j'avais conscience de ses pupilles dorées fixées sur moi.**

— **Tu sais ce que j'éprouve pour toi, finis-je par confesser à mon tour. Je suis ici... ce qui, en gros, signifie que je préférerais mourir plutôt que de te perdre. Je suis une idiote.**

"Tu n'es pas la seule," rigola Edward.

— **Tu l'es, admit-il en s'esclaffant sèchement.**

**Nos regards se rencontrèrent, et je ris aussi. Nous trouvions tous deux ma bêtise et l'improbabilité du moment que nous vivions désopilantes.**

— **Et le lion s'éprit de l'agneau... murmura-t-il.**

**Exaltée, je détournai la tête et dissimulai mes yeux.**

— **Quel imbécile, cet agneau ! Soupirai-je.**

— **Quel fou, ce lion... Quel masochiste...**

"Tu aimes vraiment te torturer, n'est-ce pas," rigola Emmett et Edward rigola en haussant les épaules.

**Il s'abîma dans la contemplation de la forêt ombreuse, entraîné par des pensées secrètes.**

— **Pourquoi...**

**Je m'interrompis, hésitant à poursuivre. Il me sourit, et le soleil se refléta sur son visage... et ses dents.**

— **Oui ?**

— **Dis-moi pourquoi tu t'es enfui devant moi.**

—**Je viens de te l'expliquer, rétorqua-t-il en se fermant.**

— **Non. Je voudrais savoir ce que j'ai fait de mal. **

"Elle n'a rien fait de mal," dit Edward. "Ça va vraiment m'irriter ça aussi...qu'elle se sente toujours coupable."

**Il va falloir que je sois sur mes gardes, dorénavant. Mieux vaut donc que j'apprenne tout de suite les gestes à éviter. Celui-ci, par exemple, ajoutai-je en caressant le dos de sa main, paraît acceptable.**

— **Tu n'as rien fait de mal, m'assura-t-il en retrouvant son entrain. C'était ma faute, Bella.**

— **Mais je veux aider à te rendre les choses plus aisées, si c'est possible.**

"C'est une très bonne idée en fait," dit Carlisle. "Tout ce qui aide sera bon à prendre."

— **Eh bien... C'était juste ta proximité. Par instinct, la majorité des humains nous évitent, révulsés par notre étrangeté... Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu ne te sauves pas. Et puis, il y avait l'odeur de ta gorge.**

"Qui m'a fait monter le venin à la bouche," ricana Emmett.

"Emmett," grogna Edward, positivement enragé. "Ne plaisante pas là-dessus."

**Il s'arrêta net, comme s'il craignait de m'avoir choquée.**

— **Très bien, je la cacherai à partir de maintenant !**

**Je baissai le menton, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère qui s'était alourdie. **

Emmett fit de son mieux pour ne pas rire mais fut soulagé lorsqu'Edward éclata de rire - soulagé de savoir qu'il pouvait rire aussi.

**Ça fonctionna – il rit.**

— **Non, vraiment, j'ai surtout été surpris.**

**Sa main libre se plaça délicatement sur mon cou. Je ne bronchai pas. La froideur de ses doigts me fit vibrer, comme si la nature exigeait que j'eusse peur. Mais, dans le maelström de mes émotions, la peur n'avait pas sa place.**

— **Tu vois, dit-il, tout va bien.**

**Mon sang battait dans mes veines, et j'aurais voulu être capable de ralentir sa course, pressentant que cela devait contribuer à compliquer la tâche d'Edward, qui l'entendait sûrement.**

— **Ces rougeurs sont magnifiques, murmura-t-il.**

**Doucement, il dégagea son autre main. Les miennes retombèrent, inertes, sur mes genoux. Il effleura ma joue, prit mon visage entre ses doigts de marbre.**

— **Ne bouge pas, chuchota-t-il.**

"Oooooooh, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?" demanda Emmett avec excitation.

**Pas de danger ! J'étais pétrifiée. Posément, sans jamais me quitter des yeux, il se pencha vers moi.**

**Puis, vif mais caressant, il appuya sa joue glacée contre la courbe de ma gorge. Pour le coup, j'en fus réduite à une immobilité totale. J'écoutai sa respiration mesurée, observant le soleil et le vent qui jouaient dans ses cheveux de cuivre, ce qu'il y avait de plus humain chez lui. Avec une lenteur délibérée, ses mains glissèrent le long de mon cou. Je frissonnai, l'entendis reprendre son souffle, mais il ne s'interrompit pas, et ses doigts légers descendirent sur mes épaules avant de s'arrêter. Son visage**

**se faufila sur le côté, son nez frôla ma clavicule et, enfin, il enfouit sa tête dans ma poitrine, bouleversant de tendresse.**

"Edward, au premier rendez-vous en plus," rigola Emmett.

— **Ah, soupira-t-il en prêtant l'oreille aux battements de mon coeur.**

**Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi immobiles. Ça me parut des heures. Mon pouls finit par s'apaiser. Edward ne broncha ni ne parla pas tant que dura notre étreinte. Je devinais que, à tout instant, l'effort risquait de se révéler trop éprouvant, et que ma vie pouvait se terminer – **

Edward frissonna.

**si vite que je ne m'en serais sans doute pas rendu compte. Néanmoins, je n'arrivais pas à éprouver de peur. Je ne pensais à rien, si ce n'est à ce premier contact intime.**

**Puis, trop tôt à mon goût, il me relâcha. Ses yeux étaient paisibles.**

—**Ce ne sera plus aussi dur, annonça-t-il, satisfait.**

— **Est-ce que ça l'a été ?**

— **Pas autant que je l'aurais cru. **

"Super," sourit Edward.

**Et pour toi ?**

— **Non. Pour moi... non.**

**Mon inflexion le fit sourire.**

— **Tiens, dit-il en prenant ma main pour la placer contre sa joue. Tu sens comme elle s'est réchauffée ?**

**Sa peau ordinairement gelée était presque tiède, en effet. Je m'y intéressai cependant à peine, car j'étais en train de toucher son visage, quelque chose dont j'avais rêvé depuis notre rencontre.**

— **Reste tranquille, lui ordonnai-je à mon tour. Personne ne savait se figer comme lui. **

"Euh...en fait, n'importe quel vampire peut se figer comme Edward," remarqua Jasper en rigolant.

**Fermant les yeux, il se pétrifia, sculpture offerte à ma curiosité. J'allai à sa découverte encore plus lentement qu'il ne l'avait fait avec moi, veillant à refréner ma passion. Je caressai sa joue, effleurai ses paupières et les ombres violacées de ses cernes. Je suivis le tracé de son nez parfait puis, encore plus prudemment, de ses lèvres au dessin magnifique. Elles s'entrouvrirent, et je sentis son haleine fraîche sur le bout de mes doigts. J'avais envie de me pencher dessus, d'inhaler son arôme. **

"Je ne crois pas que ce serait une bonne idée," dit Edward, d'une voix presque inquiète.

"Ne t'en fais pas, elle n'est pas assez stupide pour ça," lui dit Carlisle. "Elle ne voudrait pas faire quoi que ce soit qui risque de te faire du mal...même si ce qui te blesse, c'est toi-même..."

**Aussi, je retirai ma main et reculai, soucieuse de pas dépasser les limites. Il rouvrit les yeux, son regard était affamé. Pas de manière à m'effrayer, plutôt à déclencher un spasme au fond de mon ventre et à affoler mon pouls une fois de plus.**

"Regardez, Edward veut enfin quelqu'un comme ça!" s'enthousiasma Emmett.

—**J'aimerais tant, murmura-t-il, j'aimerais tant que tu sentes la... complexité... la confusion... que j'éprouve. Que tu comprennes.**

**Il repoussa soigneusement mes cheveux.**

— **Explique-moi, soufflai-je.**

—**Je ne pense pas y parvenir. Je t'ai déjà dit, d'un côté, la faim – la soif – que, déplorable créature, je ressens pour toi. Je crois que tu saisis ça, jusqu'à un certain point. Mais, comme tu n'es pas accro à une substance illégale quelconque, ton empathie ne peut être complète. D'autres faims me dévorent, cependant. Des pulsions qui m'échappent, même à moi. Qui me sont étrangères.**

"Satisfais-les alors," rigola Emmett.

— **Tout ça m'est beaucoup plus familier que tu ne le penses.**

—**Je ne suis pas habitué aux émotions humaines. Est-ce toujours ainsi ?**

— **Pour moi ? Non, c'est la première fois.**

**Il prit mes mains. Elles me parurent si faibles dans l'étau des siennes.**

—**J'ignore comment être proche de toi, reconnut-il. Je ne suis pas sûr de le pouvoir.**

**Mes yeux plantés dans les siens pour ne pas l'affoler, je me penchai en, avant, très lentement, et plaçai ma joue contre son torse de pierre. Je l'entendis respirer, rien d'autre.**

— **Cela me suffit, chuchotai-je en fermant les paupières.**

"Non, ce n'est pas assez," dit Emmett, presque déçu.

**En un geste très humain, il m'enlaça et plongea son visage dans mes cheveux.**

— **Tu te débrouilles bien mieux que ce que tu prétends, fis-je remarquer.**

—**Je conserve de très vieux instincts. Ils sont peut- être enfouis très profondément, mais ils existent.**

**Nous restâmes assis ainsi un autre long moment. Était-il aussi réticent que moi à bouger ? **

"Définitivement," dit Edward.

**La lumière faiblissait, cependant, et les ombres de la forêt commençaient à nous atteindre. Je soupirai.**

— **Tu dois rentrer.**

—**Je croyais que tu ne pouvais lire dans mes pensées.**

— **Elles me deviennent de plus en plus claires.**

**La gaieté illuminait sa voix. **

"Non pas du tout," dit Edward.

"Tu dois arriver à lire ses expressions plus facilement," suggéra Alice.

**Il m'attrapa par les épaules.**

— **Puis-je te montrer quelque chose ? demanda-t-il, soudain enjoué.**

— **Quoi ?**

— **Comment je me déplace dans les bois. **

"Tu vas courir avec elle?" demanda Alice.

"Ouais, pourquoi pas?" dit Edward. Il souriait rien qu'à l'idée d'être si libre avec elle...courir était la chose qu'il aimait le plus au monde après tout.

"Tu as vu comment elle a réagi à ta façon de conduire," ricana Alice.

"Oh,"soupira Edward.

**Ne t'inquiète pas, s'empressa-t-il de préciser devant ma réticence, tu n'as rien à craindre et nous serons à la camionnette drôlement plus vite.**

**Sa bouche se tordit en ce sourire en coin si craquant, et mon cœur eut un raté.**

— **Tu vas te transformer en chauve-souris ? M'enquis-je, pas très rassurée.**

Tout le monde rigola à ça.

**Il partit d'un éclat de rire tonitruant.**

— **Celle-là, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me la sert.**

— **Tu parles ! Comme si les gens osaient.**

— **Allez, trouillarde, grimpe sur mon dos.**

"Trouillarde," renifla Emmett. "Elle est tout sauf une trouillarde."

**Je crus qu'il plaisantait mais, apparemment, non. Mes hésitations l'amusèrent, et il tendit la main. Mon rythme cardiaque s'affola. Même si Edward ne pouvait lire dans mes pensées, mon pouls me trahissait toujours. Il m'aida à m'installer et cramponna mes jambes et mes bras si férocement autour de lui qu'un être normal se serait étouffé. J'eus l'impression de chevaucher un roc.**

—**Je pèse un peu plus que le sac à dos moyen, le prévins-je.**

"Comme si j'allais m'en rendre compte," rigola Edward.

**Il balaya mon avertissement d'un revers insouciant de la main. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux.**

**Soudain, il attrapa ma paume, la pressa contre son nez et respira profondément.**

— **De plus en plus facile, marmonna-t-il.**

**Alors, il se mit à courir.**

**Si j'avais déjà eu peur de mourir en sa présence, ce n'était rien par rapport à ce que je ressentis alors. **

"Argh, elle choisit toujours d'avoir peur des choses les plus absurdes," grogna Edward.

**Il fila comme un boulet de canon à travers le sous-bois épais et sombre. Il était fantomatique : aucun bruit ne prouvait que ses pieds touchaient le sol, et sa respiration ne changea pas, à croire qu'il ne fournissait aucun effort. **

**Pourtant, les arbres défilaient à une vitesse affolante, nous rasant de près.**

**J'étais trop terrifiée pour fermer les yeux, en dépit du courant d'air froid qui me giflait et m'arrachait des larmes brûlantes. J'eus la bête impression d'avoir passé la tête par le hublot d'un avion en plein vol.**

**Et, pour la première fois de ma vie, je ressentis la faiblesse nauséeuse du mal des transports.**

"Argh," grogna à nouveau Edward

**Tout à coup, ce fut terminé. Alors que nous avions mis des heures le matin à atteindre la clairière, nous étions revenus à la Chevrolet en quelques minutes.**

— **Génial, hein ? S'exclama-t-il, hilare.**

**Immobile, il attendait que je descende. J'essayai bien, mais mes muscles ne répondirent pas. Mes bras et mes jambes restèrent enroulés autour de lui, tandis que la tête me tournait désagréablement.**

— **Bella ? demanda-t-il, anxieux.**

—**J'ai besoin de m'allonger, je crois.**

— **Oh, navré.**

**Il patienta. Malheureusement, j'étais toujours aussi incapable de me mouvoir.**

—**J'ai aussi besoin d'aide, avouai-je.**

"Ah, pauvre Bella," rigola Emmett.

**Il étouffa un rire, puis délaça doucement mes mains qui étranglaient son cou. La force d'airain de ses poignets était implacable. Il me fit glisser devant lui, me prenant dans ses bras comme un bébé, m'y gardant quelques instants avant de m'étendre délicatement sur des fougères moelleuses.**

— **Comment te sens-tu ?**

**J'avais tellement le tournis que je n'en savais fichtrement rien.**

— **Nauséeuse.**

— **Mets ta tête entre tes genoux.**

"Oui, ça devrait l'aider, et dis-lui de respirer profondément," dit Carlisle.

**J'obéis et ne tardai pas à être un peu soulagée. Je respirai lentement. Il s'assit près de moi. Au bout d'un moment, je m'aperçus que je pouvais relever la tête. Une sonnerie stridente résonnait dans mes oreilles.**

— **Ce n'était pas une très bonne idée, murmura-t-il, penaud.**

— **Au contraire, c'était une expérience très intéressante, tentai-je de le rassurer d'une voix faiblarde.**

"Elle est pas croyable," rigola Edward. "Personne ne la croirait jamais."

— **Ha ! Tu es blanche comme un linge... Pire, même. Comme moi !**

—**J'aurais dû fermer les yeux.**

—**Rappelle-t'en, la prochaine fois.**

— **Pardon ?**

"Bien sûr," dit Edward. "Je ne peux pas avancer à ton rythme éternellement."

**Il s'esclaffa, ravi.**

— **Frimeur, ronchonnai-je.**

— **Regarde-moi, Bella, chuchota-t-il.**

**Son visage était tout près du mien. Sa beauté m'étourdit – c'était trop, un excès auquel je ne m'accoutumais pas.**

— **En chemin, je réfléchissais...**

— **A la meilleure façon d'éviter les arbres, j'espère.**

Emmett éclata de rire et le reste de la famille le suivit rapidement.

— **Petite sotte. Courir est une deuxième nature chez moi. Je n'ai pas besoin d'y **

**pensez**

— **Frimeur, répétai-je.**

— **Non, enchaîna-t-il en souriant, je réfléchissais à un truc que j'ai envie d'essayer.**

**Sur ce, il reprit mon visage entre ses mains en coupe. **

"Ah bien, tu vas enfin faire quelque chose," rayonna Alice et Edward sembla soudainement inquiet.

**J'arrêtai de respirer. Il hésita – pas d'une façon normale, pas d'une façon humaine, pas comme un homme pourrait tergiverser avant d'embrasser une femme, afin de jauger sa réaction, de voir comment elle va le prendre. Ou pour prolonger l'instant, ce moment parfait d'anticipation, parfois meilleur que le baiser lui-même. Edward, lui, hésita pour se tester, pour vérifier que c'était sans danger, qu'il contrôlait sa soif. **

"Ouah, ça doit être si romantique," se moqua Alice.

**Puis ses lèvres de marbre froid se posèrent tout doucement sur les miennes.**

Esme rayonna mais ne dit rien.

**Ce à quoi ni lui ni moi n'étions prêts, ce fut ma réaction.**

"Oh, génial," grogna Edward et Emmett s'esclaffa.

**Mon sang bouillonna sous ma peau, incendia ma bouche. Mon souffle devint heurté et erratique. Mes doigts agrippèrent ses cheveux, collant sa tête contre la mienne. Mes lèvres s'ouvrirent, et j'inhalai à fond son odeur capiteuse. **

"Elle ne peut pas se contrôler avec toi," rigola Emmett.

"Pile ce dont j'avais besoin," soupira Edward, mais un petit sourire étirait ses lèvres à l'idée de vivre tout ça.

**Aussitôt, il se pétrifia. **

**Ses mains, douces mais fermes, me repoussèrent.**

**Rouvrant les yeux, je vis qu'il était sur ses gardes.**

—**Oups !**

"C'est tout ce qu'elle va dire," grommela Edward. "Après s'être mise en danger comme ça."

—**Comme tu dis.**

**Un éclat sauvage illuminait ses pupilles, sa mâchoire était crispée. Il tenait mon visage ébloui à quelques centimètres du sien.**

— **Dois-je...**

**Je voulus m'éloigner. Ses mains refusèrent de me lâcher.**

"En fait, ce serait plus dangereux pour elle de bouger," dit Carlisle. "L'air autour d'elle se répandrait."

— **Non, c'est supportable. Une minute, s'il te plaît.**

**Il était poli, maître de lui. Je continuai de le contempler, observant ses iris s'adoucir peu à peu. Il m'adressa un sourire étonnamment espiègle.**

— **Et voilà, annonça-t-il, visiblement très satisfait de lui.**

Un large sourire étirait les lèvres d'Edward maintenant; il semblait avoir redouté être incapable d'être si proche d'elle à cause de son odeur.

— **Supportable ?**

—**Je suis plus fort que je ne le pensais. Ça fait plaisir de l'apprendre.**

—**J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant de moi-même. Navrée.**

"Ne le sois pas, c'était hautement amusant," rigola Emmett.

—**Je te pardonne. Tu n'es qu'une humaine, après tout.**

—**Merci du compliment.**

**Il se remit debout en un de ces mouvements fluides et presque invisibles dont il avait le don. Il me tendit la main, ce qui me surprit. J'étais tellement habituée à notre tacite et prudente absence de contacts. **

"J'ai dépassé ça maintenant," sourit Edward.

**J'attrapai sa paume glacée – cette aide était la bienvenue, car je titubais, n'ayant**

**toujours pas retrouvé mon équilibre.**

— **C'est encore la course ou dois-je le mettre sur le compte de mon habileté à embrasser ?**

**Comme il sembla humain en cet instant d'allégresse où sa physionomie séraphique respirait la joie. Ce n'était pas le même Edward que celui que j'avais connu. Et j'en étais encore plus entichée. Me séparer de lui me serait désormais physiquement douloureux.**

— **Un peu des deux, j'imagine.**

— **Mieux vaut que je prenne le volant, alors.**

— **Ça va pas la tête ?**

"Si, mais apparemment pas la tienne," rigola Edward.

—**Je conduis mieux que toi dans tes meilleurs jours, railla-t-il. Tes réflexes sont si **

**lents !**

—**J'en suis convaincue, mais ni mes nerfs ni ma camionnette n'y résisteront.**

— **Fais-moi confiance, Bella, s'il te plaît.**

**Dans ma poche, mes doigts se serrèrent autour de mes clés.**

— **Pas question, finis-je par décider.**

"Elle peut te confier sa vie, mais...ta conduite est trop dangereuse," rigola Emmett.

**Incrédule, il leva les sourcils. Le contournant, je me dirigeai vers la portière conducteur. Il m'aurait peut-être laissée passer si je n'avais pas vaguement titubé. Quoique... rien n'est moins sûr. Son bras s'enroula autour de ma taille, m'emprisonnant fermement.**

— **Bella, j'ai dépensé beaucoup d'énergie pour te garder en vie aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser conduire alors que tu n'arrives même pas à marcher droit. Et puis, tu t'es vue quand t'a bu ? Cita-t-il en ricanant.**

**Un arôme insupportablement alléchant émanait de son torse.**

— **Bu, moi ? Protestai-je.**

— **Ma seule présence t'intoxique, persifla-t-il.**

— **Voilà un argument que je ne peux guère réfuter, soupirai-je.**

**Je n'avais pas le choix. J'étais incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. **

"Argh, et dire qu'elle est la seule qui pourrait t'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit," dit Emmett.

**Je brandis les clés, sa main blanche s'en empara à la vitesse de l'éclair, sans bruit.**

— **Vas-y doucement, l'avertis-je, ma voiture est une dame du troisième âge.**

— **Très juste.**

— **Et toi, lançai-je, agacée, tu n'es pas affecté par ma présence ?**

"Irrévocablement," sourit Edward.

**Une fois encore, ses traits si mobiles se transformèrent, et une douceur chaleureuse envahit son visage.**

**D'abord, il ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de se pencher vers moi et de promener ses lèvres le long de ma mâchoire, de mon oreille à mon menton, à plusieurs reprises. Je tressaillis.**

— **Quand bien même se serait le cas, murmura-t-il enfin, il n'en reste pas moins que j'ai de meilleurs réflexes.**

"C'est la fin du chapitre," dit Carlisle.

Il y eut une longue pause - enfin, une pause de cinq secondes, mais c'était tout de même une longue pause pour eux - jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett dise, "Je pense que c'est ton tour, bébé."

"Très bien," dit Rosalie en levant les yeux au ciel avant d'attraper le livre.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Mind over Matter_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	14. Mind Over Matter

**Auteur : **Choices HP

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Family

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Choices HP. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta: **Sophia...Merci Sophie!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 14: Mind Over Matter -**

**"La raison et la chair,"** lut Rosalie.

**Je dois le reconnaître, il conduisait bien quand il gardait une allure raisonnable. **

"Je peux conduire parfaitement bien à n'importe quelle vitesse," grommela Edward.

"**Comme tant d'autres choses, cela semblait ne lui coûter aucun effort. Il avait beau à peine prêter attention à la route, il ne déviait jamais de sa trajectoire. Une main sur le volant, l'autre dans la mienne, il fixait tantôt le soleil couchant, tantôt mon visage, mes cheveux qui volaient par la fenêtre ouverte, nos doigts entremêlés.**

**Il avait mis une station de radio qui passait de vieux tubes et fredonnait à l'unisson une chanson que je n'avais jamais entendue. Edward en connaissait chaque phrase.**

— **Tu aimes la musique des années cinquante ?**

"Ouais, ils savaient faire de la bonne musique à l'époque," approuva Emmett.

— **Elle était très bonne, à l'époque. Bien meilleure que celle des deux décennies qui ont suivi. Pouah! Au moins, c'est redevenu supportable à partir des années quatre-vingt.**

— **M'avoueras-tu jamais ton âge ? Poursuivis-je, un peu hésitante, car je ne tenais pas à gâcher son entrain.**

— **C'est tellement important rigola-t-il, à mon grand soulagement.**

— **Non, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'interroger... Rien de tel qu'un mystère non résolu pour me donner des insomnies.**

**Il se perdit dans la contemplation du crépuscule pendant de longues minutes.**

— **Fais-moi un peu confiance, finis-je par murmurer.**

**Il soupira, puis plongea ses yeux dans les miens comme s'il avait oublié qu'il conduisait. Ce qu'il y vit l'encouragea sans doute parce que, après s'être retourné vers le soleil couchant dont la lumière parait sa peau d'étincelles couleur rubis, il m'avoua qu'il était né à Chicago en 1901. Il vérifia d'un coup d'œil comment je réagissais, et je pris soin de rester impassible, attendant patiemment la suite.**

"Voilà qui ne m'aide pas à savoir si elle le prend bien ou non," grommela Edward.

"Je pense que ça veut dire qu'elle le prend bien," dit Jasper. "Bien que je suis sûr qu'elle en dira...euh...y pensera plus sérieusement plus tard."

— **Carlisle m'a trouvé au fond d'un hôpital à l'été 1918, continua-t-il avec une petite moue. J'avais dix-sept ans et j'étais en train de mourir de la grippe espagnole. (J'inspirai profondément.) Je n'en garde pas un souvenir très net. C'était il y a longtemps, et notre mémoire humaine s'estompe... En revanche, je me rappelle bien ce que j'ai éprouvé quand Carlisle m'a sauvé. Ce n'est pas une étape facile qu'on oublie.**

"Je suis désolé," dit Carlisle, et il fut évident qu'il ne s'adressait pas qu'à Edward.

"Pas moi," répondit Edward, et tous les autres - tous ceux qui avaient été transformés par Carlisle en tout cas, approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête.

— **Et tes parents ?**

— **La maladie les avait déjà emportés. Je n'avais personne. C'est pourquoi il m'a choisi, d'ailleurs. Dans le chaos de l'épidémie, qui s'apercevrait que j'avais disparu ?**

— **Comment t'a-t-il… sauvé ?**

**Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, comme s'il réfléchissait aux mots justes.**

— **Ça n'a pas été simple. Rares sont ceux dotés de la retenue nécessaire. Mais Carlisle a toujours été le plus humain, le plus compatissant de nous tous... À mon avis, il n'a pas d'équivalent dans l'Histoire. **

"Merci fils, mais je doute que ce soit vrai," dit Carlisle et il aurait rougi s'il l'avait pu.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien.

**Pour moi, ça a juste été très, très douloureux.**

**Rien qu'au pli de ses lèvres, je devinai qu'il n'en dirait pas plus sur ce sujet, et je réprimai ma curiosité, bien qu'elle fût loin d'être assouvie. **

"Je n'aime pas ce que ça sous-entend," dit Edward en frissonnant instinctivement.

**Mais j'avais besoin de méditer très soigneusement ce problème particulier dont je commençais juste à entrevoir certains aspects. À coup sûr, avec sa vivacité, lui avait déjà médité tous les détails qui m'avaient jusqu'à présent échappé. Sa voix douce interrompit mes pensées.**

— **Il a agi par solitude. C'est en général la raison qui préside à cette décision. J'ai été le premier membre de sa famille, même s'il a trouvé Esmée peu après. Elle était tombée d'une falaise. Ils l'ont transportée aussitôt à la morgue de l'hôpital, bien que, par miracle, son cœur battît encore.**

— **Il faut donc être à l'agonie pour devenir un... Nous n'avions jamais prononcé le mot, et je ne pus m'y résoudre à cet instant.**

"Ce mot ne nous dérange pas," ricana Edward. "Et seul Carlisle ne change que des gens à l'agonie."

— **Pas forcément. C'est juste Carlisle. Il n'imposerait jamais ce choix à qui aurait une autre solution.**

**Son respect était immense lorsqu'il parlait de son père.**

— **Il dit cependant que c'est plus facile quand le sang est faible, ajouta-t-il.**

**Il se concentrait sur la route maintenant que l'obscurité était tombée, et je sentis que le sujet était clos.**

— **Et Emmett et Rosalie ?**

— **Rosalie a été la troisième. Ce n'est que bien plus tard que j'ai compris qu'il avait espéré qu'elle serait pour moi ce qu'Esmée était pour lui. **

"Beurk," dirent immédiatement Rosalie et Edward.

"Bella va adorer entendre ça," ricana Emmett.

**(Il leva les yeux au ciel.) Mais je ne l'ai jamais considérée que comme une sœur. Deux ans après, elle a ramené Emmett. Elle chassait – nous habitions les Appalaches, à l'époque – et elle est tombée sur un ours qui s'apprêtait à l'achever. Elle l'a porté sur plus de cent cinquante kilomètres pour le confier à Carlisle, parce qu'elle avait peur de ne pas y arriver elle-même. Je commence aujourd'hui seulement à me rendre compte combien ce voyage a dû être éprouvant pour elle.**

"Éprouvant certes, mais ça en valait vraiment la peine," dit Rosalie, en souriant à son mari.

"Oui, je le réalise maintenant," sourit Edward.

**Me jetant un coup d'œil incisif, il leva nos mains croisées et effleura ma joue de ses doigts.**

— **Et pourtant, soulignai-je en me détournant de l'insupportable splendeur de ses iris, elle l'a accompli.**

— **Oui, chuchota-t-il. Quelque chose chez Emmett lui en a donné la force. **

"Ses cheveux," dit Rosalie, en souriant tristement au souvenir du bébé de son amie. Ce souvenir avait sauvé la vie d'Emmett ce jour-là.

**Ils sont ensemble depuis. Quelquefois, ils vont vivre ailleurs, en couple. Sauf que plus nous prétendons être jeunes, plus il nous est aisé de nous fondre dans un environnement. Forks nous ayant semblé idéal, nous nous sommes tous inscrits au lycée. (Il rit.) J'imagine que, d'ici quelques années, nous serons bons pour célébrer une nouvelle fois leur mariage.**

"Ça fait combien de mariages maintenant, bébé?" demanda Emmett.

"Trente-cinq," répondit immédiatement Rosalie.

— **Alice et Jasper ?**

— **Tous deux sont des créatures extrêmement rares. Ils ont développé leur conscience – comme nous l'appelons – seuls, sans avoir été guidés par quiconque. Jasper appartenait à une autre... famille, très différente. **

"Je n'appellerais pas ça une famille," renifla Jasper.

"C'est un terme qu'elle comprendra," dit Edward en haussant les épaules.

**Dépressif, il en est parti. C'est Alice qui l'a trouvé. Comme moi, elle possède certains dons qui dépassent ceux dont notre espèce est normalement dotée.**

"J'ai un don aussi," s'exclama Jasper, faussement indigné.

— **Ah bon ? Je croyais que tu étais le seul à pouvoir lire dans les pensées des gens ?**

— **Alice a d'autres talents. Elle voit. Ce qui risque d'arriver, ce qui va arriver. Mais c'est très subjectif. Le futur n'est pas gravé dans le marbre. Les événements sont susceptibles d'évoluer au dernier moment.**

"Parce que les décisions changent," compléta Alice.

**Sa mâchoire se crispa, et ses prunelles se posèrent brièvement sur moi, si vite que je me demandai si j'avais rêvé.**

"C'était quoi ça?" demanda Edward avec inquiétude.

"J'ai dû voir quelque chose à son sujet qui ne t'a pas plu," soupira Alice.

— **Quel genre de choses voit-elle ?**

—**Jasper, par exemple. Elle a su qu'il la cherchait avant même qu'il ne s'en doute lui-même. Elle a aussi vu Carlisle et notre famille. Alors, ils nous ont rejoints tous les deux. Elle est particulièrement sensible aux non-humains. Ainsi, elle sait toujours quand d'autres individus de notre espèce approchent. Et s'ils représentent une menace.**

— **Et... vous êtes nombreux ? Balbutiai-je, ébahie.**

"Plus qu'elle le croit," sourit Jasper.

**Combien étaient-ils à évoluer parmi nous incognito ?**

— **Non, pas tant que ça. La majorité ne parvient pas à se stabiliser. Seuls ceux qui, comme nous, ont renoncé à chasser les humains sont capables de vivre avec eux pendant un certain temps. Nous ne connaissons qu'un seul autre groupe comme le nôtre, dans un petit village de l'Alaska. Nous avons vécu ensemble pendant quelque temps, mais nous étions si nombreux que nous avons fini par éveiller les soupçons.**

— **Et ceux qui... sont différents de vous ?**

— **Des nomades pour la plupart. Nous avons tous connu ça, à un moment ou à un autre de notre existence. Comme tout, c'est une vie dont on finit par se lasser. Il arrive que nous en croisions, parce que, en général, les nôtres préfèrent le Nord.**

— **Pourquoi ?**

"À cause du soleil bien sûr," dit Edward en levant les yeux au ciel.

**Nous étions garés devant chez moi, à présent, et Edward avait arrêté le moteur. **

**La soirée était noire et tranquille, sans lune. La lumière du perron était éteinte – Charlie n'était pas encore rentré.**

— **Tu n'as donc rien remarqué, cet après-midi ? Tu crois que je pourrais arpenter des rues ensoleillées sans provoquer d'accidents ? Si nous avons choisi de nous établir dans la péninsule d'Olympic, un des endroits les plus humides du monde, il y a une bonne raison. Il est tellement agréable de sortir en plein jour. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point on se lasse de la nuit, à cent ans et quelques.**

— **C'est de là que sont nées les légendes ?**

— **Sans doute.**

— **Et Alice, elle vient d'une autre famille, comme Jasper ?**

"Non, je ne sais toujours pas d'où je viens," dit Alice. "Et je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir le savoir."

"Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu ressens ça," soupira Esme.

"Je suis heureuse avec la vie que j'ai maintenant," répondit Alice, en haussant les épaules. "Je n'ai pas besoin de connaître le passé."

— **Non. Ce qui représente un vrai mystère, d'ailleurs. Elle n'a aucun souvenir de sa vie d'avant. Elle ne sait pas non plus qui l'a créée. Elle s'est réveillée seule. Celui qui l'avait façonnée avait disparu, et aucun d'entre nous ne comprend ni pourquoi ni comment. Si elle n'avait pas eu son don, si elle n'avait pas vu Jasper et Carlisle, elle serait probablement devenue une vraie sauvageonne.**

Alice frissonna à cette idée.

**Tout ça faisait beaucoup d'informations à digérer, et j'avais encore tant de questions. A mon grand embarras, mon estomac gronda. J'étais si fascinée que je ne m'étais pas aperçue que je mourais de faim.**

"Edward, comment as-tu bien pu oublier de la nourrir toute la journée?" le réprimanda Esme.

"Désolé," dit Edward.

—**Je t'empêche d'aller dîner, s'excusa Edward.**

— **Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.**

—**C'est la première fois que je passe autant de temps en compagnie de quelqu'un qui a besoin de se nourrir. J'avais oublié.**

—**Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes.**

**Voilà qui était plus facile à dire dans la pénombre. Même si ma voix me trahit sûrement, comme elle trahissait à quel point j'étais désespérément éprise de lui.**

"Je suppose qu'elle ne réalise pas que je peux voir clairement dans les ténèbres," rigola Edward.

— **Tu m'inviterais à entrer ?**

— **Ça te plairait ?**

**J'avais du mal à envisager cette créature divine assise sur une des pauvres chaises de mon père.**

— **Oui, si ça ne pose pas de problème.**

**J'entendis sa portière se refermer en douceur et, presque simultanément, il fut de mon côté, ouvrant galamment la mienne.**

— **Voilà qui est très humain, le complimentai-je.**

— **C'est en train de revenir, aucun doute.**

"Elle était peut-être sarcastique. Elle se moquait peut-être de ta façon de contourner la voiture en moins d'une seconde," dit Alice.

"Peut-être, mais je préfère penser qu'elle complimente mes manières," dit Edward en haussant les épaules. "À ouvrir la portière pour elle."

**Il m'accompagna jusqu'au perron, tellement silencieux que je ne pus m'empêcher de vérifier s'il était là. Dans l'obscurité, il paraissait bien plus normal. Toujours aussi pâle et divinement beau, mais sans que sa peau ne scintillât de manière fantastique. Il atteignit la porte avant moi et l'ouvrit. Interloquée, je m'arrêtai net.**

— **Le verrou n'était pas tiré ?**

— **Si. J'ai utilisé la clé cachée sous l'avant-toit.**

**J'entrai, allumai la lampe du porche et me tournai vers lui, soupçonneuse. J'étais certaine de n'avoir jamais mentionné devant lui cette clé de réserve.**

"C'est clairement la cachette la plus évidente," dit Edward en haussant les épaules.

"Non, je pense que c'est parce que tu l'as espionné," rigola Emmett.

—**J'avais envie d'en apprendre plus sur toi, se justifia-t-il.**

"Tu vois, tu l'as espionnée," dit Emmett en rigolant encore plus fort.

— **Tu m'as espionnée ?**

**Je ne réussis pas cependant à insuffler à mon ton la colère nécessaire. En vérité, j'étais flattée.**

"Heureusement pour toi, ce n'est pas une humaine normale," rigola Jasper à son tour.

"Je pense qu'on s'était déjà mis d'accord là-dessus," rigola Edward.

— **A quoi occuper mes nuits, sinon ?**

**L'insolent ! Laissant tomber pour le moment, je gagnai la cuisine. Il m'y précéda en vieil habitué et s'assit sur la chaise même où j'avais essayé de l'imaginer. J'eus du mal à ne pas béer d'hébétude. Aussi, je me concentrai sur la préparation de mon repas – une part des lasagnes de la veille que je réchauffai au micro-ondes. La cuisine ne tarda pas à embaumer la tomate et l'origan. Sans quitter des yeux**

**l'assiette qui tournait dans le four, je décidai d'en avoir le cœur net.**

— **C'est arrivé souvent ?**

"À chaque opportunité que j'avais, j'en suis sûr," sourit Edward.

— **Pardon ?**

**Visiblement, je l'avais tiré de ses réflexions.**

— **Combien de fois es-tu venu ici ? Répétai-je en évitant toujours de le regarder.**

—**Je te rends visite presque toutes les nuits.**

—**Pourquoi ? M'exclamai-je en virevoltant sur place.**

— **Tu es très intéressante quand tu dors. Tu parles.**

"Elle parle!" rayonna Edward. "J'ai hâte d'entendre ce qu'elle raconte."

"Elle va être mortifiée par ça," rayonna Emmett.

— **Nom d'un chien !**

**Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et m'agrippai au comptoir. Je savais que je marmonnais dans mon sommeil, bien sûr ; ma mère m'avait suffisamment embêtée avec ça. Mais je n'avais pas songé à m'inquiéter de cette particularité.**

— **Tu es très en colère ? me demanda-t-il, aussitôt ennuyé.**

"Pourquoi tu es ennuyé? C'est toi qui envahit son intimité?" lui demanda Rosalie.

"Et si elle me demandait d'arrêter?" répondit Edward. "Je viens d'apprendre qu'elle parle dans son sommeil, et je ne veux déjà plus jamais louper une de ses nuits."

"Alors tu penses que tu lui obéirais si elle te demandait ça?" demanda Alice, dubitative.

"Sur quelque chose de ce genre, je n'aurais pas vraiment le choix, si?" soupira Edward.

_'Ça m'étonnerait que t'y arrives,'_ pensa Alice, un sourire moqueur étirant ses lèvres.

— **Ça dépend !**

— **De quoi ?**

—**De ce que tu as entendu, tiens !**

**Immédiatement, sans bruit, il fut à mon côté et s'empara de mes mains avec douceur.**

— **Ne t'en fais pas, susurra-t-il **

"Des mots qui inquiètent instantanément les gens," dit Alice. "Preuve que tu sais que ce que tu es sur le point de dire ne va pas plaire."

**en abaissant la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans les miens. (Embarrassée, je me détournai.) Ta mère te manque, tu t'inquiètes à son sujet. Et le bruit de la pluie t'énerve. Au début, tu parlais souvent de chez toi, là-bas, c'est moins le cas, à présent. Une fois, tu as dit : « C'est trop vert ! »**

"Elle est vraiment bizarre parfois," rigola Emmett.

**Il sourit, désamorçant mon sentiment d'humiliation.**

— **Quoi d'autre ? Insistai-je.**

— **Tu as prononcé mon prénom, admit-il, conscient de la réponse que je guettais.**

— **Beaucoup ? Soupirai-je, vaincue.**

— **C'est combien pour toi, beaucoup ?**

— **Oh, non!**

"Elle ne devrait pas être embarrassée par ça, je lui ai dit à quel point elle compte pour moi," soupira Edward. "A quel point je pense souvent à elle."

**Je baissai la tête. D'un geste naturel, il m'attira tendrement contre lui.**

— **Ne sois pas gênée, me souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Si je savais rêver, je ne rêverais que de toi. Et je n'en aurais pas honte.**

**Soudain, des pneus chuintèrent dans l'allée tandis que des phares illuminaient les fenêtres. Je me raidis.**

— **Est-il nécessaire que ton père sache que je suis là ? S'enquit Edward.**

"Non," répondit Alice à sa place.

—**Je n'en suis pas certaine...**

— **Une autre fois, alors...**

**Et je me retrouvai seule.**

— **Edward ! Chuchotai-je.**

**J'entendis un petit rire fantomatique, puis plus rien. La clé de Charlie tourna dans la serrure.**

— **Bella ? Appela-t-il.**

**Ce genre d'habitude m'agaçait – qui d'autre pouvait être à la maison ? Mais maintenant, ce réflexe ne me paraissait plus aussi dingue.**

—**Je suis ici.**

**Pourvu qu'il ne remarque pas mes accents quelque peu hystériques. J'attrapai mon dîner et m'assis à table juste au moment où il apparaissait. Ses pas lourds résonnaient fort, après le furtif Edward.**

— **Tu peux me préparer la même chose, s'il te plaît ? Je suis épuisé.**

**S'appuyant sur le dossier de la chaise d'Edward, il retira ses bottes avec ses pieds. Je m'occupai de son repas tout en avalant le mien –**

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle mange si vite?" demanda Esme.

"Elle veut probablement monter à l'étage, dans l'espoir qu'Eddy y soit," rigola Emmett.

**je me brûlai la langue d'ailleurs. **

**J'emplis deux verres de lait pendant que les lasagnes réchauffaient et engloutis le mien pour apaiser le feu de ma bouche. Quand je le reposai, je m'aperçus que ma main tremblait. Charlie s'installa – le contraste entre lui et le précédent occupant du siège était comique. Il me remercia pour l'assiette placée devant lui.**

— **Bonne journée ? Lui demandai-je précipitamment. Je mourais d'envie de me réfugier dans ma chambre.**

"Charlie va remarquer que quelque chose est différent aujourd'hui," dit Esme.

"Je suis d'accord avec toi," approuva Carlisle. "Il est plus observant que la normale et il connaît sa fille bien mieux qu'elle ne le croit."

— **Très. Ça mordait bien... Et toi ? Tu as réussi à faire tout ce que tu voulais ?**

— **Non. Il faisait trop beau pour rester enfermée.**

— **Oui, c'était une journée exceptionnelle.**

**C'était peu dire, pensai-je. Je terminai mon repas en deux bouchées.**

— **Tu es pressée ?**

**Ses capacités d'observation me déstabilisèrent.**

"Je suis sûr qu'il l'observe tous les jours," dit Carlisle, avant de modifier sa phrase avec un large sourire. "Enfin, avant de commencer à regarder le sport à la télé. Mais à l'heure du dîner, il semble lui prêter beaucoup attention, et c'est donc normal qu'il soit curieux quand à son agitation inhabituelle."

— **Oui, je suis fatiguée. J'ai l'intention de me coucher tôt.**

— **Tu as l'air tendue.**

**Pourquoi, pourquoi donc fallait-il qu'il se montre aussi attentif justement ce soir-là ?**

— **Vraiment ?**

**Un peu mince, comme réponse. Je lavai rapidement ma vaisselle et la mit à égoutter sur un torchon.**

— **On est samedi soir, s'aventura mon père.**

**Je l'ignorai.**

— **Pas de plan pour la soirée ? Persista-t-il.**

— **Non, papa. J'ai juste envie de dormir.**

— **Les garçons du coin ne sont pas ton genre, hein ? Essaya-t-il de plaisanter, bien que son ton fût suspicieux.**

—**Je n'en ai pas encore repéré un seul.**

"Hey," grommela Edward.

"Tu n'es pas exactement un _garçon_, Edward," rigola Alice.

— **Et ce Mike Newton ? Tu disais qu'il était sympa.**

— **Ce n'est qu'un ami, papa.**

— **De toute façon, tu vaux mieux qu'eux tous réunis. Tu auras tout le temps d'en chercher un à la fac.**

**Le rêve de tout père, que sa fille ait quitté la maison avant que ses hormones ne se mettent à la travailler.**

"Dommage pour Charlie qu'il n'en sera rien," rigola Edward.

— **C'est ça, lançai-je en me dirigeant vers l'escalier.**

— **Bonne nuit, chérie.**

**À n'en pas douter, il allait tendre l'oreille toute la soirée, histoire de vérifier que je ne faisais pas le mur,**

— **À demain.**

**Ou plus tôt, des fois qu'il lui vienne à l'idée de s'assurer au beau milieu de la nuit que j'étais dans mon lit.**

"Je parie qu'elle a raison à ce sujet," dit Emmett. "Des volontaires?"

"Ne me regarde pas comme ça," lui dit Jasper en secouant la tête. "Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour parier contre l'intuition de Bella."

**Je montai pesamment les marches afin de le convaincre que j'étais épuisée et fermai ma porte suffisamment fort pour qu'il l'entende avant de foncer sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à ma fenêtre. Je l'ouvris en grand et me penchai dehors, scrutant l'obscurité et le couvert impénétrable des arbres.**

— **Edward ? Chuchotai-je en ayant l'impression d'être complètement idiote.**

**Un rire étouffé me parvint dans mon dos. **

"Soit tu as été incroyable rapide - même pour nos standards - ou tu étais déjà là," rigola Emmett.

"Je suis pratiquement certain que j'étais déjà là," ricana Edward.

**Je me retournai d'un bond en portant un poing sur ma bouche pour retenir un cri de terreur. Radieux, il était allongé en travers de mon lit, mains derrière la tête, pieds dans le vide – la décontraction incarnée. Le cœur battant, je me laissai glisser sur le sol.**

— **Désolé, s'excusa-t-il en essayant de cacher son amusement.**

— **Donne-moi une minute, le temps que mon cœur reparte.**

**Il s'assit, lentement pour ne pas m'affoler une deuxième fois, puis se pencha, tendit ses longs bras et me releva en m'attrapant sous les aisselles, comme avec un enfant qui apprend à marcher. Il m'aida à m'asseoir près de lui.**

— **Là, murmura-t-il en posant une main froide sur la mienne. **

"Aida...Tu l'as pratiquement forcée à s'asseoir à côté de toi," rigola Emmett.

**Comment va ton cœur ?**

**Son rire silencieux secoua le lit. Nous restâmes un moment sans rien dire, tous deux à l'écoute de mon pouls qui se calmait. L'idée qu'un garçon hantait ma chambre alors que mon père était à la maison me traversa l'esprit – je la chassai immédiatement.**

— **M'accorderais-tu quelques instants d'humanité ?**

— **Mais certainement, assura-t-il avec un grand geste du bras.**

— **N'en profite pas pour filer !**

"Je ne bougerais pas d'un centimètre," rigola Edward.

— **À vos ordres, Madame.**

**Sur quoi, il prétendit devenir statue. Sautant sur mes pieds, je récupérai mon pyjama (par terre) et ma trousse de toilette (sur le bureau). Sans allumer, je me glissai sur le palier en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière moi. Je me brossai férocement les dents, tâchant d'être à la fois appliquée et rapide. **

"C'est très important de bien se brosser les dents," dit Emmett en souriant avec anticipation.

**En revanche, je m'attardai sous la douche, désireuse de profiter au maximum des bienfaits de l'eau chaude.**

**Peu à peu, les muscles de mon dos se détendirent, et ma respiration se calma. L'odeur familière de mon shampoing me donna le sentiment que je pouvais être la même que ce matin-là. Je m'interdis de penser à Edward assis dans ma chambre, parce que ça m'aurait obligé à reprendre à zéro mes exercices de relaxation. **

"Elle pense à toi sous la douche, Eddy," dit Emmett, et son sourire moqueur suggéra qu'il pensait à quelque chose - qui fit froncer les sourcils à Edward.

**Lorsque vint le moment où je dus me résigner à sortir, je coupai l'eau et me séchai prestement, reprise par un sentiment d'urgence. J'enfilai mon T-shirt troué et mon pantalon de survêtement gris. Trop tard pour regretter de ne pas avoir emporté le pyjama en soie offert par ma mère deux ans plus tôt. Il se trouvait quelque part dans un tiroir à Phoenix, avec ses étiquettes.**

"Je pense que j'apprécierai plus le t-shirt troué," dit Edward.

"Mais l'autre semble plus...séduisant," dit Emmett.

"Mais je sais déjà ce qu'elle porte pour dormir," dit Edward. "J'aime l'idée qu'elle ne va pas se changer juste parce qu'elle saura que je suis là cette fois."

**Je démêlai mes cheveux en vitesse, jetai le drap de bain dans le panier à linge sale, ma brosse à dents et mon dentifrice dans ma trousse de toilette, et me précipitai au rez-de-chaussée pour que Charlie voie bien que j'étais prête à me coucher.**

"Ah, elle joue l'innocente devant son père," sourit Alice. "Joli."

— **Bonne nuit, papa.**

— **Bonne nuit, Bella.**

**Il parut surpris par mon apparition. Si ça lui évitait de venir m'espionner dans la nuit, tant mieux. Je grimpai les marches deux à deux sans faire de bruit et m'engouffrai dans ma chambre. Edward n'avait pas bougé, Adonis perché sur ma housse de couette délavée. Je souris, et ses lèvres tressaillirent, la statue reprenant vie. Il me jaugea, et ni le vieux T-shirt ni ma coiffure sommaire ne lui échappèrent.**

— **Très joli, commenta-t-il.**

**Je lui adressai une grimace.**

"Mais je le pensais," bouda Edward.

— **Non, vraiment, ça te va très bien.**

— **Merci.**

**Je retournai m'asseoir en tailleur à côté de lui, yeux baissés sur les dessins du plancher.**

— **Pourquoi ce manège ? me demanda Edward.**

—**Je soupçonne Charlie de croire que je vais m'éclipser en douce.**

"Tu n'as pas entendu Charlie penser ça?" demanda Jasper. "Peut-être qu'elle a tort."

"Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit vrai," soupira Edward. "Je ne pense pas que j'arrive à lire Charlie aussi facilement que le reste des gens. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, il est plus...arrêté dans ses opinions que je ne le pensais. Je pense que je capte juste de vagues idées au lieu de pensées précises. Bien que je pense qu'il me sera de plus en plus facile de le lire plus je passerais du temps en sa présence."

— **Oh. Pourquoi ?**

**Comme s'il ne devinait pas ce qui traversait l'esprit de mon père mieux que moi.**

— **Apparemment, il m'a trouvée un peu surexcitée. Il prit mon menton dans sa paume, me dévisagea.**

— **En fait, tu es toute rose.**

**Il approcha son visage du mien, colla sa joue fraîche contre ma peau. Je restai parfaitement immobile.**

— **Mmmm, soupira-t-il d'aise.**

**Il m'était très ardu de penser à une question cohérente quand il me touchait, et il me fallut une bonne minute de concentration pour entamer la conversation.**

— **Ça semble... beaucoup plus facile pour toi, maintenant, d'être en ma compagnie.**

"Heureusement," sourit Edward.

— **C'est l'impression que je te donne ? murmura-t-il, son nez glissant le long de ma mâchoire.**

**Sa main, aussi légère qu'un papillon, écarta une mèche mouillée pour permettre à ses lèvres d'effleurer le creux de mon oreille.**

— **Beaucoup, beaucoup plus facile, précisai-je, haletante.**

— **Mmm...**

—**Je me demandais...**

**Mais ses doigts qui chatouillaient ma clavicule me firent perdre le fil, et je m'interrompis.**

— **Oui, souffla-t-il.**

— **Comment... ça se fait... à ton avis ?**

"Si facilement distraite, et pourtant trop têtue pour renoncer," rigola Edward.

**J'avais balbutié, ce qui m'embarrassa. Je sentis son haleine caresser mon cou tandis qu'il riait,**

— **On appelle ça la victoire de la raison sur la chair.**

**Soudain, je reculai. Il se figea. Nous nous contemplâmes prudemment un moment, puis, il se détendit et l'étonnement se dessina sur ses traits.**

— **Aurais-je mal agi ?**

— **Non... au contraire. Tu me rends folle.**

"Je pense que je la veux plus que jamais," dit Edward, sachant que ce n'était pas exactement comme ça qu'il la voulait auparavant.

**Il médita cet aveu. Il avait l'air ravi, lorsqu'il reprit la parole.**

— **Vraiment ?**

**Un sourire triomphant illumina son visage.**

— **Tu veux aussi que je t'applaudisse ? Persiflai-je. Il s'esclaffa.**

—**Je suis agréablement surpris, c'est tout, se justifia-t-il. En cent et quelques années, je n'aurais jamais imaginé quelque chose comme ça... rencontrer une personne avec laquelle j'aurais envie de me comporter... différemment d'avec mes frères et sœurs. Et découvrir, même si tout cela est encore nouveau pour moi, que je ne suis pas si nul... avec toi...**

— **Tu excelles dans tous les domaines.**

**Il l'admit avec un haussement d'épaules, et nous rîmes sans bruit.**

— **Comment ça peut déjà être aussi aisé ?`persistai- je. Cet après-midi...**

— **Ça ne l'est pas. C'est juste que, tout à l'heure, j'étais... indécis. Désolé, je suis impardonnable de m'être comporté ainsi.**

"Ce n'était pas impardonnable," dit Alice. "Ou en tout cas, pas pour elle, donc ça va."

— **Pardonné.**

— **Merci. Vois-tu, je n'étais pas sûr d'être assez fort. Et tant que subsistait la possibilité que je sois... dépassé, je suis resté... sur mes gardes. Jusqu'à ce que j'aie décidé que j'en étais capable, qu'il était impossible que... que jamais je ne...**

**C'était la première fois que je le voyais avoir autant de mal avec les mots. C'était tellement... humain.**

"Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment," dit Edward. "Ou en tout cas, je pense que c'en est un."

— **Donc, conclus-je, il n'y a plus de risque ?**

— **La victoire de la raison sur la chair, répéta-t-il en souriant, ses dents luisant même dans le noir.**

— **Dis donc, c'était drôlement facile.**

**Rejetant la tête en arrière, il éclata d'un rire silencieux mais plein d'exubérance.**

"Pas si facile que ça alors," rigola Emmett.

— **Parle pour toi ! Rectifia-t-il en effleurant mon nez du bout des doigts avant de reprendre soudain son sérieux. Je fais des efforts. Si ça devait devenir... trop dur, je suis presque sûr que j'arriverais à partir.**

"Arrête de dire que tu vas partir, espèce d'idiot," grommela Alice. "Tu as entendu à quel point ça lui fait mal de t'entendre dire ça."

"Désolé," dit Edward, sans sembler être désolé le moins du monde. "Mais sa sécurité est plus importante que tout le reste."

"Si tu le dis," dit Alice, en le regardant de travers.

**Je fronçai les sourcils. Je ne voulais plus l'entendre évoquer ce sujet.**

— **Et demain ne sera pas aussi aisé, continua-t-il. J'ai respiré ton odeur toute la journée, et j'y suis devenu moins sensible. Que je m'éloigne de toi pendant un moment, et je devrais recommencer. Mais pas à zéro, me semble-t-il.**

— **Alors, ne t'éloigne pas, répondis-je, incapable de dissimuler mon désir.**

— **D'accord ! Plaisanta-t-il. Qu'on amène les fers, je serai ton prisonnier.**

**Ce furent ses mains pourtant qui se fermèrent comme des menottes autour de mes poignets, tandis que son doux rire musical résonnait une fois encore. Il avait plus ri ce soir que durant tous les moments réunis que j'avais passés avec lui.**

"Bien," rayonna Esme. Elle adorait entendre Edward rire et le voir de bonne humeur.

— **Tu as l'air plus... optimiste que d'habitude.**

— **N'est-il pas censé en être ainsi ? Le bonheur des premières amours et tout le toutim. Incroyable, n'est-ce pas, cette différence entre lire quelque chose, le voir en peinture et l'expérimenter ?**

— **Très. Le vivre est plus puissant que je ne l'aurais imaginé.**

— **La jalousie, par exemple. (Les mots lui venaient librement, à présent, et je devais me concentrer pour n'en laisser échapper aucun.) J'ai lu des dizaines de milliers de pages là-dessus, j'ai vu des acteurs la jouer dans des milliers de pièces et de films. Je croyais l'avoir plutôt bien comprise. Pourtant, elle m'a déstabilisé. (Il grimaça.) Te souviens-tu du jour où Mike t'a invitée au bal ?**

"Je savais que tu étais jaloux de lui," dit Alice avant d'éclater bruyamment de rire. Tout comme Emmett.

**Je hochai la tête, bien que je me le rappelasse pour une autre raison.**

— **Celui où tu as recommencé à m'adresser la parole.**

—**J'ai été déconcerté par l'élan de colère, de furie presque, que j'ai ressenti et, d'abord, je ne l'ai pas identifié pour ce que c'était. J'ai été encore plus exaspéré que d'ordinaire de ne pas savoir ce que tu pensais ni pourquoi tu l'éconduisais. Était-ce pour préserver ton amitié avec Jessica ? Ou parce qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre ? Je savais que, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, je n'avais aucun droit de m'en inquiéter, et j'ai vraiment essayé de rester indifférent. **

"Mais elle était déjà bien trop importante pour être ignorée," rayonna Esme.

**Puis il y a eu l'embouteillage.**

**Dans l'obscurité, je lui lançai un coup d'œil peu amène, guère amusée.**

—**J'ai attendu, anxieux plus que de raison, d'entendre ce que tu allais leur dire, de voir tes réactions. J'admets que j'ai été très soulagé en constatant ton agacement. Pourtant, ça ne suffisait pas. Alors, cette nuit-là, pour la première fois, je suis venu ici. **

"Alors ça fait des semaines que tu te glisses dans sa chambre," ricana Emmett.

"Je devrais te réprimander pour ça," dit Esme. "Mais je suis bien trop heureuse que tu ais trouvé quelqu'un qui t'ait donné envie de faire ça.

**Pendant que tu dormais, je me suis débattu pour résoudre le conflit entre ce que je savais être bien, moral, et ce que je voulais. J'avais conscience que si je continuais à t'ignorer ou que si je m'en allais pour quelques années, jusqu'à ce que toi, tu sois partie, tu finirais par dire oui à Mike ou à un type comme lui. Ça me rendait malade. **

"Et nous en sommes tous contents," dit Emmett et en remarquant que Rosalie n'avait pas grogné ou nié, il sourit.

**Et c'est là (sa voix s'adoucit) que, dans ton sommeil, tu as prononcé mon nom. Si clairement d'abord que j'ai cru t'avoir réveillée. Mais tu t'es retournée dans ton lit, tu l'as marmonné une deuxième fois, puis tu as soupiré. Dans un premier temps, j'en ai été ébranlé, ahuri. Puis j'ai compris que je ne pouvais te fuir plus longtemps.**

"Ça a dû être le moment," dit Edward.

"Quel moment?" demanda Esme, bien qu'il était évident qu'elle le savait déjà.

"J'ai vraiment changé après ce jour-là," dit Edward. "Je ne pouvais plus la fuir...Je pense que c'est ce jour-là que j'ai compris ce que je ressentais pour elle."

**Il se tut un instant, écoutant sans doute les battements, soudain irréguliers, de mon cœur.**

— **La jalousie, reprit-il, est une chose étrange. Bien plus puissante que je ne le pensais. Et tellement irrationnelle ! Tiens, à l'instant, quand Charlie t'a questionnée sur l'exécrable Mike Newton...**

—**J'aurais dû me douter que tu nous espionnerais, grognai-je.**

— **Comment voulais-tu qu'il en aille autrement !**

— **Pourtant, ça te rend jaloux.**

— **C'est si nouveau. Tu es en train de réveiller l'humain qui est en moi, et tout paraît plus violent parce que neuf.**

— **Franchement, me moquai-je, que devrais-je dire, moi, après avoir entendu que Rosalie, la beauté incarnée, **

"Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas si terrible que ça après tout," marmonna Rosalie.

**t'était destinée ? Emmett ou pas, comment suis-je censée rivaliser avec elle ?**

— **Il n'y a pas de rivalité qui tienne.**

"Toi par contre, tu es vraiment irritant," feula Rosalie.

**Il m'attira contre son torse, refermant mes mains autour de son dos. Je restai aussi immobile que possible, respirant même avec précaution.**

—**Je sais, marmonnai-je dans sa peau glacée. C'est bien ça le problème.**

— **Rosalie est belle, certes, mais même si elle n'était pas ma sœur ou la compagne d'Emmett, elle n'atteindrait jamais le dixième, non, le centième de l'attirance que tu exerces sur moi. **

Le froncement de sourcils de Rosalie s'accentuait à chaque mot supplémentaire qu'elle prononçait.

"J'ai dit sur moi," dit Edward, essayant de la calmer. Il voulait probablement éviter qu'elle recommence à haïr Bella. "Tu sais à quel point je suis étrange."

"Si tu le dis," grommela Rosalie.

**Pendant presque un siècle, j'ai fréquenté mon espèce et la tienne en croyant que je me suffisais à moi-même, sans me rendre compte de ce que je cherchais. Et sans rien trouver, parce que tu n'étais pas encore née.**

— **Ça paraît tellement injuste. Moi, je n'ai pas eu à attendre. Pourquoi est-ce si simple, pour moi ?**

"Tu n'as peut-être pas eu à attendre, mais ça ne rend pas exactement les choses les plus faciles pour toi," soupira Edward. "Ta vie est en danger à chaque seconde que tu passes avec moi.

— **Ce n'est pas faux, plaisanta-t-il. Il faudrait vraiment que je te complique un peu les choses.**

**Il fit passer mes deux mains dans l'une des siennes et, de sa paume libre, caressa mes cheveux.**

— **Tu n'as qu'à risquer ta vie à chaque seconde passée avec moi, railla-t-il, ce n'est pas grand-chose, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as juste à tourner le dos à ta nature, à ton humanité... c'est si peu payer, bien sûr.**

— **Très peu. Je ne me sens privée de rien.**

— **Pas encore.**

**Et sa voix s'emplit brusquement d'un très ancien chagrin. Je voulus me reculer, regarder son visage, mais il me tenait d'une poigne de fer.**

— **Que...**

**Tout à coup, son corps se figea, en alerte. Il me relâcha et disparut. Je faillis tomber à la renverse.**

— **Couche-toi, siffla-t-il.**

"Ah, Charlie vient la voir," sourit Edward.

**Je me précipitai sous ma couette et me tournai sur le flanc, comme quand je dormais. La porte grinça, et Charlie passa la tête pour s'assurer que j'étais bien là. Je respirai de façon égale et appuyée. Une longue minute s'écoula. Je tendais l'oreille, pas très sûre d'avoir entendu le battant se refermer, quand le bras froid d'Edward s'enroula autour de moi, sous les draps. Ses lèvres chatouillèrent mon oreille.**

— **Tu es une très mauvaise actrice, railla-t-il. Autant te prévenir, cette carrière n'est pas pour toi.**

—**Quel dommage !**

**Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Il se mit à fredonner une mélodie que je ne connaissais pas. On aurait dit une berceuse. **

"Une berceuse...oui, ça pourrait se faire," dit songeusement Edward.

**Il s'interrompit.**

— **Veux-tu que je chante pendant que tu t'endors ?**

— **Ben voyons ! Comme si j'allais réussir à dormir pendant que tu es ici !**

— **Ce serait loin d'être une première.**

—**Je ne savais pas !**

— **Puisque tu ne veux pas dormir... commença-t-il, moqueur.**

"Et qu'est-ce que tu suggères par ça?" rigola Emmett en agitant les sourcils.

**Je cessai de respirer.**

— **Oui ?**

— **Que veux-tu faire ?**

—**Je n'en sais rien.**

— **Tiens-moi au courant quand tu auras décidé.**

**Son haleine fraîche souffla sur mon cou, son nez glissa le long de mon menton, respirant avidement.**

—**Je croyais que tu étais insensibilisé ?**

— **Ce n'est pas parce que je résiste au vin que je n'ai pas le droit d'en humer le bouquet. Tu as une odeur très florale, un mélange de lavande et de... freesia. Très appétissant.**

"Euh...je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit un très bon compliment," sourit Alice.

— **C'est ça. On me le dit tous les jours !**

**Il rit, puis poussa un soupir.**

—**J'ai décidé, repris-je. Je veux en savoir plus sur toi.**

—**Je t'en prie, pose-moi une question.**

**Je sélectionnai la plus importante de ma nombreuse liste.**

— **Pourquoi avez-vous choisi ce mode de vie ? Que vous fournissiez autant d'efforts pour combattre votre nature me dépasse. Attention, ça ne signifie pas que j'en suis mécontente, au contraire. Simplement, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous embêtez.**

"Parce que c'est la meilleure chose à faire," répondit immédiatement Carlisle.

**Il hésita avant de répondre.**

— **C'est une bonne question, et tu n'es pas la première à me la poser. Ceux de notre espèce qui sont satisfaits de leur sort s'interrogent aussi. Mais ce n'est pas parce que nous avons été... façonnés selon un certain modèle que nous n'avons pas le droit de désirer nous élever, dépasser les frontières d'un destin qu'aucun de nous n'a voulu, essayer de retenir un maximum de notre humanité perdue.**

**Je ne réagis pas, à la fois fascinée et un peu effrayée.**

— **Tu dors ? Chuchota-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.**

— **Non.**

— **C'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir ?**

— **Rêve !**

— **Quoi d'autre, alors**

— **Pourquoi peux-tu lire dans les pensées des autres, toi seulement ? Et Alice prévoir le futur ?**

"Bonne question. J'aime beaucoup sa curiosité et ses intuitions," sourit Carlisle.

"Tu ne vas pas nous donner ton opinion à ce sujet?" lui demanda Edward, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

"J'imagine que tu es sur le point de répéter ce que je pense," répondit Carlisle en haussant les épaules. "J'essayai d'éviter à tout le monde d'entendre ça deux fois, mais si tu veux..."

"Non, ça ira," rigola Edward.

— **Nous l'ignorons. Carlisle a une hypothèse... Il croit que tous nous apportons nos caractéristiques humaines les plus fortes dans notre seconde vie, où elles s'amplifient, à l'instar de notre esprit et de nos sens. D'après lui, je dois avoir été très sensible aux gens qui m'entouraient. Et Alice aurait eu un don de prémonition.**

— **Qu'a-t-il apporté, lui ? Et les autres ?**

— **Carlisle, sa compassion. Esmée, son aptitude à aimer passionnément, Emmett, sa force, Rosalie, sa... ténacité. **

Rosalie plissa les yeux.

**À moins que tu appelles ça de l'obstination, **

"Je suis obstinée?" renifla Rosalie, en lançant un regard noir à Edward, qui se contenta de lui faire un sourire en coin avant d' hausser les épaules.

**précisa-t-il en riant. Jasper est très intéressant. Il était plutôt charismatique, dans sa première vie, capable d'influencer ses proches pour qu'ils voient les choses à sa façon. Aujourd'hui, il arrive à manipuler les émotions des gens alentour. Il calme une pièce de gens en colère par exemple ou, à l'inverse, stimule une foule léthargique. C'est un don très subtil.**

**Je méditai cette incroyable information pour la digérer. Lui attendit patiemment.**

— **Où tout a commencé ? Demandai-je. Carlisle t'a transformé, mais quelqu'un doit s'être occupé de lui avant ça, et ainsi de suite.**

"Une question très profonde," dit Carlisle, qui semblait de plus en plus heureux au fur et à mesure que la conversation se prolongeait. "Elle serait vraiment une excellente addition à notre famille."

Edward tourna brusquement la tête vers son père, clairement choqué et ravi d'entendre ça.

— **Et toi, d'où viens-tu ? Évolution ? Création ? Serait-il impossible que nous ayons évolué comme les autres espèces, prédateurs et proies ? Ou si tu doutes que ce monde a surgi de lui-même, ce qu'il m'est difficile d'accepter moi aussi, est-il si dur de croire que la même force qui a créé le délicat ange de mer et le requin, le bébé phoque et la baleine tueuse ait créé nos deux espèces en parallèle ?**

— **Soyons clairs : je suis le bébé phoque, c'est ça ?**

"Ouais," rigola Emmett.

— **Oui!**

**Il rit, et quelque chose frôla mes cheveux – ses lèvres ? J'aurais voulu me tourner vers lui pour le vérifier, mais je devais être sage. Inutile de lui rendre la situation plus ardue.**

"Je ne pense pas qu'elle doive encore s'en faire pour ça," soupira Edward.

—**Tu es prête à dormir ou tu as d'autres questions ?**

—**Juste un ou deux millions.**

— **Nous avons demain, après-demain et tous les jours qui suivront...**

**Je souris, euphorique rien qu'à l'idée.**

— **Es-tu certain que tu ne te seras pas évanoui au matin ? Tu es un être mythique, après tout.**

—**Je ne te quitterai pas.**

**Sa voix contenait le sceau d'une promesse.**

—**Juste une dernière, alors...**

**Puis je rougis. L'obscurité ne me fut d'aucune utilité, car je suis sûre qu'il sentit ma peau s'enflammer.**

"Je me demande à quoi elle pense," soupira Edward, les lèvres pincées.

— **Quoi ?**

— **Oublie. J'ai changé d'avis.**

— **Bella, tu peux demander ce que tu veux.**

**Je ne répondis pas.**

—**Je ne cesse d'espérer que de ne pas lire tes pensées finira par être moins frustrant, gémit-il, mais c'est de pis en pis.**

"Plus tu en sauras, plus tu voudras en apprendre sur elle," sourit Alice

—**Je suis bien contente que tu n'y arrives pas. C'est déjà assez pénible que tu m'espionnes quand je divague en dormant.**

—**S'il te plaît... me supplia-t-il avec des accents si persuasifs, si irrésistibles.**

**Je secouai la tête.**

— **Si tu te tais, j'en serai réduit à supposer que c'est encore pire que ça ne l'est. Je t'en prie.**

**Une fois encore, ces intonations ahurissantes de séduction.**

— **Eh bien...**

— **Oui ?**

— **Tu as dit que Rosalie et Emmett se marieraient bientôt. Est-ce que... ce mariage... représente la même chose que pour les humains ?**

"J'aurais dû m'attendre à ce qu'elle pense à ça," dit Edward en secouant la tête alors que ses frères éclataient de rire.

**Il éclata de rire.**

— **C'est donc ça que tu as en tête ?**

**Je me tortillai, gênée.**

— **Oui, je suppose que c'est équivalent. Encore une fois, la plupart de ces désirs humains sont en nous, seulement cachés par des désirs plus puissants.**

— **Oh.**

— **Ta curiosité avait-elle un but précis ?**

—**Je me demandais juste... à propos de toi et moi... un jour...**

"Ce n'est pas vraiment une possibilité," soupira Edward.

**Aussitôt, il retrouva son sérieux. Je le sus en sentant son corps se figer. **

**Automatiquement, je cessai de bouger moi aussi.**

—**Je ne crois pas que ce... que ça serait possible pour nous.**

— **Parce que... cette intimité serait trop difficile à supporter pour toi ?**

"Je n'ai même pas pensé à ça," dit Edward.

— **Sans doute. Mais ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pensais. Tu es si douce, si fragile. Je dois sans arrêt veiller à mes actes pour ne pas te faire du mal. Je pourrais te tuer si facilement, Bella, par accident.**

**Ses paroles n'étaient plus qu'un murmure. Il posa sa paume glacée contre ma joue.**

— **Si je me précipitais, ou si, le temps d'une seconde, mon attention se relâchait, je pourrais, en touchant ton visage, t'écraser le cerveau par mégarde. **

"Oh, tu es vraiment romantique," rigola Emmett.

**Tu ne réalises pas à quel point tu es susceptible d'être brisée. Jamais au grand jamais je n'aurais le droit de perdre le contrôle en ta présence.**

**Il guetta une réponse. Comme je me taisais, il s'inquiéta.**

—**Je te fais peur ?**

— **Non, pas du tout.**

**Ça parut le soulager.**

— **Tu as éveillé ma curiosité, avoua-t-il, d'un ton redevenu léger. As-tu déjà...**

**Il s'interrompit, suggestif.**

"Elle a dit qu'elle n'avait jamais été proche de qui que ce soit auparavant," dit Alice.

"Elle pourrait quand même avoir déjà été avec quelqu'un," dit Edward.

"Elle n'est pas le genre de fille à faire ça," répliqua Alice.

"Je sais," soupira Edward. "Je pense que je veux juste en être sûr."

— **Bien sûr que non protestai-je en m'empourprant. Je t'ai dit que je n'avais jamais éprouvé ça pour personne, même de loin.**

—**Je sais. Mais je connais les pensées des autres. L'amour et le désir ne vont pas toujours ensemble.**

— **Pour moi, si. Enfin, maintenant qu'ils sont entrés dans ma vie, soupirai-je.**

— **Très bien. Nous avons au moins une chose en commun.**

**Il sembla satisfait.**

— **Tes instincts humains... Et zut ! Est-ce que tu me trouves un tout petit peu attirante de ce point de vue-là ?**

"Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus," dit Edward.

"Et pourquoi donc, Eddy, tu ne l'as même pas encore rencontré," lui dit Emmett en agitant les sourcils. "Est-ce que tu as eu des pensées incorrectes à son égard?"

"Non," répondit Edward, mais il aurait définitivement rougit s'il l'avait pu.

_'Allez, Edward, t'as bien dû penser à elle,'_ songea Alice.

**Il rigola et ébouriffa mes cheveux.**

—**Je ne suis peut-être pas un humain, mais je suis un homme, m'assura-t-il.**

**Un bâillement m'échappa.**

—**J'ai répondu à tes questions. Maintenant, tu devrais dormir.**

—**Je ne suis pas certaine d'y arriver.**

—**Tu veux que je m'en aille ?**

—**Non !**

**Il étouffa un rire puis se remit à fredonner la même berceuse. Sa voix d'archange envoûtait mes tympans. Plus fatiguée que je ne pensais l'être, épuisée par cette longue journée de tension mentale et émotionnelle, je sombrai dans le sommeil, enlacée par ses bras froids.**

C'est la fin du chapitre," dit Rosalie en tendant le livre à Alice.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : The Cullens_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


End file.
